Bared To You
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan seksual satu sama lain. Namun apa yang terjadi saat masa lalu membayang-bayangi mereka ? KYUMIN. Remake. Warning : GS . ENDING is up ! Please, enJOY it!
1. Sinopsis

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Sinopsis

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

JOYER

.

.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Memasuki hidupku seperti petir dalam kegelapan…_

Pria itu tahu dirinya tampan, cerdas, dan mempesona. Baru pertama kali aku tertarik pada seseorang seperti aku tertarik padanya.

Aku mendambakan sentuhannya yang mampu membuatku luluh.

Aku wanita yang tidak sempurna dan mebawa luka masa lalu, namun dia bisa membuka diriku dengan mudah …

Kyuhyun tahu. Dia memiliki hantu-hantu masa lalunya sendiri. Kami berdua saling memahami luka-luka batin…

Dan tak bisa memungkiri hasrat yang bergelora di antara kami. Ikatan cinta mengubahku.

Aku berharap semoga rahasia kami dimasa lalu tak membuat aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah.

.

.

.

**Annyeong ^^**

**Aku mau me-**_**remake **_** novel ini. **

**Aku mau minta info dong dari kalian. Apa sudah ada yang membuat **_**remake **_**novel ini dengan chara KyuMin?**

**Yang aku tau sudah ada, tapi di asianfanfiction. Dan itu bahasa inggris.**

**Jadi, jika belum ada di FFN. Aku akan me-**_**remake**_** novel ini. Namun jika sudah ada, akan saya batalkan ^^**

**Tolong sarannya ^^**

**P.S : FF Mr &amp; Mrs Cho tidak terabaikan kok ^^**


	2. BAB 1

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel by SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mendongak dan mengamati gedung itu menjulang sampai ke langit. _Crossfire _benar-benar menakjubkan, puncaknya ramping, biru berkilau dan seolah-olang menghujam awan. Aku tahu dari wawancara-wawancara terdahuluku bahwa bagian interior gedung di sisi lain pintu putar itu juga sama menakjubkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan kartu identitas baruku dari saku celana panjang yang aku kenakan dan mengacungkannya kepada dua orang petugas keamanan bersetelan hitam di belakang meja. Kemudian mereka mengizinkanku masuk. Setelah aku naik lift ke lantai dua puluh, aku akan mendapatkan gambaran berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menempuh perjalanan dari rumah ke kantor. Bagus !

Saat aku sedang berjalan ke arah deretan lift, tiba-tiba tas seorang yeoja tersangkut di pagar putar. Uang-uang logam pun jatuh berhamburan di lantai marmer itu, dan orang-orang menghindari kekacauan itu dan terus berjalan pergi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mengernyit bersimpati dan berjongkok membantu yeoja mengumpulkan uangnya, begitu pula salah seorang petugas keamanan.

"Terima kasih," kata wanita itu sambil melemparkan seulas senyum singkat dan cemas kepadaku.

Aku pun balas tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku pernah mengalaminya."

Aku baru saja berjongkok untuk mengambil sekeping uang logam senilai sepuluh won ketika aku berhadapan dengan sepasang sepatu hitam mewah dan sepasang celana panjang hitam berpotongan bagus.

Aku menunggu agar namja itu segera menyingkir dari hadapanku, dan pada saat namja itu bergeming, aku menengadah. Setelan tiga potong yang dibuat khusus sesuai tubuhnya itu menyerang saraf-sarafku., tetapi tubuh jangkung, kuat dan ramping yang ada di balik setelan itulah yang membuat segalanya terasa sensasional.

Tetapi, walaupun seluruh aura jantan itu sangat luar biasa, ketika aku menatap wajah namja itu, aku pun terperangah.

_Wow. _Hanya … _wow._

Namja itu berjongkok di depanku, aku hanya bisa tercengang menatapnya. Ketika pria itu balas menatapku, daya tarik yang dipancarkan namja itu semakin kuat.

Aku bereaksi secara naluriah, sehingga bergerak mundur. Dan aku terjengkang.

Namja itu mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah ku, hal itu secara tidak langsung memperlihatkan jam tangan nya yang terlihat sangat mahal.

Sambil menghembuskan napas dengan gemetar, aku menempatkan tanganku di tangannya. Nadiku melonjak ketika pegangan namja itu mengencang. Namja itu tidak bergerak sejenak, kening diantara alisnya berkerut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya yang sopan dan halus, suara bass itu membuat isi perutku jungkir-balik. Membuatku berpikir tentang seks. Seks yang luar biasa. Sejenak aku berpikir, dia mungkin bisa membuatku mencapai kenikmatan hanya dengan berbicara selama beberapa saat.

Bibirku terasa kering, jadi aku menjilat bibir ku sebelum menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia berdiri, menarikku berdiri bersamanya. Kami masih bertatapan karena aku tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan. Namja itu lebih muda daripada yang kuduga pada awalnya. Aku tebak umurnya kurang dari tiga puluh tahun, tetapi matanya lebih berpengalaman dari usia nya. Keras, tajam dan cerdas.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, membuyarkan lamunan, dan melepaskannya. Ia tidak hanya tampan, ia … menakjubkan.

Namja ini merupakan jenis namja yang membuat yeoja ingin merobek pakaiannya dan melihat kancing-kancingberhamburan. Aku menatapnya dalam setelannya yang sopan, modern, dan sangat mahal itu dan berpikir tentang seks yang liar dan penuh gairah.

Namja itu membungkut dan mengambil kartu identitasku yang terjatuh tanpa kusadari, membebaskanku dari tatapannya yang mengundang. Otakku kembali berfungsi.

Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri karena merasa begitu canggung sementara namja itu begitu tenang.

Namja itu mendongak menatapku, dan posisinya –yang nyaris berlutut dihadapanku –kembali mengguncang keseimbangan diriku. Ia menatap mataku sementara ia berdiri. "Apakah kau yakin kau baik-baik saja ? Seharusnya kau duduk sebentar."

Wajahku memanas. Menyenangkan sekali terlihat canggung dan kikuk di depan namja paling percaya diri dan paling anggun yang pernah kutemui. "Aku hanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yeoja yang menjatuhkan isi tas nya tadi, menghampiriku, meminta maaf dengan berlebihan. Aku menghadapnya dan mengulurkan setangkup uang logam yang kukumpulkan, tetapi tatapannya terpaku pada si dewa bersetelan jas dan ia langsung melupakan keberadaanku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan memasukkan uang-uang logam itu ke dalam tas yeoja itu. Lalu aku melirik namja itu kembali, mendapati dirinya mengamatiku walaupun si yeoja sibuk berterima kasih pada namja itu. _Bukan kepadaku. _

Aku menyela ocehan yeoja itu. "Boleh kuambil kartu ku?"

Namja itu mengulurkannya padaku. Walaupun aku berusaha keras menerima kartu itu tanpa menyentuh namja itu, jemarinya menyapu jemariku, lagi-lagi mengirimkan getaran kesadaran yang menjalari diriku.

"Terima kasih." Gumamku sebelum berjalan melewatinya dan berjalan ke jalan raya melalui pintu putar.

Aku berhenti sejenak di trotoar. Ada Bentley SUV hitam mengkilap di depan gedung, dan aku melihat bayanganku sendiri di jendela-jendela hitam limusin yang bersih tanpa noda itu. Wajahku memerah dan mataku yang hitam terlihat cerah.

Aku pernah melihat ekspresiku seperti ini –dicermin kamar mandi tepat sebelum aku naik ranjang bersama seorang namja. Itu adalah ekspresi aku-siap-bercinta dan ekspresi ini seharusnya tidak ada di wajahku sekarang.

_Ya ampun. Kendalikan dirimu, Lee Sungmin._

Lima menit bersama _Dark__ and Dangerous ,_ dan aku langsung merasa resah dan gelisah.

"Sudah cukup," aku mengomeli diri sendiri dengan suara lirih. "Teruslah berjalan."

Kemudian aku bergabung dalam arus pejalan kaki dan berjalan ke _gym _, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku. _Ah, Seoul, _pikirku, merasa tenang kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berencana melakukan pemanasan di atas _treadmill, _lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa peralatan lain, tetapi ketika aku menyadari bahwa kelas _kickboxing_ pemula akan dimulai, aku mengikuti kerumunan murid-murid yang menunggu ke dalam kelas itu.

Pada saat kelas itu berakhir, aku merasa lebih seperti diriku sendiri. Otot-ototku gemetar karena lelah, dan aku tahu aku akan tidur nyenyak ketika aku pulang nanti.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Aku mengelap keringat di wajah dengan handuk dan menatap pria muda yang berbicara padaku. Ia bertubuh kekar, berotot, dan kulit cokelat yang eksotis.

"Terima kasih." Mulutku berkerut menyesal. "Sangat jelas bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku,bukan?"

Namja itu tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan. "Choi Siwon."

"Lee Sungmin." Jawabku.

"Kau memiliki keanggunan alami, Sungmin. Dengan sedikit latihan, kau pasti akan hebat. Di kota seperti Seoul, mempelajari ilmu bela diri sangat penting." Ia menunjuk papan gabus yang tergantung didinding. Papan itu dipenuhi kartu-kartu bisnis dan brosur. Ia merobek sepotong kertas dari bagian bawah sehelai kertas warna-warni dan mengulurkannya padaku.

"Pernah mendengar tentang Krav Maga?" Tanyanya.

"Dalam film yang dibintangi Jennifer Lopez." Jawabku.

"Aku mengajar Krav Maga, dan aku ingin melatihmu. Itu situsku dan nomor telpon studio nya."

Aku mengagumi pendekatannya. Pendekatannya langsung, seperti tatapannya, dan senyumnya tulus.

Siwon bersedekap, menunjukkan otot lengannya yang keras. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan."Di situsku tertulis jadwal-jadwal kelasnya. Kau boleh mampir dan menonton sebentar, untuk memastikan apakah kelas itu sesuai untukmu."

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Lakukanlah." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan menjabat tanganku. "Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma harum tercium di apartemen ketika aku pulang, dan suara music pun memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Aku menatap keseberang ruangan ke arah dapur dan melihat Donghae menari mengikuti irama music sambil mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di atas kompor.

Ada sebotol anggur yang sudah dibuka diatas meja dan dua gelas, salah satunya berisi anggur merah.

"Hei," seruku ketika aku berjalan mendekat. "Sedang masak apa? Dan apakah aku punya waktu untuk mandi dulu?"

Donghae menuangkan anggur ke gelas yang satunya lagi dan mendorongnya melintasi meja sarapan kearahku, gerakannya terlatih dan anggun. "Pasta dengan saus daging. Tunda dulu acara mandinya, makan malam sudah siap. Apakah kau bersenang-senang?"

"Begitu aku tiba di _gym_ , ya." Aku menarik salah satu bangku bar lalu duduk. Kuceritakan tentang kelas _kickboxing _dan Choi Siwon. "Mau ikut denganku?" Tanyaku kepada Donghae.

"Krav Maga?" Donghae menggeleng. "Olah raga itu sangat keras. Tubuhku pasti memar-memar dan aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan. Tapi aku akan ikut denganmu, memeriksa keadaan, kalau-kalau namja itu ternyata orang yang jahat."

Aku mengamati Donghae menuang pasta ke dalam saringan yang sudah menunggu. "Orang jahat, huh?"

"_Baby girl," _ kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan mangkuk-mangkuk dari lemari, "kau adalah wanita yang seksi dan menakjubkan. Aku mencurigai semua pria yang tidak berani mengajakmu berkencan secara langsung."

Aku mengerutkan kening menatap Donghae.

Donghae meletakkan mangkuk di hadapanku, mangkuk itu berisi pasta dengan saus daging yang tadi dibuat namja itu. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Apa?"

"Kurasa aku berpapasan dengan namja paling seksi di planet ini, hari ini. Mungkin namja paling seksi dalam sejarah dunia."

"Oh? Kupikir orang itu adalah aku. Ceritakan lebih banyak." Donghae pun lebih memilih makan sambil berdiri.

Aku mengamatinya melahap hasil masakannya sendiri sebelum aku merasa cukup berani untuk mencobanya sendiri. "Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan, sungguh. Aku jatuh terduduk di lobi _Crossfire_ dan dia membantuku berdiri."

"Tinggi atau pendek? Pirang atau gelap? Kekar atau ramping? Warna mata?"

Aku meneguk anggur setelah suapan kedua."Tinggi. Gelap. Ramping dan kekar. Mata _onyx_. Kaya raya, menilai dari pakaian dan aksesorisnya. Dan dia teramat sangat seksi. Kau tahu seperti apa –ada beberapa jenis namja yang tidak bisa membuat hormon-hormon mu menggila, tetapi ada beberapa jenis namja tidak menarik yang memiliki daya tarik seks yang teramat besar. Namja ini memiki semuanya."

Donghae bertopang siku diatas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Jadi apa yang terjadi setelah dia membantumu berdiri?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Aku pergi." Jawabku kemudaian.

"Apa? Kau tidak menggodanya?"

Aku menelan sesuap lagi. "Dia bukan jenis namja yang bisa digoda, Donghae."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan namja ini menyenangkan," kataku. "Dia terlalu tajam. Tetapi, aku yakin dia luar biasa diranjang dengan seluruh ketajamannya itu."

"Nah, itu dia. Lupakan dirinya yang nyata. Gunakan saja wajahnya dalam khayalanmu dan jadikan dia sosok yang sempurna disana." Ucap Donghae. Aku pun hanya mengangguk, dan menghentikan obrolan tentang namja itu.

Setelah makan malam, aku baru menyadari ada dua kotak hadiah berukuran besar yang diletakkan di sisi salah satu sofa.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Itu," Donghae pun ikut bergabung denganku di ruang duduk, "adalah hadiah utamanya."

Aku baru tahu bahwa hadiah-hadiah itu berasal dari Kangin dan ibuku. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Donghae merangkul bahuku, dengan cukup mudah karena ia sepeluh sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku. "Jangan bersikap tidak tahu terima kasih begitu. Dia mencintai ibumu. Dia suka memanjakan ibumu, dan ibumu suka memanjakanmu. Walaupun kau tidak suka, dia tidak melakukannya untukmu. Dia melakukannya untuk ibumu."

Aku mendesah dan mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Donghae. "Apa itu?"

"pakaian indah untuk jamuan makan malam penggalangan dana untuk pusat advokat hari Sabtu nanti. Gaun yang luar biasa untukmu dan tuxedo Brioni untukku.

Donghae menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku. "Ayo, lihatlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Megumi," aku menyapa sang resepsionis wanita yang berada dibalik meja berbentuk bulan sabit sambil melangkah masuk. Kini aku sudah berada di ruangan Waters Field &amp; Leaman, kantorku.

"Sungmin, hai. Hangeng belum datang, tapi kau tahu harus ke mana, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Aku melambai dan membelok ke koridor di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis, berjalan sampai ke ujung, lalu berbelok ke kiri lagi dan berakhir di ruangan yang dulunya terbuka dan kini di partisi menjadi bilik-bilik. Salah satu bilik itu adalah milikku dan aku langsung berjalan kesana.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin."

Aku berdiri dan menghadap bosku. "Selamat pagi Tuan Tan."

"Panggil saja aku Hangeng. Ikutlah aku ke kantor ku."

Aku mengikutinya melintasi koridor. Ia menunjuk salah satu dari dua kursi di depan meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kaca, dan menunggu aku duduk lebih dulu sebelum ia sendiri duduk dikursinya. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah manajer junior, dan kantornya hanya menyerupai lemari dibandingkan dengan kantor-kantor yang ditempati para direktur dan eksekutif, tetapi tidak seorangpun bisa menemukan kekurangan dari pemandangan di kantor ini.

Hangeng bersandar dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau sudah selesai beres-beres di apartemen barumu?"

Aku terkejut ia mengingatnya, tetapi aku menghargainya. Aku bertemu dengannya pada wawancara keduaku dan langsung menyukainya.

"Sebagian besar sudah," sahutku. "Masih ada beberapa kardus disana-sini."

"Kau pindah ke sini dari Ilsan, bukan? Tempat yang indah tapi sangat berbeda dengan Seoul."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya.

"Jadi… ini hari pertamamu dan kau adalah asisten pertamaku, jadi kita harus memikirkan bagaimana melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak biasa mendelegasikan pekerjaan, tapi aku yakin aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan cepat."

Aku langsung merasa santai. "Aku ingin kau mendelegasikannya kepadaku."

"Memilikimu disini adalah langkah besar untukku, Sungmin. Aku ingin kau merasa senang bekerja disini. Apakah kau minum kopi?"

"Kopi adalah salah stau kelompok makanan utamaku." Ucapku.

"Ah, asisten yang sesuai untukku." Senyum Hangeng melebar.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu mengambilkan kopi untukku, tapi aku tidak keberatan apabila kau membantuku mencari tahu bagaimana menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi yang baru saja mereka pasang diruang istirahat."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah."

"Menyedihkan sekali bukan, karena aku tidak punya hal lain untukmu?" ia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan malu-malu. "Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang sedang ku kerjakan dan kita akan melanjutkannya dari sana?"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu berlalu tanpa terasa. Hangeng bertemu dengan sua orang klien dan mengadakan rapat panjang dengan tim kreatif yang mengerjakan gagasan-gagasan konsep untuk sekolah perdagangan. Menakjubkan sekali melihat secara langsung bagaimana berbagai departemen saling bekerja sama menyukseskan sebuah iklan dari tahan penawaran sampai akhir.

Aku mungkin akan tetap tinggal di kantor setelah jam kerja untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tata letak kantor, tetapi telpon ku berdering pada jam lima kurang sepuluh menit.

"Kantor Tan Hangeng. Ini Lee Sungmin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Pulang ke rumah sekarang juga supaya kita bisa melanjutkan acara minum-minum yang kau tunda kemarin."

Suara Donghae yang pura-pura tegas membuatku tersenyum."Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang."

Aku mematikan komputer dan keluar dari kantor. Ketika aku tiba di deretan lift, aku mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengirim pesan '_PULANG SEKARANG'_ kepada Donghae.

Bunyi berdenting menyadarkanku pada lift yang berhenti di lantaiku dan aku bergeser dan berdiri dihadapan lift, sekilas mengembalikan perhatianku untuk menekan tombol kirim pada ponselku.

Ketika pintu terbuka, aku melangkah maju. Aku mendongak untuk melihat jalan dan sepasang mana _onyx _menatap mataku. Napasku tersekat.

Si _dewa seks _ adalah satu-satunya orang di dalam lift.

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Aku bawa FF baru. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku gak akan lari dari tanggung jawab terhadap FF 'Mr and Mrs Cho' nya.

Aku baru saja membaca buku novel ini. Dan yang pertama kali ada dalam benakku adalah, "aku harus me-remake nya ke dalam FF KyuMin".

Setelah aku cari di google apakah Novel ini sudah ada yang me-_remake_ dengan tokoh KyuMIn, ternyata sudah ada di asianfanfiction. Tetapi dalam bahasa Inggris, karena novel aslinya dalam bentuk bahasa Inggris.

Dan aku berinisiatif untu membuat versi bahasa Indonesia, ya, walaupun bukan aku yang translate :p

Oke deh, aku ingin melihat respon kalian dulu. Kalau reviewnya bagus, aku akan melanjutkannya ^^

So, REVIEW YA ! ^^


	3. BAB 2

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

This is mature story, Don't Like? Just Don't read !

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

Namja itu berdiri di sana dengan jaket terbuka dan tangannya di jejalkan dengan santai ke saku celana panjangnya, menatap pria itu terasa seperti membentur tembok yang tidak terlihat.

Aku berhenti mendadak, aku terpaku pada pria yang bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari pada yang kuingat. Pintu mulai tertutup. Namja itu maju selangkah dengan ringan dan menekan tombol dipanel untuk menahan pintu tetap terbuka.

"Ada banyak ruang untuk kita berdua, Sungmin."

Suara bass dan tegas itu membuyarkan lamunanku. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?_

Lalu aku ingat ia memungut kartu identitasku ketika aku menjatuhkannya di lobi. Sejenak, aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang menunggu seseorang, jadi aku bisa naik lift berikutnya, tetapi otakku kembali berfungsi.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. "Terima kasih."

Ia melepaskan tombol dan melangkah mundur kembali. Pintu tertutup dan lift mulai bergerak turun.

Aku langsung menyesali keputusanku untuk berbagi lift dengannya.

Kesadaran akan diri namja itu menggelitik kulitku. Ia adalah kekuatan yang sangat besar di tempat sekecil ini, memancarkan energi jelas dan daya tarik seksual yang membuatku berdiri gelisah. Napasku mulai terengah dan debar jantungku mulai berpacu. Aku kembali merasa diriku tertarik padanya, seolah olah namja itu diam-diam memancarkan permintaan tanpa suara dan aku secara naluriah menjawabnya.

"Kau menikmati hari pertamamu?" Tanya namja itu, mengejutkanku.

Suaranya bergema, mengalun ke arahku dengan irama menggoda. _Bagaimana pula dia tahu hari ini adalah hari pertamaku?_

"Ya," sahutku tenang. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku merasakan namja itu menatap sisi wajahku, tetapi aku tetap menatap lurus ke arah pintu lift yang di sepuh alumunium. Aku merasa kebingungan.

"Well, ini bukan hari pertamaku," sahut namja itu dengan seberkas nada geli. "Tapi hariku sukses. Dan semakin baik seiring waktu berlalu."

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum, karena tidak tahu apa maksud pria itu. Lift melambat di lantai dua belas dan tiga orang masuk. Aku melangkah mundur memberi ruang untuk mereka, mundur kesudut lain lift itu, jauh dari si Dark and Dangerous. Tetapi ia melangkah mengikutiku. Tiba-tiba saja kami lebih dekat dari pada sebelumnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengabaikan kesadaranku yang tajam akan dirinya dengan berkonsentrasi pada obrolan yang terdengar didepan kami. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Ia _ada disana._ Tepat di sana. Sempurna, tampan dan aromanya menggiurkan.

Otakku mulai berkhayal, berkhayal tentang betapa keras tubuhnya dibalik setelan itu, bagaimana rasanya ditubuhku, betapa besar –atau tidak—dirinya ….

Ketika lift itu tiba di lobi, aku nyaris mengerang lega. Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar sementara orang-orang keluar dari lift dan begitu mendapat kesempatan, aku langsung melangkah maju. Tangan namja itu menyentuh bagian bawah punggungku dan ia berjalan keluar disampingku, menuntunku. Sensasi sentuhannya ditempat serapuh itu membuatku resah.

Kami tiba di pagar putar dan tangannya terlepas dari tubuhku, yang anehnya membuatku merasa kehilangan. Aku meliriknya, mencoba memahaminya, tetapi walaupun ia sedang menatapku, matanya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

"Sungmin!"

Melihat Donghae bersandar santai di pilar marmer di lobi mengubah segalanya. Aku memperlambat langkah ketika menghampirinya dan si dewa seks berjalan melewati kami, berjalan ke arah pintu putar dan masuk dengan halus ke kursi belakang Bentley SUV hitam lengkap dengan supir yang pernah kulihat dipinggir jalan kemarin sore.

Donghae bersiul ketika mobil itu melaju pergi. "_Well, well. _Dari caramu menatapnya, itu pria yang kau ceritakan kepadaku, bukan?"

"Oh, ya. Itu sudah pasti orangnya."

"Kalian bekerja bersama?" Donghae menggandeng lenganku dan menarikku ke jalan melewati pintu biasa.

"Tidak." Aku berhenti di trotoar untuk berganti sepatu, tanganku bertumpu pada Donghae sementara para pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang disekitar kami. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia bertanya apakah aku menikmati hari pertamaku, jadi sebaiknya aku mencari tahu."

"_Well…."_ Donghae tersenyum lebar dan menopang sikuku sementara aku melompat kikuk dari satu kaki ke kaki lain. Aku menegakkan tubuh. "Ayo. Aku butuh minum."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya dimulai dengan denyutan dibagian belakang kepalaku yang seakan mengejekku karena aku minum terlalu banyak anggur. Tetapi, sementara aku naik lift ke lantai dua puluh, aku tidak menyesali sakit kepalaku seperti seharusnya.

Pilihan-pilihanku kemarin adalah terlalu banyak alkohol atau bermain-main dengan _vibrator-_ku, dan terkutuklah aku apabila mencapai kenikmatan dengan bantuan baterai dan mengkhayalkan si Dark and Dangerous.

Aku memasukkan barang-barangku di laci bawah laci meja kerjaku, dan ketika aku melihat Hangeng belum datang, aku pergi mengambil secangkir kopi dan kembali ke bilikku untuk melihat-lihat blog-blog kesukaanku.

"Sungmin!"

Aku melompat ketika namja itu muncul di sampingku. "Selamat pagi, Hangeng."

"Hari ini hari yang baik. Kurasa kau adalah jimat keberuntunganku. Ikutlah ke kantor ku. Bawa tabletmu. Apakah kau bisa bekerja larut malam ini?"

Aku mengikutinya, kegembiraan Hangeng menular padaku. "Tentu saja."

"Aku berharap kau berkata begitu." Hangeng duduk di kursi nya. Aku duduk di kursi yang kududuki kemarin dan dengan cepat membuka program _notepad._

"Jadi," Hangeng memulai, "kita diminta membuat proposal untuk Kingsman Vodka dan mereka menyebut namaku. Itulah pertama kalinya hal itu terjadi."

"Selamat!"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Kingsman Vodka?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Eh…. _Well…. _Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

Hangeng mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan tertawa. "Syukurlah. Kupikir aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Di samping melakukan riset tentang vodka dan bekerja sampai larut."

Bibir Hangeng berkerut sejenak sementara ia berpikir. "Tulis ini ….."

Kami bekerja selama jam makan siang dan jauh setelah kantor kosong, memeriksa beberapa data awal dari para ahli strategi. Jam tujuh lewat sedikit, _smartphone _Hangeng berdering, membuatku terkejut karena deringnya memecah keheningan.

Hangeng menyalakan _speaker_ dan tetap bekerja. "Hei, Sayang."

"Apakah kau sudah memberi makan gadis malang itu?" Tanya suara maskulin bernada hangat di telepon.

Hangeng melirikku dari dinding kaca kantornya, dan berkata, "Ah.. aku lupa."

Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah, menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menyembunyikan senyuman.

Dengusan terdengar di telepon. "Dia baru bekerja dua hari, dank au sudah membuatnya banting tulang dan mati kelaparan. Dia pasti akan mengundurkan diri.

"Sial. Kau benar. Heechul Sayang ….."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku 'Heechul Sayang'. Apakah dia suka makanan Cina?"

Aku mengacungkan ibu jariku kepada Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum lebar. "Ya, dia suka."

"baiklah. Aku akan tiba disana dalam dua puluh menit. Katakana pada petugas keamanan aku akan pergi kesana.

Hampir dua puluh menit kemudian, aku membuka pintu agar Kim Heechul masuk melalui pintu ruang tunggu. Kami bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja Hangeng dan menuangkan ayam _kung pao_ dan daging sapi brokoli ke atas piring kertas, lalu menambahkan nasi putih lengket sebelum melahapnya dengan sumpit.

"Sialan, _girl." _Kata Heechul dambil bersiul ketika aku menambah makanan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Kau bisa makan banyak. Ke mana perginya semua makanan itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ke _gym _bersamaku. Mungkin itu membantu ….?"

"Abaikan saja dia," kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Heechul hanya iri. Dia harus mengawasi bentuk tubuhnya yang feminism."

"Sialan." Heechul melemparkan tatapan masam ke arah pasangannya. "Aku mungkin harus mengajaknya makan siang bersama para kru. Aku bisa memenangkan uang dengan cara bertaruh seberapa banyak yang bisa dimakannya."

Aku tersenyum. "Mungkin menyenangkan."

"Ha. Aku tahu kau memiliki sisi liar. Terlihat dari senyummu."

Aku menunduk menatap makananku, menolak membiarkan otakku memikirkan seberapa liar diriki pada masa hidupku yang paling membangkang dan paling menghancurkan.

Hangeng menyelamatkanku. "Jangan ganggu asistenku. Dan omong-omong, kau tahu apa tentang wanita-wanita liar?"

"Aku tahu beberapa wanita liar suka bergaul dengan para _gay. _Mereka menyukai cara pandang kita." Heechul tersenyum lebar.

Pada saat kami selesai makan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan dan petugas kebersihan sudah tiba. Hangeng bersikeras memanggilkan taksi untukku.

"Apakah besok aku harus datang lebih pagi?" tanyaku.

Heechul mendorong bahu Hangeng dengan bahunya. "Kau pasti pernah melakukan perbuatan baik di kehidupan lampau sampai bisa mendapatkan orang ini."

"Kurasa bertahan menghadapimu dalam kehidupan yang ini bisa masuk hitungan," kata Hangeng tak acuh.

"Hei," protes Heechul, "aku sudah di latih dengan baik dirumah. Aku menurunkan tutup toilet."

Hangeng menatapku dengan tatapan kesal yang penuh kehangatan dan kasuh sayang untuk pasangannya. "Dan apakah itu membantu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Hangeng sibuk sepanjang hari Kamis bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan jam empat dengan kelompok dari Kingsman.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat kurang lima belas menit ketika Hangeng keluar dari kantor sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengenakan jaketnya. "Ikutlah denganku, Sungmin."

Aku mengerjap menatapnya dari meja kerjaku. "Sungguh?"

"Hei, kau sudah bekerja keras membantuku bersiap-siap. Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku berdiri. Tahu bahwa penampilanku akan mempengaruhi citra atasanku, aku merapikan rok pensil hitamku dan meluruskan manset blus sutra lengan panjangku.

Kami keluar ke arah lift dan aku agak terkejut ketika lift itu bergerak naik dan bukannya turun. Ketika kami tiba di lantai paling atas, ruang tunggu yang ada di hadapan kami jauh lebih besar dan lebih mewah daripada ruang tunggu di lantai dua puluh. Keranjang-keranjang tanaman pakis dan bunga lili yang digantung mengharumkan udara dan pintu masuk kaca buram di sana bertuliskan CHO INDUSTRIES dalam huruf yang tebal dan maskulin.

Kami diizinkan masuk, lalu diminta menunggu sebentar. Lima menit kemudian, kami dibawa ke ruang rapat tertutup.

Hangeng menatapku dengan mata berkilat sementara si resepsionis mengulurkan tangan meraih pegangan pintu. "Siap?"

Aku tersenyum . "Siap."

Pintu terbuka dan aku disuruh masuk terlebih dulu. Aku memastikan diriku tersenyum cerah ketika melangkah masuk….senyum yang membeku di wajahku begitu aku melihat pria yang berdiri ketika aku masuk.

Langkahku yang berhenti mendadak menghalangi pintu dan Hangeng menubruk punggungku, membuatku terhuyung ke depan. Dark and Dangerous menangkap pinggangku, menarikku berdiri dan langsung ke dadanya.

"Halo lagi," gumam namja itu, getaran suaranya membuat sekujur tubuhku mendamba. "Aku selalu senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin."

Wajahku merona karena malu dan bergairah, tidak mampu mendorongnya menjauh walaupun ada dua orang lain dalam ruangan itu bersamanya.

"Tuan Cho," kata Hangeng di belakangku. "Maaf tentang cara masuk kami."

"Tidak perlu. Ini adalah cara masuk yang mengesankan."

Aku terhuyung di atas sepatu hak tinggiku ketika Cho melepaskanku, lututku lemah karena kontak tubuh kami tadi.

Hangeng mengulurkan tangan, menahanku, dan mengembalikan keseimbanganku dengan lembut.

Tatapan Cho terpaku pada tangan Hangeng disikuku sampai aku dilepaskan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Hangeng mengendalikan diri. "Perkenalkan ini asistenku, Lee Sungmin."

"Kami pernah bertemu." Cho menarik kursi disamping kursinya. "Sungmin."

Aku menatap Hangeng meminta petunjuk.

Cho mencondongkan tubuh dan memerintah lirih, "Duduklah, Sungmin."

Hangeng mengangguk singkat, tetapi aku sudah merendahkan diri ke kursi menuruti perintah Cho, tubuhku menurut secara naluriah sebelum otakku sempat menolak.

Aku mencoba tidak duduk gelisah selama satu jam ke depan sementara Hangeng ditanyai oleh Cho dan dua orang direktur Kingsman.

Aku mengagumi betapa tenangnya Hangeng dibawah tekanan-takanan yang diberikan oleh Cho, yang dengan mudah memimpin rapat itu.

"Bagus sekali, Tuan Tan," puji Cho ringan ketika mereka mengakhiri rapat. "Aku ingin meninjau proposalnya ketika waktunya tiba. Apa yang bisa membuatmu tergoda mencoba Kingsman, Sungmin?"

Aku terkejut dan mengerjap. "Maaf?"

Tatapan Cho sangat tajam. Rasanya seperti seluruh perhatiannya diarahkan padaku.

Kursi Cho ditempatkan parallel dengan meja, menghadapku secara langsung.

"Di antara semua konsep yang disarankan Hangeng, konsep mana yang lebih kau sukai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutku semua konsepnya hebat."

Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat datar ketika ia berkata, "Aku akan menyuruh semua orang keluar dari ruangan ini untuk mendapatkan pendapatmu yang sejujurnya, kalau memang diperlukan."

Jemariku mencengkram ujung lengan kursiku. "Aku baru saja mengatakan pendapatku yang sejujurnya, Tuan Cho, tapi apabila Anda memang ingin tahu, menurutku kemewahan yang seksi namun hemat akan menarik bagi sebagian besar demografis. Tapi aku tidak tahu…"

"Aku setuju." Cho berdiri dan mengancingkan jaketnya. "Kau sudah mendapat petunjuk, Tuan Tan. Kita akan meninjau ulang semuanya minggu depan."

Aku duduk disana sesaat, tercengang karena cepatnya segala sesuatu terjadi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah pintu. Aku sangat menyadari Cho yang berjalan disampingku.

Cho tetap mendampingiku sampai ke deretan lift. Kurasa ia berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Hangeng tentang olahraga, tapi aku terlalu fokus pada caraku bereaksi padanya sehingga tidak memedulikan obrolan kecil itu.

Ketika lift itu tiba, aku mendesah lega dan cepat-cepat melangkah maju bersama Hangeng.

"Sebentar Sungmin," kata Cho halus, manahan sikuku. "Dia akan segera turun," katanya kepada Hangeng, ketika pintu lift tertutup di depan wajah atasanku yang terkejut.

Cho tidak berkata apa-apa sampai lift itu bergerak turun, lalu ia menekan tombol lagi dan bertanya, "Apakah kau sedang berpacaran dan tidur dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan begitu santainya sampai aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapannya.

Aku menarik napas tajam. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Karena aku ingin tidur denganmu, Sungmin. Aku harus tahu apa yang menghalangiku kalau memang ada."

Rasa nyeri diantara pahaku membuatku mengulurkan tangan ke arah dinding untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menahanku, tetapi aku mencegahnya dengan satu tangan terangkat. "Mungkin aku tidak tertarik, Tuan Cho."

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya dan membuatnya jauh lebih tampan lagi. _Ya ampun ….._

Dentingan yang menandakan lift sudah tiba membuatku melompat kaget karena aku sangat tegang. Aku melangkah kedalam lift dan berhadapan dengannya.

Ia tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sungmin."

Pintu tertutup dan aku bersandar di pegangan kuningan, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Aku baru saja berhasil menenangkan diri ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Hangeng yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu lantai kami.

"Demi tuhan , Sungmin." Gumam Hangeng dan berhenti mendadak. "Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Lalu akupun keluar dari kantor, ingin segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa _katanya?" Donghae duduk di sudut lain sofa putih kami dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tahu." Aku menyesap anggurku. Anggur _sauvignon blanc _yang tajam dan dingin yang kubeli dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Itulah reaksiku. Aku masih tidak yakin apakah aku hanya membayangkan pembicaraan itu sementara mengalami overdosis karena feromonnya."

"Lalu?"

Aku melipat kaki dibawah tubuhku di sofa dan bersandar disudut. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku Sungmin." Donghae meraih _netbook-_nya dari meja kopi dan meletakkannya di atas kakinya yang disilangkan.

"Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak _mengenalnya_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama belakangnya dan dia melemparkan tawaran itu padaku."

"Dia tahu nama belakangmu." Donghae mulai mengetik di _keyboard. _"Dan bagaimana masalah dengan vodka itu? Meminta atasanmu secara khusus?"

Tanganku yang menyugar rambutku berhenti bergerak. "Hangeng sangat berbakat. Kalau Cho pintar dalam hal bisnis, dia pasti mengetahui hal itu dan memanfaatkannya."

"Menurutku dia pintar dalam hal bisnis." Donghae memutar _netbook-_nya dan menunjukkan situs Cho Industries, yang menunjukkan foto menakjubkan dari Crossfire. "Itu gedungnya, Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun adalah pemilik gedung itu."

_Sialan. _Mataku terpejam. _Cho Kyuhyun._ Menurutku nama itu cocok untuknya. Nama itu seksi, maskulin, dan anggun, sama seperti namja itu.

"Dia seksi, kaya dan ingin tidur denganmu. Apa masalahnya?"

Aku menatap Donghae.

"Wow. Apakah kau tahu dia belum tiga puluh? Umurnya baru dua puluh delapan. Pikirkan staminanya."

"Pikirkan kekasarannya. Aku tersinggung karena kata-katanya terlontar begitu saja. Aku benci merasa seperti vagina yang berjalan."

Donghae berhenti sejenak dan mendongak menatapku, matanya melembut dan bersimpati. "Maafkan aku _baby girl. _Kau kuat, jauh lebih kuat daripada aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkanmu menanggung beban seberat diriku."

"Bukannya aku ingin dia mengajakku berkencan. Tapi pasti ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memberitahu seorang wanita bahwa kau ingin mengajaknya ketempat tidur."

"Kau benar. Dia memang bajingan sombong. Biar saja dia menahan hasrat padamu sampai selangkangannya membiru. Biar dia tahu rasa.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Donghae selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum. "Aku ragu namja itu pernah mengalami selangkangannya yang membiru seumur hidupnya, tetapi itu adalah khayalan yang lucu."

Donghae menutup _netbook-_nya dengan tegas. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

"Kupikir aku ingin pergi melihat studio Krav Maga di Gangnam."

Aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan berhubungan seks liar dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tetapi kurasa itu akan jauh lebih aman untuk kesehatanku.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

_Annyeong ^^_

_Aku hadir dengan remake Bared To You Bab 2 ~~_

_Di bab 1 kemarin banyak yang nanya **Siapa Donghae?** Donghae itu temannya Sungmin. Aku gak ceritain dengan detail karena akan sangat panjang ceritanya.. hehe_

_Oke, enjoy this chapter oke ^^_

Big Thanks To:

**Heldamagnae , Love Kyumin 137 , Rly. , abilhikmah , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , Frostbee , TiffyTiffanyLee , dewi. , OvaLLea , Tika137 , PumpkinEvil , HaeHar , siganteng (suweee dasar lu u.u) , Hana , kyumin sefi , kyumin , babyChoi137 , Cywelf , HeeKyuMin91 and Guest.**

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	4. BAB 3

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

"Ibumu dan Kangin tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu datang kesini malam-malam beberapa kali seminggu," kata Donghae sambil merapatkan jaket denimnya yang modis walaupun udara saat itu tidak terlalu dingin.

Gudang yang diubah Choi Siwon menjadi studionya adalah gedung dari batu bata yang terletak di wilayah _Gyeonggi _. Ruangnya luas dan pintu-pintu besar dari besi tidak menunjukkan apa pun tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Aku dan Donghae duduk di bangku, mengamati enam orang petarung di matras-matras di bawah.

"Aduh." Aku mengernyit bersimpati ketika selangkangan seorang pria ditendang. Bahkan dengan bantalan, tendangan itu pasti menyakitkan. "Bagaimana Kangin bisa tahu, Donghae?"

"Karena kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit?" Donghae melirikku. "Sungguh. Krav Maga itu brutal. Mereka saling menghantam dan benar-benar memukul. Walaupun memar-memar mu misalnya tidak membuka rahasiamu, ayah tirimu pasti akan tahu. Dia selalu tahu."

"Karena ibuku. Ibuku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu ibuku tentang ini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia tidak akan mengerti. Dia pasti berpikir aku ingin melindungi diri karena apa yang pernah terjadi, dan dia akan merasa bersalah dan membuatku tertekan. Dia tidak akan percaya apabila kukatakan bahwa minat utama ku adalah untuk berolahraga dan menghilangkan stress."

Aku bertopang dagu dan mengamati Siwon berlatih dengan seorang wanita. Ia instruktur yang baik. Sabar dan menyeluruh, dan ia memberikan penjelasan dengan cara yang mudah dipahami.

"Pria bernama Siwon itu benar-benar seksi," gumam Donghae.

"Dia juga mengenakan cincin kawin."

"Aku menyadarinya. Pria-pria baik selalu dirampas dengan cepat."

Siwon bergabung dengan kami ketika kelas berakhir, matanya yang gelap terlihat cerah dan senyumnya lebih cerah lagi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sungmin?"

"Di mana aku harus mendaftar?"

Senyumnya yang seksi membuat Donghae mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tanganku begitu erat sampai peredaran darahku terhambat.

"Lewat sini."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat diawali dengan luar biasa. Hangeng menjelaskan proses pengumpulan informasi untuk pengajuan proposal, dan ia memberitahuku sedikit tentang Cho Industries dan Cho Kyuhyun, menunjukkan bahwa ia seumuran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus mengingatkan diri sendiri tentang itu," Kata Hangeng. "Mudah sekali melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia masih sangat muda ketika dia berada dihadapanmu."

"Ya," aku membenarkan, diam-diam merasa kecewa karena aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Cho selama dua hari berikutnya.

Aku sedang mencatat di kantor Hangeng ketika aku mendengar ponsel di mejaku berdering. Aku permisi sebentar, bergegeas mengangkat telepon."Kantor Tan Hangeng….."

"Sungmin, Sayang. Apa kabar?"

Aku mengempaskan diri ke kursi mendengar suara ayah tiriku. "Kangin. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah Eomma baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa."

Nada suaranya melembut ketika berbicara tentang istrinya, dan akan selalu bersyukur untuk hal itu. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur untuk banyak hal, tetapi kadang-kadang sulit rasanya menyeimbangkan perasaan itu dengan perasaan tidak setiaku.

"Bagus," kataku lega. "Aku senang."

"Sungmin, Sayang. Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama hari ini. Aku akan menyuruh Zhoumi menjemputmu."

"Hari ini? Tapi kita akan bertemu besok malam. Apakah tidak bisa menunggu sampai nanti?"

"Tidak, harus hari ini."

"Tapi aku hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk makan siang."

Bahuku di tepuk lalu aku berbalik dan melihat Hangeng berdiri disamping bilikku. "Dua jam." Bisiknya. "Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

Aku mendesah dan bergumam terima kasih tanpa suara. "Bagaimana kalau jam dua belas, Kangin?"

"Sempurna. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

Kangin masuk tidak lama setelah aku tiba, terlihat rapi dan terhormat. Aku berdiri ketika ia mendekat, dan ia menunduk mencium pipiku. "Kau terlihat cantik, Sungmin."

"Terima kasih." Aku mirip ibuku yang juga berambut hitam alami.

Kangin menempati kursi dikepala meja.

"Sungmin, Sayang, aku ingin membahas tentang minatmu pada Krav Maga."

Aku terkesiap, "Maaf?"

Kangin menyesap air dingin dan duduk bersandar. "Ibumu sangat resah kemarin malam ketika kau pergi ke studio di Gyeonggi. Butuh waktu menenangkannya dan menegaskan bahwa aku bisa mengusahakan sesuatu agar kau bisa meneruskan minatmu dengan cara yang lebih aman. Dia tidak ingin…"

"Tunggu," Aku meletakkan garpu dengan hati-hati, selera makanku hilang. "Bagaimana dia tahu di mana aku berada?"

"Dia melacak ponselmu."

"Tidak mungkin." Aku mendesah, lesu dikursiku. "Itulah sebabnya dia bersikeras aku menggunakan salah satu ponsel kantormu. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghemat uang."

"Tentu saja itu hanya sebagian dari alasannya. Tetapi hal itu juga membuatnya tenang."

"Tenang? Dengan cara memata-matai putrinya sendiri? Itu tidak sehat, Kangin. Kau pasti menyadarinya. Apakah dia masih menemui ?"

Kangin masih bisa terlihat resah. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Apakah Eomma memberitahu apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Kangin kaku. "Itu masalah pribadi Leeteuk. Aku tidak ikut campur."

"Kau tidak bersalah, Sungmin. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak melindungimu. Kita harus memberinya sedikit ruang gerak."

"Ruang gerak? Dia penguntit!" Otakku berputar-putar. Bagaimana mungkin ibuku sendiri mengusik privasiku seperti itu? _Kenapa _dia melakukannya? Dia akan membuat dirinya sendiri gila, juga membuatku gila. "Ini harus dihentikan."

"Mudah sekali. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Zhoumi. Dia akan mengantarmu kalau kau merasa harus pergi ke Gyeonggi. Semuanya sudah diatur. Ini akan jauh lebih nyaman untukmu."

"Jangan mencoba-coba memutarbalikkan masalah ini seolah-olah menjadi keuntungan bagiku." Mataku perih dan tenggorokkanku tersekat karena air mata dan rasa frustasi. Aku benci cara Kangin berbicara tentang Gyeonggi seolah-olah wilayah itu adalah Negara dunia ketiga."Aku wanita dewasa. Aku membuat keputusan-keputusanku sendiri. Itu sudah menjadi hukumnya!"

"jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadaku, Sungmin. Aku hanya menjaga ibumu dan kau."

Aku mendorong kursi dari meja. "Kau mendukungnya. Kau membuatnya tetap sakit, dank au juga membuatku muak."

"Duduklah, kau harus makan. Leeteuk khawatir kau tidak makan makanan sehat."

"Dia khawatir tentang segala hal, Kangin. Itulah masalahnya." Aku menjatuhkan serbet keatas meja. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Aku berbalik, berderap ke pintu secepat mungkin. Aku mengambil dompetku dari sekretaris Kangin dan meninggalkan ponselku dimejanya. Zhoumi, yang menungguku, mengikutiku, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa mencoba menolaknya. Ia tidak terima perintah dari siapapun selain Kangin.

Suasana hatiku masih buruk ketika aku tiba kembali di Chofire. Ketika Zhoumi melajukan mobilnya, aku berdiri di trotoar yang riuh dan memandang kekiri dankanan jalan yang ramai itu mencari toko tempat aku bisa membeli cokelat dan toko ponsel tempat aku bisa membeli ponsel baru.

Akhirnya aku berjalan mengelilingi blok dan membeli enam batang permen cokelat sebelum kembali ke Chofire.

Ketika aku melangkah masuk ke lift yang kosong, aku merobek bungkus cokelat dan menggigitnya dengan keras. Aku menekan tombol lantai dua puluh ketika lift berhenti di lantai empat. Aku menghargai waktu tambahan itu sehingga bisa menikmati cokelat dan caramel yang meleleh dilidahku.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan dua pria.

Seperti biasa, napasku tersekat melihatnya, yang membuat kekesalanku bertambah. Kenapa pria itu memiliki pengaruh seperti itu atas diriku? Kapan aku bisa kebal?

Ia berpaling dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum perlahan dan membuat jantungku berhenti berdebar ketika ia melihatku.

Bagus. Aku benar-benar sial. Aku sudah menjadi semacam tantangan.

Senyum Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kerutan. "Kita akan selesaikan nanti," gumamnya kepada rekan-rekannya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dariku.

Ia melangkah ke dalam lift, lalu mengangkat satu tangan untuk mencegah kedua rekannya mengikutinya. Mereka mengerjap kaget, melirikku, lalu memandang Kyuhyun, lalu kembali kepadaku.

Aku melangkah keluar, berpikir bahwa kewarasanku akan lebih aman apabila aku naik lift lain.

"Tidak secepat itu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menangkap sikuku dan menarikku kembali. Pintu tertutup dan lift itu meluncur dengan mulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tukasku. Setelah berurusan dengan Kangin, aku tak butuh namja tukang perintah lain yang mencoba menguasaiku.

Kyuhyun menahan lengan atasku dan mengamati wajahku dengan mata onyx nya yang sangat cerah. "Ada sesuatu yang salah. Apa itu?"

Arus listrik yang kini terasa tidak asing berderak diantara kami, daya tariknya semakin kuat karena emosiku. "Kau."

"Aku?" Ibu jarinya membelai bahuku. Ia melepaskanku lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku dan memasukkannya ke panel. Semua lampu pun padam kecuali lampu tombol lantai paling atas.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu Tuan Cho." Ucapku.

"Aku bisa membuatmu berurusan denganku."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Kyuhyun melirik kebelakang, kearahku. "Tidak boleh ada dusta, Sungmin. Selamanya."

"Itu bukan dusta." Aku membungkus sisa permenku dan menjejalkannya kembali kedalam kantong belanjaan yang kusimpan di dalam tas tanganku.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapku, senyum samar melembutkan mulutnya yang menggoda. "Daya tarik adalah kata yang terlalu lunak untuk" –ia menunjuk kami berdua—"ini."

"Sebut saja aku gila, tapi aku harus benar-benar menyukai seseorang sebelum aku bertelanjang bulat dan berkeringat bersamanya."

"Tidak gila," kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tidak punya waktu atau keinginan untuk berkencan."

"Aku juga. Senang sekali kita sudah meluruskan semuanya."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, tangannya terangkat ke wajahku. Ibu jarinya membelai sudut mulutku, lalu tangannya digerakkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengisap ibu jarinya dan bergumam, "Cokelat dan dirimu. Lezat."

Mata Kyuhyun menggelap dan suaranya direndahkan dengan intim. "Romantisme bukan keahlianku, Sungmin. Tetapi seribu cara membuatmu mencapai klimaks adalah keahlianku. Biar kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Lift itu melambat dan berhenti. Ia menarik kunci dari panel dan pintu pun terbuka.

Aku melangkah mundur ke sudut lift dan mengibaskan tanganku mengusirnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik."

"Kita bisa membahasnya." Kyuhyun menangkap sikuku dan dengan lembut, namun tegas, menarikku keluar.

Aku mengikutinya karena aku menyukai getaran yang kurasakan akibat berada di dekatnya, dank arena aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya apabila aku memberinya waktu lima menit.

Ia dibiarkan masuk melewati pintu depan dengan begitu cepat sampai ia tidak perlu memperlambat langkah. Wanita yang berada di balik meja penerimaan tamu bergegas berdiri, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu sampai Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan tidak sabar. Mulut wanita itu tertutup dan ia menatapku, matanya terbelalak lebar, ketika kami berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat.

Sekretarisnya berdiri ketika ia melihat atasannya mendekat, tetapi tetap diam ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun tidak sendirian.

"Tahan telepon-teleponku, Yesung." Kata Kyuhyun, menuntunku masuk ke kantornya melalui pintu kaca ganda yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol dimeja untuk menutup pintu, lalu tombol lain yang langsung mengaburkan dinding kacanya yang bening, secara efektif menghalangi pandangan para karyawannya. Dengan layar pantul berwarna biru safir indah di jendela bagian luar, privasi pun terjaga.

Ia melepaskan jaket dan menggantungkannya di rak jaket. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat aku berdiri di dekat pintu. "Mau minum, Sungmin?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sialan. Ia bahkan lebih seksi dalam balutan rompinya.

Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa kulit hitam. "Duduklah."

"Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Dan aku harus rapat jam dua nanti. Semakin cepat kita membahas masalah ini, semakin cepat kita berdua bisa kembali bekerja. Sekarang, duduklah."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita bahas?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, menggendongku seperti pengantin dan membawaku ke sofa. Ia menjatuhkanku disana, lalu duduk di sampingku. "Penolakanmu. Sudah waktunya membahas apa yang harus dilakukan supaya kau bisa berbaring dibawahku."

"Keajaiban." Aku menjauh darinya, memperluas jarak di antara kami. Aku menarik ujung rok hijau zamrudku, berharap aku mengenakan celana panjang bukannya rok ini. "Menurutku, pendekatanmu kasar dan menyinggung."

Dan sangat menggairahkan, tetapi aku takkan pernah mengakuinya.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Pendekatanku mungkin blakblakan, tapi jujur."

"Yang ku inginkan adalah bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar boneka seks."

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" Aku berdiri.

Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku duduk kembali. "Belum. Kita sudah menetapkan beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan : Kita memiliki ketertarikan seksual besar dan kita berdua tidak ingin berkencan. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan—tepatnya? Rayuan, Sungmin? Apakah kau ingin dirayu?"

Aku takjub sekaligus kesal dengan pembicaraan ini. Tetapi kekesalanku menang. "Seks yang direncanakan seperti transaksi bisnis tidak menarik untukku."

Kyuhyun membuatku kesal dengan menengadah dan tertawa. Suara keras dan serak itu menerjangku seperti serbuan air hangat.

Aku berdiri dan menghindar dari jangkauannya. "Seks tanpa ikatan tidak perlu melibatkan anggur dan mawar, tetapi demi apa pun itu, seks seharusnya bersifat pribadi. Bahkan bersahabat. Setidaknya dengan rasa hormat dari kedua belah pihak."

Selera humornya lenyap ketika ia berdiri, matanya menggelap. "Tidak ada isyarat tidak jelas dalam hubungan pribadiku. Kau ingin aku mengaburkan garis itu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk melakukannya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apa-apa, selain membiarkanku kembali bekerja." Aku berderap ke pintu dan menarik gagang pintu, menyumpah perlahan ketika pintu itu tidak bergerak. "Biarkan aku keluar, Cho."

Aku merasakannya menghampiri ku dari belakang. Telapak tangannya menempel di pintu kaca di kedua sisi bahuku, mengurungku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan perlindungan diri ketika ia begitu dekat.

"Berbaliklah, Sungmin."

Mataku terpejam melawan serbuan gairah yang kurasakan karena nada suaranya yang memerintah. Demi Tuhan, aromanya sangat nikmat.

Keningku yang panas menyentuh kaca yang sejuk karena penyejuk ruangan. "Lupakan saja, Cho."

"Aku akan melupakannya. Kau terlalu menyulitkan."

Bibirnya menyapu bagian belakang telingaku. Satu tangannya menempel diperutku, jemarinya terentang untuk mendesakku bersandar ke tubuhnya. Ia sama bergairahnya seperti diriku, keteganggannya bisa kurasakan di bagian bawah punggung ku. "Berbaliklah dan ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Aku merasa kecewa dan menyesal, lalu berbalik dalam pelukannya, bersandar dipintu untuk menyejukkan punggungku yang panas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Lengannya ditumpukan di pintu untuk membuatnya lebih dekat kepadaku. Tangan yang tadinya ada dipinggangku kini menempel di lekukkan pinggulku. Ia menatapku, tatapannya sangat tajam.

"Cium aku," katanya serak."Paling tidak, berikan ciuman padaku."

Aku terengah lirih dan menjilat bibirku yang kering. Ia mengerang, memiringkan kepala, dan menempelkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Aku terkejut merasakan betapa lembut bibirnya yang tegas dan tekanan lembut yang diberikannya.

Aku mendesah dan lidahnya menyelinap masuk, mencicipi dengan belaian panjang dan perlahan.

Samar-samar aku menyadari tas tanganku jatuh ke lantai, lalu tanganku berada di rambutnya. Aku menarik rambutnya, menggunakannya untuk mengarahkan mulutnya di mulutku. Ia mengerang, memperdalam ciuman, membelai lidahku dengan lidahnya sendiri yang menggoda.

Ia mendorong dirinya menjauh dari pintu. Menangkup bagian belakang kepalaku dan lekukan bokongku, ia langsung mengangkatku. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sungmin. Menyulitkan atau tidak,aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu."

Aku menempelpenuh ditubuh Kyuhyun, sangat menyadari setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun yang panas dank eras. Aku balas menciumnya seolah-olah aku bisa melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Samar-samar aku menyadari gerakannya, lalu punggungku menempel di sofa. Kyuhyun berada diatasku, sebelah lututnya ditumpukan di bantal dan kakinya yang lain bertumpu di lantai. Lengan kirinya menopang tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang bagian belakang lututku, kemudian meluncur keatas menyusuri sepanjang pahaku dengan posesif.

Ia mengalihkan matanya dari mataku dan menunduk, mendorong rokku ke atas dan membuatku telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin." Geraman rendah bergetar di dadanya, suara primitive yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang. "Atasanmu sangat beruntung dia _gay_."

Dalam kabut gairah, aku melihat tubuh Kyuhyun turun mendekati tubuhku, kakiku terbuka untuk menerima pinggulnya yang lebar. Otot-ototku mengencang karena ingin mendesak ke atas ke arahnya, mempercepat kontak di antara kami yang sudah kudambakan sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan kepala, kembali mencium mulutku, menyerang bibirku dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik dirinya menjauh, berdiri terhuyung-huyung.

Aku masih berbaring disofa, terengah-engah. Lalu aku sadar kenapa ia bereaksi sekasar itu.

Ada seseorang di belakangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

I'm back with new Bab of Bared To You… Nanggung ya TBC nya? Emang sengaja , eh ngga deh .. di Bab nya emang segitu ^^

Buat yang masih bertanya tanya tentang Donghae. Dia memang teman baiknya Sungmin di novel itu. Tadinya aku mau pakai tokoh Eunhyuk, tapi mengingat peran teman Sungmin sebagai seorang model, sepertinya Donghae lebih cocok ^^

Oh iya, ada yang bilang setting/latar nya kaya di New York, Manhattan .. emang iya ,

Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat latar nya Korea banget (?) belum kelihatan ya? Kkk~ Mianhae *bow* ^^

Dan ada pengumuman lagi nih … sepertinya mulai chapter depan, aku akan mempublish FF aku di WP. Soalnya FFN mulai error lagi u.u

Gapapa kan kalu pindah ke WP? *peace* ^^

Ini alamat WP ku : **joygirl137** tinggal tambahin dot wordpress dot com

Oh iya, FF aku yang sebelumnya juga akan di repost disana, termasuk **Mr and Mrs Cho **^^

Big Thanks To:

Heldamagnae **, Love Kyumin 137** , Rly. , abilhikmah , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , Frostbee , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi. ** , OvaLLea , **Tika137 **, **PumpkinEvil **, HaeHar , siganteng (suweee dasar lu u.u) , Hana , kyumin sefi , kyumin , **babyChoi137 **, Cywelf , **HeeKyuMin91**(Gay/Straight tunggu aja ya , buat surprise ^^) , parkhyun , **Rinda Cho Joyer** , asdfghjkyu , PaboGirl , **pinkKYUMIN** , farihadaina , **ChoSis** and Guest. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah viewer di BAB 2 ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	5. BAB 4

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

Merasa ngeri karena privasi kami mendadak terganggu, aku bergegas bangkit dan bersandar di sandaran kursi, menarik rokku ke bawah.

"…..janji jam dua siang datang."

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun masih berdua di dalam ruangan, bahwa suara yang kudengar itu berasal dari _speaker._

Kyuhyun berdiri di ujung sofa, wajahnya memerah, dadanya naik-turun. Dasinya longgar dan bagian depan celana panjangnya terlihat sesak karena gairahnya yang mengesankan.

"Ya ampun." Kyuhyun menyisirkan kedua tangan ke rambutnya. "Di siang hari bolong. Di kantorku pula !"

Aku berdiri dan berusaha merapikan diri.

"Sini." Kyuhyun menghampiriku dan menarik rokku ke atas lagi.

Karena kesal sudah membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang semestinya ku cegah padahal seharusnya aku bekerja, aku memukul tangannya. "Hentikan. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Diamlah, Sungmin," katanya muram, menarik ujung blus sutra hitamku dan merapikannya, sehingga kancing-kancingnya kembali lurus diantara payudaraku. Lalu ia menurunkan rokku merapikannya dengan tangan yang tenang dan ahli.

Kyuhyun meraih jasnya, mengenakannya sebelum merapikan dasi. Kami tiba dipintu bersamaan, dan ketika aku membungkuk untuk memungut tas tanganku, ia ikut berjongkok bersamaku.

Ia menangkap daguku, memaksaku menatapnya. "Hei," katanya lirih. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tenggorokkanku serasa terbakar. Aku bergairah, marah, sekaligus malu. Aku tidak pernah kehilangan kendali seperti ini seumur hidupku.

Aku menyentakkan daguku. "Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Kau terlihat cantik dan harus ditiduri. Aku sangat menginginkanmu sampai sakit rasanya. Aku nyaris membawamu kembali ke sofa dan membuatmu mencapai puncak kenikmatan sampai kau memohon padaku untuk berhenti."

"Kau memang pintar bicara," gerutuku, sadar bahwa aku tidak tersinggung. Aku mencengkram tali tas tanganku dan berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar. Aku harus menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri bersamaku."Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku jam lima nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kejadian ini tidak mengubah apapun."

"Yang benar saja."

"Jangan Sombong, Cho. Aku lupa diri sejenak, tetapi aku tetap tidak menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Jemarinya mencengkram pegangan pintu. "Ya, kau menginginkannya. Kau hanya tidak menginginkannya dengan cara yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu. Jadi, kita akan meninjau dan membahasnya lagi."

Lagi-lagi bisnis. Lugas dan resmi.

Aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya dan membuka pintu, membungkuk dibawah lengan Kyuhyun dan menyelinap keluar dari pintu. Sekretarisnya bergegas berdiri, mulutnya menganga begitu pula wanita dan dua orang pria yang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun.

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara dibelakangku.

"Yesung akan mengantar kalian ke kantorku. Aku permisi sebentar."

Ia berhasil menyusulku di ruang penerimaan tamu, lengannya merangkul bagian bawah punggungku untuk mencengkram pinggulku. Karena tidak ingin membuat kehebohan, aku menunggu sampai kami tiba di lift dan menarik diri menjauh.

Ia berdiri dengan tenang dan menekan tombol lift. "Jam lima, Sungmin."

Aku menatap tombol yang menyala. "Aku sibuk."

"Kalau begitu, besok."

"Aku sibuk sepanjang akhir pekan."

Kyuhyun melangkah ke hadapanku dan bertanya dengan nada kaku, "Bersama siapa?"

"Itu bukan uru—"

Tangan Kyuhyun menutup mulutku. "Jangan. Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kapan. Dan sebelum kau menjawab 'takkan pernah', lihat aku baik-baik dan katakana padaku apakah kau melihat seorang pria yang bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah."

Aku menelan ludah, menunggu sampai ia menurunkan tangannya, dan berkata. "Kurasa kita berdua harus menenangkan diri. Berpikir selama beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun mendesak. "Hari Senin sepulang kerja."

Lift tiba dan aku melangkah masuk. Aku menghadapnya, dan membalas, "Hari Senin saat makan siang."

Kami hanya punya waktu satu jam, aku pasti bisa melarikan diri.

Tepat sebelum pintu tertutup ia berkata, "Kita akan melakukannya, Sungmin."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman sekaligus janji.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sungmin," kata Hangeng, ketika aku tiba di meja kerjaku nyaris lima belas menit setelah jam dua. "Kau tidak ketinggalan apa-apa. Aku sendiri juga baru kembali."

"Terima kasih." Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Hangeng, aku tetap merasa buruk.

Kami bekerja terus sampai jam lima. Aku baru saja mematikan komputer dan mengeluarkan tasku dari laci ketika telepon ku berdering. Aku pun menjawab telepon tersebut. "Kantor—"

"Sungmin, _chagi._ Kata Kangin kau lupa membawa ponselmu dari kantornya."

Aku mengembuskan napas dengan keras dan melesak kembali ke kursiku. Aku bisa membayangkan saputangan yang diremas-remas yang biasanya mendampingi nada cemas ibuku itu. Aku kesal membayangkannya, namun juga membuatku sakit hati. "Hai, _Eomma. _Apa kabar?"

"Oh, aku sangat baik. Terima kasih." Ibuku memiliki suara yangterdengar kekanak-kanakkan dan terengah. "Zhoumi menitipkan ponselmu kepada petugas di apartemenmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa membawanya. Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau harus menelepon seseorang—"

"Apa yang katakan tentang _Eomma_ yang melacak ponselku?"

Keheningan di ujung sana menjelaskan semuanya. " tahu aku mencemaskanmu."

Aku memijat batang hidungku dan berkata. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita membuat janji temu bersama, _Eomma."_

"Oh, tentu saja. Dia memang berkata bahwa dia ingin menemui mu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menemuimu besok di acara makan malam advokat." Ibuku sangat senang menghadiri acara-acara sosial. "Bagaimana jika kita jadikan satu hari penuh." Kata Ibuku dengan napas memburu. "Kau, aku dan Donghae. Kita akan pergi ke spa, mempercantik dan merapikan diri. Aku yakin kau membutuhkan pijatan setelah bekerja begitu keras."

"Aku tidak akan menolak tawaran itu, sudah pasti. Dan aku yakin Donghae akan sangat menyukainya."

"Oh, aku senang! Ku kirim mobil ke tempatmu sekitar jam sebelas, ya?"

"Kami akan menunggu."

Setelah menutup telepon, aku bersandar kembali ke kursiku dan mengembuskan napas, membutuhkan mandi air hangat, dan orgasme.

Ketika aku mengganti sepatu tumit tinggiku dengan sepatu jalan, teleponku berdering lagi.

Aku menjawab telepon dengan sapaan biasa, tetapi tidak terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku masih memikirkanmu."

Suara Cho Kyuhyun yang dalam dan halus membuatku dibanjiri perasaan lega, yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hari ini.

"Aku masih bisa merasakanmu, Sungmin. Masih bisa mencicipimu. Tubuhku bergairah sejak kau pergi, selama dua pertemuan dan satu telekonferensi. Kau menang, katakana apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ah," gumamku. "Coba kupikir."

Aku membiarkannya menunggu, tersenyum sementara aku teringat pada komentar Donghae tentang selangkangan yang membiru. "Hm…. Tidak ada yang terpikirkan. Tapi aku punya saran bagus untukmu. Habiskan waktumu dengan yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarmu dan membuatmu merasa seperti dewa. Tiduri dia sampai kalian tidak bisa berjalan. Ketika kau menemuiku hari Senin nanti, kau pasti sudah melupakan segalanya dan hidupmu akan kembali seperti biasanya."

Bunyi kursi berderik terdengar diujung sana dan kubayangkan ia bersandar di kursi kerjanya. "Kau kubiarkan lolos kali ini, Sungmin. Lain kali kalau kau menghina kecerdasanku, aku akan memukul bokongmu."

"Aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu."Tetapi peringatan tersebut, yang diucapkan dengan suara itu, membuatku bergairah. Namja itu memang berbahaya.

"Kita bisa membahasnya. Untuk sementara ini, katakana padaku 'apa' yang kau sukai."

Aku berdiri. "Kau memang punya suara yang cocok untuk seks lewat telepon, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku punya janji kencan dengan vibratorku."

"Oh, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengucapkan namaku dengan gumaman menggoda. "Kau bertekad membuatku bertekuk lutut, bukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa membujukmu melakukan _threesome_ bersama KB-mu?"

Aku mengabaikan dua pertanyaan itu sementara aku menyandang tas dan dompetku. Aku tidak akan membahas 'Kekasih Berbaterai' dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah membahas masalah masturbasi secara terang-terangan dengan seorang namja, apalagi namja yang tak ku kenal dengan baik. "Aku dan KB sudah saling mengerti sejak lama –setelah kami selesai, kami tahu benar siapa diantara kami yang dimanfaatkan, dan yang jelas bukan aku. Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

Aku menutup telepon dan turun lewat tangga, memutuskan bahwa menuruni dua puluh lantai bisa menjadi teknik menghindar sekaligus menggantikan kunjungan ke _gym._

.

.

.

Aku merasa begitu lega ketika sampai di rumah. Aku membuka pintu dengan semangat, mengagetkan pasangan yang ada di sofa.

"Oh," kataku, mengernyit mengingat kebodohanku sendiri. Donghae sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh dengan tamunya ketika aku menyerbu masuk, tetapi mereka duduk cukup dekat untuk menyiratkan keintiman.

"Hei, _baby girl," _seru Donghae dan berdiri. "Aku memang berharap kau kembali sebelum Eunhyuk pulang."

"Aku ada kelas satu jam lagi," jelas Eunhyuk, berjalan mengitari meja kopi sementara aku menjatuhkan tas dilantai dan melatakkan dompet diatas bangku bar di meja sarapan. "Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum pergi."

"Aku juga." Aku menjabat tangan yang terulur ke arah ku, dan mengamati namja itu dengan cepat. Kurasa ia seumuran denganku.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku minum anggur?" tanyaku. "Hari ini hari yang panjang."

"Silakan."

"Aku juga mau." Donghae bergabung dengan kami di meja sarapan. Ia mengenakan celana jins hitam longgar dan sweeter hitam berkerah lebar.

Aku menghampiri kulkas anggur dan mengeluarkan sembarang botol.

Eunhyuk menjejalkan tangan ke dalam saku celana jinsnya dan berdiri menyilangkan kaki, berbicara lirih dengan Donghae sementara aku membukan botol dan menuang anggur.

Telepon berdering dan aku meraih telepon di dinding. "Halo."

"Hei, Sungmin? Ini aku Choi Siwon."

"Siwon, Hai." Aku menyandarkan pinggul ke meja. "Apa kabar?"

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan aku meneleponmu. Ayah tirimu memberitahuku nomor telepon rumahmu ketika aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu."

_Huh._ Aku sudah cukup muak dengan Kangin hari ini. "Sama sekali tidak. Ada apa?"

"Sejujurnya? Semuanya baik saat ini. Ayahmu itu seperti penyelamatku. Dia mendanai beberapa perbaikan keamanan di studio dan beberapa perbaikan yang memang dibutuhkan. Itulah sebab nya aku menelepon. Studio akan di tutup minggu depan. Pelajaran akan dilanjutkan seperti biasa hari Senin dua minggu lagi."

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam kekesalan. Bukan salah Siwon apabila Kangin dan ibuku terlalu protektif. "Kedengarannya bagus. Aku tidak sabar menunggu. Aku benar-benar ingin berlatih denganmu."

"Aku juga senang. Aku akan melatihmu dengan keras, Sungmin. Kita akan mulai minggu depan. Sopirmu sudah memiliki jadwalnya."

"Luar biasa. Sampai jumpa." Aku menutup telepon dan melihat tatapan Eunhyuk yang ditujukan kepada Donghae ketika ia berpikir tidak ada yang melihat. "Aku menyesal karena kau harus pergi, Eunhyuk. Apakah kau punya waktu untuk makan _jajjangmyeon_ hari Rabu malam?"

"Aku harus kuliah." Ia tersenyum menyesal dan kembali melirik Donghae. "Tapi aku bisa mampir di hari Selasa."

"Bagus sekali." Aku tersenyum. "Kita bisa memesan _jajjangmyeon_ dan nonton film di rumah."

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Aku dihadiahi ciuman yang dilemparkan Donghae ke arahku sementara ia berjalan ke pintu untuk mengantar Eunhyuk. Ketika kembali ke dapur, Donghae meraih anggurnya dan berkata, "Baiklah. Mulailah bercerita, Sungmin. Kau terlihat tertekan."

Aku menceritakannya, tentu saja. Aku ingin mendengar pendapat Donghae tentang semua ini. Tetapi ketika aku selesai bercerita ia diam saja. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya, melihat matanya berbinar cerah dan ia menggigit bibir.

"Donghae, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku merasa panas mendengar cerita itu." Ia tertawa, dan suara hangat itu melunturkan kekesalanku. "Dia pasti sangat bingung sekarang ini. Aku bersedia membayar demi melihat wajahnya ketika kau menyerangnya dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya ingin memukul bokongmu."

"Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakannya." Mengingat suara Kyuhyun ketika ia melontarkan ancaman itu membuat telapak tangananku lembap dan membuat gelasku berembun. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Pemukulan bokong bukan tindakan menyimpang. Di samping itu, ia memilih posisi misionaris di sofa, jadi ia tidak menolak melakukan gaya-gaya dasar." Donghae duduk di sofa, seulas senyum cerah membuat wajahnya yang tampan berseri-seri.

Donghae meletakkan gelas diatas meja. "Ayo, kita keluar. Pergi ke bar. Bergoyang sampai pingsan. Mungkin bertemu dengan beberapa pria yang bisa merayumu."

"Atau setidaknya mentraktirku minum."

"Hei, Cho menawarkan minuman kepadamu dikantornya."

Aku menggeleng dan berdiri. "Terserahlah. Biar aku mandi dulu dan setelah itu kita akan berangkat."

.

.

.

Kami baru saja terhuyung keluar dari sebuah kelab ketika melewati seorang penjaja yang mempromosikan _longue _beberapa blok dari sana.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk mengistirahatkan kaki sejenak." Katanya, tanpa senyum cemerlang dan semangat berlebihan seperti yang ditampilkan oleh penjaja lain. Yang diserahkannya padaku adalah selembar kertas nama yang terbuat dari kertas _papyrus_ dan dicetak dengan tulisan bersepuh emas yang memantulkan cahaya dari papan-papan elektrik di sekitar kami.

Donghae menyipitkan mata membaca tulisan di kartu itu. "Kelihatannya bergaya."

"Tunjukan kartu ini kepada mereka," desak si penjaja. " kau akan bisa langsung masuk."

"Bagus." Donghae menggandeng lenganku dan menarikku. "Ayo, kita pergi. Kau mungkin bisa menemukan namja baik-baik di tempat yang bergaya."

Kakiku benar-benar sakit ketika kami menemukan tempat itu, tetapi aku berhenti mengeluh ketika aku melihat pintu masuknya yang mempesona. Antrean untuk masuk sangat panjang, di sepanjang jalan dan membelok di sudut.

Seperti yang dikatakan si penjaja, kartu nama itu adalah kunci ajaib yang langsung membuat kami diizinkan masuk. Seorang penerima tamu yang cantik membawa kami ke bar VIP yang lebih sepi dan menghadap panggung serta lantai dansa di bawah sana.

Kami di bawa ke ruang duduk kecil di balkon dan di tempatkan di meja yang di damping dua sofa beludru berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia meletakkan menu minuman di tengah-tengah meja dan berkata, "Minuman kalian gratis. Silakan bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Wow." Donghae bersiul."Kita beruntung."

"Kurasa si penjaja mengenalimu dari iklan." Ucapku kepada Donghae.

"Luar biasa, kan?" Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Demi Tuhan, ini malam yang menyenangkan. Bersenang-senang dengan teman baikku dan mendapat kekasih baru dalam hidupku."

"Oh?" Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Eunhyuk."

Semua itu membuatku gembira. Rasanya aku sudah menunggu sangat lama agarDonghae menemukan seseorang yang bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Dua orang namja berhenti di meja kami. "Apakah kami boleh ikut bergabung?" tanya pria yang lebih jangkung.

Aku melirik Donghae, lalu kembali menatap kedua namja itu. Aku baru hendak berkata, _'Tentu saja_' , ketika ada tangan yang menempel di bahuku yang telanjang dan meremas bahuku dengan tegas. "Yang ini sudah ada yang punya."

Di hadapanku, Donghae tertegun sementara Cho Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari sofa dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Donghae. Perkenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee Donghae." Donghae menjabat tangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kau sudah tahu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang dirimu."

Aku ingin membunuh Donghae. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Senang mengetahuinya," Kyuhyun duduk disampingku, lengannya di sampirkan di belakangku sehingga ujung-ujung jarinya membelai lenganku dengan ringan dan santai. "Mungkin masih ada harapan untukku."

Aku berputar menghadapnya dan berbisik keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia menatapku dengan keras. "Apa pun yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku mau menari." Donghae berdiri sambil tersenyum nakal. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Ketika Donghae sudah pergi ke lantai dansa, mataku beralih ke arah Kyuhyun. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa aku harus bersosialisasi dengannya.

"Kau terlihat…."Aku berhenti sejenak. _Fantastis. Luar biasa. Menakjubkan. Teramat sangat seksi….._ Pada akhirnya aku memilih alasan lemah, "Aku suka penampilanmu."

Alisnya terangkat."Ah, ada sesuatu yang kau sukai dariku. Apakah kau menyukaiku secara keseluruhan? Atau hanya pakaiannya? Atau mungkin celananya?"

Nada tajamnya membuatku kesal. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang sweeternya saja?"

"Aku akan membeli selusin lagi dan mengenakannya setiap hari." Jawabnya.

"Sayang sekali." Gumamku.

"Kau tidak suka sweeter?" Suasana hatinya sedang jelek, kata-katanya terdengar tajam dan ringkas.

Tanganku terkepal resah di pangkuan. "Aku suka sweeternya, tapi aku juga suka setelannya."

Ia menatapku sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan KB?"

_Oh, sialan. _Aku memalingkan wajah. Rasanya jauh lebih mudah membicarakan masturbasi di telepon. Membicarakannya sambil duduk gelisah di bawah tatapan mata yang tajam itu sangat memalukan. "Aku tidak suka menggembar-gemborkan kehidupan cintaku."

Ia membelai pipiku dengan punggung jarinya dan bergumam, "Wajahmu memerah."

Aku mendengar nada geli dalam suaranya dan dengan cepat mengubah topic pembicaraan. "Apakah kau sering datang kesini?"

Sialan. Dari mana datangnya pertanyaan klise itu?

Tangannya jatuh ke pangkuanku dan meraih tanganku, jemarinya di tekuk di telapak tanganku. "Kalau diperlukan."

Seberkas perasaan cemburu membuat tubuhku berubah kaku. "Apa maksudnya? Ketika kau sedang mencari mangsa?"

Mulut Kyuhyun membentuk seulas senyum tulus yang menyerangku dengan keras. "Ktika keputusan mahal harus diambil. Aku pemilik kelab ini , Sungmin."

Tentu saja. Astaga.

Seorang pelayan cantik meletakkan dua gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah muda di atas meja. "Ini dia, Tuan Cho. Dua Stoli Elit dan _cranberry_. Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"

"Itu saja. Terima kasih."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, perhatianku teralihkan oleh apa yang di sajikan. Itu adalah minuman oilihanku ketika aku pergi ke kelab-kelab dan itu lah yang kuminum sepanjang malam ini.

Aku mengamati Kyuhyun menyesap minuman itu, memutar-mutarnya di dalam mulut, lalu menelannya. Jakunnya yang bergerak membuatku merasa panas.

"Lumayan," gumamnya. "Beritahu aku apakah kami membuatnya dengan benar."

Ia menciumku. Ia bergerak dengan cepat, tetapi aku melihatnya mendekat dan tidak memalingkan wajah. Mulutnya dingin dan terasa seperti _cranberry _ berselimut alkohol. Lezat.

Aku menjejalkan tanganku ke rambutnya yang indah dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat, menahannya sementara aku mengulum lidahnya. Erangannya adalah suara paling erotis yang pernah kudengar, membuat daerah diantara pahaku mengencang.

Aku cepat-cepat menarik diri, terkesiap, terkejut karena reaksiku yang liar.

Kyuhyun mengikutiku, menyerukkan wajahnya ke sisi wahaku, bibirnya membelai telingaku.

"Aku harus bersamamu, Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun penuh gairah, "Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Mataku terpaku pada minumanku diatas meja. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Lidahnya membelai bagian luar telingaku dan aku gemetar. "Tahu apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang suka kuminum? Nama Donghae?"

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya menjauh, memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa. Kemudian ia duduk menghadapku, ujung jemarinya membelai lekukan bahuku dalam gerakan melingkar. "Kau mengunjungi salah satu kelab ku yang lain tadi. Kartu kreditmu muncul di tagihan dan minuman-minumanmu di catat. Dan Lee Donghae terdaftar dalam kesepakatan sewa untuk apartemenmu."

Ruangan itu berputar-putar. _Tidak ….._ Ponselku. Kartu kreditku. Apartemen sialanku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas diantara ibuku dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin. Demi Tuhan. Kau sepucat hantu." Kyuhyun menjejalkan gelas ketanganku. "Minumlah."

Stolid an _cranberry_. Aku menegukanya, menghabiskannya. "Kau pemilik gedung tempat tinggalku?" Aku terkesiap.

"Anehnya, ya." Ia pindah duduk di atas meja, menghadapku, kakinya berada di kedua sisi kakiku. Ia meraih gelasku dan menyingkirkannya, lelu menghangatkan tanganku yang dingin dengan tangannya.

"Apakah kau sudah gila, Kyuhyun?"

Mulutnya menipis. "Apakah itu pertanyaan serius?"

"Ya. Ya, itu pertanyaan serius. Ibuku juga menguntitku, dan dia menemui psikiater. Apakah kau punya psikiater?"

"Tidak saat ini, tapi kau membuatku cukup gila sehingga kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi." Ia menyisirkan tangan ke rambutnya, merapikan kembali rambut yang ku acak-acak ketika kami berciuman tadi."Aku membaca informasi yang kau berikan kepadaku secara sukarela."

"Tidak kepadamu! Tidak untuk tujuan yang kau inginkan!" Aku menatapnya semakin bingung. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Untunglah setidaknya ia masih bisa terlihat muram. "Supaya aku bisa memahamimu, sialan."

"Kenapa kau tidak _bertanya_ kepadaku, Kyuhyun? Apakah itu terlalu sulit dilakukan oleh mu?"

"Memang sulit jika berkaitan denganmu." Ia meraih minumannya dari meja dan menegak sebagian besar isinya. "Aku tidak bisa berduaan saja denganmu selama lebih dari lima menit setiap kita bertemu."

"Karena satu-satunya hal yang ingin kau bisacarakan adalah apa yang harus kau lakukan supaya bisa tidur denganku!"

"Demi Tuhan , Sungmin," desisnya sambil meremas tanganku. "Kecilkan suaramu!"

Aku mengamatinya. Mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama.

Matanya di alihkan dari wajahku. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Tentang apa?" Rahangnya mengeras. "Dan kuperingatkan kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang lubang, persetujuan awal, atau penyemburan air mani, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku."

Itu nyaris membuatku tersenyum."Aku ingin memahami beberapa hal, karena kurasa mungkin saja aku tidak terlalu menghargaimu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Aku juga ingin memahami beberapa hal," gumamnya.

"Kurasa ucapan 'Aku ingin tidur denganmu' yang menjadi pendekatanmu selalu berhasil untukmu."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar dan tak terbaca. "Aku takkan membahas masalah itu, Sungmin."

"Oke. Kau ingin tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengajakku ke tempat tidur. Itukah sebabnya kau ada di kelab ini sekarang? Karena aku? Dan jangan katakana apa yang menurutmu ingin kudengar."

Tiba-tiba saja pakaian yang dipakai si penjaja terasa masuk di arahkan oleh seseorang yang di gaji oleh Cho Industries. "Apakah kau pikir dengan membawaku kesini akan membuatmu bisa mengajakku tidur bersama?"

Mulut Kyuhyun melengkung karena rasa geli yang di tahan. "Selalu ada harapan untuk itu, tetapi kurasa itu akan terasa lebih sulit daripada merencanakan pertemuan kebetulan."

"Kau benar. Jadi kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai hari Senin saat makan siang?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau berkeliaran di luar sini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap KB-mu, tapi aku bisa mecegahmu memilih orang brengsek di bar. Kau ingin berhubungan seks, Sungmin? Aku ada disini."

"Aku tidak berkeliaran. Aku melepaskan ketegangan setelah hari yang penuh tekanan." Jawabku.

Ia menyentuh salah satu anting perakku. "Jadi kau ingin minum-minum dan menari ketika kau sedang tegang. Aku menyelesaikan masalah yang membuatku tegang."

Suaranya melembut dan menyiratkan perasaan mendamba yang meresahkan. "Apakah itu aku? Masalahmu?"

"Sudah pasti." Tetapi ada sekilas senyum dibibirnya. "Apa definisimu tentang berkencan?" Tanyaku.

Kerutan terlihat di antara alisnya. "Waktu sosial panjang yang dihabiskan bersama seorang yeoja selama kami tidak tidur bersama."

"Jadi kau punya teman-teman wanita?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Kaki Kyuhyun mengencang di sekeliling kakiku, menahanku. "Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?"

Sulita sekali berkonsentrasi ketika aku begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin berkencan dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Pekerjaanku adalah prioritas utama dan kehidupan pribadiku –sebagai yeoja lajang—adalah prioritas kedua. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk menjalin hubungan."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku suka seks." Lanjutku.

"Bagus. Lakukanlah denganku." Senyumnya merupakan undangan yang menggoda.

Aku mendorong bahunya. "Aku membutuhkan hubungan pribadi dengan namja-namja yang kutiduri. Tidak perlu hubungan yang hebat atau mendalam, tapi seks harus merupakan lebih daripada sekadar transaksi tanpa emosi bagiku."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Sebut saja salah satu syaratku, dan aku tidak mengatakannya tanpa berpikir. Aku kesal apabila merasa dimanfaatkan untuk seks. Aku merasa di rendahkan."

"Tidak bisakah kau menganggap dirimu yang memanfaatkanku untuk seks?" Ucapnya.

"Kita harus berteman, Kyuhyun. Bukan teman baik atau teman kepercayaan, tetapi dua orang yang saling mengenal lebih daripada sekadar hubungan tubuh mereka. Bagiku, itu berarti kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika kita sedang tidak tidur bersama. Dan kurasa kita harus menghabiskan waktu tidak tidur bersama di tempat-tempat kita harus berusaha mengendalikan diri."

"Bukankah itu yang sedang kita lakukan?" Jawabnya cepat.

"Ya. Dan lihat, itulah maksudku. Sebelum ini aku memang tidak menghargaimu sebagaimana mestinya. Kau seharusnya melakukannya dengan sikap yang tidak terlalu menakutkan" –aku menutup bibirnya dengan jemariku ketika ia mencoba menyela—"tapi kuakui bahwa kau sudah mencoba mengatur waktu untuk bicara dan aku tidak membantu."

Ia menggigit jemariku, membuatku memekik dan menatap tanganku."Hei, kenapa kau menggigitku?"

Ia meraih tanganku yang sakit ke mulutnya dan mencium tempat yang digigitnya tadi, lidahnya menyelinap keluar untuk menjilatnya. Dan menggoda.

Untuk melawan perbuatannya, aku menarik kembali tanganku ke pangkuan. Aku masih belum benar-benar yakin kami bisa melakukannya. "Asal kau tahu saja, tidak ada harapan-harapan berlebihan –ketika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan tidak tidur bersama, aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai kencan. Oke?"

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan keputusanku untuk bersamanya semakin tegas.

Tangannya meluncur turun dan menangkup bagian belakang pahaku. Ia meremas lembut dan menarikku sedikit lebih dekat. Pinggiran gaun hitam pendekku meluncur ke atas, dan matanya terpaku pada kulitku yang terpampang.

Aku sudah minum terlalu banyak, tetapi aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Aku butuh minuman lagi."

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

_Annyeong ^^_

_Aku kembali. Ada yang seneng gak aku tetap di FFN? Ngga ya u.u_

_Hehe, berdasarkan beberapa pertimbangan kayanya aku gak jd pindah ke WP .._

_WP ku harus di dekor ulang u,u_

_Dan aku sangat-sangat menyesal….. Mr and Mrs Cho nya di tunda dulu sampe aku selesai UAS ya? Aku lagi mumet nih. Tapi tenang kok, Bared To You akan terus aku update sebisa aku ^^_

_Gimana? Gimana? Udah panjang belum? Kkk~ Sekarang udah ketauan kan orientasi seks Donghae apa ^^_

_Sekarang Sungmin udah mulai nerima Kyuhyun nih. Next bab siap siap panas dingin ya *clue* :*_

_Oke deh itu aja ^^_

_Seperti biasa ~_

_Big Thanks To:_

_Heldamagnae , Love Kyumin 137 , **Rly. ** , **abilhikmah** , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , **Frostbee** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi. ** , **OvaLLea ,** **Tika137** , **PumpkinEvil** , HaeHar , siganteng , Hana , kyumin sefi **, babyChoi137** , **Cywelf ,** **HeeKyuMin91**, parkhyun , Rinda Cho Joyer , **asdfghjkyu** , **PaboGirl** , pinkKYUMIN , farihadaina , **Nuralrasyid , Gyeomindo , 99 , kyumin , fariny , bunyming , BTY , ChoLeeKyuMin **and **Guest**. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer di BAB 2 yang baru masuk dan reviewer BAB 3 ^^)_

_Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u_

_Thank You So Much :*_

_And keep REVIEW ~~_


	6. BAB 5 & BAB 6

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 5

.

Aku menderita sakit kepala hebat akibat alkohol pada hari Sabtu pagi dan berpikir aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Walaupun aku membenci Kyuhyun yang bersikeras menegosiasikan seks, pada akhirnya aku juga mengikutinya.

Setelah mandi air hangat yang lama, aku berjalan ke ruang duduk dan melihat Donghae di sofa bersama _netbook-_nya.

"Selamat pagi, _sunshine." _Seru Donghae.

Sambil menggenggam kafein yang sangat kubutuhkan, aku bergabung dengannya disofa.

Ia menunjuk kotak diujung meja."Itu datang untukmu ketika kau sedang mandi."

Aku mengambil kotak itu. Aku pun membukanya, didalamnya terdapat botol kaca berwarna kuning bertuliskan 'OBAT MABUK' dalam warna putih, dan secarik catatan yang diikat dengan tali di leher botol yang bertuliskan '_Minum aku'._ Kartu nama Kyuhyun tergeletak di atas kertas tidu yang menahan botol itu.

Aku melirik Donghae yang menatap botol itu dengan ragu.

"Bersulang." Aku membuka tutup botol dan meminum isinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Rasanya seperti sirup obat batuk yang manis. Aku mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangan dan menutup botol itu kembali.

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini obat penghilang sakit kepala karena mabuk."Jawabku.

Donghae mengambil kotak itu dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Kyuhyun. Ia membalikannya, lalu mengacungkannya padaku. Di bagian belakangnya Kyuhyun menulis '_Telepon aku'_ dan menuliskan serangkaian nomor.

Aku menerima kartu tersebut, dan mencengkeramnya.

Ketika Donghae mencoba mengulurkan telepon kepadaku, aku menggeleng. "Belum. Aku membutuhkan kepala yang jernih untuk berurusan dengannya, dan aku masih pusing."

Donghae menekan sebuah tombol di _netbook-_nya dan _printer_ dari sisi lain ruangan mulai memuntahkan kertas-kertas. Lalu ia menutup komputernya, meletakkannya di atas meja kopi.

Aku melirik jam dan melihatnya menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas. "Kurasa aku harus bersiap-siap."

"Aku menyukai hari spa bersama ibumu." Donghae tersenyum, dan senyum itu menyingkirkan sisa-sisa suasana hatiku yang buruk. "Aku merasa seperti dewa ketika kita selesai."

"Aku juga. Seperti dewi penggoda."

Kami begitu bersemangat ingin pergi sampai kami turun ke lantai bawah untuk menunggu mobil dan tidak menunggu resepsionis menelepon kami.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan jam-jam yang menyenangkan di spa, ibuku dan Donghae menurunkanku di apartemen, lalu mereka pergi berburu pakaian baru untuk Kangin. Aku memanfaatkan waktu sendiri itu untuk menelepon Kyuhyun. Bahkan dengan privasi yang benar-benar kubutuhkan, aku menekan nomor teleponnya enam kali sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar menghubunginya.

Ia menjawab pada deringan pertama. "Sungmin."

Terkejut karena ia tahu siapa yang menelepon, otakku buyar sejenak. _Bagaimana ia bisa menyimpan nama dan nomor teleponku dalam daftar teleponnya? _"Eh.. hai, Kyuhyun."

"Aku sedang berada satu blok dari sana. Katakana pada bagian penerimaan tamu bahwa aku akan datang."

"Apa?" Aku merasa aku melewatkan sebagian pembicaraannya, "Datang kemana?"

"Ke tempatmu. Aku sedang membelok di sudut jalan sekarang. Telepon bagian penerima tamu, Sungmin."

Ia menutup telepon dan aku menatap telepon, mencoba mencerna kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera bersamaku lagi . Agak bingung, aku menghampiri intercom dan berbicara kepada bagian penerima tamu, memberitahu mereka bahwa aku memang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun, dan sementara aku bicara, Kyuhyun berjalan ke lobi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah berdiri di pintu apartemenku.

Saat itulah aku teringat bahwa aku hanya mengenakan jubah sutra sepanjang paha, dan wajah serta rambutku sudah ditata untuk acara makan malam. Kesan apa yang akan di dapatkan Kyuhyun dari penampilanku?

Aku mengencangkan tali jubahku sebelum aku membuka pintu. Aku kan tidak mengundangnya untuk merayuku atau semacamnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di aula pintu masuk untuk waktu yang cukup lama,matanya menatapku dari kepala sampai ke ujung jari kakiku yang baru mendapat _manicure_. Aku juga tercengang melihat penampilannya. Penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang datang kesini dan melihatmu seperti ini, Sungmin." Ia melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik. Berkat dirimu. Terima kasih." Perutku gemetar karena ia ada disana, bersamaku, yang membuatku merasa nyaris…..pusing. "Pasti bukan itu alasanmu datang ke sini."

"Aku datang ke sini karena kau menunggu terlalu lama untuk meneleponku." Matanya terlihat gelap ketika menatapku, wajahnya yang tampan di bingkai rambut indah gelapnya. "Ya ampun. Kau terlihat cantik, Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebesar ini."

Hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana itu, aku berubah panas dan membutuhkan. Aku terlalu rapuh. "Ada keperluan mendesak apa sehingga kau kesini?"

"Pergilah ke acara makan malam advokat itu bersamaku malam ini."

Aku melangkah mundur terkejut dan senang mendengar permintaannya. "Kau akan pergi ke sana?"

"Kau juga. Aku sudah memeriksanya, tahu bahwa ibumu akan hadir. Ayo kita pergi bersama."

Tanganku terangkat ke leher, otakku terpecah antara merasa aneh karena ia tahu tentang diriku dan merasa cemas karena apa yang dimintanya dariku. "Bukan itu maksudku ketika kukatakan bahwa kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Kenapa bukan?" Pertanyaan sederhana itu di selingi nada menantang. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita bersama-sama menghadiri acara yang pada awalnya ingin kita hadiri secara terpisah."

"Ini bukan acara pribadi. Ini acara yang dihadiri banyak orang."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh sejumput rambutku.

Ada dengkuran berbahaya dalam suaranya yang membuat tubuhku bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang besar dank eras, dan aroma maskulin kulitnya. Aku jatuh dalam pesonanya, semakin dalam seiring waktu berlalu.

"Orang-orang akan menarik kesimpulan sembarangan, terutama ibuku. Dia sudah mencium statusmu yang masih bujangan."

Kyuhyun menunduk, menempelkan mulutnya ke kelukan leherku. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Kita tahu apa yang kita lakukan. Dan aku akan mengurus ibumu."

"Kalau menurutmu kau bisa melakukannya," kataku terengah, "kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh." Lidahnya membelai nadi yang berdenyut liar di leherku, dan aku luluh, tubuhku melemah sementara ia menarikku mendekat.

Tetapi aku masih berhasil berkata, "Aku belum menjawab ya."

"Tetapi kau tidak akan menjawab tidak." Ia menggigit dau telingaku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Aku membuka mulut untuk memprotes dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, mendiamkanku dengan ciuman basah yang menggiurkan. Lidahnya membelai pelan dan menggoda yang membuatku ingin merasakannya melakukan hal yang sama di antara kakiku.

Tanganku terangkat ke rambutnya, membelainya, menariknya. Ketika ia memelukku, aku melengkungkan tubuh, melengkung kedalam pelukannya.

Tepat seperti ketika di kantornya, ia membaringkanku ke sofa sebelum aku sadar ia memindahkanku, mulutnya menelan suaraku yang terkesiap kaget. Jubahku terbuka karena jemarinya yang cekatan, lalu ia menangkup dadaku, meremasnya dengan lembut dan berirama.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Shh." Ia mengulum bibir bawahku, jemarinya membelai dan menarik puncak payudaraku yang lembut. "Aku hampir gila menyadari dirimu telanjang di balik jubahmu."

"Kau datang ke sini tanpa—Oh! Oh, Tuhan…."

Mulutnya mengulum puncak payudaraku, gelombang panas itu membuat kulitku berkeringat.

Mataku beralih panik ke jam di atas kotak kabel. "Kyuhyun, tidak."

Kepalanya terangkat dan ia menatapku dengan mata _onyx_ nya yang menyala-nyala. "Ini gila, aku tahu. Aku tidak –aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Sungmin, tapi aku harus membuatmu mencapai kenikmatan. Aku sudah sering memikirkannya selama berhari-hari."

Sebelah tangannya menggapai daerah diantara pahaku. Pahaku terbuka tanpa kenal malu, tubuhku begitu bergairah sampai aku merasa panas. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain terus membelai dadaku, membuatnya terasa berat dan sangat sensitive.

"Kau basah untukku," gumamnya, matanya meluncur menuruni tubuhku ke tempat ia membuka diriku dengan jemarinya. "Kau juga cantik di sini. Lembut dan kemerahan. Hari ini kau tidak melakukan _waxing_ ,bukan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Syukurlah. Ku rasa aku tidak akan bisa melewatkan sepuluh menit tanpa menyentuhmu, apalagi sepuluh jam." Ia menyelipkan satu jari dengan hati-hati.

Mataku terpejam karena merasa rapuh berbaring telanjang dan di sentuh oleh namja yang mengenal yeoja dengan sangat intim karena mengenal aturan-aturan dalam _waxing._ Seorang namja yang masih berpakaian dan berlutut di lantai di sampingku.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya keluar dan dengan lembut mendesak masuk lagi. Punggungku melengkung sementara aku merenggangkan tubuhku menerima dirinya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berhubungan seks?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku sibuk. Aku harus mengerjakan tesis, mencari pekerjaan, pindah rumah…"

"Kalau begitu, sudah lama." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya keluar dan mendesak masuk dengan dua jari. Aku tidak bisa menahan erangan nikmat ku. Namja ini punya jemari yang ahli, penuh percaya diri dan berpengalaman, dan ia mengambil apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apakah kau minum pil pencegah kehamilan, Sungmin?"

"Ya." Tanganku mencengkram pinggiran bantal. "Tentu saja."

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bersih dan kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, lalu kau akan membiarkanku bercinta denganmu."

"Ya ampun, Kyuhyun." Aku terengah-engah karena sentuhannya, pinggulku menggeliat tanpa malu ke jemarinya yang mendesak. Aku merasa akan meledak kalau ia tidak membuatku mencapai klimaks.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini seumur hidupku. Aku nyaris gila karena membutuhkan orgasme. Kalau Donghae masuk sekarang dan melihatku menggeliat-geliat di ruang duduk sementara Kyuhyun menyentuhku, kurasa aku tidak akan peduli.

Kyuhyun juga terengah. Wajahnya memerah karena gairah. Untukku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa-apa selain merespons tanpa daya padanya.

Tangannya yang menangkup dadaku bergerak ke pipiku dan membelaiku. "Wajahmu merona. Aku sudah membuatmu malu."

"Ya."

Senyumnya nakal sekaligus senang, dan itu membuat dadaku tercekat. "Aku ingin merasakanmu mencapai puncak kenikmatan ketika aku menyentuhmu. Aku ingin _kau_ merasakan diriku dalam dirimu, jadi kau berpikir tentang bagaimana rupaku dan suara-suara yang ku keluarkan ketika aku mendesakkan diriku ke dalam dirimu. Dan sementara kau memikirkannya, kau akan menunggu saat-saat aku melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi."

"Aku akan memberitahumu semua cara bagimu untuk memuaskanku, Sungmin, dan kau akan mengalami seks yang meledak-ledak, liar, tanpa kendali. Kau tahu itu, bukan? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya nanti diantara kita."

"Ya," desahku, mencengkeram payudaraku untuk meredakan rasa sakit di puncak payudaraku. "Kumohon, Kyuhyun."

"Shh….aku akan mengurusmu." Ibu jarinya membelaiku dengan gerakan melingkar lembut. "Tatap mataku ketika kau mencapai puncak kenikmatan untukku."

Jemarinya bergerak dalam irama tegas dan tidak terburu-buru.

"Berikan kepadaku , Sungmin," perintahnya. "Sekarang."

Aku mencapai kenikmatan sambil berteriak serak, buku-buku tanganku memutih karena mencengkram erat tepi bantal sementara pinggulku mendesak ke tangan Kyuhyun, tidak lagi merasa malu.

Tubuhku lemah sementara ia meluruskan kakiku dan masih terengah-engah ketika ia mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman di perut dan payudaraku. Ia lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menempel lemah dan pasrah dalam pelukannya sementara ia mencium mulutku dengan ke kasaran terpendam, membuat bibirku membengkak dan menunjukkan betapa dirinya sendiri nyaris mencapai klimaks.

Ia merapikan jubahku, lalu berdiri, menatapku.

"Kyuhyun…?" ucapku lirih.

"Jam tujuh, Sungmin." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pergelangan kakiku, ibu jarinya membelai gelang kaki yang kukenakan untuk acara malam itu. "Dan jangan lepaskan ini. Aku ingin menidurimu sementara kau hanya mengenakan ini."

* * *

.

.

BAB 6

.

.

* * *

"Hei, _Appa._ Aku berhasil menghubungimu." Aku memperbaiki cengkeramanku di gagang telepon dan menarik bangku dari meja makan. Aku merindukan _Appa_ku. "Apa kabar?"

Ia mengecilkan volume televise. "Lebih baik, karena sekarang kau menelepon. Bagaimana minggu pertamamu di tempat kerja?"

Aku menceritakan hari-hariku dari hari Senin sampai hari Jumat, melewatkan bagian-bagian tentang Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar menyukai atasanku, Hangeng," aku mengakhiri cerita.

"Ku harap keadaannya tetap seperti itu. Tapi kau harus memastikan kau mendapat waktu luang. Pergi keluar, bersikaplah seperti anak-anak muda lain, bersenang-senang. Tetapi jangan terlalu bersenang-senang."

"Yah, aku sedikit terlalu bersenang-senang kemarin malam. Aku dan Donghae pergi ke kelab, dan aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala hebat."

"Jangan ceritakan padaku." _Appaku_ mengerang. "Kadang aku terbangun dengan keadaan berkeringat dingin karena memikirkanmu di Seoul. Aku berhasil melewatinya dengan berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa kau cerdas dan tidak akan mengambil risiko, berkat dua orang tua yang mematri aturan0aturan keselamatan ke dalam DNA-mu."

"Itu benar," kataku sambil tertawa. "Aku jadi ingat… Aku akan mulai berlatih Krav Maga."

"Benarkah?" Jeda sesaat sementara _Appa_ ku berpikir. "Salah seorang rekanku sangat menyukainya. Mungkin aku harus menyaksikannya dan kita bisa membuat perbandingan ketika aku pergi mengunjungimu."

"_Appa_ akan datang ke Seoul?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku. "Oh, _Appa_, aku senang kalau kau bisa datang."

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu bertanya."Bagaimana kabar _Eomma_-mu?"

"_Well_… _Eomma,_dia. Cantik, mempesona." Dadaku sakit dan aku mengusapnya. Kupikir _Appa_ ku mungkin masih mencintai _Eomma_ ku. Ia tidak pernah menikah. Itu lah salah satu alasan aku tidak pernah memberitahunya apa yang terjadi padaku. Sebagai seorang polisi, ia pasti bersikeras mengajukan tuntutan dan skandalnya pasti akan menghancurkan _Eomma_ku. Aku juga khawatir ia akan kehilangan rasa hormat terhadap _Eomma_ku. Begitu _Eomm_ku tahu apa yang di lakukan putra tirinya padaku, ia meninggalkan suami yang membuatnya bahagia dan mengajukan tuntutan cerai.

Aku melirik jam, melihatnya sudah lewat jam enam. "Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Berhati-hatilah saat bekerja, ya? Aku juga mencemaskan _Appa."_

"Pasti. _Bye,_Sayang."

Ucapan selamat tinggal yang tidak asimg itu membuatku begitu merindukannya sampai tenggorokanku terasa sakit. "Oh, tunggu! Aku akan membeli ponsel baru. Aku akan mengirimkan nomornya kepadamu setelah aku membelinya."

"Lagi?" Ucapnya heran.

"Ceritanya panjang dan membosankan." Ucapku. Kemudian aku kembali berkata, "Aku akan menelpon _Appa_ lagi. Jaga dirimu."

"Seharusnya _Appa_ yang mengucapkan itu, Sungmin sayang."

Aku tertawa sesaat sebelum mematikan telepon itu. Kemudian aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersiap-siap menghadapi malam ini bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kalung atau tanpa kalung?" Tanya ku kepada Donghae dengan memamerkan kalung perak yang ada di tanganku.

"Lupakan kalungnya," Kata Donghae. Lalu ia menyerahkan anting-anting kepadaku dan aku mengamati anting-anting sebesar lima sentimeter yang diberikan _Eomma_ ku kepadaku pada ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas. "Percaya padaku, Sungmin. Cobalah."

"Omong-omong, kau terlihat luar biasa." Ucapku setelah memakai anting-anting itu.

"Begitukah?" Ia mengerdipkan mata dan melangkah mundur memamerkan diri.

Dengan gayanya sendiri, Donghae bisa menandingi Kyuhyun. Donghae tidaklah sesempurna ini ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu ia kurus kering. Tetapi aku tertarik padanya berusaha keras duduk disampingnya dalam terapi kelompok. Ia akhirnya mengajukan penawaran padaku dengan kasar, karena ia yakin bahwa satu-satunya alasan orang-orang berhubungan dengannya adalah karena mereka ingin tidur dengannya. Ketika aku menolak, dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu, akhirnya kami saling mengerti dan berteman baik. Ia adalah saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah kumiliki.

Interkom berbunyi dan aku melompat kaget, membuatku sadar bahwa aku sangat gugup. Aku menatap Donghae. "Aku lupa memberitahu penerima tamu bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali." Kataku.

"Aku akan menjemputnya." Ucap Donghae.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa semobil dengan Kangin dan _Eomma_ ku?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah kau bercanda? Mereka memujaku." Senyumnya memudar. "Apakah kau ragu pergi dengan Cho itu?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengingat dimana aku tadi –berbaring bingung karena orgasme. "Tidak juga, tidak. Hanya saja segalanya terjadi begitu cepat dan lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan atau kuinginkan…"

"Aku menyelidikinya pagi ini dan mencetak hal-hal yang menarik. Ada di mejamu, kalau kau memutuskan untuk membacanya."

Aku tersenyum dan mengamati Donghae melenggang ke koridor. Pintu ditutup di belakangnya ketika aku berjalan ke ruang duduk kecil di samping kamar tidurku. Aku menemukan map berisi artikel-artikel dan gambar-gambar yang di cetakdi atas meja tulis. Aku duduk di kursi dan menenggelamkan diri dalam sejarah Cho Kyuhyun.

Rasanya seperti menyaksikan kecelakaan kereta api ketika membaca bahwa ia adalah putra dari mantan direktur perusahaan investasi sekuritas yang kemudian terkena kasus penipuan dana. Kyuhyun baru berusia lima tahun ketika ayahnya lebih memilih bunuh diri dengan cara menembak kepalanya daripada di penjara.

_Oh, Kyuhyun._ Aku membayangkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih kecil saat ayahnya bunuh diri, pasti sangat mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun dan ibunya.

Ibunya lalu menikah dengan Shim Kwangmin, eksekutif musik, dan memiliki dua orang anak lagi, Shim Changmin dan Shim Minji, tetapi sepertinya keluarga yang lebih besar dan keamanan finansial datang terlambat untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyeimbangkan diri setelah guncangan sebesar itu. Ia terlalu tertutup supaya tidak lagu menanggung luka emosional.

Dengan penasaran aku mempelajari wanita-wanitayang pernah di foto bersama Kyuhyun dan memikirkan pendekatan Kyuhyun tentang berkencan, bersosialisasi, dan seks. Aku menyadari bahwa mereka semua berambut coklat. Wanita yang paling sering bersamanya lebih tinggi dariku, lebih ramping, dan tidak montok.

"Jung Jessica," aku bergumam, dengan muram mengakui bahwa wanita itu memang cantik. Sikap tubuhnya memiliki kesan percaya diri yang kukagumi.

"Oke, sudah cukup lama," sela Donghae dengan nada geli. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang dudukku, bersandar santai di bingkai pintu.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, lalu aku keluar dari kamar tidur, berjalan menyusuri koridor ke ruang tamu. Aku berhenti di ambang pintu, mataku terpaku pada punggung Kyuhyun sementara ia berdiri di depan jendela memandang pemandangan kota. Posisi tubuhnya yang bersedekap menunjukkan keresahan, seolah-olah ia sedang kebingungan.

Ia merasakan kehadiranku, atau mungkin ia merasakan kerinduanku. Ia berputar, lalu bergeming. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengamatinya, mataku menjelajahinya. Ia terlihat sangat berkuasa. Sangat tampan dan sensual sampai mataku perih hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan caranya menatapku….denyut nadiku melonjak.

"Sungmin." Ia menghampiriku, langkahnya anggun dan kuat. Ia meraih tanganku dan mengangkatnya ke mulut nya. Tatapannya sangat tajam –tajam dan panas.

Rasa bibirnya di kulitku membuat tangan ku merinding. "Hai." Sapaku.

Kilatan geli menghangatkan matanya. "Hai juga. Kau terlihat luar biasa. Aku tidak sabar ingin memamerkanmu."

Aku mendesah senang mendengar pujian itu. "Semoga saja aku bisa membuatmu bangga."

Kerutan samar menghiasi daerah di antara alisnya. "Apakah tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

Donghae muncul di sampingku, membawa selendang beludru hitam dan sarung tangan panjang. "Ini dia. Aku sudah memasukkan _lipgloss-_mu ke dompet."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Donghae." Ucapku.

Ia mengerdipkan mata ke arahku –yang memberitahuku bahwa ia sudah melihat kondom yang ku selipkan ke dalam kantong kecil di bagian dalamnya. "Aku akan turun bersama kalian." Ucap Donghae.

.

.

.

Dua orang wanita sedang berdiri menunggu ketika pintu lift itu terbuka. Mulut mereka menganga saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"_Ladies,"_ Donghae menyapa mereka. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan menuntunku keluar dengan tangan dibagian bawah punggungku, kulit bertemu kulit.

Aku meremas tangan Donghae. "Simpan satu dansa untukku."

"Selalu. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Sebuah limusin menunggu dipinggir jalan, dan si sopir membuka pintu ketika aku dan Kyuhyun melangkah keluar. Aku duduk disisi lain di dalam mobil dan merapikan gaunku. Ketika Kyuhyun duduk disampingku, pintupun tertutup. Lalu ia meraih tanganku dan membelai telapak tanganku. Aku melepaskan selendang, merasa terlalu panas untuk mengenakannya.

"Sungmin." Ia menekan tombol dan kaca privasi di belakang sopir pun terangkat. Setelah itu aku di tarik ke pangkuannya dan mulutnya menempel dimulutku, menciumku dengan ganas.

Aku melakukan apa yang sudah ingin kulakukan sejak aku melihatnya di ruang dudukku, aku menyisirkan tanganku di rambutnya dan balas menciumnya. Aku suka caranya menciumku, seolah-olah ia _harus_ melakukannya, seolah-olah ia bisa gila bila ia tidak melakukannya.

Aku mengulum lidahnya, setelah tahu betapa ia menyukainya,setelah tahu betapa aku menyukainya, betapa hal itu membuatku merasa ingin mengulum bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Tangannya meluncur di punggungku yang telanjang dan aku mengerang, merasakan desakan kejantanannya di pinggulku. Aku mengubah posisi duduk diatas pangkuannya, menyingkap rokku dan mengingatkan diriku untuk berterima kasih pada _Eomma_ku atas gaunnya –yang memiliki belahan yang sangat praktis. Dengan lututku di kedua sisi pinggulnya, aku memeluk bahunya dan memperdalam ciuman. Aku menjilat mulutnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, membelai lidahnya dengan lidahku …

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggangku dan mendorong ku menjauh. Ia bersandar dikursi, lehernya terdongak menatap wajahku, dadanya naik-turun."Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Aku menggerakkan jariku menuruni dadanya, jemariku menelusuri otot perutnya, otakku membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya dalam keadaan telanjang. "Aku sedang menyentuhmu. Menikmati dirimu. Aku menginginkanmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, menghentikan gerakanku. "Nanti saja. Kita sedang beradadi tengah-tengah Seoul."

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat kita."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Ini bukan waktu atau tempat yang tepat untuk memulai sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan selama berjam-jam. Aku sudah nyaris gila gara-gara siang ini." Katanya.

"Kita hanya perlu memastikan kita menyelesaikannya sekarang."

Cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun mengencang menyakitkan. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini."

"Kenapa tidak?" Lalu sebuah gagasan mengejutkan terbersit dalam benakku. "Apakah kau belum pernah berhubungan seks di dalam limusin?"

"Belum." Rahangnya mengeras."Kau?"

Aku memalingkan wajah tanpa menjawab, melihat kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di sekitar kami. Kaca jendela yang gelap menghalangi pandangan mereka ke dalam limusin.

Aku menggesekkan pinggulku ke tubuhnya. Napasnya mendesis di antara giginya yang mengertak.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyuhyun," kataku dengan suara terengah. "Kau membuatku tergila-gila."

Ia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan menangkup wajahku, bibirnya di tempelkan erat ke bibirku. Aku mengulur tangan ke bagian depan celana panjangnya, melepaskan dua kancing untuk menggapai menegang.

"Aku membutuhkan ini," bisikku di bibirnya. "Berikan kepadaku."

Ia mengerang, suaranya terdengar tersiksa sekaligus erotis. Aku meremasnya dengan lembut, sengaja menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ia begitu keras, seperti batu, dan panas. Aku menggerakkan tanganku menyusuri tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas, napasku tersekat ketika ia gemetar karena sentuhanku.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggulku, tangannya meluncur naik ke balik pinggiran gaunku sampai ibu jarinya menemukan celana dalamku yang berwarna merah dan berenda. "Tubuhmu sangat manis," gumamnya di mulutku. "Aku ingin membuka dirimu dan menjilatmu sampai kau memohon untukku."

"Aku akan memohon sekarang, kalau kau mau." Aku membelainya dengan satu tangan dan meraih dompetku dengan tangan lain, membukanya, dan mengambil kondom.

Salah satu ibu jarinya menyelinap ke balik pinggiran celana dalamku, menyentuh bukti gairahku. "Aku nyaris belum menyentuhmu," bisiknya, matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku di kursi belakang limo yang remang-remang, "tapi kau sudah siap untukku."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menahan disi, Sungmin." Ia mendesakkan ibu jarinya ke dalam tubuhku, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika aku merenggangkan tubuhku tanpa daya. "Itu tidak adil karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang kaulakukan padaku."

Aku membuka bungkusan itu dengan gigiku dan mengulurkan kondom kepadanya."Aku tidak pintar memasangnya."

Tangannya mencengkeram tanganku. "Aku melanggar semua aturanku bersamamu."

Nada suaranya yang rendah dan serius mengirimkan semburan kehangatan dan kepercayaan diri dalam diriku. "Aturan dibuat untuk di langgar."

Aku melihat seberkas giginya yang putih, lalu ia menekan tombol di panel di samping dan berkata. "Teruslah mengemudi sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti."

Pipiku memanas. Lampu mobil lain menyinari kaca jendela yang hitam, dan meluncur melewati wajahku, memperlihatkan rasa maluku.

"Astaga , Sungmin," erangnya sambil memasang kondomnya dengan tangkas. "Kau membujukku melakukan seks di dalam limusinku, tetapi wajahmu memerah ketika aku berkata kepada suoirku bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu sementara kau berhubungan seks denganku?"

Sikapnya yang mendadak bergurau membuatku sangat menginginkannya. Aku memegang bahunya untuk menyeimbangkan diri, berlutut, mengangkat diriku, dan menempatkan diriku di puncak kejantanan Kyuhyun. Tangannya terkepal di pinggulku dan aku mendengar suatu yang robek ketika ia menyentakkan celana dalamku. Suara mendadak dan gerakan kasar ini membuat gairahku melambung tinggi.

"Pelan-pelan saja," katanya dengan suara serak, mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mendorong celana panjangnya ke bawah.

Kejantanannya membelai daerah di antara pahaku ketika ia bergerak dan aku merintih, begitu mendamba. Ia menegang ketika aku mencengkeram tubuhnya dan memosisikannya, menyelipkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Aroma gairah kami terasa tajam dan lembap di udara, campuran menggoda dari gairah dan feromon yang membangkitkan setiap sel dalam tubuhku. Kulitku memanas dan tergelitik, payudaraku berat dan sensitif.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin," ia terkesiap ketika aku menurunkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, tangannya meregang gelisah di pahaku.

Aku menerima lebih banyak dirinya, membiarkan Kyuhyun meluncur lebih dalam. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa tubuhku terbuka begitu lebar.

Kyuhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di bagian bawah perutku, ia menyentuhku dengan ibu jarinya dan mulai menekankan jarinya dalam gerakan melingkar lembut. Tubuhku menegang, membuatnya masuk lebih dalam. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya dari balik kelopak mataku yang berat. Ia terlihat begitu tampan berbaring di bawahku dalam balutan tuksedonya yang anggun.

Lehernya di tengadahkan, kepalanya di desakkan ke sandaran kursi seolah-olah ia sedang berusaha melawan ikatan yang tak terlihat. "Ah, ya ampun," cetusnya, giginya mengertak. "Klimaksku akan luar biasa."

Keringat bermunculan di kulitku. Aku begitu basah dan panas sampai aku meluncur di tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mudah, sampai aku nyaris menerima keseluruhan dirinya. Teriakan terkesiap meluncur dari mulutku sebelum aku berhasil menerima tubuh Kyuhyun. TUbuh Kyuhyun mendesak begitu dalam sampai aku nyaris tidak tahan, memaksa diriku bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, mencoba meredakan sedikit rasa sakit yang muncul. Tubuhku menggelenyar di sekeliling tubuh Kyuhyun, meremas, gemetar di ambang puncak kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun menyumpah dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan tangannya yang bebas, mendesakku mencondongkan badan ke belakang sementara dadanya naik turun karena tarikan napasnya.

Karena sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun, aku pun menempelkan mulutku ke mulutnya, jemariku mencengkeram akar rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Aku menciumnya sementara aku menggerakkan pinggulku, menikmati sentuhan ibu jarinya.

Di tengah-tengah semua itu, aku kehilangan kendali, naluri primitifku mengambil alih sampai tubuhku memegang kendali sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada apapun selain keinginan besar untuk berhubungan seks.

"Nikmat sekali," ucapku lirih, tersesat dalam diri Kyuhyun. "Kau terasa… ah, ini terlalu nikmat."

Dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun menuntun iramaku, memosisikanku hingga tubuhnya membelai bagian yang lembut dan mendamba dalam diriku –titik sensitifku. Sementara tubuhku menegang dan gemetar, aku menyadari bahwa aku akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan hanya dengan itu, hanya karena desakan ahli Kyuhyun dalam tubuhku. "_Kyuhyun_."

Kyuhyun menangkup bagian belakang leherku sementara orgasme meledak dalam diriku, di mulai dengan getaran nikmat dari dalam tubuhku yang makin lama memancar keluar sampai sekujur tubuhku gemetar. Ia mengamatiku hancur lebur, menatap mataku sementara aku ingin memejamkan mata. Terpengaruh karena tatapannya, aku mengerang dan mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang lebih hebat daripada yang pernah kualami, tubuhku tersentak karena nikmat.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan," erangnya, mendesakkan pinggulnya ke tubuhku, menarik pinggulku ke bawah untuk menerima desahannya yang keras.

Aku mengamatinya dengan takjub, ingin melihat apakah ia akan mencapai klimaks untukku. Matanya liar karena membutuhkan, tidak lagi fokus ketika kendali dirinya runtuh, wajahnya tampan terlihat berkerut saan dirinya berada di ambang batas.

"_Sungmin!" _Ia berteriak liar penuh kenikmatan, pelepasan keras yang membuatku takjub. Tubuhnya gemetar, raut wajahnya melembut sejenak dan dipenuhi kerapuhan tak terduga.

Aku menangkup wajahnya, menyapukan bibirku di bibirnya menenangkannya sementara semburan napasnya yang pendek membelai pipiku.

"Sungmin." Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuhku dan mendekapku erat-erat, menempelkan wajahnya yang lembap ke lekukan leherku.

Aku tahu benar apa yang dirasakannya. Rapuh. Terbuka.

Kami tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, berpelukan, menyerap guncangan susulan yang muncul. Ia menoleh dan menciumku dengan lembut, belaian lidahnya di dalam mulutku memenangkan emosiku yang liar.

"Wow," desaku, terguncang.

Mulutnya melengkung. "Ya."

Aku tersenyum, merasa bingung dan seolah melayang-layang.

Kyuhyun menyapu helai-helai rambut lembap dari pelipisku, ujung jarinya membelai wajahku dengan takjub. Caranya mengamatiku membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Ia terlihat tercengang dan….berterima kasih, matanya hangat dan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan momen ini."

Karena aku bisa mendengarnya tergantung diudara, aku pun mengucapkannya. "Tetapi…..?"

"Tapi aku harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Aku harus memberikan pidato."

"Oh." Momen itupun hancur.

Aku mengangkat diriku dengan kikuk dari tubuhnya, menggigit bibir ketika merasakan dirinya meluncur keluar dari tubuhku. Gesekan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku menginginkan lebih.

"Sialan," katanya kasar. "Aku menginginkanmu lagi."

Ia menangkapku sebelum aku bergerak menjauh, mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan entah dari mana dan mengelap bagian bawahku. Tindakan itu sangat intim, nyaris seintim seks yang kami lakukan tadi.

Kemudian aku duduk di kursi disampingnya dan mengeluarkan _lipgloss_ dari dalam dompet. Aku mengamati Kyuhyun dari cerminku sementara ia melepaskan kondom dan mengikatnya. Ia membungkus kondom itu dengan tisu, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang di sembunyikan dengan cerdik. Setelah merapikan diri, ia menyuruh sopir melaju ke tempat tujuan kami. Lalu ia duduk bersandar di kursi dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Seiring setiap detik yang berlalu, aku merasa ia menarik diri, hubungan di antara kami semakin jauh. Aku mendapati diriku meringkuk di sudut kursi, jauh darinya, meniru jarak yang kurasakan muncul di antara kami. Semua kehangatan yang tadi kurasakan berubah menjadi rasa dingin, membuatku kedinginan dan kembali menyampirkan selendang ke sekeliling tubuhku. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun sementara aku bergerak-gerak di sampingnya dan menyimpan cerminku, seolah-olah ia bahkan tidak menyadari aku ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun membuka bar dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol. Tanpa menatapku, ia bertanya, "Brendi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Suaraku lirih, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin ia tidak peduli. Ia menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri dan meneguknya.

Merasa bingung dan tersinggung, aku mengenakan sarung tanganku dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang salah.

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Mian baru update /.\

Ada yang nunggu? Ngga ya? TT_TT

Aku hadir dengan Bab 5+6, kenapa dua bab? Karena dibukunya bab 5 sedikit, jadi aku tambahin. Semoga bacanya gak bosen dan puas ,

Ini udah panjang kan? Yaiyalah 2 bab TT_TT

UAS aku tinggal 1 hari, do'ain ya semoga nilainya bagus ^^

Just it ^^

Big Thanks To:

Heldamagnae , Love Kyumin 137 , **Rly. ** , **abilhikmah** , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , **Frostbee **, **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewiktubagus** , **OvaLLea **, **Tika137** **, PumpkinEvil** , HaeHar , siganteng , Hana , kyumin sefi , **babyChoi137** **, Cywelf** , **HeeKyuMin91** **(Tenang, Siwon udah taken kok ^^)**, **parkhyun** , **Rinda Cho Joyer** , **asdfghjkyu** (Donghae cowok tulen kok, dia udah tau orientasi seks Donghae. Kan Kyuhyun nyari informasi tentang Sungmin termasuk orang-orang di sekitarnya ^^) , PaboGirl , pinkKYUMIN , **farihadaina** (Leeteuk sakit apa? Trauma. Kenapa? Tunggu aja ya ^^) , Nuralrasyid , **Gyeomindo , 99** , **kyumin** , fariny , **bunyming** , BTY , ChoLeeKyuMin , **pinzame , miadevi137 , kyuminJoy137 **and **Guest**. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer di BAB 3 yang baru masuk dan reviewer BAB 4 ^^)

Walaupun review nya makin lama makin sedikit, tapi aku berterima kasih banget buat kalian, khusunya yang sudi untuk me-review ^^

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	7. BAB 7

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 7

.

* * *

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kami tiba. Lampu blitz kamera meledak di sekeliling kami sementara kami berjalan di hadapan barisan pers. Aku bersembunyi di balik diriku sendiri dan sangat ingin menjauh dari ketegangan yang memancar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Begitu kami memasuki gedung, seseorang memanggil namanya dan ia berbalik. Aku menyelinap pergi, melesat diantara para tamu lain yang berdiri menghalangi pintu depan.

Ketika tiba di aula, aku menyambar dua gelas wine dari seorang pelayan dari seorang pelayan yang berjalan lewat dan mencari Donghae sementara aku meneguk wine dari salah satu gelas. Aku melihatnya di seberang ruangan bersama _eomma_ku dan Kangin, dan aku pun berjalan menghampiri mereka, meletakkan gelasku yang sudah kosong di atas meja yang kulewati.

"Sungmin!" Wajah _eomma_ku berseri-seri ketika ia melihatku. "Gaun itu sangat menakjubkan di tubuhmu.

Ia melakukan gerakan mencium kedua pipiku tanpa benar-benar melakukannya. Ia terlihat cantik dalam gaun ketat biru berkilau. Batu safir bergelantungan di telinga, leher, dan pergelangan tangannya, menegaskan mata dan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Terima kasih," aku meneguk wine dari gelas keduaku ingat bahwa aku memang berencana berterima kasih kepada _eomma_ku untuk gaunnya.

Donghae melangkah maju, mengamit sikuku. Ia menatap wajahku satu kali dan langsung tahu aku sedang resah. Aku menggeleng, tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, wine lagi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tolong."

Aku merasakan kedatangan Kyuhyun sebelum aku melihat wajah _eomma_ku bercahaya. Kangin juga sepertinya menegakkan tubuh dan mengendalikan diri.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya di bagian bawah punggungku yang telanjang dan sentakkan kesadaran menjalari diriku. Ketika jemarinya meregang di tubuhku, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia juga merasakannya. "Kau kabur."

Aku menegang mendengar nada mencela dalam suaranya. Aku melemparkan tatapan yang menyatakan semua yang tidak bisa kukatakan di depan umum. "Kangin, apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyaku kepada ayah tiriku.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kedua namja itu berjabat tangan.

Kyuhyun menarikku lebih dekat ke sisinya. "Kita berdua beruntung karena mendampingi dua yeoja paling cantik di Seoul."

Kangin membenarkan sambil tersenyum sayang kepada _eomma_ku.

Aku meneguk sisa wineku dan dengan penih rasa terima kasih mengganti gelas yang kosong itu dengan gelas baru yang diserahkan Donghae kepadaku.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan berbisik kasar,"Jangan lupa kau datang ke sini bersamaku."

Dia _marah?_ Apa-apaan? Mataku menyipit. "Kau berani berkata begitu?"

"Jangan disini, Sungmin." Ia mengangguk kepada semua orang dan menuntunku menjauh. "Jangan sekarang."

"Jangan selamanya," gumamku, mengikutinya hanya supaya aku tidak menimbulkan kehebohan dihadapan _eomma_ku.

Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku kepada orang-orang, kurasa aku memberikan penampilan yang cukup bagus –berbicara pada saat yang tepat dan tersenyum saat dibutuhkan—tetapi aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Aku terlalu menyadari dinding es di antara kami dan amarahku sendiri. Kalau aku membutuhkan bukti bahwa Kyuhyun berpegang teguh pada keputusannya untuk tidak bersosialisasi dengan wanita-wanita yang ditidurinya, aku sudah mendapatkannya.

Ketika makan malam diumumkan, aku ikut dengannya ke ruang makan dan menusuk-nusuk makananku. Aku minum beberapa gelas anggur merah yang mereka sajikan bersama makanannya dan mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara kepada orang-orang yang duduk semeja dengan kami. Kyuhyun tidak berusaha mengikutsertakan aku dalam pembicaraan, aku merasa senang.

Aku tidak tertarik sampai ia berdiri diiringi tepuk tangan dan naik ke atas panggung. Lalu aku berputar dari kursi dan mengamatinya berjalan kearah mimbar, tidak mampu menahan diri mengagumi keanggunannya dan wajahnya yang tampan.

Ketika ia selesai berbicara, aku berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, membuat dirinya dan diriku terkejut. Tetapi orang-orang lain dengan segera ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, dan aku mendengar orang-orang sibuk berbicara di sekelilingku, pujian-pujian lirih yang memang pantas didapatkannya.

"Kau yeoja muda yang beruntung."

Aku menoleh menatap yeoja yang berbicara tadi. "Kami hanya….berteman."

Senyumnya yang tenang entah bagaimana berhasil mendebat kata-kataku.

Orang-orang mulai mejauh dari meja-meja mereka. Aku baru hendak meraih dompetku sehingga aku bisa pulang ketika seorang namja muda menghampiriku. Dengan wajah tampan dan senyum lebar kekanak-kanakkan, ia berhasil membuatku tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluar dari limusin.

"Halo," katanya.

Sepertinya dia tahu siapa aku, yang membuatku terpaksa pura-pura aku tidak tahu siapa namja itu sebenarnya. "Halo."

Ia tertawa, dan suaranya ringan dan memesona. "Aku Shim Changmin, adik Kyuhyun."

"Oh, tentu saja." Wajahku memanas. Aku tidak percaya aku begitu tenggelam dalam perasaan kasihan pada diriku sendiri sampai aku tidak mampu menyadarinya.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Maaf." Aku tersenyum malu.

Ia mengulurkan lengannya padaku. "Apakah kau ingin berdansa?"

Aku melirik ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri di kaki tangga yang mengarah ke panggung. Ia di kelilingi orang-orang yang ingin berbicara kepadanya, dan sebagian besarnya adalah yeoja.

"Bisa kulihat dia masih tertahan," kata Changmin dengan nada geli.

"Ya." Aku hendak memalingkan wajah ketika aku mengenali wanita yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun –Jung Jessica.

Aku meraih dompetku dan berusaha menyunggingkan seulas senyum kepada Changmin. "Aku sangat ingin berdansa."

Sambil bergandengan tangan, kami berjalan ke ruang dansa dan melangkah ke lantai dansa. Band mulai memainkan irama _waltz_ dan kami bergerak dengan mudah, dengan alami mengikuti irama musik. Ia penari yang ahli, cekatan, dan penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Aku mengangguk kepada Donghae ketika ia meluncur lewat bersama seorang yeoja.

"Kau bekerja untuknya?"

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Kyuhyun pasti benar-benar tertarik padamu sampai menyeretmu ke tempat ini hanya setelah bertemu satu atau dua kali denganmu."

Aku menyumpah dalam hati. Aku tahu orang-orang akan menarik kesimpulan sembarangan, tapi aku sangat ingin menghindari rasa malu. "Kyuhyun mengenal ibuku dan mengundangku datang ke sini, jadi ini hanya masalah dua orang yang menghadiri acara yang sama dalam satu mobil dan bukannya dua mobil."

"Jadi apakah kau masih lajang?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa tidak nyaman walaupun kami berdua bergerak dengan mulus. "_Well, _aku belum memiliki pasangan tetap."

Changmin menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Malamku baru saja berubah lebih baik."

Ia mengisi sisa waktu dansa itu dengan cerita-cerita lucu tentang industry musik yang membuatku tertawa dan menyingkirkan pikiranku dari Kyuhyun.

Ketika dansa itu berakhir, Donghae datang untuk berdansa denganku. Kami berdansa dengan sangat baik sebagai pasangan karena kami belajar berdansa bersama. Aku bersantai dalam pelukannya, merasa beruntung karena memiliki Donghae yang mendukungku secara moral.

"Apakah kau bersenang-senang?" tanyaku dengan lirih padanya.

Tangannya mengencang ditanganku, matanya mengeras. "Kau terlihat tersiksa. Bagaimana cara dia mengacaukan segalanya?"

"Kurasa akulah yang mengacaukannya. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti."

"Kau takut aku akan menghajarnya di sini di depan semua orang."

Donghae menempelkan bibirnya ke keningku sejenak. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya tadi. Dia tahu aku akan menghajarnya."

"Oh, Donghae." Kasih sayangku padanya membuatku terharu. Seharusnya aku tahu Donghae pasti akan melontarkan ancaman seperti kakak laki-laki kepada Kyuhyun. Donghae memang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun muncul di samping kami. "Aku menyela."

Itu bukan permintaan.

Donghae berhenti dan menatapku. Aku mengangguk. Ia melangkah mundur sambil membungkuk, matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan panas dan tajam.

Kyuhyun menarikku mendekat dan mengambil alih dansa itu seperti ia mengambil alih segalanya.

"Kau terus melarikan diri," gerutunya dan memberengut menatapku.

"Sepertinya Jessica menjadi pengganti yang baik."

Alisnya terangkat dan ia menarikku lebih dekat. "Cemburu?"

"Serius lah." Aku memalingkan wajah.

Ia mengeluarkan suara frustasi. "Jauhi adikku, Sungmin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang menyuruhmu."

Amarahku terbit. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat apakah pembalasan adalah sesuatu yang adil dalam dunia Kyuhyun. "Jauhi Jessica, Kyuhyun."

Rahangnya mengeras. "Dia hanya teman."

"Artinya kau tidur dengannya …? Atau belum."

"Tidak, sialan. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Dengar –"

Musiknya mulai berakhir dan ia memperlambat langkah. "Aku harus pergi. Aku membawamu ke sini, dan aku lebih suka apabila akulah yang mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku tidak mau menarikmu pergi apabila kau sedang bersenang-senang. Apakah kau lebih suka tetap disini dan pulang bersama Kangin dan _eomma_mu?"

Bersenang-senang? Apakah dia bercanda atu benar-benar tidak tahu? Atau lebih buruk lagi. Mungkin ia sudah melupakanku sama sekali sampai dia tidak memperhatikanku.

Aku menjauh darinya, membutuhkan jarak di antara kami. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lupakan aku."

"Sungmin." Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arahku dan aku cepat-cepat melangkah mundur.

Sebuah lengan merangkul punggungku dan Donghae berbicara. "Aku akan mengurusnya, Cho."

"Jangan menghalangiku, Donghae," Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

Donghae mendengus. "Aku mendapat kesan bahwa kau sendiri sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Aku menelan keresahanku dengan susah payah. "Kau memberikan pidato yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun. Itu adalah bagian terbaik dari malam ini."

Ia menarik napas tajam mendengar ejekan tersirat itu, lalu menyusurkan tangan ke rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyumpah dan aku menyadari alasannya ketika ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku dan melirik layarnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Matanya menatap mataku. Ujung jarinya membelai pipiku. "Aku akan meneleponmu."

Lalu ia pun pergi.

"Apakah kau ingin tetap disini?" tanya Donghae lirih.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, jangan." Aku ingin sendirian sejenak.

"Baiklah."

"Maukah kau keluar dan meminta pelayan memanggil limusin Kangin ke depan? Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Oke." Donghae mengelus lenganku. "Aku akan mengambil selendangmu dari tempat penitipan jaket dan menemuimu di luar.

Aku pun segera bergegas menuju toilet yang letaknya agak jauh. Tidak ada orang lain di toilet itu selain pelayan, sehingga tidak ada orang yang memburu-buruku. Aku segera masuk ke salah satu bilik dan memilih berlama-lama di sana.

Aku begitu sakit hati karena Kyuhyun sampai aku merasa sulit bernapas, dan aku sangat bingung melihat perubahan suasana hatinya. Kenapa ia menyentuh wajahku seperti itu? Kenapa ia marah ketika aku tidak dapat tetap berada di sampingnya? Dan kenapa ia merasa terancam oleh Donghae? Kyuhyun memberikan pengertian baru pada pepatah lama tentang '_sebentar dingin sebentar panas'._

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, melangkah keluar, dan berhenti ketika melihat Jung Jessica bersandar di meja rias sambil bersedekap. Ia sudah jelas ada di sana untuk menemuiku, menunggu saat pertahanan diriku sedang lemah. Langkah kakiku goyah; lalu aku pulih dan berjalan ke westafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Ia berbalik menghadap cermin, mengamati bayanganku. Aku juga mengamatinya. Gaunnya cukup seksi. Ia terlihat seperti supermodel dan memancarkan daya tarik seks yang eksotis.

Aku menerima handuk tangan yang di sodorkan pelayan toilet kepadaku, dan Jessica berbicara kepada wanita itu dalam bahasa Spanyol, memintanya memberikan sedikit privasi kepada kami. Aku mengakhiri permintaan itu dengan, "_Por favor, gracias."_ Itu membuat Jessica mengangkat sebelah alis dan membuatnya mengamatiku lebih seksama lagi, yang kubalas dengan ketenangan yang sama.

"Oh, astaga," gumamnya, begitu si pelayan keluar dari jarak dengar. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan suara itu mengusik sarafku seperti kuku yang menggesek papan tulis. "Kau sudah tidur dengannya."

"Dan kau belum."

Ucapanku sepertinya membuatnya terkejut. "Kau benar, aku belum. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku mengeluarkan uang kertas seribu won dan menjatuhkannya ke atas nampan perak. "Karena dia tidak mau."

"Dan aku juga tidak mau, karena dia tidak bisa berkomitmen. Dia muda, tampan, kaya, dan dia menikmatinya."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

Matanya menyipit,raut wajahnya yang ramah mulai berubah. "Dia tidak menghormati yeoja-yeoja yang ditidurinya. Begitu dia menjejalkan kejantanannya ke dalam dirimu, berakhirlah sudah. Sama seperti yang lain. Tapi aku masih di sini, karena akulah yang ingin dipertahankannya untuk jangka panjang."

Aku mempertahankan sikap tenangku walaupun 'pukulan' itu menerjangku tepat di tempat yang paling menyakitkan. "Menyedihkan sekali."

Aku berjalan keluar dan tidak berhenti sampai aku tiba di limusin Kangin. Aku meremas tangan Donghae ketika aku masuk, lalu berhasil menunggu sampai mobil itu melaju di jalan sebelum mulai menangis.

.

~Bared To You~

.

"Hey, _baby girl,_" seru Donghae ketika aku berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret ke ruang duduk keesokan harinya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang yang longgar, Donghae duduk berbaring di atas sofa dengan kaki terulur, disilangkan dan ditopang di atas meja kopi. Ia terlihat tampan, acak-acakan, dan nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Aku mengacungkan jempol dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil kopi. Aku berhenti di meja sarapan, alisku terangkat melihat rangkaian bunga mawar merah di atas meja. Aromanya harum dan aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Apa ini?"

"Itu di antarkan ke sini untukmu satu jam yang lalu. Pengiriman di hari Minggu. Cantik dan supermahal."

Aku mengambil kartu dari penjepit plastic di sana dan membukanya.

_**AKU MASIH MEMIKIRKANMU.**_

_**-KYUHYUN-**_

"Dari Cho?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya." Ibu jariku mengusap apa yang kuanggap adalah tulisan tangannya. Aku mengambil secangkir kopi, berharap kafein bisa memberiku kekuatan dan mengembalikan akal sehatku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkesan." Donghae mengecilkan volume televisi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku meniup uap di atas cangkirku dan menyesap dengan ragu. "Aku berhubungan seks dengannya di dalam limusinnya dan di langsung berubah sedingin es setelah itu."

Donghae mengamatiku. "Kau mengguncang dunianya, bukan?"

"Ya, benar." Dan aku merasa kesal karena memikirkannya. Kami memiliki hubungan. Aku tahu itu. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari apa pun kemarin malam, dan hari ini aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi. "Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Pengalaman seksual terbaik dalam hidupku, dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tahu itu. Itu pertama kalinya dia berhubungan seks di dalam mobil, dan pada awalnya dia agak enggan, tapi kemudian aku membuatnya begitu bergairah sampai dia tidak bisa menolak."

"Benarkah? Tidak pernah?" Donghae mengelus pangkal janggutnya. "Kebanyakan namja menghancurkan mobil mereka dengan cara berhubungan seks di masa sekolah. Malah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu orang pun yang tidak pernah melakukannya kecuali para kutu buku dan orang-orang yang sangat jelek, dan dia bukan keduanya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa berhubungan seks dalam mobil membuatku menjadi pelacur."

Donghae berubah kaku. "Apakah itu yang dikatakannya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku mendengarnya dan 'temannya', Jessica. Kau tahu, yeoja yang ada dalam sebagian besar foto yang kau cetak dari Internet? Dia memutuskan mengasah kukunya dengan pembicaraan licik di toilet."

"Wanita jalang itu cemburu." Ucap Donghae.

"Rasa frustasi seksual. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun, karena ternyata yeoja-yeoja yang tidur dengannya langsung dilempar ke tumpukan sampah."

"Apakah Cho berkata seperti itu?" Sekali lagi, amarah menghiasi pertanyaan Donghae yang lirih.

"Tidak dengan kata-kata sebanyak itu. Katanya dia tidak tidur dengan teman-teman yeojanya. Dia bermasalah dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menginginkan lebih daripada kesenangan di atas ranjang, jadi dia menempatkan yeoja-yeoja yang ditidurinya dengan yeoja-yeoja yang berteman dengannya dalam dua kelompok terpisah." Aku menyesap kopiku lagi. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya bahwa pengaturan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil untukku dan katanya dia bersedia membuat beberapa penyesuaian, tapi kurasa dia termasuk orang yang mengatakan apapun yang diperlukan demi mendapat apa yang diinginkannya."

"Atau kau akan menakutinya sampai ia berlari pergi terbirit-birit?"

Aku melotot. "Jangan membuat alasan untuknya.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku lapar. Kau ingin memesan apa?" Kata Donghae sambil memegang telepon.

"Terserahmu saja."

.

~Bared To You~

.

Aku berangkat ke kantor dua puluh menit lebih awal pada hari Senin, berharap bisa menghindari Kyuhyun. Dengan pagi sesibuk itu, waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalam pribadiku. Lalu aku menjawab telepon dan mendengar suara Kyuhyun di ujung sana. Aku tidak siap mendengarnya.

"_Bagaimana hari Senin-mu sejauh ini?" _tanyanya, suaranya membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Sibuk." Aku melirik jam dan terkejut melihat saat itu sudah jam 11.40.

"_Bagus," _jeda sesaat. _"Aku mencoba meneleponmu kemarin. Aku meninggalkan beberapa pesan. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Sungmin."_

Mataku terpejam dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku mengerahkan segenap kendali diriku untuk menjalani hari tanpa mendengar pesan suara. "Aku bertapa dan bekerja sedikit."

"_Apakah kau menerima bunga yang kukirim?"_

"Ya. Bunganya indah. Terima kasih."

"_Bunga itu mengingatkanku pada gaunmu."_

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Aku mulai berpikir Kyuhyun menderita kepribadian ganda. "Beberapa wanita mungkin menganggap itu romantis."

"_Aku hanya peduli pada apa yang kau katakan."_ Kursinya berderik seolah-olah ia berdiri. _"Tadinya aku ingin mampir…. Aku ingin melakukannya."_

Aku mendesah, menyerah pada kebingunganku. "Aku senang kau tidak melakukannya."

Lalu jeda lagi. _"Aku pantas mendapatkannya."_

"Aku tidak mengatakannya untuk bersikap jahat. Itu adalah kenyataan."

"_Aku tahu. Dengar ….. aku sudah mengatur makan siang di kantorku sehingga kita tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi dan kembali."_

Setelah ucapan selamat tinggalnya yang berupa '_Aku akan meneleponmu' _malam itu, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin berhubungan lagi denganku setelah ia selesai dengan apapun yang mengganggunya. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang kutakuti sejak Sabtu malam, sadar bahwa aku harus memutuskan hubungan dengannya, tetapi merasa tegang karena keinginanku untuk tetap bersamanya. Aku ingin kemabali merasakan saat murni dan sempurna dari keintiman yang kami alami bersama.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa membenarkan satu saat di antara saat-saat dimana ia membuatku merasa seperti sampah.

"Kyuhyun, kita tidak punya alasan untuk makan siang bersama. Kita memulai segalanya hari Jumat malam, dan kita…mengurus masalahnya pada hari Sabtu. Kita akhiri saja sampai disana."

"_Sungmin."_ Suaranya berubah serak. _"Aku tahu aku mengacaukan segalanya. Biarkan aku menjelaskan."_

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Ini bukan masalah."

"_Ini masalah. Aku harus bertemu denganmu."_

"Aku tidak mau—"

"_Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cara yang mudah, Sungmin. Atau kau bisa membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang sulit." _Nada suaranya terdengar tajam dan membuat denyut nadiku berpacu.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengerti bahwa aku tidak cukup beruntung untuk lolos dengan obrolan selamat tinggal di telepon. "Baiklah. Aku akan naik ke kantormu."

"_Terima kasih." _Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras. _"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Aku menutup telepon dan menatap foto-foto dimejaku, mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan dan menguatkan diri menghadapi pengaruh yang kurasakan begitu melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

Menyerah pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuhindari, aku kembali bekerja membandingkan pengaruh visual dari kartu-kartu contoh.

"Sungmin."

Aku melompat dan berputar di kursi, terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di samping bilikku. Aku melirik jam dan menyadari bahwa lima belas menit sudah berlalu tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Kyu—Tuan Cho. Kau tidak perlu turun ke sini."

Wajahnya tenang dan datar, tetapi matanya muram dan panas. "Siap?"

Aku membuka laci dan mengeluarkan tas tangan, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan gemetar. Aroma Kyuhyun sangat luar biasa.

"Tuan Cho." Suara Hangeng. "Senang sekali melihatmu. Apakah ada sesuatu—?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menjemput Sungmin. Kami punya janji makan siang."

Aku menegakkan tubuh tepat waktu dan melihat alis Hangeng terangkat tinggi. Ia pulih dengan cepat, wajahnya kembali ramah seperti biasa."

"Aku akan kembali jam satu," aku menenangkannya.

"Sampai jumpa. Semoga makan siangmu menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya di bagian bawah punggungku dan menuntunku ke lift, membuat Victoria mengangkat alis ketika kami berjalan melewati area penerimaan tamu. Aku bergerak gelisah sementara ia menekan tombol lift.

Kyuhyun menghadapku sementara kami menunggu lift, membeli lengan blus satinku dengan ujung jarinya. "Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, aku melihatmu dalam gaun merah itu. Aku mendengar suara-suara yang kau keluarkan ketika kau bergairah. Aku merasakan dirimu menyelimutiku, meremasku dengan erat, membuatku mencapai kenikmatan dengan begitu dahsyat sampai terasa menyakitkan."

"Jangan teruskan!" Aku memalingkan wajah, tidak mampu melihat caranya yang intim ketika menatapku.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Ucapnya.

Lift yang berhenti membuatku merasa lega. Ia menangkap tanganku dan menarikku masuk. Setelah ia memasukkan kuncinya ke panel, ia menarikku lebih dekat. "Aku akan menciummu, Sungmin."

"Aku tidak—"

Ia menarikku ke tubuhnya dan menempelkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Aku menolak selama mungkin; lalu aku melelh ketika merasakan lidahnya membelai lidahku dengan perlahan dan manis.

Aku kembali kebingungan ketika ia menarik diri.

"Ayo." Ia menarik kuncinya ketika pintu lift terbuak.

Resepsionis Kyuhyun yang berambut merah tidak berkata apa-apa kali ini, walaupun ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Namun sekretaris Kyuhyun, Yesung, berdiri ketika kami berjalan mendekat dan menyapaku ramah.

"Selamat siang, Nona Lee."

"Hai, Yesung." Sapaku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat ke arahnya. "Tahan telepon-teleponku."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Aku memasuki kantor Kyuhyun yang luas, mataku terpaku ke sofa tempat ia pertama kali menyentuhku dengan intim.

Makan siang disajikan untuk dua orang di bar—dua piring yangdi tutup dengan nampan logam.

"Bagaimana kalau ku taruh tasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku menatapnya, melihat ia melepas jas nya dan menyampirkannya di lengannya. Aku terpesona melihat tampilannya tanpa jas.

"Sungmin?"

"Kau tampan, Kyuhyun." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Alisnya terangkat; lalu matanya melembut. "Aku senang kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat."

Aku menyerahkan tasku kepadanya dan berjalan menjauh, membtutuhkan jarah di antara kami. Ia menggantung jaket dan tas tanganku di gantungan jaket, lalu berjalan ke arah bar.

Aku bersedekap. "Kita selesaikan saja masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi."

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Aku kembali membawa Bared To You BAB 7. Mian lama update nya ^^

Hayoloh, kok Sungmin ngga mau berhubungan sama Kyu lagi tuh, kenapa? Kkk~ tunggu next bab ya :p

Pada panas dingin baca Bab kemarin? Sama saya juga xD

Sumpah deh, pas pertama baca buku ini juga yang kebayang tokohnya itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin keseringan baca FF KyuMin.. kkk~  
Ok Just it…

Big Thanks To:

Heldamagnae , Love Kyumin 137 , **Rly. ** , **abilhikmah** , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , **Frostbee** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** **, dewiktubagus** , **OvaLLea** , **Tika137** , **PumpkinEvil** , HaeHar , **siganteng** , Hana , kyumin sefi , **babyChoi137** , Cywelf , **HeeKyuMin91**, **parkhyun** , **Rinda Cho Joyer** , **asdfghjkyu**, PaboGirl , pinkKYUMIN , farihadaina , **Nuralrasyid** , **Gyeomindo** , 99 , **kyumin** , **fariny** , **bunyming** , BTY , ChoLeeKyuMin , pinzame , **miadevi137** , kyuminJoy137 , **kimjaejoong309 ** , **steffifebri **and Guest. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer di BAB 4 yang baru masuk dan reviewer BAB 5 dan 6 ^^)

Walaupun review nya makin lama makin sedikit, tapi aku berterima kasih banget buat kalian, khusunya yang sudi untuk me-review ^^

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	8. BAB 8

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 8

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyisirkan tangan ke rambut dan mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat lelah, lelah karena berjuang melawan diriku sendiri karena dirinya. "Aku serius. Kau dan aku…ini adalah kesalahan."

Rahangnya mengeras. "Bukan kesalahan. Caraku menghadapinya setelah itu adalah kesalahan."

Aku menatapnya, terkejut mendengar ketajaman dalam penangkalannya. "Aku tidak sedang berbicara tentang seksnya, Kyuhyun. Aku bicara tentang persetujuanku terhadap kesepakatan _orang-asing-tapi-mesra_ yang gila di antara kita ini. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa semua ini salah. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan naluriku."

"Apakah kau ingin bersamaku, Sungmin?"

"Tidak. Itulah yang—"

"Tidak seperti yang kita bicarakan di kelab. Lebih dari itu."

Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semuanya." Ia menjauh dari bar dan mendekatiku. "Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Kau tidak terlihat ingin bersamaku hari Sabtu kemarin." Lenganku merangkul perutku dengan erat.

"Aku….kebingungan." Jawabnya.

"Lalu? Aku juga."

Ia berkacak pinggang. Lalu ia bersedekap sepertiku. "Demi Tuhan, Sungmin."

Aku mengamatinya menggeliat-geliat dan merasakan seberkas harapan."Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, kurasa kita sudah selesai."

"Kita belum selesai." Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Kita sudah tiba di jalan buntu kalau kau berubah aneh setiap kali kita berhubungan seks."

Ia jelas-jelas kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "Aku sudah terbiasa memegang kendali. Aku _membutuhkannya._ Dan kau mengacaukannya dalam limusin. Aku tidak menghadapinya dengan baik."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Sungmin." Ia mendekat. "Aku belum pernah mengalami sesuatu seperti itu. Kupikir itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang setelah aku mengalaminya ….aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku harus memilikimu."

"Itu hanya seks, Kyuhyun. Seks yang sangat luar biasa, tapi itu bisa mengacaukan otakmu apabila dua orang yang melakukannya tidak cocok satu sama lain."

"Omong-kosong. Kuakui aku mengacaukan segalanya. Aku tidak bisa mengubah apa yangsudah terjadi, tapi aku sudah pasti akan kesal kalau kau ingin memutuskan hubungan denganku hanya karena itu. Kau sudah menjelaskan aturan-aturanmu dan aku menyesuaikan diri untuk menerimanya, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau menyesuaikan diri sedikit pun untukku. Kau juga harus berusaha." Wajahnya mengeras karena frustasi. "Setidaknya sedikit saja."

Aku menatapnya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan apa tujuan semua ini. "Apa yang kauinginkan, Kyuhyun?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia menarikku ke arahnya dan menangkup pipiku dengan satu tangan."Aku ingin terus merasakan apa yang kurasakan ketika berada bersamamu. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Banyak yang harus kupelajari."

Aku menempelkan tangan di dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar berirama. Ia cemas dan penuh semangat, dan hal itu membuatku cemas. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Apakah aku harus mengikuti naluriku atau akal sehatku. "Melakukan apa?"

"Apapun yang harus dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sesering mungkin denganmu. Di atas dan di luar tempat tidur."

Serbuan kegembiraan yang menerjang diriku sangat kuat. "Apakah kau mengerti betapa banyak usaha dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk hubungan di antara kita, Kyuhyun? Sekarang saja aku sudah lelah. Di tambah lagi aku masih berusaha menghadapi masalah-masalah pribadiku, dan aku punya pekerjaan baru….. ibuku yang gila…." Jemariku menutup mulutnya. "Tetapi kau berharga, dan aku sangat menginginkanmu. Jadi kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan?"

"Sungmin. Sialan kau." Kyuhyun mengangkatku, menopang bokongku dengan sebelah tangan untuk mendesakku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya. Ia menciumku dengan keras dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidungku. "Kita akan mengatasinya."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah semuanya akan mudah." Aku tahu aku membutuhkan perhatian khusus, dan ia sudah jelas juga sama."

"Sesuatu yang mudah itu membosankan." Ia menggendongku ke bar dan mendudukkanku di bangku bar. Ia menarik penutup piringku dan menunjukkan _cheeseburger_ berukuran besar dan kentang goreng. Makanannya masih hangat, berkat potongan granit yang di panaskan di bawah piring.

"Mmmm," gumamku menyadari betapa laparnya diriku. Sekarang setelah kami biacara, selera makanku pun kembali dengan kuat.

Ia membuka serbetku dan membentangkannya di pangkuanku sambil meremas lututku, lalu ia duduk di sampingku. "Jadi bagaimana kita harus melakukannya?"

"_Well,_ kau mengambilnya dengan tangan dan memasukkannya ke mulut."

Ia melemparkan tatapan masam ke arahku yang membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan bersamanya. Aku menggigit _burger-_ku, mengerang nikmat ketika aku di serang oleh rasanya.

"Enak?" tanyanya.

"Sangat enak. Malah, namja yang tahu tentang _burger_ seenak ini mungkin pantas di pertahankan." Aku mengelap mulut dan tangan. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang eksklusivitas?"

Ia meletakkan _burger-_nya dan bergeming. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Kurasa maksudmu adalah tentang hubungan kita. Tapi untuk menghindari keraguan apa pun, aku akan menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa tidak akan ada namja lain untukmu, Sungmin."

Gerakan menjalari tubuhku mendengar ketegasan suaranya dan tatapannya yang dingin. "Tetapi yeoja tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, mencoba meringankan suasana.

Alisnya terangkat. "Aku tahu teman serumahmu biseksual. Apakah kau juga begitu?"

"Apakah hal itu mengganggumu?"

"Berbagi dirimu pasti menggangguku. Itu bukan pilihan. Tubuhmu adalah milikku, Sungmin."

"Dan tubuhmu adalah milikku? Secara eksklusif?"

Matanya berubah panas. "Ya, dan kuharap kau memanfaatkannya sesering dan secermat mungkin."

_Well,_ kalau begitu…. "Tapi kau pernah melihatku telanjang," godaku, suaraku serak. "Kau tahu apa yang kau dapatkan. Aku tidak tahu. Aku menyukai apa yang kulihat dari tubuhmu sejauh ini, tapi apa yang kulihat tidak cukup banyak."

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya sekarang."

Membayangkan dirinya melepas pakaian untukku membuatku bergerak-gerak di kursi. Ia menyadarinya dan mulutnya melengkung nakal.

"Sebaiknya tidak," kataku penuh penyesalan. "Aku sudah terlambat ke kantor hari Jumat lalu."

"Kalau begitu, malam ini."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tentu saja."

"Aku mengosongkan jadwalku jam lima nanti." Ia melanjutkan makannya, sangat santai menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kami berdua baru saja menjadwalkan _seks luar biasa _dalam kalender di otak kami.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Aku membuka botol saus kecil di samping piringku. "Aku harus pergi ke _gym _sepulang dari kantor."

"Kita akan pergi bersama."

"Benarkah?" Aku membalikkan botol dan memukul dasar botol dengan telapak tanganku.

Ia mengambil botol itu dariku dan menggunakan pisaunya untuk mengeluarkan saus ke piringku. "Mungkin ada baiknya bagiku untuk melampiaskan sedikit tenagaku sebelum aku melepaskan pakaianmu. Aku yakin kau ingin bisa berjalan besok."

Aku menatapnya, terkejut mendengar nadanya yang santai sementara ia mengucapkan hal itu dan ekspresi gelid an muram di wajahnya yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya bergurau. Aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan diriku benar-benar ketagihan Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku makan beberapa potong kentang goreng, memikirkan orang lain yang juga ketagihan Kyuhyun. "Jessica bisa menjadi masalah bagiku."

Kyuhyun menelan _burger_-nya dan meneguk airnya dari botol. "Dia memberitahuku bahwa dia berbicara denganmu, dan pembicaraannya tidak berlangsung baik."

Aku memuji kelicikan Jessica dan usahanya yang pintar untuk menyingkirkanku. Aku harus berhati-hati dengannya, dan Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu tentang yeoja itu –misalnya menyingkirkannya, titik.

"Tidak, pembicaraannya tidak berlangsung baik," aku membenarkan. "Tapi aku tidak suka diberitahu bahwa kau tidak menghormati yeoja-yeoja yang kautiduri dan begitu kau menjejalkan kejantananmu ke dalam tubuhku, kau sudah selesai denganku."

Kyuhyun bergeming. "Dia berkata begitu?"

"Setiap patah katanya. Dia juga berkata bahwa kau mempertahankannya sampai kau sudah siap menikah."

"Benarkah?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar rendah dan dingin

Perutku melilit, tahu bahwa segalanya bisa berubah benar atau sangat salah, tergantung apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu."

"Dia bisa menjadi masalah bagiku," ulangku bersikeras.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi masalah. Aku akan berbicara dengannya."

Aku benci memikirkan Kyuhyun berbicara dengan yeoja itu, karena hal itu membuatku muak karena cemburu. Aku tahu bahwa itu adalah masalah yang harus kujelaskan sejak awal. "Kyuhyun…."

"Ya?" Ia menghabiskan _burger_-nya dan sedang melahap kentang gorengnya.

"Aku orang yang sangat pencemburu. Aku bisa bersikap tidak rasional dalam hal itu." Aku menusuk-nusuk _burger-_ku dengan sepotong kentang goreng. "Kau mungkin ingin memikirkannya apakah kau yakin ingin berurusan dengan seseorang yang memiliki masalah kepercayaan diri seperti diriku? Itu salah satu masalah yang memberatkanku ketika kau pertama kali mendekatiku, tahu bahwa aku pasti gila karena yeoja-yeoja lain akan mengerubungimu dan aku tidak berhak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau memiliki hak itu sekarang."

"Kau tidak menganggapku dengan serius." Aku menggeleng dan menggigit _cheeseburger_-ku lagi.

"Aku belum pernah seserius ini tentang apapun seumur hidupku." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap sudut mulutku dengan ujung jarinya, lalu menjilat setitik saus yang diambilnya. "Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa bersikap posesif. Aku sangat melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku."

Aku sama sekali tidak meragukannya.

Kyuhyun menutup piringnya kembali dan berdiri, mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dari saku dan meletakkannya di sampingku. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sudah menuliskan nomor telepon rumahnya dan nomor ponselnya di bagian belakang kartu. "Aku merasa bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan ini mengingat pembicaraan kita, tapi aku membutuhkan nomor ponselmu."

"Oh. Aku harus membeli ponsel dulu. Itu ada dalam daftar yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa yang terjadi pada ponsel yang kau gunakan untuk mengirim pesan padaku minggu lalu?"

Hidungku berkerut. "Ibuku menggunakannya untuk melacak gerak-gerikku. Dia sedikit….terlalu protektif."

"Aku megerti." Ia membelai pipiku dengan punggung jari-jarinya. "Itulah maksudmu ketika kau berkata bahwa ibumu menguntitmu."

"Ya, sayangnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan mengurus masalah ponsel sepulang kerja sebelum kita pergi ke _gym_. Akan lebih aman kalau kau punya ponsel. Dan aku ingin bisa meneleponmu kapan pun aku merasa ingin meneleponmu."

Aku meletakkan sebagian _burger _ yang tidak bisa kuhabiskan dan mengelap tangan dan mulutku. "Enak sekali. Terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati." Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan singkat ke bibirku. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke bawah," katanya sambil berjalan melintasi kantor ke arah gantungan jaket.

Aku mengikutinya, tetapi berubah haluan ketika kami tiba di mejanya. Aku menghampiri meja itu dan meletakkan tanganku di ruang kosong di depan kursinya. "Apakah kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu di sini?"

"Ya," Ia mengenakan jaketnya dan aku ingin menggigitnya, karena Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lezat.

Sebagai gantinya, aku melompat dan duduk tepat di depan kursinya. Menurut jam tanganku, aku punya waktu lima menit. Cukup waktu untuk kembali bekerja, tetapi tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri mempraktikan hak-hak baruku. Aku menunjuk kursinya. "Duduk."

Alisnya terangkat, tetapi ia berjalan mendekat tanpa membantah dan duduk dengan anggun di kursi.

Aku merentangkan kaki dan menekuk jari. "Lebih dekat."

Kyuhyun meluncur maju, memenuhi jarak di antara pahaku. Ia merangkul pinggulku dan mendongak menatapku. "Suatu hari nanti, Sungmin, aku akan menidurimu disini."

"Hanya ciuman untuk saat ini," gumamku, menunduk untuk mencium mulutnya. Sambil memegang bahunya untuk menjaga keseimbangan, aku menjilat bibirnya yang terbuka, lalu aku menyelinap masuk dan menggodanya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengerang dan memperdalam ciuman, melahap mulutku dengan cara yang membuatku merasa mendamba dan basah.

"Suatu hari nanti," bisikku dibibirnya, "aku akan berlutut di bawah meja ini dan memberimu kenikmatan. Mungkin saat itu kau sedang menelepon dan bermain dengan uangmu seperti Monopoli. Kau, Tuan Cho, akan memilih Jalan dan mendapat dua puluh ribu won."

Mulutnya melengkung di mulutku. "Aku mengerti tujuanmu. Kau akan membuatku gila dan mencapai klimaks di tubuhmu yang kencang dan seksi."

"Apakah kau keberatan?"

"_Angel_, aku tidak sabar menunggunya."

Aku merasa heran mendengar panggilan sayang itu, walaupun aku menyukai kesannya yang manis. "_Angel?"_

Kyuhyun bergumam membenarkan dan menciumku.

Kami pun segera bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari kantor Kyuhyun. Waktu istirahat sudah habis dan aku harus kembali bekerja.

Aku melambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Yesung dan tersenyum cerah kepada si penerima tamu yang tidak tersenyum.

"Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku," kataku pada Kyuhyun sementar kami menunggu lift.

"Siapa?"

"Penerima tamumu."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah itu, dan si wanita berambut merah berseri-seri menatapnya.

"_Well,_" gumamku. "Dia menyukaimu."

"Aku menggajinya."

Mulutku melengkung. "Ya, aku yakin itulah alasannya. Alasannya tidak mungkin karena kau adalah namja paling seksi di muka bumi."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memerangkapku di dinding dan menatapku dengan tajam dan panas.

Aku menempelkan tanganku di perutnya, menjilat bibir bawahku ketika aku merasakan otot-otot kuatnya menegang di bawah sentuhanku. "Itu hanya pengamatanku."

"_Aku_ menyukaimu." Dengan telapak tangan di tempelkan ke dinding di kedua sisi kepalaku, Kyuhyun menurunkan mulutnya ke mulutku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau sadar bahwa kau sedang berada di tempat kerja, bukan?"

"Apa gunanya menjadi bos kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Hmm."

Ketika lift tiba, aku menunduk melewati bagian bawah lengan Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam lift. Ia masuk mengikutiku, lalu mengelilingiku seperti hewan pemangsa, menghampiriku dari belakang dan menarikku ke tubuhnya. Tangannya di jejalkan ke saku depanku dan di rentangan di pinggulku, menjagaku tetap menempel padanya. Sebagai balasan, aku menggerakkan bokongku di tubuhnya dan tersenyum ketika ia mendesis dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Jaga sikapmu," ia mencela serak. "Aku harus rapat lima belas menit lagi."

"Apakah kau akan memikirkanku selama kau duduk di meja kerjamu?"

"Sudah pasti. Kau sudah pasti akan memikirkanku sementara kau duduk di meja kerjamu. Itu adalah perintah, Nona Lee."

Kepalaku bersandar ke belakang ke dadanya, aku menyukai nada memerintah dalam suaranya. "Sudah pasti, Tuan Cho, mengingat aku selalu memikirkanmu kemanapun aku pergi."

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar bersamaku ketika kami tiba di lantai dua puluh. "Terima kasih atas makan siangnya."

"Kurasa seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Aku melangkah mundur. "Sampai jumpa Dark and Dangerous."

Alisnya terangkat mendengar julukanku untuknya. "Jam lima. Jangan membuatku menunggu."

Salah satu lift di bagian kiri berhenti, Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk. Matanya menatap mataku sampai pintu lift tertutup. Dan aku memutuskan untuk segera ke mejaku.

* * *

.

.

Bared To You

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun muncul tepat waktu seperti yang di janjikan, dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari suasana hatiku yang muram ketika kami turun dengan lift yang ramai. Lebih dari seorang yeoja di dalam lift itu melemparkan lirikan diam-diam ke arah Kyuhyun, tetapi aku tidak keberatan dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Kyuhyun memang seksi. Aku pasti terkejut apabila mereka tidak meliriknya.

Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku ketika kami berjalan melewati pagar putar, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku.

Bentley SUV menunggu di pinggir jalan dan supir Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu belakang. Kyuhyun menatapku. "Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mengemasi dan mengantar pakaian olahragaku kesini, kalau kau ingin pergi ke _gym-_mu. Atau kita bisa pergi ke _gym-_ku."

"Di mana _gym-_mu?"

"Aku lebih suka pergi ke Cho Trainer."

Rasa penasaranku tentang bagaimana ia mengetahui _gym_ yang kukunjungi lenyap begitu aku mendengar kata 'Cho' di nama _gym-_nya. "Apakah kau kebetulan adalah pemiliknya?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Jaringannya. Biasanya aku berlatih beladiri dengan pelatih pribadi, tapi aku kadang-kadang mengunjungi _gym-_nya."

"Jaringannya," ulangku. "Tentu saja."

"Kau yang memilih," katanya penuh pengertian. "Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi."

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke _gym-_mu saja."

Ia membuka pintu belakang, dan akupun masuk. Aku meletakkan tas tanganku dan tas _gym-_ku di pangkuan, dan memandang ke luar jendela ketika mobil melaju di jalan.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun dan melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Tubuhku di penuhi getar gairah liar dan kecemasan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan dengannya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa berhenti walaupun aku ingin berhenti.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

No comment ...

See u next chap ^^


	9. BAB 9

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 9

.

* * *

Kami mampir ke toko ponsel lebih dulu. Seorang yeoja yang membantu kami seperti sangat lemah menghadapi daya tarik Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba memisahkan diri dari mereka dan mencari seseorang yang akan membantuku, tetapi cengkeraman Kyuhyun di tanganku tidak membiarkanku melangkah jauh darinya. Lalu kami bertengkar tentang siapa yang akan membayar, yang sepertinya menurut Kyuhyun itu adalah tanggung jawabnya walaupun ponsel dan tagihan ponsel itu adalah milikku.

"Kau sudah memilih jaringannya," cetusku, mendorong kartu kreditnya ke samping dan mengulurkan kartu kreditku kepada yeoja itu.

"Karena alasan praktis. Kita akan memakai jaringan yang sama, jadi kalau kau menelponku, kau tidak perlu membayar." Ia menukar kartu dengan tangkas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meneleponmu, jika kau tidak menyingkirkan kartu kredit sialanmu itu!"

Cara itu berhasil, walaupun aku tahu ia tidak senang dengan hal itu. Ia hanya perlu menerimanya.

Setelah kami kembali ke dalam mobil, suasana hatinya mulai membaik.

"Kita pergi ke _gym_ sekarang, Shindong!" katanya kepada sopir dan duduk bersandar di kursi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, ia menyimpan nomor baruku di dalam kontaknya, lalu mengambil ponsel baruku dari tanganku dan memasukan nomor telepon rumah, kantor, dan ponselnya ke dalam kontak ponselku.

Ketika ia selesai melakukannya, kami sudah tiba di ChoTrainer. Tidak mengherankan, pusat kebugaran berlantai tiga itu adalah impian para penggemar kesehatan. Aku terkesan melihat setiap bagiannya yang mengilap, modern, dan luar biasa. Bahkan ruang locker yeoja juga terlihat luar biasa mewah.

Tetapi rasa takjubku pada tempat itu dikalahkan oleh rasa takjubku pada Kyuhyun ketika aku selesai berganti pakaian olahraga dan melihatnya menungguku di koridor. Ia sudah berganti mengenakan celana pendek yang agak panjang dan juga kaus tanpa lengan, membuatku dapat melihat kaki dan lengannya yang telanjang untuk pertama kali.

Aku mendadak berhenti melangkah dan seseorang yang keluar di belakangku menubrukku. Aku hampir tidak sempat meminta maaf, aku terlalu sibuk membayangkan diriku menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dan ia memberengut menatapku.

Ia menegakkan tubuh dari dinding tempatnya bersandar, berjalan ke arahku, lalu mengelilingiku. Ujung jarinya mengelus perut dan punggungku yang telanjang sementara ia berputar mengitariku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Ketika ia berhenti di hadapanku, aku merangkul lehernya dan menarik tengkuknya untuk mendaratkan ciuman cepat dan bercanda.

"Apa ini yang kau kenakan?" tanyanya, terlihat agak tenang melihat sapaanku yang penuh semangat.

"Pakaian."

"Kau terlihat telanjang dengan atasan itu."

"Kupikir kau suka jika aku telanjang." Diam-diam aku merasa senang dengan pilihanku, yang kupilih pagi itu sebelum aku tahu ia akan ikutdenganku. Baju atasanku berbentuk segitiga dengan tali panjang dibagian bahu dan rusuk yang diikat dengan Velcro dan bisa dikenakan dengan berbagai cara untuk membiarkan si pemakai memutuskan di bagian mana payudaranya harus ditopang. Baju itu di desain untuk yeoja bertubuh montok dan baju itu adalah baju atasan pertama yang bisa menahan payudaraku agar tidak melompat ke mana-mana.

Kyuhyun keberatan karena warnanya menyerupai warna kulit, yang serasi dengan motif garis-garis di celana panjang hitam yogaku.

"Aku suka kau telanjang di _tempat pribadi,"_ gerutunya, "Aku harus berada di dekatmu ke mana pun kau pergi di _gym _ini."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh, karena aku sangat menikmati pemandangan saat ini." Di samping itu, aku sangat senang melihat sikap posesifnya setelah rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun karena penolakannya hari Sabtu malam waktu itu.

"Mari kita selesaikan." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku menjauh dari ruang locker, merampas dua handuk berlogo dari tumpukkan ketika kami melewatinya. "Aku harus tidur denganmu."

"Aku butuh ditiduri."

"Ya ampun, Sungmin." Cengkeramannya di tanganku mengencang sampai terasa menyakitkan. "Mana dulu? Angkat beban? Mesin? _Treadmill?"_

"_Treadmill._ Aku ingin berlari sebentar."

Ia menuntunku ke arah itu. Aku mengamati bagaimana para yeoja mengamati Kyuhyun. Mereka ingin berada di bagian _gym_ yang sama denan Kyuhyun.

Ketika kami tiba di deretan _treadmill_ dan sepeda yang sepertinya tak berujung, kami menyadari tidak ada dua _treadmill_ kosong yang berdampingan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang namja yang menggunakan _treadmill_ di tengah-tengah dua _treadmill_ kosong dikedua sisinya. "Aku berutang padamu jika kau bisa pindah ke sebelah."

Namja itu menatapku dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih _treadmill_ namja itu dan memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk menggunakan _treadmill_ di sampingnya. Sebelum ia menentukan latihannya, aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Jangan membakar terlalu banyak membakar tenaga," bisikku. "Aku menginginkanmu dengan gaya misionaris untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sudah sering membayangkan dirimu di atasku, mendesakku dengan keras."

Matanya membakar mataku. "Sungmin, kau tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Aku pun mulai naik ke atas _treadmill_ dan mulai berjalan cepat. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, aku pun mulai berlari. Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, aku memperlambat langkah, lalu berhenti, akhirnya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, yang berlari seperti mesin yang diminyaki dengan sempurna. Ia sedang menonton TV yang terpasang di atas kepala, tetapi ia melemparkan seulas senyum kepadaku ketika aku mengelap keringat di wajahku. Aku meneguk air dari botol sementara aku berpindah ke mesin, memilih mesin yang memberiku pemandangan jelas akan dirinya.

Ia berlari selama tiga puluh menit penuh di _treadmill_, lalu ia pindah ke tempat angkat beban, selalu memastikan aku berada di jarak pandangnya. Sementara ia berolahraga, aku terus berfikir betapa jantan dirinya.

Ketika aku meraih bola _fitness_ untuk melakukan gerakan jongkok, salah seorah pelatih menghampiriku. Seperti yang bisa diharapkan di _gym_ kelas atas, namja itu tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya bagus.

"Hai," ia menyapaku. "Pertama kali disini, bukan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini."

"Ya, pertama kali." Jawabku.

"Namaku Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun." Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyebut namaku. "Apakah kau menemukan semua yang kau butuhkan, Sungmin?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja,terima kasih."

"Apakah kau sudah diajak berkeliling? Kalau belum, biar kuajak berkeliling." Ia menyentuh sikuku dengan ringan dan menunjuk kearah tangga. "Kau juga mendapatkan latihan pribadi gratis selama satu jam. Kita bisa melakukannya malam ini dan membuat janji untuk hari lain dalam minggu ini. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu ke bar kesehatan dan mencoretnya dari daftar kegiatan yang harus dilakukan."

"Oh, aku tidak bisa." Hidungku berkerut. "Aku bukan anggota."

"Ah." Ia mengerdip."Kau datang dengan kartu sementara? Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak mungkin diharapkan membuat keputusan kalau kau belum mendapatkan pengalaman penuh. Tapi bisa kujamin, ChoTrainer adalah _gym_ terbaik di Seoul."

Kyuhyun muncul di samping Jonghyun. "Pengalaman penuh memang termasuk," katanya, berjalan mengitariku dan merangkul pinggangku, "kalau kau kekasih pemilik tempat ini."

"Tuan Cho." Jonghyun menegakkan tubuh dan mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Cho."

"Jonghyun berhasil meyakinkanku tentang tempat ini," kataku pada Kyuhyun sementara mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kupikir aku lah yang sudah meyakinkanmu." Rambutnya basah karena keringat dan aromanya nikmat.

Tangannya mengusap lenganku dan aku merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di puncak kepalaku. "Ayo, kita pergi. Sampai jumpa, Jonghyun."

Aku melambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal sementara kami berjalan pergi. "Terima kasih, Jonghyun."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawabnya setengah berteriak.

"Sudah pasti," gerutu Kyuhyun. "Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari payudaramu."

"Payudaraku memang sangat indah."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Aku menyembunyikan kegelianku.

Ia menepuk bokongku cukup keras sampai membuatku melompat kedepan dan meninggalkan sengatan panas dari balik celanaku. "Plester sialan yang kau sebut pakaian itu sama sekali tidak menutupi apa-apa. Jangan berlama-lama di pancuran. Kau nanti akan berkeringat lagi."

"Tunggu." Aku menangkap lengannya sebelum ia berjalan melewati ruang ganti yeoja ke ruang ganti namja. "Apakah kau akan merasa jijik kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin kau mandi? Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku ingin mencari tempat di dekat sini di mana aku bisa menerjangmu sementara kau masih berkeringat?"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras dan matanya menggelap berbahaya. "Aku mulai mencemaskan keselamatan dirimu, Sungmin. Ambil barang-barangmu. Ada hotel di dekat sini."

Kami berdua tidak berganti pakaian dan keluar dalam waktu lima menit. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat dan aku bergegas menyusul. Ketika ia mendadak berhenti, berbalik, dan meraihku dalam ciuman panas di tengah-tengah trotoar yang ramai, aku terlalu tercengang untuk melakukan apapun selain berpegangan padanya. Tepuk tangan terdengar di sekeliling kami.

Ketika ia menegakkan tubuhku kembali, napasku terengah dan kepalaku pusing. "Apa itu tadi?" Aku terkesiap.

"Itu hanya awal." Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan cepat kami ke hotel terdekat, hotel yang tidak kulihat namanya sementara ia menarikku melewati penjaga pintu dan langsung berjalan ke lift. Sudah jelas bagiku bahwa gedung ini adalah salah satu milik Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum manajer menyapanya dengan menyebut nama Kyuhyun tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ranselnya di lantai lift dan menyibukkan diri memikirkan cara melepaskanku dari baju atasanku. Aku memukul tangannya ketika pintu terbuka dan ia memungut tasnya. Tidak ada orang yang menunggu di lantai kami dan tidak ada seorang pun di koridor. Ia mengeluarkan kunci utama entah dari mana, dan sedetik kemudian, kami sudah berada di dalam kamar.

Aku menerjangnya, menyelipkan tanganku ke balik kemejanya untuk merasakan kulitnya yang lembap dan otot-ototnya yang keras. "Lepakan pakaianmu. Sekarang!"

Ia tertawa sementara ia melepaskan sepatu dan melepaskan kausnya melewati kepala.

Oh… melihatnya secara langsung—seluruh dirinya, sementara celana pendeknya jatuh ke lantai—membuat saraf-sarafku terbakar. Ia sangat jantan, wujud dari semua yang kuimpikan, kubayangkan, dan kuharapkan.

"Aku sudah mati dan berada di surge," kataku sambil menatapnya tanpa malu.

"Kau masih berpakaian." Ia menyerang pakaianku, menyentakkan baju atasanku yang sudah dilonggarkan sebelum aku sempat menarik napas. Celana panjangku di dorong kebawah dan aku melepaskan sepatuku dengan begitu cepat sampai aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Aku baru saja menarik napas ketika ia menindihku.

Kami bergulingan di atas kasur. Sentuhannya di tubuhku meninggalkan jejak api. Aroma kulitnya yang bersih dan menandakan kerja keras terasa menggiurkan dan membiusku pada saat yang sama.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sungmin." Ia meremas salah satu payudaraku sebelum mengulumnya.

Aku memekik merasakan panas tajam dan belaian lidahnya. Tanganku bergerak-gerak membelai kulitnya yang lembap karena keringat, membelai dan meremas, mencari-cari tempat yang membuatnya menggeram dan mengerang. Aku menautkan kakiku ke kakinya dan mencoba menggulingkannya, tetapi ia terlalu berat dan terlalu kuat.

Ia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum menatapku. "Sekarang giliranku."

Saat melihat senyum dan panas di mata Kyuhyun, aku merasakan kekuatan yang saking hebatnya hingga terasa menyakitkan. Terlalu cepat, pikirku. Aku jatuh terlalu cepat. "Kyuhyun—"

Ia menciumku dengan sepenuh perasaan, menjilat bagian dalam mulutku dengan caranya sendiri. Kupikir ia benar-benar bisa membuatku mencapai klimaks hanya dengan satu ciuman, kalau kami melakukannya cukup lama.

Aku menyisirkan jemariku ke rambutnya yang halus dan basah.

"Aku menyukai tubuhmu," bisiknya, bibirnya bergerak dari pipiku ke leherku. Tangannya membelai perutku, dari payudara sampai ke pinggul. "Aku tidak pernah bosan."

"Kau masih belum menikmati keseluruhannya," godaku.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan." Ucapnya.

"Ahh." Desahku ketika ia menggigit dan menjilat bahuku, ia meluncur turun dan menggigit puncak payudaraku yang lain. Sentakan rasa sakit membuat punggungku melengkung dan aku berteriak pelan. Ia meredakan rasa sakit itu dengan hisapan lembut, lalu ciumannya bergerak turun. "Aku belum pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebesar ini."

"Kalau begitu tiduri aku!"

"Belum," gumamnya, bergerak semakin ke bawah, membelai pusarku dengan ujung lidahnya. "Kau belum siap."

"Apa? Ahh … aku tidak pernah sesiap ini." Aku menarik rambutnya, mencoba menariknya ke atas.

Kyuhyun menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menahannya di atas kasur. "Sungmin, aku bisa membuatmu kesakitan kalau kau tidak melemaskan diri dan bersantai."

Lalu ia meluncur turun dan aku menegang. "Jangan Kyuhyun, aku harus mandi dulu untuk itu."

Ia membenamkan wajah di kemaluankua dan aku berusaha melawan cengkeramannya, wajahku merona karena malu. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pahaku. "Hentikan." Ucapku.

"Jangan. Tolong. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Tatapannya menghentikan gerakanku yang panik. "Apakah kau pikir pendapatku tentang tubuhmu berbeda dengan pendapatmu tentang tubuhku?" tanyanya kasar. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sungmin."

Aku membasahi bibirku yang kering, begitu bergairah. Ia menggeram lirih dan menyerang kulit halus diantara kakiku. Lidahnya mendesak masuk ke dalam diriku, dan membuka kulit sensitif di sana.

"Ahh Kyuhyun." Pinggulku bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin. Aku sudah ingin menempelkan mulutku di tubuhmu setiap hari sejak aku bertemu denganmu."

Ia melakukannya, dengan lembut dan keras. Aku menggeliat sementara tubuhku berguncang dalam puncak kenikmatan hingga tangan dan kakiku gemetar. Lidahnya mendesak ke dalam sementara aku menegang, menikmati desakan dangkal itu, mencoba menarik Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Erangannya bergetar dikulitku, membuat kenikmatan yang kurasakan seakan tanpa henti.

Aku begitu sensitif sehingga tubuhku menggeliat karena serangan itu.

"Ahhh."

Aku mencapai kenikmatan lagi sambil berteriak serak. Kemudian giliran jarinya yang bergerak masuk, setiap jengkal kulitku tergelitik dan terbakar. "Tidak lagi." Ucapku dengan suara serak.

"Sekali lagi," bujuknya dengan suara serak juga. "Sekali lagi, lalu aku akan menidurimu, Sungmin."

"Aku tidak bisa…."

"Kau akan melakukannya. Kau bisa." Ia meniup kulitku yang basah dengan pelan, udara yang sejuk di kulitku yang panas membangkitkan kembali gairah diujung-ujung sarafku. "Aku suka melihatmu klimaks, Sungmin. Aku suka mendengar suara-suara yang kau keluarkan, bagaimana tubuhmu gemetar…."

Ia memijat tonjolan kecil di bagian paling sensitif di tubuhku hingga sekujur tubuhku berdenyut perlahan dan nikmat, sama luar biasanya walaupun lebih lembut dibandingkan dua kenikmatan sebelumnya.

Berat tubuh dan panas tubuhnya meninggalkanku. Dari sebagian otak yang kebingungan, aku mendengar bunyi laci dibuka, diikuti suara kertas yang disobek. Kasur melesak ketika ia kembali, tangannya kini terasa kasar sementara ia menarikku ke tengah ranjang. Ia memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuhku, menindihku, menempatkan lengannya di bagian luar lenganku dan menekanku, menahanku.

Mataku terpaku pada wajahnya yang tampan. Raut wajahnya kasar karena gairah, kulitnya menegang di tulang pipi dan rahangnya.

Tanganku terkepal di atas seprai, rasa antisipasiku membesar. Ia sudah memastikan aku mencapai kenikmatan, berkali-kali. Kali ini adalah gilirannya.

"Tiduri aku," perintahku, menantangnya dengan mataku.

"Sungmin~" ia mendesahkan namaku dan mendesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhku, mendesak masuk begitu dalam hanya dengan satu kali desakan.

"Akhh." Aku terkesiap. Kejantanannya besar, sekeras batu, dan sangat dalam. Ini terasa sangat luar biasa. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu ….dikuasai. Dimiliki.

Kupikir aku takkan tahan ditindih dalam hubungan seks, mengingat masa laluku, tetapi dominasi Kyuhyun atas tubuhku melambungkan gairahku begitu tinggi.

Aku menikmati rasanya di dalam tubuhku, memenuhiku.

Pinggulnya mendesak pinggulku, mendesak seolah-olah berkata, _'Kau merasakanku? Aku ada dalam dirimu. Aku memilikimu.'_

Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun mengeras, otot-otot dada dan lengannya menegang sementara ia menarik ke jantanannya sampai ke ujung. Otot perutnya yang mengencang adalah satu-satunya peringatan yang kudapatkan sebelum ia mendesakkan lagi kejantanannya. Dengan keras.

Aku berteriak dan ia menggeram rendah dan liar. "Ahh. Kau terasa sangat nikmat, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mempererat pegangannya dan mulai mendesakku, mendesakku ke kasur dengan desakan liar.

Ia membenamkan wajah dileherku dan menahanku tetap di tempat, mendesakku dengan keras dan cepat, mengucapkan kata-kata yang liar dan panas yang membuatku sangat bergairah. "Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Aku berada jauh di dalam tubuhmu …. Aku bisa merasakannya diperutku…. Merasakan diriku mendesak masuk."

Kupikir ronde ini adalah rondenya, tetapi ia masih tetap memusatkan perhatian padaku, menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk membangkitkan kenikmatanku melalui bagian kemaluanku yang meleleh. Mulutnya menempel pada mulutku.

Ia mengumpat dan menyelipkan sebelah tangan ke bawah pinggulku, menangkup bokongku dan mengangkatku ke arah desakannya sehingga tubuhnya menyentuh daerah yang menambakannya berulang-ulang.

"Ayo Sungmin," perintahnya dengan suara serak. "Lepaskan sekarang."

Aku mencapai kenikmatan dalam serbuan perasaan yang membuatku meneriakkan namanya. Dia menahan tubuhku. Ia mendongak, gemetar.

"Ahh, Sungmin!" Ia menahanku begitu erat sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas, pinggulnya mendesak terus sementara ia mencapai kenikmatan dengan keras dan lama.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berbaring seperti itu, saling menempel, mulut kami saling membelai bahu dan leher untuk menenangkan.

"Wow," akhirnya aku berhasil berkata.

"Aku bisa mati kenikmatan karena kau," gumamnya dengan bibir menempel di rahangku. "Kita akan berhubungan seks sampai mati."

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ia mengendalikan diriku sepenuhnya. Dan betapa seksinya itu?

"Kau bernapas. Itu sudah cukup."

Aku tertawa dan memeluknya.

Ia mengangkat kepala dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidungku. "Kita akan makan, lalu kita akan melakukannya lagi."

Alisku terangkat."Kau bisa melakukannya lagi?"

"Sepanjang malam." Katanya.

"Kau memang seperti mesin," kataku padanya. "Atau Dewa."

"Ya, karena dirimu." Ia menciumku dengan lembut dan manis sebelum meninggalkanku. Ia melepaskan kondomnya, membungkusnya dengan tisu dari nakas, lalu melemparnya ke keranjang sampah di dekat ranjang. "Kita akan mandi, lalu memesan makanan dari restoran di bawah. Atau kau ingin turun?"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa berjalan."

Senyumnya yang lebar membuat jantungku berhenti berdebar sejenak. "Senang sekali aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa berjalan."

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku merasa luar biasa." Ia duduk disisi ranjang dan menyapu rambutku dari kening. Wajahnya lembut, senyumnya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mandilah bersamaku," katanya sambil mengelus lenganku.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk memulihkan fikiranku, lalu aku akan bergabung denganmu."

"Oke." Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, memamerkan punggung dan bokongnya yang sempurna kepadaku. Aku mendesah memuji spesimen jantan seperti itu.

Air terdengar mengucur dari pancuran. Aku berhasil duduk dan mengayunkan kaki ke sisi ranjang, merasa lemas. Mataku menatap laci disamping ranjang yang terbuka sedikit dan aku melihat kondom-kondom dari celahnya.

Perutku melilit. Hotel ini terlalu berkelas untuk menjadi hotel yang menyediakan kondom dan bukannya Alkitab.

Dengan tangan agak gemetar, aku membuka laci dan menemukan banyak kondom, termasuk lubrikan, dan gel pembunuh sperma. Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. Dalam pikiranku, aku menelusuri kembali penjalanan kami yang didorong gairah ke hotel ini. Kyuhyun tidak bertanya kamar mana yang tersedia. Entah ia memiliki kunci utama atau tidak, ia harus tahu kamar-kamar mana yang ditempati orang lain sebelum ia masuk….kecuali ia sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa kamar ini pasti kosong.

Sudah jelas ini adalah kamar_nya_—kamar untuk berhubungan seks yang dilengkapi dengan semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama yeoja-yeoja yang memang bertugas melayaninya dalam hal itu.

Sementara aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari, aku mendengar pintu kaca pancuran dibuka di dalam kamar mandi, lalu ditutup lagi. Aku meraih dua kenop di pintu lemari dari kayu _walnut_ itu dan mendorongnya sampai terbuka. Ada beberapa pakaian namja yang tergantung di gantungan besi, kemeja dan celana panjang resmi, juga celana jins. Suhu tubuhku mendadak turun dan kesedihan memudarkan kebahagiaanku tadi.

Di laci sebelah kanan terdapat T-shirt, celana pendek, celana dalam, dan kaus kaki yang terlipat rapi. Laci bagian atas disebelah kiri menampung mainan seks yang masih terbungkus. Aku tidak melihat di lavi-laci bawahnya. Aku sudah melihat cukup banyak.

Aku mengenakan celana panjangku dan mencuri salah satu kemeja Kyuhyun. Sementara aku berpakaina, otakku memikirkan kembali langkah-langkah yang kupelajari saat terapi: _Bicarakan. Jelaskan apayang memancing perasaan negative ini pada pasanganku. Hadapi pancingan itu dan atasi._

Mungkin kalau aku tidak terlalu terguncang dengan dalamnya perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, aku bisa melakukan semua itu. Mungkin kalau kami belum melaui seks yang luar biasa, aku pasti tidak merasa sesakit dan serapuh ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Yang kurasakan adalah rasa kotor, rasa dimanfaatkan, dan sangat sakit hati. Kesadaran ini menerjangku dengan sangat kuat, dan seperti anak kecil, aku ingin balas menyakitinya.

Aku mengumpulkan kondom, lubrikan, dan mainan seks itu lalu melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Lalu, tepat ketika ia memanggil namaku dengan suara gelid an menggoda, aku meraih tasku dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

No Cuap-cuap for this chapter ^^ just enjoy it guys!

Big Thanks To:

Heldamagnae **, Love Kyumin 137** , **Rly. ** , abilhikmah , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , **Frostbee** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** ,** dewiktubagus** , **OvaLLea **, Tika137 , **PumpkinEvil** , HaeHar , **siganteng** , Hana , kyumin sefi , **babyChoi137 **, **Cywelf **, HeeKyuMin91, parkhyun , **Rinda Cho Joyer** , **asdfghjkyu**, **PaboGirl** , pinkKYUMIN , **farihadaina** , Nuralrasyid , Gyeomindo ,** 99** , **kyumin** , **fariny** , bunyming , **BTY** , ChoLeeKyuMin , pinzame , **miadevi137** , **kyuminJoy137 **, **kimjaejoong309** , steffifebri, **Lee mingma , isjkmblue , lee kyurah , BB137 , ai siti Fatimah, danhobak15 , Love Kyumin 137** and **Guest**. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer di BAB 7 dan 8 ^^ serta bab 5&amp;6 yang baru masuk).

For '**your fans',**are you my fans? xD *just kidding* okey. Aku beli novel ini, dan sepertinya bagus untuk dijadiin FF KyuMin ^^

For '**sujummaBRAT' **please jangan nyampah di FF gue *gak deng* thank you chagi :* mumumual :*

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	10. BAB 10

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 10

.

* * *

Aku terus menunduk sementara aku berjalan dengan malu melewati meja resepsionis dan keluar dari hotel melalui pintu samping. Wajahku merah padam karena malu mengingat manajer yang menyapa Kyuhyun ketika kami berjalan ke lift. Ia pasti tahu mengapa Kyuhyun mempertahankan kamar itu.

Aku mulai berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sekarang di luar gelap.

Seiring setiap langkah kakiku, adrenalin karena pelarianku mulai memudar. Gagasan licik dan menyenangkan tentang Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kamar kosong dan benda-benda seksual bertebaran di ranjang mulai menguap. Aku mulai tenang…. dan benar-benar berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Apakah Kyuhyun hanya kebetulan mengajakku ke _gym_ yang berdekatan dengan kamar hotelnya?

Aku mengingat obrolan kami di kantornya saat makan siang dan caranya menjelaskan dengan susah payah bahwa ia ingin mempertahankanku. Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah aku baru saja kembali melarikan diri? Aku sudah menjalani terapi bertahun-tahun dan tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh melarikan diri ketika sedang merasa disakiti.

Dengan hati sakit, aku masuk ke sebuah restoran dan menempati sebuah meja. Aku memesan segelas wine dan _jajjangmyeon_—makanan kesukaanku, berharap wine dan makanan bisa menenangkan kecemasan dalam diriku sehingga aku bisa berpikir jenih.

Ketika si pelayan kembali membawa wine-ku, aku meneguk setengahnya tanpa benar-benar merasakannya. Aku sudah merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan suasana hatinya yang bercanda dan gembira ketika aku meninggalkannya. Mataku perih dan aku membiarkan beberapa butir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipiku.

Makananku tiba dan aku memakannya sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya hambar, walaupun aku yakin itu bukan karena kokinya atau restorannya.

Aku mengeluarkan _smartphone_ ku dari tasku dan bermaksud meninggalkan pesan suara untuk psikiaterku. Ia menyarankan agar kami membuat janji untuk berbicara melalui _video call _sampai aku menemukan psikiater baru. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari 21 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun dan SMS: _'Aku mengacaukannya lagi. Jangan memutuskan hubungan denganku. Bicaralah denganku. Tolong.'_

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku mendekap ponsel itu ke dada, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain dari benakku.

Aku begitu terkejut ketika ponsel itu bergetar di dadaku sampai aku nyaris menjatuhkannya. Masih sakit hati, aku berpikir ingin membiarkan telepon itu disambungkan ke kotak suara sebelum aku melihat layar telepon dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun yang menelepon—ditambah lagi hanya dia yang tahu nomor ini—tetapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya, karena ia jelas-jelas sedang panik. Walaupun tadi aku ingin menyakitinya, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya sekarang.

"Halo," suaraku terdengar aneh karena tersekat air mata dan emosi.

"_Sungmin! Syukurlah."_ Kyuhyun terdengar cemas. _"Kau dimana?"_

Aku memandang sekeliling dan tidak melihat apapun yang bisa memberitahuku nama restorannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku…..aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun."

"_Tidak, Sungmin. Ini salahku. Aku harus menemukanmu. Bisakah kau menggambarkan tempatmu sekarang? Apakah kau berjalan kaki tadi?"_

"Ya. Aku berjalan kaki."

"_Aku tahu pintu keluar yang kau gunakan. Ke mana arahmu tadi?" _Ia bernapas dengan cepat dan aku bisa mendengar bunyi lalu lintas dan klakson mobil di latar belakang.

"Ke kiri."

"_Apakah kau membelok lagi setelah itu?"_

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Aku memandang sekeliling mencari pelayan yang bisa kutanyai. "Aku berada di restoran. Ada kursi-kursi di trotoar… dan pagar besi. Pintu ganda…..Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun, aku—"

Kyuhyun muncul, diluar pintu depan dengan telepon menempel di telinganya. Dan ia langsung berjalan kearahku setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jinsnya.

"Demi Tuhan." Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia membenamkan wajah ke leherku. "Sungmin."

Aku balas memeluknya. Ia baru selesai mandi, membuatku sangat sadar bahwa aku juga harus mandi.

"Aku tidak bisa berada disini," katanya serak sambil menarik diri dan menangkup wajahku. "Aku tidak bisa berada di tempat umum sekarang. Maukah kau ikut pulang bersamaku?"

Wajahku pasti menunjukkan perasaan waswas yang masih tersisa, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke keningku dan bergumam, "Tidak akan seperti hotel tadi, aku berjanji. _Eomma_ku adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang pernah datang ke tempatku, kecuali pengurus rumah dan pelayan."

"Ini bodoh," gerutuku. "Aku bersikap bodoh."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menyapu rambut dari wajahku dan menunduk untuk berbisik di telingaku. "Kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat kau tidur dengan namja-namja lain, aku juga pasti akan gila."

Pelayan muncul kembali dan kami saling melepaskan diri. "Apakah ku bawakan menu, Tuan?"

"Tidak perlu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari saku bagian belakang dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. "Kami akan pergi."

.

.

_Bared to You_

_._

_._

Apartemen Kyuhyun seindah namja itu sendiri. Pemandangan dari atas sini, sungguh sangat indah. Apartemennya sangat berbeda dengan kantornya, yang mengilap, modern dan dingin. Apartemen pribadinya hangat dan mewah, dipenuhi barang-barang antik serta barang berseni.

"Ini….. menakjubkan," kataku lirih, merasa istimewa karena diperbolehkan melihatnya.

"Masuklah." Ia menarikku masuk lebih jauh ke dalam apartemennya. "Aku ingin kau tidur di sini malam ini."

"Aku tidak punya pakaian dan barang-barangku…"

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah sikat gigi di dalam tas kecilmu. Kita bisa mampir ke apartemenmu besok pagi untuk mengambil sisanya. Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu ke kantor tepat waktu."Ia menarikku ke arahnya dan menopangkan dagunya ke puncak kepalaku. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau tetap di sini, Sungmin. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena ingin keluar dari hotel, tapi menyadari dirimu sudah pergi membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku harus berada di dekatmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Aku ingin di peluk." Aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku juga ingin mandi."

Dengan hidung di rambutku, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku suka baumu. Baunya sama sepertiku."

Tetapi ia menuntunku melintasi ruang duduk dan menyusuri koridor ke kamar tidurnya.

Aku terkesima ketika ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Sebuah ranjang besar menguasai tempat itu. Itu adalah ruangan yang hangat dan maskulin.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sini."

Sementara aku mengamati kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handuk dari lemari dan memberikannya padaku. "Terima kasih."

Ia menarikku dan sepertinya mengerti bahwa maksudku lebih dari sekedar handuk. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam, "Rasanya menyenangkan karena kau ada disini."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berakhir seperti ini, bersamamu." Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Apakah itu penting?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan daguku, dan mendaratkan ciuman dihidungku. "Aku akan meletakkan pakaianuntukmu di tempat tidur."

Aku pun mandi dan mengenakan kemeja Cho Industries kebesaran yang disediakan Kyuhyun untukku, lalu aku menelpon Donghae dan memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak akan pulang malam ini dan menceritakan insiden di hotel secara singkat.

Donghae bersiul. _"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang hal itu."_

Lee Donghae yang tidak bisa berkata-kata menyatakan segalanya.

Aku bergabung dengan Kyuhyun di ruang duduk, dan kami duduk di lantai di meja kopi untuk melahap _Sphagetti—'oh Tuhan, mi lagi'._

Kami menonton tayangan ulang drama polisi Seoul yang kebetulan melibatkan adegan yang di ambil di jalan di depan gedung Chofire.

"Kurasa pasti keren sekali melihat bangunan milikku berada di televisi seperti itu." Kataku.

"Lumayan, kalau mereka tidak menutup jalan selama berjam-jam untuk syuting."

Aku mendorong bahunya dengan bahuku. "Dasar pesimistis."

.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, kamar tidur itu masih gelap dan aku berguling ke sisi ranjangku. Aku duduk dan melirik jam digital di nakas Kyuhyun dan menyadari bahwa saat itu masih jam tiga pagi.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengerang dan bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan aku menyadari apa yang mengusik tidurku. Suara yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun terdengar menderita, desisan napasnya terdengar menyoksa.

"Jangan sentuh aku," bisiknya kasar. "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"

Aku membeku, jantungku berdebar keras. Kata-katanya menembus kegelapan, dipenuhi amarah.

"Dasar bajingan busuk." Ia menggeliat, kakinya menendang selimut. Punggungnya melengkung dan ia mengeluarkan suara mengerang yang anehnya terdengar erotis. "Jangan. Ahh, demi Tuhan….Sakit."

Ia menegang, tubuhnya melilit. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun." Karena Donghae terkadang mendapat mimpi buruk, aku tahu aku tidak boleh menyentuh orang yang sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Sebagai gantinya, aku berlutut di sisi ranjangku dan memanggil namanya. "Kyuhyun, bangunlah."

Tiba-tiba bergeming, Kyuhyun jatuh berbaring kembali, tegang dan penuh antisipasi. Dadanya naik turun karena napasnya yang terengah.

Aku berbicara dengan tegas, walaupun hatiku remuk. "Kyuhyun. Kau sedang bermimpi. Bangunlah."

Ia berbaring lemas di atas kasur. "Sungmin…..?"

"Aku di sini." Aku bergerak dan berjalan menghindari cahaya bulan tapi tidak melihat kilatan yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah membuka mata. "Apakah kau sudah bangun?"

Napasnya mulai mereda, tetapi ia tidak berbicara. Tangannya terkepal di seprai. Aku menarik baju yang kukenakan melewati kepala dan menjatuhkannya di atas tempat tidur. Aku bergeser mendekat, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengannya dengan ragu. Ketika ia tidak bergerak, aku membelainya, ujung jariku membelai lengannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ia tersentak bangun. "Apa? Ada apa?"

Aku duduk di tumitku dengan tangan menempel di paha. Aku melihatnya mengerjapkan mata menatapku, lalu menyusurkan kedua tangannya ke rambutnya. Aku bisa merasakan mimpi buruk yang masih menempel dalam dirinya, bisa merasakan ketegangan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya serak, dan menopang tubuh dengan sebelah siku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku menginginkanmu." Aku berbaring di tubuhnya, menindih tubuhnya. Aku mendesakkan wajahku ke lehernya yang lembap dan menghisap kulitnya yang terasa asin. Aku tahu dari mimpi-mimpi burukku sendiri bahwa dipeluk dan dicintai bisa menyingkirkan hantu-hantu itu untuk sementara.

Lengannya memelukku, tangannya membelai tulang punggungku. Aku merasakan dirinya melepaskan mimpi itu dengan desakan panjang dan malam.

Aku mendorongnya berbalik kembali, memanjat ke atas tubuhnya dan menempelkan mulutku ke mulutnya. Kejantanannya menempel di tubuhku dan aku mendesakkan pinggulku ke tubuhku. Rasa tangannya di rambutku, menahanku untuk mengambil alih kendali ciuman itu, dengan cepat membuat tubuhku basah dan siap. Kulitku seolah-olah terbakar. Aku menggesekkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk memuaskan diri sementara Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara penuh gairah dan menggulingkanku ke bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak punya kondom disini," gumamnya sebelum mencium puncak payudaraku dengan lembut.

Aku senang ia tidak memiliki persiapan. Ini bukan tempatnya untuk bermain-main dengan yeoja lain, ini adalah apartemennya dan aku adalah satu-satunya kekasih yang pernah diajaknya ke sini. "Aku tahu kau pernah menyebut tentang pemeriksaan kesehatan ketika kita membahas tentang alat pencegah kehamilan, dan bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang bertanggung jawab, tapi—"

"Aku percaya padamu," kataku. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, menatapku. Ia membuka kakiku, mendesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhku. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan sangat lembut.

"Sungmin," desahnya sambil memelukku erat-erat. "Aku tidak pernah… ya ampun, kau terasa sangat nikmat. Aku sangat senang kau ada disini."

Aku menarim bibirnya ke bibirku dan menciumnya. "Aku juga."

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dalam posisi tepat seperti ketika aku tertidur, dengan Kyuhyun di atas tubuhku dan di dalam tubuhku. Matanya dipenuhi gairah sementara aku terbangun dalam keadaan panas dan nikmat. Rambutnya terlihat seksi karena acak-acakan setelah tidur.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," gumamnya sambil tersenyum nakal, bergerak keluar-masuk tubuhku. "Kau hangat dan lembut. Aku menginginkanmu."

Aku melengkungkan punggung, mendesakkan payudaraku ke dadanya. Dari jendela aku melihat cahaya fajar yang lembut memenuhi langit. "Ahh… Aku benar-benar bisa terbiasa bangun seperti ini."

"Itulah yang kupikirkan pada jam tiga pagi tadi." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mendesakkan tubuhnya jauh ke dalam tubuhku. "Kupikir sebaiknya aku membalas kebaikanmu."

Tubuhku hidup kembali, denyut nadiku berpacu. "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

_Bared To You~_

.

.

Donghae tidak ada di rumah ketika kami pulang ke apartemenku, ia meninggalkan surat pendek untuk memberitahuku bahwa ia pergi bekerja tetapi akan pulang tepat waktu untuk makan bersama Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam hari ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencondongkan tubuh melewati bahuku untuk membaca surat kecil dari Donghae. "Kuharap kau bisa ikut bersamaku dan membuat acara itu lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Donghae," kataku dengan nada meminta maaf dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Teman yeoja lebih penting daripada kekasih dan semacamnya."

Kyuhyun memerangkapku di meja makan. "Donghae bukan yeoja. Tapi aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku ingin menemuimu malam ini. Apakah aku boleh mampir ke sini setelah makan malam dan bermalam di sini?"

Aku membelai rompinya, merasa seolah-olah aku memiliki rahasia istimewa karena aku tahu benar seperti apa Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Ketika aku selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar dua puluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun meraih dua wadah kopi dari meja dan kami turun ke lobi. Shindong menuntun kami ke pintu depan dan masuk ke kursi belakang SUV Bentley milik Kyuhyun yang menunggu.

Sementara sopir Kyuhyun melajukan mobil di jalan raya, Kyuhyun menatapku dan berkata, "kau benar-benar mencoba membunuhku. "Apakah kau mengenakan _garter_ lagi?"

Aku menarik rokku keatas dan menunjukkan daerah bagian atas stoking sutra hitamku dikaitkan ke tali _garter_ hitam berenda.

"Sialan."

Umpatanya membuatku tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku jadi bergairah." Suaranya serak, dan menarik celana panjangnya yang sesak. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hari ini tanpa memikirkan dirimu yang berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Selalu ada waktu makan siang," kataku, membayangkan acara tidur siang di sofa kantor Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya jadwal makan siang dengan rekan bisnisku hari ini. Aku pasti akan mengubah jadwal, kalau aku tidak mengubahnya kemarin."

"Kau mengubah janjimu untukku? Aku tersanjung."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipiku dengan ujung jarinya, tanda sayang yang lembut dan sangat intim yang kini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Aku mulai ingin menerima sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Aku menyandarkan pipiku ke telapak tangannya. "Bisakah kau meluangkan lima belas menit hari ini untukku?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

"telepon aku kalau kau sudah tahu waktunya."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, merogoh tas, dan memegang hadiah yang entah diinginkannya atau tidak, tetapi aku tidak bisa melupakan saat ia bermimpi buruk. Kuharap apa yang ingin kuberikan kepadanya bisa mengingatkannya pada diriku dan seks jam tiga pagi, dan membantunya menghadapi mimpi buruknya. "Ada sesuatu. Kupikir….."

Tiba-tiba rasanya sombong apabila kuberikan benda itu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…." Aku menghembuskan napas dengan cepat. "Dengar, ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu, tapi aku baru sadar bahwa hadiah itu semacam—_well,_ ini bukan benar-benar hadiah. Aku mulai berpikir ini tidak pantas dan—"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan. "Berikan padaku."

"Kau boleh menolaknya—"

"Diamlah, Sungmin." Ia menekkukan jari. "Berikan padaku."

Aku mengeluarkannya dari tas dan menyerahkannya.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap foto yang dibingkai itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bingkainya indah. Fotonya adalah foto diriku yang berpose di pantai dalam bikini merah dan topi jerami yang lebar—kulitku kecokelatan, aku terlihat bahagia, dan meniupkan ciuman kepada Donghae yang pura-pura berperan sebagai fotografer _high-fashion_ dengan menyerukan dukungan-dukungan konyol. '_Cantik, Sayang. Tunjukkan kepadaku gaya genit. Tunjukkan kepadaku gaya seksi. Brilian. Luar biasa. Tunjukkan kepadaku gaya liar….errr…'_

Aku bergerak-gerak malu di kursi. "Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kau tidak perlu menyimpan—"

"Aku—" Kyuhyun berdehem. "Terima kasih, Sungmin."

"Ah, _well_…." Aku senang melihat gedung Chofire di luar jendela. Aku melompat keluar dengan cepat ketika sopir menghentikan mobil dan meluruskan rok dengan tanganku, merasa malu. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyimpannya untuk sementara."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu Bentley dan menggeleng. "Ini milikku. Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali."

Ia menautkan jemari kami dan menunjuk ke arah pintu putar dengan tangan yang memegang bingkai foto. Wajahku memanas ketika menyadari bahwa ia bermaksud membawa fotoku ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Salah satu hal yang menyenangkan tentang bisnis periklanan adalah setiap harinya selalu berbeda. Aku sibuk sepanjang pagi dan baru hendak memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk makan siang ketika teleponku berdering. "Selamat siang. Ini Lee Sungmin dari kantor Tan Hangeng."

"Aku punya berita," kata Donghae sebagai kata ganti sapaan biasa.

"Apa?" Aku tahu dari suaranya bahwa ini berita bagus, apa pun beritanya.

"Aku mendapatkan iklan SPAO."

"Oh, Tuhanku! Donghae, itu luar biasa! Aku menyukai jins mereka."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat makan siang?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Merayakannya bersamamu. Apakah kau bisa tiba disini jam dua belas?"

"Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Aku menutup telepon dan bersandar ke kursi, sangat gembira untuk Donghae sampai aku ingin menari. Aku kembali memerikan _inbox_ dan menemukan berita Google untuk nama Kyuhyun. Lebih dari tiga puluh berita, hanya dalam satu hari.

Aku membuka e-mail dan panik sejenank membaca berbagai tajuk utama yang menyangkut "wanita misterius". Aku membuka situs pertama dan mendapati diriku berada di _blog_ gossip.

Di sana, dalam foto berwarna, terdapat foto Kyuhyun yang sedang menciumku di trotoar di luar _gym_-nya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun, bujangan paling diminati di Seoul, kemarin terlihat sedang memeluk seseorang dengan penuh semangat di depan umum. Seorang sumber di Cho Industries menyatakan bahwa yeoja misterius yang beruntung itu adalah sosialita Lee Sungmin, putri multi miliuner Kim Kangin dan istrinya, Leeteuk. Ketika ditanya tentang hubungan antara Cho dan Lee, sumber kami membenarkan bahwa Nona Lee adalah "wanita penting" dalam hidup sang jutawan saat ini. Kami membayangkan ada banyak hati yang hancur di Korea Selatan pagi ini.'_

"Oh, sialan," desahku.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Maaf ya untuk beberapa chapter saya tidak banyak berkomentar. Banyak yang nanya juga u.u

Maaf~ Bukannya saya tidak mau menjawab, tapi saya ingin kalian sendiri yang menemukan jawabannya di setiap bab nya ^^

Supaya kalian penasaran, kkk~

Oh iya disini ada yang nonton SS6 ? Selamat ya ^^ have fun, buat yang gak nonton, ayo nabung agar SS7 nanti bisa nnton dan semoga Sungmin mommy sudah pulang ^^

Oke cukup sekian. Semoga kalian makin penasaran. Di bab ini makin penasaran kah? Bagus. Haha ~

Oh iya, do'ain ya semoga tanganku cepet sembuh. Tanganku sakit kalau di gerakin, jadi agak terhambat buat ngetik. Ini bukan alasan untuk telat update ya, hehe ~


	11. BAB 11

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 11

.

* * *

Aku dengan cepat membuka situs lainnya dan menemukan foto yang sama dengan judul dan artikel yang serupa. Aku pun merasa cemas. Kalau satu ciuman saja bisa menjadi tajuk utama, bagaimana jika aku dan Kyuhyun bisa membuat hubungan kami berhasil?

Tanganku agak gemetar sementara aku menutup situs-situs itu.

Aku tidak suka dikenal orang banyak. Hal itu melindungiku dari masa laluku. Hal itu melindungi keluargaku dari aib, dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tidak punya akun di jejaring sosial, jadi orang-orang yang tidak aktif dalam hidupku tidak bisa menemukanku.

Dinding tipis tak kasat mata antara aku dan pers hilang sudah.

Aku memikirkan reaksi Kyuhyun tentang kekacauan ini. Dan ibuku. Tidak lama lagi ibuku pasti akan meneleponku dan melebih-lebihkan—

"Sialan." Teringat bahwa ibuku tidak memiliki nomor ponselku yang baru, aku meraih telepon di meja dan menelepon kotak suara ponselku yang lain memastikan apakah ibuku berusaha menghubungiku. Aku mengernyit ketika mendengar kotak suaraku sudah penuh.

Aku menutup telepon dan meraih dompetku, lalu pergi makan siang, tahu bahwa Donghae akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahku.

Aku begitu kebingungan ketika aku tiba di lobi sampai aku bergegas keluar dari lift dengan satu pikiran, menemui Donghae. Ketika aku melihatnya, aku tidak memperhatikan orang lain sampai dengan mulus Kyuhyun mencegatku untuk menghalangi langkahku.

"Sungmin." Ia menunduk menatapku sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia menangkap sikuku dan membalikanku sedikit. Saat itulah aku melihat dua orang yeoja dan seorang namja yang menghalangi pandanganku darinya tadi.

Aku berhasil tersenyum kepada mereka. "Halo."

Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku kepada rekan-rekannya dengan siapa ia akan makan siang. Lalu ia permisi sebentar dan menarikku ke samping. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat cemas."

"Ada dimana-mana," bisikku. "Foto kita berdua."

Ia mengangguk. "Aku sudah melihatnya."

Aku mengerjap menatapnya, bingung melihat sikapnya yang tak acuh. "Kau tidak mempersalahkannya?"

"Kenapa harus mempersalahkannya? Untuk sekali ini, berita mereka benar."

Kecurigaan menggerogotiku. "Kau merencanakannya. Kau sengaja menyebarkan berita."

"Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu," katanya halus. "Si fotografer kebetulan ada di sana. Aku hanya memberinya foto yang layak di cetak, dan aku memberitahu salah satu juru bicaraku untuk menyatakan dengan jelas siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa arti dirimu bagiku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau punya cara sendiri untuk mengatasi sifat cemburumu, dan aku punya caraku sendiri. Kita berdua sudah tidak boleh didekati oleh siapa-siapa lagi dan sekarang semua orang sudah mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau mempersalahkannya?"

"Aku mencemaskan reaksimu, tapi ada lagi….Ada hal-hal yang tidak kau ketahui dan aku—" aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan gemetar. "Hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini, Kyuhyun. Kita tidak boleh menjadi berita umum. Aku tidak mau—Sialan. Aku hanya akan membuatmu malu."

"Kau tidak akan membuatku malu. Itu tidak mungkin." Ia menyapu sejumput rambutku dari wajahku. "Bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti? Kalau kau membutuhkanku—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah."

Donghae mendekat. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Hai, Donghae. Semua baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun meremas tanganku. "Nikmati makan siangmu dan jangan cemas."

Ia bisa berkata seperti itu karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih menginginkanku setelah ia tahu semuanya.

Donghae menatapku sementara Kyuhyun berjalan pergi. "Cemas tentang apa? Apa yang salah?"

"Semuanya." Aku mendesah. "Ayo, kita keluar dari sini, dan akan kuceritakan kepadamu saat makan siang."

.

.

.

"_Well,"_ gumam Donghae sambil menatap situs yang kukirim kepadanya dari _smartphone-_ku. "itu ciuman yang luar biasa."

Donghae menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Minggu lalu kau terus menolaknya karena dia hanya ingin tidur denganmu. Minggu ini ia mengumumkan bahwa ia sedang menjalin hubungan penuh komitmen dan penuh gairah denganmu, dan kau masih tidak senang. Aku mulai kasihan pada namja itu. Dia tidak bisa menang dengan usahanya."

Ucapan Donghae membuatku tersengat. "Para wartawan akan sibuk menggali, Donghae, dan merka akan menemukan 'kotoran'. Dan karena 'kotoran' ini bagus bagi mereka pasti mereka akan memberitakannya kemana-mana, dan itu akan membuat Kyuhyun malu."

"_Baby girl," _Donghae memegang tanganku. "Kangin sudah mengubur semua itu."

_Kangin._ Aku menegakkan tubuh. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan ayah tiriku. Ia sudah melihat bahwa bencana akan datang dan tetap menyembunyikannya, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada ibuku apabila semua orang tahu. Tetapi…. "Aku harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang hal ini. Dia berhak diperingatkan."

Membayangkan diriku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang hal itu membuatku tersiksa.

Donghae tahu jalan pikiranku. "Kalau kau berpikir dia akan mencampakkanmu dan kabur, kurasa kau salah. Dia menatapmu seolah-olah kau satu-satunya orang di dunia ini."

Aku duduk bersandar di kursi dan mencerna semua yang dikatakan Donghae. "Donghae, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga, _sweetheart. _Mau tahu saranku? Terapi pasangan. Aku selalu berencana melakukannya setelah aku menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukku. Dan cobalah bersenang-senang dengannya. Kau harus merasa gembira, kalau tidak segalanya akan terasa terlalu menyakitkan dan terlalu melelahkan."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangannya. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Donghae mengabaikan ucapan terima kasihku dengan kibasan anggun tangannya. "Mudah sekali menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Kau tahu aku takkan bisa melewati masa-masa sulit tanpa dirimu."

"Dan aku tidak perlu menghadapi masa-masa sulit itu lagi sekarang," cetusku, mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. "Terima kasih, Donghae."

.

.

.

Aku baru kembali ke meja kerjaku ketika aku memeriksa _smarphone-_ku dan menemukan pesan dari Kyuhyun uang memberitahuku bahwa dia bisa meluangkan waktu lima belas menit pada jam 14.45 nanti. Diam-diam aku menantikan satu setengah jam ke depan, setelah memutuskan untuk menerima saran Donghae dan bersenang-senang sedikit.

Aku mengirimkan SMS kepadanya sebelum aku berangkat, memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang dalam perjalanan.

Aku menemuka asistennya sedang menungguku di area penerimaan tamu ketika aku tiba di ruang tunggu Cho Industries. Ia membawaku ke bagian belakang setelah resepsionis membukakan pintu untukku.

Kyuhyun sedang menelepon ketika aku memasuki kantornya. Nada suaranya tajam dan tidak sabar sementara ia memberitahu orang diujung sana bahwa mereka seharusnya bisa melakukan tugas mereka tanpa perlu diawasi olehnya secara langsung.

Ia mengacungkan satu jari ke arahku untuk memintaku menunggu sebentar. Aku menjawab dengan meniup balon dari permen karet yang sedang kukunyah dan meletuskannya dengan keras.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, dan ia menekan tombol-tombol untuk menutup pintu dan memburamkan dinding kaca.

Aku tersenyum lebar, berjalan menghampiri mejanya, dan melompat duduk di atas mejanya, mencengkeram pinggiran meja dan mengayun-ayunkan kakiku. Ia meletuskan balon berikutnya yang kutiup dengan jarinya. Aku mengerucutkan bibi dengan manis.

"Atur saja," katanya dengan nada pelan penuh kuasa kepada siapa pun yang ada di telepon. "Aku baru bisa pergi ke sana minggu depan, dan kalau kita menunggu, segalanya akan terhambat. Berhentilah bicara. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak di mejaku dan kau menghalangiku untuk mengurusnya. Kujamin hal itu tidak memperbaiki pendapatku. Perbaiki apa yang harus diperbaiki dan laporkan padaku besok."

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dengan kekerasan yang ditahan. "Sungmin—"

Aku mengacungkan satu tangan untuk menyelanya dan membungkus permen karet ku dengan kertas post-it yang kuambil dari mejanya. "Sebelum kau mengomeliku, Tuan Cho, aku ingin berkata bahwa kita sudah impas. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja di hotel kemarin, dan aku tahu reaksiku tidak baik menyangkut masalah juru bicaramu dan fotonya. Tapi … Walaupun aku sudah menjadi sekretaris yang nakal, kurasa aku harus diberi kesempatan lain untuk memperbaikinya."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit sementara ia menatapku, menilai dan mempertimbangkan kembali situasi yang ada. "Apakah aku meminta pendapatmu tentang tindakan yang pantas, Nona Lee?"

Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya dari balik bulu mataku. Aku bisa melihat rasa frustasinya karena hubungan telepon tadi memudar, digantikan oleh minat dan gairahnya yang semakin besar.

Aku melompat turun dari meja, menghampirinya, dan membelai dasinya yang rapi dengan dua tangan. "Tidak bisakah kita memikirkan sesuatu? Aku memiliki banyak keahlian yang berguna."

Ia menangkup pinggulku. "Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa kaulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan untuk posisi ini."

Kehangatan menjalari tubuhku mendengar kata-katanya. Aku menangkup kejantanannya dari balik celana panjangnya dengan berani. "Mungkin aku harus melamar kembali? Aku bisa mendemonstrasikan beberapa caraunik untuk bisa membantumu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun mengeras dengan cepat. "Sangat kreatif, Nona Lee. Tapi aku harus rapat lagi dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Aku juga tidak terbiasa mengambil kesempatan-kesempatan yang bisa memperbaiki pekerjaan di kantorku."

Aku melepaskan kancing celana panjangnya dan menurunkan ritsleting. Dengan bibir menempel di rahangnya, aku berbisik, "Kalau kau pikir ada tempat dimana aku tidak ingin membuatmu mencapai klimaks, kau harus memikirkannya kembali."

"Sungmin," desahnya, matanya panas dan lembut. Ia menangkup leherku, ibu jarinya membelai rahangku. "Kau mengacaukanku. Apakah kau tahu itu? Apakah kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?"

Aku menyelipkan tangan ke balik celana dalamnya dan mencengkeram kejantanannya, menawarkan bibiku untuk dicium. Ia menurut, menguasai mulutku dengan keliaran yang membuat napasku tercekat.

"Aku menginginkanmu," geramnya.

Aku berlutut di lantai berkarpet, mendorong celananya ke bawah sehingga memberikan akses yang kubutuhkan.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Sungmin, apa yang kau—"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Aku menahannya dengan dua tangan dan mengisap kejantanannya dengan lembut. Kulitnya yang halus serta aromanya yang unik dan menggoda membuatku mengerang. Aku merasakan getaran menjalari sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendengar geraman serak di dadanya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku. "Jilat."

Merasa bergairah karena perintah itu, aku menggerakkan lidahku di bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun dan gemetar senang ketika Kyuhyun menghadiahiku dengan semburan precum nya. Sambil mencengkeram tubuh Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan, aku bergerak berirama, mengharapkan lebih.

Kuharap aku punya waktu untuk berlama-lama. Membuatnya gila…..

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara yang dipenuhi siksaan manis. "Ahh, Sungmin….mulutmu. Teruslah seperti itu…."

Aku begitu bergairah karena kenikmatannya sampai aku menggeliat-geliat. Tangannya menyusuri rambutku yang terikat, menarik-nariknya. Aku senang merasakan Kyuhyun memulai dengan lembut, lalu semakin kasar sementara gairah yang dirasakannya untukku semakin mengambil alih kendali dirinya.

Kepalaku bergerak naik-turun sementara aku menyenangkannya, mencengkeramnya dengan satu tangan sementara aku membelai puncaknya dengan mulutku.

Lututku terasa tidak nyaman, tetapi aku tidak peduli, mataku terpaku pada Kyuhyun sementara kepalanya ditengadahkan dan ia berusaha menarik napas.

"Sungmin, ahh. Kau membuatku kenikmatan." Ia menahan kepalaku dan mengambil alih. Mendesakkan pinggulnya. Mendesak mulutku.

"Ahh, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun hanya berupa seruan serak. Cengkeramannya dirambutku mengencang.

Aku menelan dengan susah payah. Tidak sadar karena kenikmatannya, Kyuhyun mendesak tubuhnya hingga kebelakang tenggorokanku, berdenyut di dalam mulutku. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar sementara aku menerima semua yang diberikannya. Suara yang dikeluarkannya, pujian lirih dan tertahan adalah hadiah paling besar yang pernah kudengar.

Aku takjub melihat bahwa tubuhnya tidak benar-benar melemah bahkan setelah orgasme yang meledak-ledak. Ia masih mampu berhubungan seks denganku dengan liar dan ia sangat bersedia melakukannya, aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak ada waktu dan aku merasa senang karenanya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumamku sambil berdiri dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. "Kuharap sisa harimu luar biasa,juga makan malam bisnismu."

Aku hendak menjauh, tetapi ia menangkap pergelangan tanganku, matanya menatap jam yang tertera di teleponnya di atas meja. Aku melihat fotoku saat itu, diletakkan ditempat yang jelas dimana ia bisa melihatnya sepanjang hari.

"Sungmin…Tunggu."

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar nada suaranya, yang terdengar cemas. Frustasi.

Dengan cepat ia memperbaiki penampilannya, meluruskan ujung kemejanya sehingga ia bisa mengancingkan celana panjangnya. Ada kesan manis ketika mengamatinya memperbaiki penampilan.

Ia menarikku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke alisku. Tangannya bergerak ke rambutku dan melepaskan ikatan rambutku yang berwarna biru. "Aku belum memuaskanmu."

"Tidak perlu." Aku menyukai rasa tangannya di kulit kepalaku. "Itu saja sudah luar biasa."

Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk memperbaiki ikatan rambutku, pipinya memerah karena orgasmenya. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan pertukaran yang setimpal," bantahnya serak. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dan merasa seolah-olah aku memanfaatkanmu."

Kelembutan yang manis bercampur pahit menghujam diriku. Kyuhyun mendengarkanku. Ia peduli.

Aku menangkup wajahnya. "Kau memang memanfaatkanku, tapi dengan izinku, dan rasanya sangat seksi. Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu, Kyuhyun. Ingat? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku ingin kau mengingat kenangan ini, tentang diriku."

Matanya melebar cemas. "Kenapa aku butuh kenangan padahal aku memilikimu? Sungmin, kalau ini tentang fotonya—"

"Diamlah dan nikmati saja." Kami tidak punya waktu membahas foto itu sekarang, dan aku juga tidak ingin membahasnya. Hal itu hanya akan merusak segalanya. "Kalau kita punya waktu satu jam, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu memuaskanku. Aku tidak berusaha mengalahkanmu, _ace._ Dan jujur saja, kau adalah namja pertama yang membuatku mengatakannya. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Kau harus pergi."

Aku hendak menjauh lagi, tetapi ia menangkapku kembali.

Suara Yesung—asisten Kyuhyun—terdengar dari pengeras suara. '_Mianhamnida, Tuan Cho. Janji jam tiga Anda sudah datang.'_

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun." Aku menenangkannya. "Kau akan datang malam ini, bukan?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegatku datang."

Aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya. "Kita akan bicara nanti."

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke apartemenku diantar oleh sopir Kyuhyun, Shindong.

Ketika sampai, aku merogoh dompet, mengeluarkan kunci, dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk meletakkannya di kursi penumpang depan. "Bisakah kau menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun? Dia akan mampir setelah acaranya malam ini, dan kalau sudah terlalu malam, aku mungkin tidak mendengar dia mengetuk pintu."

"Tentu saja."

Aku pun memasuki apartemen setelah sebelumnya memberitahukan kepada resepsionis bahwa Kyuhyun akan mampir nanti, dan langsung naik ke apartemenku. Alis Donghae yang terangkat ketika ia membuka pintu untukku membuatku tertawa.

"Kyuhyun akan mampir nanti," aku menjelaskan, "tapi aku merasa sangat lelah sekarang jadi aku mungkin akan tidur lebih awal. Jadi aku memberikan kunciku kepadanya supaya dia bisa masuk. Apakah kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Sudah. Dan aku sudah memasukkan beberapa botol wine ke kulkas anggur."

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Aku mendorong tasku kearahnya.

Aku mandi dan menelepon ibuku dari telepon kamarku, mengernyit mendengar omelannya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dalam gelap dan mencium aroma kulit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjulang diatas tubuhku, sosoknya hanya berupa bayangan yang bergerak, kulitnya yang telanjang terasa dingin ketika disentuh. Mulutnya menempel di mulutku,menciumku dengan pelan dan dalam.

Tanganku membelai punggungnya yang berotot, kakiku terbuka sehingga ia bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman diantara kakiku.

"_Well,_ halo juga," kataku terengah ketika ia membiarkanku bernapas.

"Lain kali, kau harus ikut denganku," gumamnya dengan suara seksi dan panas itu sambil menggigit-gigit leherku.

"Benarkah?" godaku.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kebawah dan menangkup bokongku, meremas dan mengangkatku untuk menyambut desakan pinggulnya. "Ya. Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin."

Aku menyisirkan tanganku ke rambutnya, berharap aku bisa melihatnya. "Kau belum mengenalku cukup lama untuk merindukanku."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," Kyuhyun mendengus, meluncur ke bawah, dan menyurukkan wajah ke antara payudaraku.

Aku terkesiap ketika mulutnya mengulum puncak payudaraku dari balik bahan satin gaun tidurku. Ia bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain, tangannya mengangkat pinggiran gaunku. Aku melengkungkan punggung ke arahnya, lidahnya menyelinap ke dalam pusarku dan semakin turun.

"Dan kau juga merindukanku," dengkurnya dengan nada jantan dan puas, ujung jari tengahnya membelai kemaluanku. "Kau bergairah untukku."

Ia menarik kakiku ke bahunya dan menjilat vaginaku, jilatan lembut, menggoda dan panas dikulitku yang sensitif. Tanganku mencengkeram seprai, dadaku naik turun sementara ia membelaiku dengan ujung lidahnya. Aku memekik, pinggulku bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tersiksa, otot-ototku menegang karena ingin mencapai kepuasan.

Belaian ringan itu membuatku gila, hanya membuatku menggeliat-geliat namun tidak mencapai pelepasan. "Kyuhyun, _please._"

"Belum."

Ia menyoksaku, membujuk tubuhku ke tepi orgasme,lalu membiarkanku meluncur turun kembali. Berulang kali. Sampai keringat menyelimuti kulitku dan jantungku terasa akan meledak. Lidahnya tetap tekun dan liar, dengan cerdas memusatkan perhatian padaku sampai satu belaian bisa membuatku mencapai kepuasan, lalu bergerak ke bawah untuk mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam tubuhku. Desakan lembut dan dangkal itu luar biasa, belaian di kulit yang sensitif itu membuatku cukup putus asa untuk memohon tanpa malu.

"_Please, _Kyuhyun… biarkan aku mencapai puncak… Aku harus mencapai puncak, _please._"

"Sstt, _Angel…_ Tenanglah, aku akan mengurusmu."

Ia mengakhiriku dengan kelembutan yang membuat orgasme menerjang diriku seperti gelombang besar, semakin besar, semakin tinggi, dan menerjang tubuhku dengan serbuan kenikmatan.

Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku ketika ia kembali menghampiriku, menahan lenganku. Kejantanannya mendesak masuk dengan nikmat. Aku mengerang, bergerak untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan desakannya.

Napas Kyuhyun terasa keras dan lembap di leherku, tubuhnya yang besar gemetar sementara ia meluncur dengan hati-hati di dalam tubuhku. "Kau begitu lembut dan hangat. Milikku, Sungmin. Kau adalah milikku."

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggulnya, mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Dengan tangan kami bertautan, ia mencium mulutku dan mulai bergerak, meluncur dengan ahli iramanya tepat dan tegas, namun mulus dan ringan.

Ia mnegucapkan pujian dan dukungan panas, berkata betapa cantiknya diriku… betapa sempurnanya diriku baginya… bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berhenti… tidak bisa berhenti. Aku mencapai puncak sambil berteriak keras dan lega, tubuhku gemetar karena kenikmatan, dan ia tetap ada di sana bersamaku. Iramanya semakin cepat ketika ia mendesak beberapa kali lagi, lalu ia mencapai klimaks sambil mendesahkan namaku, menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku berbaring lemas di atas ranjang, berkeringat, lemas, dan puas.

"Aku belum selesai," bisiknya gelap, memperbaiki posisi lututnya untuk menambah kekuatan desakannya menyatakan kepemilikan—_tubuhmu ada untuk melayaniku._

Aku menggigit bibir, menahan suara penuh kenikmatan yang mungkin akan memecahkan keheningan malam… dan menyatakan emosi mendalam dan menakutkan yang mulai kurasakan untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Ini dia lanjutannya, langsung baca aja ya .. gomawo ^^

**Langsung NEXT CHAP ^^**


	12. BAB 12

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 12

.

Kyuhyun bertemu denganku di kamar mandi keesokan harinya. Ia berderap ke kamar mandi utama dalam keadaan telanjang, berjalan dengan keanggunan sama dan penuh percaya diri yang sudah ku kagumi sejak awal. Melihat ototnya ketika ia berjalan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak menatap bagian yang mengesankan di antara kakinya.

Walaupun airnya hangat, puncak payudaraku mengeras dan bulu kudukku merinding.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mendapat mimpi buruk kemarin malam. Seks sepertinya berhasil berfungsi sebagai obat penenang, dan aku merasa sangat bersyukur karenanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau berhasil lolos," katanya ketika menghampiriku di dapur. Ia mengenakan setelan bergaris-garis hitam yang rapi, menerima secangkir kopi yang kuberikan kepadanya, dan memberikan tatapan penuh janji nakal kepadaku. Aku melihatnya dalam balutan pakaian yang sangat sopan dan memikirkan namja tak kenal puas yang menyelinap ke ranjangku kemarin malam.

"Teruslah menatapku seperti itu," Kyuhyun memperingatkan, bersandar santai di meja dan menyesap kopinya. "Lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

"Aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan gara-gara dirimu." Ucapku.

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan lain."

Aku mendengus. "Sebagai apa? Budak seksmu?"

"Benar-benar saran yang menggoda. Mari kita bicarakan."

"Dasar jahat," gerutuku, membilas cangkirku di tempat cuci piring setelah sebelumnya kusabuni. "Sudah siap untuk bekerja?"

Kyuhyun menghabiskan kopinya dan aku mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil cangkirnya, tetapi ia berjalan melewatiku dan mencuci cangkirnya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia menghadapku. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar hari ini, lalu mengajakmu pulang ke tempat tidurku."

"Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan gara-gara aku, Kyuhyun." Ia adalah namja yang terbiasa hidup sendiri, namja yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan fisik yang berarti untuk waktu yang lama. Berapa lama lagi sebelum nalurinya untuk kabur akan muncul? Di samping itu, kami benar-benar harus menjauh dari public sebagai sepasang kekasih…

"Jangan membuat alasan." Raut wajahnya mengeras. "Kau tidak bisa memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Aku mengomeli diriku sendiri karena membuatnya tersinggung. Ia sedang mencoba dan aku harus menghargainya, bukan menghalanginya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu mendesakmu. Di tambah lagi, kita masih harus—"

"Sungmin." Ia mendesah. "Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku percaya padamu. Aku harus percaya padamu, kalau tidak, kita tidak akan berada disini sekarang."

Oke. Aku mengangguk dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kalau begitu, makan malam dan apartemenmu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya."

.

_Bared to You_

.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang kepercayaan menempel dalam benakku sepanjang pagi, yang merupakan sesuatu yang bagus ketika berita Google kembali muncul dalam _inbox_-ku.

Kali ini ada lebih dari selembar foto. Setiap artikel dan _blog_ memuat beberapa foto diriku dan Donghae yang berpelukan mengucapkan selamat tinggal di depan restoran ketika kami makan siang kemarin. Tajuk utamanya menyiratkan hubungan kami dan beberapa diantaranya menyatakan bahwa kami tinggal bersama. Yang lainnya menyatakan bahwa aku memancing '_multimiliuner Cho yang playboy' _sekaligus mempertahankan kekasihku yang calon model.

Alasan dari publisitas ini makin jelas ketika aku melihat foto Kyuhyun yang berbaur bersama foto-fotoku dan Donghae. Foto itu diambil kemarin malam, sementara aku menonton film bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk—pada saat Kyuhyun seharusnya makan malam bersama rekan bisnisnya. Dalam foto itu Kyuhyun dan Jung Jessica tersenyum intim satu sama lain, tangannya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun sementara mereka berdiri di depan restoran. Tajuk utamanya berbagai macam, dari pujian atas '_deretan sosialita Kyuhyun'_ sampai spekulasi bahwa ia sedang sakit hati karena perselingkuhanku dengan berkencan dengan yeoja lain.

_**Kau harus percaya padaku.**_

Aku menutup _inbox-_ku, napasku cepat dan debar jantungku terlalu kencang. Kebingungan dan kecemburuan melilit dalam perutku. Aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berhubungan intim secara fisik dengan yeoja lain, dan aku tahu ia peduli padaku. Tetapi aku sangat membenci Jung Jessica—sudah jelas ia memberiku alasan untuk membencinya ketika kami mengobrol di kamar kecil—dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sayang kepadanya, terutama setelah cara yeoja itu memperlakukanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaanku. Hangeng akan bertemu Kyuhyun besok untuk membahas pengajuan penawaran untuk iklan Kingsman, dan aku yang mengatur informasi antara Hangeng dan departemen-departemen lain yang terkait.

"Hei, Sungmin." Hangeng melongok dari ruangannya. "Aku dan Heechul akan bertemu di Seoul Park Grill saat makan siang. Dia memintaku bertanya padamu apakah kau mau ikut. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Dengan senang hati." Siangku berubah cerah karena berpikir bisa menikmati makan siang di salah satu restoran kesukaanku bersama dua orang namja yang mempesona.

Ketika aku menerima amplop internal beberapa saat kemudian, kupikir isinya adalah contoh iklan untuk Kingsman, tetapi aku malah menemukan secarik pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**TENGAH HARI. KANTORKU.**

"Yang benar saja?" gerutuku, kesal karena kurangnya kata-kata pembuka dan penutup. Apalagi itu tidak terdengar seperti permintaan. Dan siapa yang bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengungkit pertemuannya dengan Jessica saat makan malam kemarin?

Aku membalik kartu Kyuhyun dan menulis kata-kata singkat tanpa tanda tangan.

_**Maaf. Punya rencana lain.**_

Jawaban yang ketus tapi Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkannya. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11.45, aku dan Hangeng turun ke lantai dasar. Ketika aku dihentikan oleh petugas keamanan dan ia menelepon Kyuhyun untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku ada di lobi, kekesalanku berubah menjadi amarah.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kataku pada Hangeng, berjalan ke arah pintu putar dan mengabaikan permintaan si petugas keamanan untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya karena menempatkannya di tengah-tengah masalah.

Aku melihat Shindong dan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tepat pada saat aku mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namaku. Aku menghadapnya ketika ia bergabung dengan kami di trotoar dengan wajah datar dan mata dingin.

"Aku akan pergi makan siang bersama atasanku," kataku padanya.

"Kalian akan pergi ke mana, Tan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Seoul Park Grill."

"Akan kupastikan dia tiba disana." Setelah itu, ia mengamit lenganku dan menuntunku dengan tegas ke arah mobil dan pintu belakang yang dibuka Shindong untukku. Kyuhyun mendesakku dari belakang, memaksaku bergeser dikursi. Pintu di tutup dan kami pun berangkat.

Aku merapikan rokku dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempermalukanku di depan atasanku."

Kyuhyun menyampirkan sebelah lengannya di sandaran kursi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Apakah Donghae jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Apakah kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

"Apakah kau sudah gila?" Panik, aku melirik ke arah Shindong dan melihat namja itu pura-pura tuli. "Persetan denganmu, _playboy_ multimiliuner dengan deretan sosialitamu yang cantik."

"Jadi kau sudah melihat foto-fotonya."

Aku begitu marah sampai napasku terengah-engah. Berani-beraninya dia. Aku memalingkan wajah, mengabaikannya dan tuduhan-tuduhan bodohnya. "Donghae sudah seperti saudaraku. Kau tahu itu."

"Ah, tapi apa arti dirimu baginya? Foto-fotonya sangat jelas, Sungmin. Aku tahu cinta itu seperti apa."

Shindong melambatkan mobil untuk mebiarkan para pejalan kaki menyeberangi jalan. Aku membuka pintu dan menatap Kyuhyun, membiarkannya menatap wajahku dengan seksama. "Sudah jelas kau tidak tahu."

Aku membanting pintu dan berjalan dengan cepat, diselimuti amarah. Aku sudah menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kecemburuanku sendiri dengan susah payah, tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Kyuhyun yang marah-marah dan tidak rasional.

"Sungmin. Berhenti."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mengacungkan jari tengahku ke arahnya, dan berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga ke Seoul Park.

Sayang sekali bagiku, Kyuhyun berhasil mengejarku dan menangkup pinggangku.

"Jangan lari," desisnya di telingaku.

"Sikapmu seperti orang gila."

"Mungkin karena kau membuatku gila." Pelukannya mengeras. "Kau milikku. Katakan padaku bahwa Donghae menyadarinya."

"Benar. Seperti Jessica yang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Kuharap ia menempatkan sesuatu di dekat mulutku sehingga aku bisa menggigitnya. "Kau membuat kehebohan."

"Kita bisa melakukannya di kantorku, kalau kau tidak begitu keras kepala."

"Aku punya rencana lain, brengsek. Dan kau mengacaukannya!" Suaraku pecah, air mataku tumpah ketika aku merasakan orang-orang mentap kami. Aku akan dipecat karenamenjadi bahan tontonan yang memalukan. "Kau mengacaukan semuanya."

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskanku, membalikkanku menghadapnya. Cengkeramannya di bahuku memastikan bahwa aku tidak bisa kabur.

"Demi Tuhan." Ia memelukku dengan erat, bibirnya menempel di rambutku. "Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf."

Aku memukul dadanya, yang efeknya seperti memukul dinding batu. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau boleh keluar dengan yeoja jalang licik yang menyebutku pelacur dan berpikir dia akan menikah denganmu, tapi aku tidak boleh makan siang bersama teman baik yang sudah berpihak padamu sejak awal!"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menangkup bagian belakang kepalaku dengan satu tangan dan menempelkan pipinyake pelipisku. "Jessica kebetulan ada di restoran yang sama tempat aku makan malam bersama rekan-rekan bisnisku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau bicara tentang raut wajah seseorang, lalu apa arti raut wajamu saat itu? Bagaimana bisa kau menatapnya seperti itu setelah apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

"_Angel_…" Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak di wajahku. "Raut wajah itu adalah untukmu. Jessica mencegatku di luar dan kukatakan kepadanya bahwa aku akan pulang menemuimu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan raut wajahku ketika aku memikirkan bahwa kita bisa berduaan."

"Dan kau berharap aku percaya bahwa dia tersenyum mendengarnya?"

"Dia titip salam kepadamu, tapi kupikir itu tidak akan diterima dengan baik, dan aku tidak mungkin mengacaukan malam kita gara-gara dia."

Lenganku melingkari pinggangnya dari balik jasnya. "Kita harus bicara. Malam ini, Kyuhyun. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kalau wartawan menggali ditempat yang benar dan beruntung… kita harus merahasiakan hubungan kita atau mengakhirinya. Apa pun pilihannya, itu lebih baik untukmu."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahku dan menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. "Dua-duanya bukan pilihan yang bagus. Apapun itu, kita akan mengatasinya."

Aku berjinjit dan menempelkan mulutku ke mulutnya. Lidah kami saling membelai, ciuman itu sangat liar dan penuh gairah. Samar-samar aku menyadari banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami, tapi semua itu tidak penting ketika aku dilindungi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nah," bisiknya sambil membelai pipiku dengan ujung jarinya. "Biarkan orang-orang itu heboh."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, dasar namja gila keras kepala. Aku harus pergi."

"Kita akan pulang bersama sesudah kerja." Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, memegang tanganku sampai jarak memisahkan jari-jari kami.

.

.

.

Ketika jam lima menjelang, aku menguatkan diri untuk menceritakan rahasia-rahasiaku. Aku merasa tegang dan serius ketika aku dan Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil, dan kegelisahanku semakin buruk ketika aku merasakan Kyuhyun mengamati sisi wajahku yang dipalingkan. Ketika ia meraih tanganku dan mengangkatnya ke bibir, aku merasa ingin menangis.

Kami tidak bicara sampai kami tiba di apartemennya.

Ketika kami memasuki rumahnya, ia menuntunku melintasi ruang duduknya yang indah dan luas, menyusuri koridor ke arah kamar tidurnya. Di sana, di atas ranjang, terdapat sehelai gaun malam yang indah berwarna biru safir dan jubah sutra hitam panjang.

"Aku punya sedikit waktu luang untuk berbelanja sebelum makan malam kemarin," jelasnya.

Kecemasanku berkurang, dikalahkan oleh kesenangan karena pengertiannya. "Terima kasih."

Ia meletakkan tasku di kursi di samping meja rias. "Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman. Kau bisa mengenakan jubah itu atau salah satu pakaianku. Aku akan membuka sebotol anggur dan kita tidak perlu keluar rumah. Kalau kau sudah siap, kita akan bicara."

"Aku ingin mandi sebentar."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, _angel._ Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

.

.

Ketika aku sudah siap, aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di samping sofa di ruang duduk. Ia sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan celana piama sutra hitam yang tergantung rendah dipinggulnya. Hanya itu. Api kecil menyala di perapian dan sebotol anggur ditempatkan di dalam ember berisi bongkahan es di atas meja kopi. Lilin-lilin berwarna gading dijadikan sebagai hiasan di tengah-tengah meja, cahaya lilin yang keemasan adalah satu-satunya penerangan selain api diperapian.

"Maaf," kataku dari ambang pintu ruangan. "Aku sedang mencari Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang tidak ahli dalam hal-hal romantis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, senyum kekanak-kanakan yang bertentangan dengan sensualitas dari tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba menebak apa yang bisa membuatmu senang, lalu aku mencobanya dan mengharapkan yang terbaik."

"Kau membuatku senang." Aku menghampirinya, jubah hitam itu berayun-ayun di sekeliling kakiku. Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia mengenakan sesuatu yang senada dengan pakaian yang diberikannya padaku.

"Aku ingin menyenangkanmu," katanya sungguh-sungguh."Aku berusaha melakukannya."

Aku berhenti di hadapannya, mengamati wajahnyayang tampan dan kesan seksi rambutnya. Aku membelai lengannya dengan lembut sebelum melangkah mendekatinya dan menempelkan wajahku ke dadanya.

"Hei," gumamnya dan memelukku. "Apakah ini tentang aku yang bersikap seperti bajingan saat makan siang? Atau apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Bicaralah padaku, Sungmin, sehingga aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk. Aku harus menceritakan banyak hal tentang diriku. Hal-hal yang buruk."

Kyuhyun melepaskanku dengan enggan ketika aku menjauh darinya. Aku meringkuk di sofa dan ia menuangkan anggur untuk kami berdua sebelum duduk. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, menyampirkan sebelah lengan di sandaran sofa, dan memegang gelasnya dengan tangan lain, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Oke, ini dia." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai, merasa pusing karena denyut nadiku yang berpacu. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku merasa begitu gugup.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma _kandungku tidak pernah menikah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu banyak tentang bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, karena mereka berdua tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku tahu _eomma_ku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Tidak sekaya namja yang dinikahinya, tetapi ia lebih kaya dari sebagian orang. Mengandung diriku adalah kesalahan yang membuat keluarganya memutuskan hubungan dengannya, tetapi dia mempertahankanku."

Aku menunduk menatap gelasku. "Aku benar-benar mengaguminya untuk itu. Banyak tekanan yang di tujukan kepada _eomma_ku untuk menyingkirkan bayi itu—menyingkirkanku, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan kehamilannya. Sudah jelas."

Jemari Kyuhyun membelai rambutku yang masih lembap karena baru selesai mandi. "Aku memang beruntung."

Aku menangkap jarinya dan mencium buku-buku jarinya, lalu menahan tangannya di pangkuanku. "Bahkan dengan seorang anak, dia mampu mendapatkan miliuner. Namja itu duda dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi kupikir mereka berdua mengira telah mencapai kesepakatan yang sempurna. Suaminya sering berpergian dan jarang ada di rumah, _eomma_ku menghabiskan uangnya dan membesarkan anak laki-lakinya."

"Aku memahami kebutuhan akan uang, Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku juga merasakannya. Aku membutuhkan kekuasaannya. Keamanannya."

Mata kami bertemu. Sesuatu terjadi di antara kami setelah pengakuan kecil itu. Hal itu membuatku merasa lebih mudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Umurku sepuluh tahun ketika _oppa _tiriku pertama kali memperkosaku—"

Kaki gelas Kyuhyun patah dalam pegangannya. Ia bergerak begitu cepat sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, menahan cangkirnya di paha sebelum isinya tumpah.

Aku bergegas berdiri ketika ia berdiri. "Apakah kau terluka? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," cetusnya. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan melempar gelas yang hancur itu, membuatnya lebih hancur lagi. Aku meletakkan gelasku sendiri dengan hati-hati, tanganku gemetar. Aku mendengar lemari-lemari di buka dan di tutup. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun kembali membawa segelas cairan yang lebih pekat.

"Duduk, Sungmin."

Aku menatapnya. Tubuhnya kaku, matanya sedingin es. Ia mengusap wajah dan berkata dengan lebih lembut. "Duduklah… tolong."

Lututku melemah dan aku duduk ditepi sofa, merapatkan jubahku.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri, meneguk apapun yang ada di tangannya itu. "Kau tadi berkata pertama kali. Berapa kali seluruhnya?"

Aku menarik napas dengan hati-hati, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya."

"Apakah kau memberitahu seseorang? Apakah kau memberitahu _eomma_mu?"

"Tidak. Demi Tuhan, kalau dia tahu, dia pasti sudah membawaku keluar dari sana. Tapi Kris memastikan aku terlalu takut untuk memberitahunya." Aku mencoba menelan ludah dengan kerongkonganku yang tersekat dan kering, dan mengernyit merasakan sakit. Ketika suaraku kembali, suaraku hanya berupa bisikan. "Adakalanya keadannya begitu buruk sampai aku nyaris mengatakan semuanya. Jadi dia mematahkan leher kelinciku dan meninggalkannya di tampat tidurku."

"Ya Tuhan." Dada Kyuhyun naik-turun. "Dia tidak hanya kacau, dia sudah gila. Dan dia menyentuhmu… Sungmin."

"Para pelayan pasti tahu," aku melanjutkan tanpa merasakan apa-apa, menatap tanganku yang saling meremas. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikannya, menceritakan segalanya sehingga aku bisa menyimpannya kembali di dalam kotak di benakku di mana aku bisa melupakannya dalam keseharianku. "Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak berkata apa-apa menyatakan bahwa mereka juga takut. Mereka sudah dewasa dan mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku masih kecil. Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari sana?" tanya Kyuhyun serak. "Kapan semua itu berakhir?"

"Ketika usiaku empat belas tahun. Kupikir aku mengalami menstruasi, tetapi darahku terlalu banyak. _Eomma_ku panik dan membawaku ke UGD. Ternyata aku keguguran. Selama pemeriksaan, mereka menemukan bukti-bukti… luka lain. Luka di vagina dan anus—"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya di tepi meja dengan keras.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku, merasa ingin muntah. "Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan detailnya kepadamu, tapi kau harus tahu apa yang mungkin di gali seseorang. Rumah sakit melaporkan pelecehan itu ke bagian pelayanan anak-anak. Semuanya ada dalam laporan public, yang sudah dirahasiakan, tetapi ada orang yang tahu kisah sebenarnya. Ketika _eomma_ku menikah dengan Kangin, Kangin memperkuat rahasiannya, mengeluarkan uang untuk menjaga kerahasiannya… dan semacamnya. Tapi kau berhak tahu bahwa masalah ini bisa terkuak dan membuatmu malu."

"Membuatku malu?" bentaknya, tubuhnya gemetar marah. "Malu tidak ada dalam daftar perasaanku."

"Kyuhyun—"

"Aku akan menghancurkan kerier wartawan mana pun yang menulis tentang masalah ini, lalu aku akan mengobrak-abrik koran yang memuat berita ini." Ia marah besar, sikapnya sedingin es."Aku akan mencari monster yang menyakitimu, Sungmin, di mana pun dia berada, dan aku akan membuatnya berharap dia sudah mati."

Tubuhku gemetar, karena aku percaya padanya. Semuanya terlihat di wajahnya. Suaranya. Energi yang dipancarkannya dan perhatiannya yang tajam. Ia tidak hanya gelap dan berbahaya dari segi penampilan. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, apa pun risikonya.

Aku berdiri. "Dia tidak pantas diributkan."Tidak pantas kau ributkan."

"Kau. Kau berharga, Sungmin."

Aku berjalan menghampiri perapian, membutuhkan kehangatannya."Ada juga jeka uang. Para polisi dan wartawan selalu mengikuti jejak uang. Seseorang mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa _eomma_ku keluar dari pernikahan pertamanya dengan membawa uang dua milyar won, sedangkan putrinya dari hubungannya sebelum itu mendapat lima milyar won."

Tanpa melihatnya, aku merasakan Kyuhyun bergeming. "Tentu saja," lanjutku, "uang berdarah itu mungkin sudah lebih banyak sekarang. Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya, tapi Kangin mengurus uang itu untukku. Kalau kau pernah merasa cemas bahwa aku menginginkan uangmu—"

"Berhenti bicara!"

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Aku melihat wajahnya, matanya. Melihat rasa kasihan dan kengerian di sana. Tetapi apa yang tidak kulihatlah yang paling menyakitkan bagiku.

Itu adalah mimpi burukku yang menjadi kenyataan. Aku takut masa laluku bisa mempengaruhi minatnya padaku dengan cara yang buruk. Donghae pernah memberitahuku bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin akan tetap bersamaku karena alasan-alasan yang salah. Bahwa ia mungkin akan tetap bersamaku, tetapi aku masih tetap akan kehilangan dirinya—dalam segala hal.

Dan sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong ^^

aku update dua BAB sekaligus, karena takut gak bisa update untuk beberapa saat ke depan. gimana? puas gak dua chapter sekaligus? kkk~

waduh, disini masa lalu Sungmin udh kebongkar. lalu bagaimana masa lalu Kyuhyun? dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?

See u next chap ^^

Big Thanks To:

**Heldamagnae** , Love Kyumin 137 , **Rly. ** , **abilhikmah** , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , Frostbee , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewiktubagus **, **OvaLLea** , Tika137 , **PumpkinEvil** , HaeHar , siganteng , Hana , kyumin sefi , **babyChoi137** , **Cywelf** , HeeKyuMin91, parkhyun , **Rinda Cho Joyer** , **asdfghjkyu**, **PaboGirl** , pinkKYUMIN , farihadaina , Nuralrasyid , Gyeomindo , 99 , kyumin , **fariny** , **bunyming **, BTY , ChoLeeKyuMin , pinzame , miadevi137 , kyuminJoy137 , kimjaejoong309 , **steffifebri,** **Lee mingma** , isjkmblue , lee kyurah , BB137 , ai siti Fatimah, danhobak15 , Love Kyumin 137, **ncisksj** , **ChoLee , Heeni **and Guest. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer di BAB 7 dan 8 ^^ serta bab 5&amp;6 yang baru masuk).

For '**Noona-nim' **, I know who you are.. gomawo ^^

For '**sujummaBRAT' **please jangan nyampah di FF gue *gak deng* thank you chagi :* mumumual :*

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	13. BAB 13

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 13

.

* * *

Aku mengencangkan ikat jubahku. "Aku akan berpakaian dan pergi."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membelalak. "Pergi kemana?"

"Pulang," kataku, sangat lelah. "Kurasa kau harus mencerna semua ini."

Kyuhyun bersedekap. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama."

"Kurasa tidak bisa." Daguku terangkat, kesedihan mengalahkan rasa malu dan kecewaku. "Aku tidak bisa jika kau menatapku seolah-olah kau merasa kasihan padaku."

"Aku tidak terbuat dari batu, Sungmin. Aku bukan manusia kalau aku tidak peduli."

Emosi yang kurasakan saat makan siang berubah menjadi rasa sakit di dada dan semburan amarah. "Aku tidak menginginkan rasa kasihanmu!"

Kyuhyun menyisirkan tangan ke rambutnya dengan kasar. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau! Aku menginginkanmu."

"Kau memilikiku. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu?"

"Kata-katamu tidak akan berarti, jika kau tidak bisa membuktikannya. Sejak kita bertemu, kau sudah bergairah untukku. Kau tidak mampu menatapku tanpa menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau ingin meniduriku. Dan itu sudah hilang, Kyuhyun." Mataku terasa perih. "Tatapan itu… sudah hilang."

"Kau tidak serius, bukan?" Kyuhyun menatapku.

"kurasa kau tidak tahu apa pengaruh gairahmu bagiku." Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. "Gairahmu membuatku merasa cantik. Membuatku merasa kuat dan hidup. Aku—aku tidak tahan tetap bersamamu jika kau tidak merasakan hal seperti itu lagi kepadaku."

"Sungmin, aku…" Suaranya menghilang. Wajahnya keras dan menjaga jarak, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Aku melepaskan tali jubahku dan melepaskan pakaianku dari tubuhku. "Lihat aku, Kyuhyun. Lihat tubuhku. Ini tubuh yang sama dengan tubuh yang kau inginkan kemarin malam. Tubuh yang sama yang ingin kau miliki sampai kau membawaku ke hotel sialan itu. Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya… kalau kau tidak bergairah ketika melihatnya—"

"Apakah ini cukup membuktikan bahwa aku bergairah?" Ia melepaskan tali celananya, mendorongnya ke bawah, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak.

Kami berdua menerjang pada saat yang sama, bertubrukan. Mulut kami saling menempel sementara ia mengangkatku sehingga aku bisa melingkarkan kakiku di pinggulnya. Ia terhuyung ke arah sofa dan jatuh, menahan tubuh kami dengan satu tangan.

Aku berbaring di bawahnya, terengah dan terisak, sementara ia berlutut dan membelaiku dengan lidahnya. Ia kasar dan tidak sabar, tidak memiliki kelembutan yang biasa ditunjukkannya dan aku senang ia tidak bersikap lembut. Aku lebih senang lagi ketika ia menjulang di atasku dan mendesakkan diri ke dalam vaginaku. Aku belum sepenuhnya basah dan rasa perihnya membuatku terkesiap, lalu ibu jarinya menyentuh klitorisku, membelai dalam gerakan melingkar yang membuatku ikut bergerak.

"Ahh, ya," aku mengerang, mencakar punggungnya. Ia tidak lagi sedingin es. Ia panas dan terbakar."Sentuh aku, Kyuhyun. Tiduri aku dengan keras."

"Sungmin," mulutnya menutupi mulutku. Ia mencengkeram rambutku, menahanku tetap diam sementara ia mendesak lagi dan lagi, menghentak dengan keras dan dalam. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah kaki di sofa, mendesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhku, menggapai orgasmenya dengan liar. "Shh… Milikku… milikku… milikku…"

Sikap kasarnya yang posesif membuatku gila karena gairah. Aku merasa diriku menegang karena rasa sakit, merasa tubuhku meregang karena gairahku yang semakin besar.

Aku memeluknya sementara ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan, mengusap punggungnya, menempelkan ciuman-ciuman di bahunya.

"Tunggu," katanya serak, mendorong tangannya ke bawah tubuhku dan mendekapku dengan erat.

Kyuhyun menarikku ke atas, lalu duduk dengan diriku yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Tangannya menyapu rambut dari wajahku, lalu mengusap air mata legaku. "Aku selalu bergairah untukmu, selalu menginginkanmu. Aku selalu setengah gila karena menginginkanmu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubahnya, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sebelum kita melangkah sejauh ini. Mengerti?"

Tanganku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya."Ya."

"Sekarang tunjukkan padaku kau masih menginginkanku." Wajahnya memerah dan lembap, matanya gelap dan muram. "Aku ingin tahu bahwa kehilangan kendali tidak berarti aku kehilangan dirimu."

Aku menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajahku dan menurunkannya ke payudaraku. Ketika Kyuhyun menangkup payudaraku, aku merenggangkan tangan di bahunya dan menggerakkan pinggulku. Jemarinya mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhku. Ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengulum payudaraku, aku mendesah dengan keras, tubuhku kembali dihujam perasaan membutuhkan yang lebih besar.

Aku memejamkan mata untuk menikmati rasa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, ya, seperti itu," gumam Kyuhyun, membelai puncak payudaraku yang keras dan sensitif dengan lidahnya. "Lepaskan dirimu untukku. Aku ingin kau mencapai puncak di atasku."

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku, menikmati rasa diri Kyuhyun yang memenuhi diriku dengan begitu sempurna. Aku tidak punya rasa malu, tidak punya penyesalan sementara aku bergerak liar, menyesuaikan sudut tubuhku sehingga mengenai tempat yang tepat.

"Kyuhyun," desahku. "Oh, ya… oh, please…"

"Kau sangat cantik." Kyuhyun mencengkeram tengkukku dengan satu tangan dan mencengkeram pinggangku dengan tangan yang lain, melengkungkan pinggulnya untuk mendesak kejantanannya lebih dalam. "Sangat seksi. Aku akan mencapai klimaks untukmu lagi. Itulah yang kau lakukan padaku, Sungmin. Ini tidak akan pernah cukup."

Aku merintih ketika sekujur tubuhku menegang, ketika ketegangan manis itu muncul dari desakan yang berirama itu. Napasku terengah dan liar, aku terus menggerakkan pinggulku.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, kepalanya ditengadahkan ke bantal sofa, lehernya menegang. "Aku merasa kau sudah siap. Tubuhmu begitu panas dan bergairah."

Kata-kata dan suaranya mendorongku mencapai puncak. Aku berteriak ketika getaran keras pertama menerjangku, lalu sekali lagi ketika puncak kenikmatan menghujam tubuhku, berdenyut menangkup gairah Kyuhyun.

Sambil mengertakkan gigi dengan keras, Kyuhyun tetap bertahan sampai cengkeramanku mulai mereda, lalu ia mencengkeram pinggulku dan mendesakkan dirinya ke atas ke dalam tubuhku. Satu kali, dua kali. Pada desakkan ketiga, ia menggeram memanggil namaku dan menyemburkan benihnya yang panas, akhirnya meredakan ketakutan dan keraguanku.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berbaring di sofa seperti itu, masih menyatu dan dekat, kepalaku bersandar di bahunya dan tangannya membelai tulang punggungku.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke pelipisku dan bergumam, "Tetaplah di sini."

"Ya."

Ia memelukku. "Kau sangat berani, Sungmin. Sangat kuat dan jujur. Kau adalah keajaiban. Keajaibanku."

"Keajaiban dari terapi modern, mungkin," aku mendengus, jemariku bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang tebal. "Dengan terapi sekalipun, aku sempat benar-benar kacau dan masih ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya tidak bisa kuatasi."

"Demi Tuhan. Caraku mendekatimu awalnya… Aku bisa mengacaukan segalanya bahkan sebelum kita memulai. Dan jamuan makan malam advokat—" Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. "Sungmin, jangan biarkan aku mengacaukan ini. Jangan biarkan aku membuatmu pergi."

Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajahnya. Ia sangat tampan. Kadang-kadang aku merasa sulit menerima ketampanannya yang berlebihan itu. "Kau tidak boleh meragukan semua yang kau lakukan atau yang kau katakan, karena Kris dan apa yang dilakukannya. Hal itu bisa menghancurkan kita. Kau bahkan tidak boleh memikirkannya."

"Jangan katakan itu. Kau bahkan tidak boleh mengingatnya."

Aku membelai alisnya yang berkerut dengan ibu jari. "Kuharap aku tidak pernah memberitahumu. Kuharap kau tidak pernah tahu."

Ia menangkup tanganku dan menempelkan jemariku di bibirnya. "Aku harus tahu semuanya, setiap bagian dirimu, luar-dalam, setiap detailnya."

"Seorang yeoja harus memiliki rahasia," godaku.

"Kau tidak boleh memiliki rahasia bersamaku." Ia menahan rambutku dan sebelah lengannya merangkul punggulku, menarikku ke arahnya, mengingatkan—seolah-olah aku bisa lupa—bahwa ia masih ada di dalam tubuhku. "Aku akan memilikimu, Sungmin. Itu adil karena kau telah memilikiku."

"Dan bagaimana dengan rahasia-rahasiamu, Kyuhyun?"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi topeng yang datar. "Aku memulai dari awal ketika bertemu denganmu. Semua yang kukira adalah diriku, semua yang kukira kubutuhkan…" Ia menggeleng. "Kita akan mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya bersama-sama. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu siapa diriku."

Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang berusaha mengenalnya, mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit, tetapi ia masih tetap merupakan misteri besar bagiku.

"Sungmin… kalau kau memberitahuku apa yang kau inginkan—" Jakunnya bergerak-gerak ketika ia menelan ludah."Aku bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik, kalau kau memberiku kesempatan. Hanya saja jangan… jangan lepaskan aku."

_Demi Tuhan._ Ia bisa menghancurkanku dengan mudah. Beberapa patah kata, tatapan putus asa, dan akupun langsung terluka.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya, rambutnya, bahunya. Ia sama hancurnya seperti diriku. "Aku membutuhkan sesuatu darimu, Kyuhyun."

"Apapun itu. Katakan padaku."

"Setiap hari, aku ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu. Sesuatu yang penting, tidak peduli betapapun kecilnya. Aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan was-was. "Apapun tentangku?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ia mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Oke."

Sambil menempelkan hidungnya ke hidungku, ia bertanya, "Ayo, kita makan malam di luar. Atau apakah kau ingin memesan makanan saja?"

"Apakah kau yakin kita sebaiknya pergi keluar?"

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, apalagi ketika aku tahu bahwa itu adalah langkah besar baginya. Malah, langkah besar bagi kami berdua. "Kedengarannya romantis. Dan menggoda."

Senyumnya yang gembira adalah hadiah untukku.

Setelah kami berdua mandi, kami segera kembali ke kamar tidur. Aku mengangkat gaun biru baruku dari ranjang dan mendekapnya. "Kau yang memilihnya, Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, kau menyukainya?"

"Indah sekali. "Aku tersenyum. "Kata _eomma_ku kau punya selera yang hebat… kecuali seleramu pada yeoja-yeoja berambut cokelat."

Kyuhyun melirikku sebelum bokongnya yang sangat indah itu menghilang ke ruang pakaian yang besar. "Yeoja berambut cokelat apa?"

"Ooh, bagus sekali."

"Coba lihat laci palig atas di sebelah kanan," serunya.

Apakah ia sedang mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari yeoja-yeoja berambut cokelat yang pernah berfoto dengannya—termasuk Jessica?

Aku meninggalkan gaun itu di atas ranjang dan membuka laci. Di dalamnya terdapat selusin pakaian dalam _Carine Gilson_, semuanya dalam ukuranku, dalam berbagai warna. Juga ada _garter_ dan stoking sutra yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Aku mendongak menatap Kyuhyun ketika ia muncul kembali sambil membawa pakaian. "Aku mendapat laci?"

"Kau mendapat tiga laci di lemari pakaian dan dua laci di kamar mandi."

"Kyuhyun." Aku tersenyum. "Mengisi satu laci biasanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ia meletakkan pakaiannya di atas tempat tidur. "Kau pernah tinggal bersama namja lain selain Donghae?"

Aku menatapnya. "Memiliki laci tidak berarti tinggal bersama seseorang."

"Itu bukan jawaban." Ia melangkah mendekat dan mendorongku ke samping dengan lembut untuk mengambil celana dalam.

Merasakan penarikan dirinya dari suasana hatinya yang berubah muram, aku menjawab sebelum ia berjalan pergi. "Aku belum pernah tinggal bersama namja lain."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di keningku sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia berhenti di kaki ranjang sambil memunggungiku. "Aku ingin hubungan ini berarti bagimu lebih daripada hubungan-hubungan lain yang pernah kau miliki."

"Memang. Ini jauh lebih berarti." Aku mempererat simpul handuk di dadaku.

Aku menghampirinya dan membiarkannya menarikku ke dalam pelukan. Di situlah aku ingin berada di banding tempat-tempat lain.

Ia menempelkan ciuman di puncak kepalaku. "Aku tidak tahan berpikir bahwa kau menunggu hubungan ini berakhir. Itulah yang sedang kau lakukan, bukan? Kedengarannya seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kita hanya perlu membuatmu merasa aman." Ia membelai rambutku. "Bagaimana cara kita melakukannya?"

Aku ragu sejenak, lalu mengatakannya. "Apakah kau mau menghadiri terapi pasangan bersamaku?"

Belaian tangannya berhenti. Ia berdiri dan diam sejenak, bernapas dalam-dalam.

"Pikirkan saja terlebih dahulu," aku menyarankan. "Mungkin kau bisa mencari tahu, memastikan apa sebenarnya semua ini."

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Kau dan Aku? Apakah aku sudah membuat kekacauan besar?"

Aku menarik diri dan menatapnya. "Tidak, Kyuhyun. Kau sempurna. Sempurna untukku. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Kupikir kau adalah—"

Ia mencium bibirku sekilas. "Akan kulakukan. Aku akan ikut."

_Oh Tuhan. _Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

Kami adalah salah satu dari tiga rombongan yang ada di restoran itu dan Kyuhyun langsung disapa oleh mereka. Makanan yang disajikan untuk kami sangat lezat dan anggurnya terlalu mahal untuk dipikirkan harganya, karena kalau tidak, aku tidak mampu menelannya.

Aku merasa cantik dalam gaun yang dipilihnya dan suasana hatiku ringan. Ia tahu bagian terburuk dari diriku, tetapi ia masih tetap bersamaku.

Kami duduk berdampingan. Ujung jarinya membelai bahuku… bergerak melingkar di tengkukku… meluncur melalui punggungku. Ia mencium pelipisku dan menyurukkan hidungnya ke bagian bawah telingaku, lidahnya dengan lembut menyentuh kulit sensitif disana. Di bawah meja, tangannya meremas pahaku. Aku sangat menginginkannya sampai terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Donghae?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Terapi kelompok." Aku meletakkan tangankudi atas tangannya untuk menghentikan belaiannya di kakiku, tersenyum melihat kilatan nakal dimatanya. "_Appa _tiriku polisi dan dia mendengar tentang psikiater yang katanya sangat ahli menangani anak-anak liar, dan aku dulu adalah anak liar. Donghae juga dirawat oleh ."

"Sangat ahli, huh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dr. Jung tidak seperti psikiater-psikiater lain yang pernah kutemui. Ia menerapkan kebebasan kepada 'anak-anaknya', dan menghabiskan waktu di sana terasa lebih menyenangkan bagiku daripada berbaring di sofa. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak punya peraturan omong-kosong. Kita harus jujur, kalau tidak, dia akan marah."

"Apakah kau memilih MNU karena _appa_mu tinggal di Mokpo?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku yang belum pernah kuceritakan kepadanya. "Seberapa banyak informasi yang sudah kau gali tentang diriku?"

"Apa pun yang bisa kutemukan." Kyuhyun mengangkat tanganku ke bibir dan mencium punggung tanganku.

Aku menggeleng kesal. "Aku tidak sempat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama _appa_ku ketika aku masih kecil. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih kuliah di MNU."

"Dan kau tidak pernah memberitahu _appa_mu tentang apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak." Aku memutar kaki gelas anggurku dengan jari. "Dia tidak tahu tentang Kris."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Kris sudah mendapat hukuman. _Appa_nya membayar dengan uang dalam jumlah banyak untuk kerusakan yang terjadi. Keadilan sudah di tegakkan."

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan dingin."Aku tidak setuju."

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Ia menyesap anggurnya sebelum menjawab. "Itu tidak pantas di gambarkan saat makan malam."

"Oh." Karena kedengarannya berbahaya, terutama diiringi tatapannya yang sedingin es, aku mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke makanan di hadapanku.

Setelah sejenak, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku suka mengamatimu makan."

Aku menatapnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau makan dengan lahap. Dan eranganmu yang lirih dan puas itu membuatku bergairah."

Aku mendorong bahunya dengan bahuku. "Menurut pengamatanku, kau selalu bergairah."

"Itu salahmu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, yang juga membuatku tersenyum.

.

.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun, aku meringkuk di dekatnya di kursi belakang mobilnya, kakiku kusampirkan di salah satu pahanya dan kepalaku kusandarkan di bahunya.

"Aku percaya padamu," bisikku.

Pelukannya mengencang di sekelilingku. Dengan bibir menempel di rambutku, ia bergumam. "Kita akan mempengaruhi satu sama lain, Sungmin."

Sementara aku tertidur dalam pelukannya malam itu, kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

"Jangan… Tidak. Tidak, jangan… Tolong."

Seruan Kyuhyun membuatku terlonjak bangun di tempat tidur, jantungku berdebar keras. Aku berusaha bernapas, menatap namja yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di sampingku.

Ia menggeram seperti hewan liar, tangannya terkepal, dan kakinya menendang-nendang resah. Aku mundur, takut ia memukulku tanpa sadar dalam mimpinya.

"Pergi," ia terengah.

"Kyuhyun! Bangun."

"Per…gi.." Pinggulnya melengkung keatas diiringi desisan kesakitan. Ia diam di sana, giginya mengertak, punggungnya melengkung seolah-olah ranjangnya terbakar. Lalu ia jatuh kembali, kasurnya berguncang ketika ia jatuhterpantul.

"Kyuhyun. Aku meraih saklar lampu di samping ranjang. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya, harus menyingkirkan selimut yang melilitku untuk menggapainya. Kyuhyun menggeliat-geliat gelisah, bergerak-gerak kasar sampai tempat tidur pun berguncang.

Kamar itu pun terang. Aku berbalik ke arahnya…

Dan mendapatinya sedang melakukan masturbasi dengan liar.

Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, bergerak dengan sangat kencang. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram seprai. Wajahnya yang tampan berkerut tersiksa dan kesakitan.

Mencemaskan keselamatannya, aku mendorong bahunya dengan dua tangan. "Kyuhyun, sialan. Bangun!"

Jeritanku menembus mimpi buruknya. Matanya terbuka dan ia tersentak duduk, matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

"Apa?" Ia terkesiap, dadanya naik-turun. Wajahnya merah, bibir dan pipinya memerah karena gairah. "Ada apa?"

"Demi Tuhan," aku menyisirkan tanganku ke rambut dan turun dari tempat tidur, meraih jubah hitam yang kusampirkan di kaki ranjang.

Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Apa yang bisa membuat seseorang mengalami mimpi seksual seliar itu?

Suaraku gemetar. "Kau bermimpi buruk. Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menunduk,dan wajahnya menggelap karena malu.

Aku menatapnya dari tempatamanku di samping jendela. "Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Ia menggeleng, matanya menunduk malu, sikap rapuh yang tidak ku ketahui atau kukenali dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Omong kosong. Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu, ada sesuatu yang menghantuimu. Apa itu?"

Ia jelas-jelas kebingungan sementara otaknya berusaha menyingkirkan kantuk. "Itu hanya mimpi, Sungmin. Orang-orang sering bermimpi."

Aku menatapnya, rasa sakit menyebar dalam diriku karena ia berbicara kepadaku dengan nada seperti itu, seolah-olah aku bersikap tidak masuk akal."Persetan denganmu."

Bahunya di tegakkan, dan ia menarik selimut menutupi pangkuannya. "Mengapa kau begitu marah?"

"Karena kau berbohong!"

Dadanya mengembang ketika menarik napas dalam. "Aku minta maaf karena membangunkanmu."

Mataku perih karena merasa ingin menangis untuknya. "Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Ia menyisirkan tangan ke rambut dan mengayunkan kakinya ke tepi ranjang. "Ada urusan bisnis yang mengusik pikiranku dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku akan bekerja di ruang kerjaku sebentar. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur, dan cobalah tidur."

"Ada beberapa jawaban yang benar untuk pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun. 'Kita akan membicarakannya besok'adalah salah satunya. 'kita akan membicarakannya akhir pekan ini' adalah contoh lain. Dan bahkan 'aku belum siap membicarakannya' juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi berani-beraninya kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan dan berbicara seolah-olah aku ini sudah gila."

"_Angel—"_

"Jangan." Lenganku memeluk pinggang. "Apakah kau pikir mudah bagiku menceritakan masa laluku kepadamu? Kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit ketika membuka luka hatiku dan membiarkan segala keburukanku tumpah keluar? Akan lebih mudah apabila aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan berkencan dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Aku mengambil risiko itu karena aku ingin bersamamu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Aku keluar dari kamar.

"Sungmin! Sungmin, sialan, kembalilah kesini. Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Aku menyambar dompetku dari meja tempat aku menjatuhkannya sepulang makan malam dan bergegas keluar dari pintu depan ke serambi ke arah lift. Pintu lift menutup dengan diriku di dalamnya ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang duduk dari pintu depan yang terbuka. Ketelanjangannya memastika ia tidak akan mengejarku, sementara matanya memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan tetap tinggal.

.

.

Ketika aku tiba di apartemenku, aku menemukan Donghae sedang bersantai di ambang pintu yang terbuka dalam balutan jubah tidurnya sendiri.

Ia menegakkan tubuh dan merentangkan lengannya untukku. "Kemarilah, _baby girl._"

Aku berjalan ke dalam pelukannya dan merangkulnya erat-erat.

Ia menarikku ke dalam apartemen, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu. "Cho menelepon. Katanya kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan kuncimu ada padanya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa aku ada di sini dan belum tidur untuk membuka pintu untukmu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia terdengar sedih dan cemas. Kau ingin membicarakannya?"

Aku meletakkan dompet di meja sarapan dan berjalan ke dapur. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	14. BAB 14

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 14

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya tiba seperti mimpi. Aku tiba di kantor, lalu menjalani hariku sampai waktu makan siang eolah-olah diriku diselimuti kabut dingin.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghubungiku.

Tidak ada apapun di _smartphone_ atau e-mailku setelah aku mengirimkan SMS kepadanya semalam, yang berbunyi : _**Tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Semoga kau tidur nyenyak selama sisa hari ini. **_Tidak ada di _inbox_ e-mailku. Tidak ada memo internal.

Keheningan itu terasa menyiksa. Terutama ketika berita Google hari itu muncul dalam _inbox_-ku dan aku melihat foto-foto dan video diriku dan Kyuhyun di Seoul Park.

Rasa sakit melilit dalam dadaku. _Kyuhyun._

Kalau kami tidak mengatasi masalah ini, apakah aku bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan berharap kami bisa berbaikan?

Jam 11.45, telepon di mejaku berdering. Melihat layar dan menyadari bahwa telepon itu berasal dari meja resepsionis, aku mendesah kecewa dan menjawabnya.

"_Hei, Sungmin,"_ kata Megumi riang. _"Jung Jessica ingin menemuimu."_

"Benarkah?" Aku menatap monitor, bingung dan kesal. Apakah foto-foto di Seoul Park memancing Jessica keluar dari tempat asalanya, di mana pun itu?

Apa pun alasannya, aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. "Suruh dia menunggu di sana. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

"_Tentu saja. Aku akan memintanya duduk dulu."_

Aku menutup telepon, lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ ku dan mencari-cari di daftar telepon sampai aku menemukan nomor telepon kantor Kyuhyun. Aku menghubunginya dan merasa lega ketika Yesung yang mengangkatnya.

"Hei, Yesung. Ini Lee Sungmin."

"_Hai, Sungmin. Apakah kau ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Cho? Dia sedang rapat saat ini, tapi aku bisa menghubunginya."_

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak perlu mengganggunya."

"_Itu perintah tetap. Dia tidak keberatan jika kau yang mengganggunya."_

Aku langsung merasa tenang mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, tetapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"_Apapun yang kau butuhkan. Itu juga perintah tetap."_ Nada geli dalam suaranya membuatku lebih tenang lagi.

"Jung Jessica ada di lantai dua puluh. Jujur saja, satu-satunya kesamaan di antara kami adalah Kyuhyun, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kalau ada yang ingin di katakannya, seharusnya ia berbicara kepada atasanmu. Bisakah kau menyuruh seseorang kesini untuk membawanya ke atas?"

"_Tentu saja. Akan kuurus sekarang."_

"Terima kasih, Yesung. Aku menghargainya."

"_Dengan senang hati, Sungmin."_

Aku menutup telepon dan duduk bersandar di kursi, merasa lebih baik dan bangga pada diriku sendiri karena tidak membiarkan kecemburuanku menguasaiku.

Megumi kembali meneleponku.

"_Oh, Tuhan,"_ katanya sambil tertawa. _"Seharusnya kau melihat wajahnya ketika ada orang yang datang menjemputnya."_

"Bagus." Aku tersenyum lebar."Kurasa dia tidak bermaksud baik. Pakah dia sudah pergi?"

"_Yap."_

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan mencoba tidak memikirkan sikap diam Kyuhyun. Aku berharap mendengar sesuatu setelah kejadian Jessica. Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun membuatku cemas.

Aku berjalan keluar ke jalan raya melalui pintu putar dan hampir tidak memperhatikan namja yang keluar dari kursi belakang mobil yang berhenti di tepi jalan sampai ia memanggil namaku.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati diriku berhadapan dengan Shim Changmin.

"Oh… Hai." Aku menyapanya. "Apa kabar?"

"Lebih baik, setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Kau terlihat luar biasa."

"Terima kasih. Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu."

Walaupun ia berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia memiliki ketampanannya sendiri. "Apakah kau ke sini untuk menemui _hyung_mu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dan kau."

"Aku?"

"Kau mau pergi makan siang? Aku akan ikut dan menjelaskannya."

Sekilas aku teringat pada peringatan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari Changmin, tetapi saat ini kupikir ia percaya padaku. Terutama bersama adiknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke restoran di ujung jalan," kataku. "Kalau kau mau ikut."

"Tentu saja."

Kami pun mulai berjalan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanyaku, terlalu penasaran menunggu.

Changmin merogoh saku celana jeans nya dan mengeluarkan sehelai undangan resmi dalam amplop. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengundangmu menghadiri pesta kebun yang akan kami adakan di estat orangtuaku hari Minggu. Gabungan bisnis dan kesenangan. Banyak artis yang bergabung dengan Shim Records akan hadir. Kupikir hal itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bagus untuk teman serumahmu—dia punya wajah yang cocok untuk video musik."

Wajahku berseri-seri. "Itu pasti luar biasa!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan undangan itu kepadaku. "Kalian berdua akan bersenang-senang. Tidak ada orang yang mengadakan pesta seperti _eomma_ku."

Aku melirik amplop di tanganku sekilas. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengungkit acara ini?

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu tentang acara ini," kata Changmin, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku, "itu karena dia tidak akan hadir. Dia tidak pernah hadir. Walaupun ia adalah pemegang saham terbesar dalam perusahaan, kurasa dia merasa industry musik dan para musisi terlalu tak bisa di duga untuknya. Kau sekarang pasti sudah tahu seperti apa dirinya."

Gelap dan tajam. Penuh daya tarik dan sangat seksi. Ya, aku tahu seperti apa dirinya.

Kami pun memasuki restoran untuk makan siang.

.

.

Aku naik ke lantai dua puluh dan menemukan Hangeng masih duduk di belakang meja. Ia tersenyum singkat kepadaku walaupun sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi.

"Kalau kau tidak membutuhkanku," kataku, "kurasa sebaiknya aku tidak ikut dalam presentasi ini."

Walaupun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku melihat seberkas kelegaan di hatinya. Aku tidak tersinggung. Hubunganku yang meragukan dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin Hangeng pikirkan sementara ia harus mengurus klien penting.

"Kau memang baik, Sungmin."

.

.

Selama satu jam berikutnya, aku merasa gelisah ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi. Ketika Hangeng muncul kembali sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan dengan langkah ringan, aku berdiri di bilikku dan bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Ia membungkuk dengan sopan dan berlebihan. " Terima kasih, Nona Lee."

"Aku sangat gembira untukmu!"

"Cho memintaku menyerahkan ini kepadamu. " Ia menyerahkan amplop coklat tertutup kepadaku. "Datanglah ke kantorku dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

Amplop itu berat dan berbunyi. Aku tahu hanya dengan menyentuhnya apa yang akan ku temukan di dalam amplop itu bahkan sebbelum aku membukanya, tetapi melihat kunciku meluncur keluar ke telapak tanganku membuat hatiku sakit. Sambil terkesiap karena rasa sakit yang lebih besar daripada rasa sakit lain yang pernah ku alami, aku membaca surat singkat yang menyertainya.

_**TERIMA KASIH, SUNGMIN, UNTUK SEGALANYA.**_

_**SALAM, CKH**_

Penolakan standar. Pasti itulah artinya. Kalau tidak, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyerahkan kunciku kepadaku sepulang kerja dalam perjalanan ke _gym_.

Telingaku berdengung. Aku merasa pusing. Bingung. Aku tersiksa dan takut. Marah.

Aku juga berada di tempat kerja.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangan, mengendalikan diri dan melawan desakan untuk naik ke atas dan mengatai Kyuhyun pengecut. Ia mungkin melihatku sebagai ancaman, seseorang yang masuk begitu saja, tidak diinginkan dan tidak diundang, dan mengancam dunianya yang teratur.

Pada saat aku pulang kerja dan turun, aku masih belum mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun. Emosiku begitu kacau saat itu sampai aku hanya merasakan seberkas keputusasaan sementara aku keluar dari gedung Chofire.

.

.

Aku menelepon _eomma_ku dan memintanya menyuruh Zhoumi ke _gym_ untuk menjemputku menghadiri pertemuan dengan . Ketika aku mengenakan pakaianku kembali, aku mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Aku menunggu mobil di pinggir jalan, merasa jauh dan terpisah dari kota di sekitarku. Ketika Zhoumi menghentikan mobil dan keluar untuk membuka pintu belakang untukku, dan aku melihat _eomma_ku sudah ada di dalam.

"Hei, _eomma_," kataku lelah dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya, Sungmin?" _Eomma_ku menangis dalam saputangannya, wajahnya tetap cantik walaupun memerah dan basah karena air mata."Kenapa?"

Tersentak dari kesedihanku, aku mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau memberi tahu Cho Kyuhyun tentang… apa yang terjadi padamu." Bibir bawah _eomma_ku bergetar karena merasa tertekan.

Kepalaku tersentak kaget. Bagaimana _eomma_ku bisa tahu tentang hal itu? Ya Tuhan… Apakah dia menyadap rumah baruku? Dompetku? "Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Bagaimana _eomma_ bisa tahu aku memberitahunya?" Suaraku hanya berupa bisikan tersiksa. "Kami baru bicara kemarin malam."

"Dia pergi menemui Kangin tentang hal itu hari ini."

Aku mencoba membayangkan wajah Kangin selama pembicaraan itu. Aku tahu _appa_ tiriku tidak akan menerimanya dengan baik. "Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Dia ingin tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan untuk mencegah informasi itu bocor. Dan dia ingin tahu di mana Kris berada—" _Eomma_ku terisak. "Dia ingin tahu semuanya."

Napasku mendesis keluar di antara gigiku. Aku tidak yakin apa motif Kyuhyun, tetapi kemungkinan ia mencampakkanku karena Kris dan sekarang ia memastikan bahwa ia aman dari skandal terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada apa pun. Kupikir masa lalunya yang memisahkan kami, tetapi ternyata masa laluku.

Untuk sekali ini aku merasa bersyukur atas keegoisan _eomma_ku, yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat betapa putus asanya diriku.

"Dia berhak tahu," kataku dengan suara yang begitu serak sampai tidak terdengar. "Dan dia berhak melindungi dirinya dari serangan apa pun."

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kekasih-kekasihmu yang lain."

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan orang yang bisa menghiasi tajuk utama hanya dengan bersin." Aku memandang keluar jendela mobil ke arah lalu lintas yang mengelilingi kami. "Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Industries adalah berita global, _Eomma_. Dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan namja-namaj ayang kukencani saat kuliah."

.

.

.

Kantor masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Dihiasi warna-warna natural, kantor itu terlihat professional sekaligus nyaman. juga masih sama—namja tampan dengan rambut beruban dan mata yang lembut serta cerdas.

Ia mempersilakan kami masuk ke kantornya sambil tersenyum lebar. Katanya ia senang bertemu denganku lagi dan aku terlihat sehat, tapi aku tahu ia berbicara seperti itu demi kebaikan _eomma_ku. Ia adalah pengamat yang ahli dan ia tidak melewatkan emosi meledak-ledak yang kupendam.

"Jadi," ia memulai, duduk di kursinya di seberang sofa tempat aku dan _eomma_ku duduk."Apa yang membuat kalian datang ke sini hari ini?"

Aku memberitahunya tentang _eomma_ku yang mengikuti gerak gerikku melalui sinyal ponsel dan betapa kesal perasaanku. _Eomma_ memberitahunya tentang minatku pada Krav Maga dan ia menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak merasa aman. Kukatakan padanya tentang _eomma_ku dan Kangin mengambil alih studio Siwon, yang membuatku merasa tercekik dan tertekan. _Eomma_ku memberitahunya aku mengkhianati kepercayaannya dengan cara menceritakan masalah-masalah yang sangat pribadi kepada orang-orang asing, yang membuatnya merasa sangat rapuh.

Selama itu, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, mencatat, dan tidak banyak bicara, sampai kami selesai mencurahkan semuanya.

Setelah kami diam, ia bertanya, "Leeteuk, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau melacak ponsel Sungmin?"

Dagu _eomma_ku terangkat, sikap defensive yang tidak asing. "Aku tidak melihat bahwa itu salah. Banyak orangtua melacakkeberadaan anak-anak mereka melalui ponsel."

"Anak-anak di bawah umur," balasku. "Aku sudah dewasa. Waktu pribadiku bersifat pribadi."

"Kalau kau membayangkan dirimu di posisinya, Leeteuk," sela , "apakah kau mungkin akan merasakan apa yang dirasakannya? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mengawasi gerak-gerikmu tanpa sepengetahuan atau izinmu?"

"Kalau orang itu adalah _eomma_ku, aku tidak akan keberatan dan aku tahu hal itu membuatnya tenang," bantah ibuku.

"dan apakah kau menyadari bagaimana tindakanmu memengaruhi ketenangan Sungmin?" tanya lembut. "Aku mengerti kau merasa ingin melindunginya, tapi kau harus membahas langkah yang ingin di ambil secara terbuka dengannya. Penting sekali kalau kau meminta sarannya—dan mengharapkan kerja sama hanya apabila dia memilih memberikannya. Kau harus menghormati haknya untuk menetapkan batasan yang mungkin tidak seluas yang kauinginkan."

_Eomma_ku membantah dengan kesal.

"Sungmin membutuhkan batasannya, Leeteuk," lanjut , "Dan kendali atas hidupnya sendiri, dan kita harus menghormati haknya untuk memiliki kendali itu sekarang dengan cara yang paling tepat untuknya."

"Oh," _Eomma_ku meremas-remas saputangan yang dipegangnya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan _eomma_ku ketika bibir bawahnya gemetar. "Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku memberitahukan masa laluku kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi aku seharunya memperingatkanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak memikirkannya."

"Kau memang jauh lebih kuat daripada aku," kata _eomma_ku, "tapi aku tetap merasa cemas."

"Saranku," kata , "adalah kau mencari waktu, Leeteuk, dan benar-benar berpikir tentang kejadian dan situasi yang membuatmu cemas. Lalu tuliskan."

_Eomma_ku mengangguk.

"Buat daftar secara singkat, dan itu menjadi awal yang bagus." Lanjut , "kau boleh menemui Sungmin dan membahas strategi untuk mengatasi masalah itu—strategi yang bisa kalian berdua terima dengan baik. Contohnya, apabila kau cemas karena tidak mendengar kabar dari Sungmin selama beberapa hari mungkin SMS atau e-mail bisa mengatasinya."

"Oke."

Ketika satu jam berlalu dan kami dalam perjalanan keluar, aku meminta _eomma_ku menunggu sebentar sehingga aku bisa menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir dan pribadi kepada .

"Ya, Sungmin?" berdiri di hadapanku, terlihatsangat sabar dan bijak.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya…"Aku berhenti sejenak, menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. "Apakah dua orang yang pernah mengalami pelecehan bisa memiliki hubungan romantis yang berhasil?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabannya yang langsung dan tegas membuatku bernapas lega.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Terima kasih."

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, aku membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dikembalikan Kyuhyun kepadaku dan langsung masuk ke kamar, melambai lemah kepada Donghae yang sedang berlatih yoga di ruang duduk, mengikuti gerakan di DVD.

Aku melepaskan pakaian sementara aku melintasi jarak dari pintu kamar tidurku yang tertutup ke ranjang, akhirnya merangkak ke balik selimut hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamku. Aku memeluk bantal dan memejamkan mata, merasa teramat sangat lelah.

Pintu terbuka di belakangku, dan sesaat kemudian Donghae duduk di sampingku.

Ia menyapu rambut dari wajahku yang basah karena air mata. "Ada apa, _baby girl?_"

"Aku dicampakkan hari ini. Melalui surat pendek sialan."

Donghae mendesah. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Sungmin. Dia akan terus mendorongmu menjauh, karena dia pikir kau akan mengecewakannya seperti orang-orang lain."

"Dan aku terus membuktikan bahwa dia benar." Aku mengenali diriku sendiri dalam gambaran yang biberikan Donghae tadi. Aku kabur ketika keadaan terasa buruk, karena aku yakin segalanya akan berakhir dengan buruk. Satu-satunya kendali yang kumiliki adalah menjadi orang yang pergi, bukan orang yang ditinggalkan.

"Karena kau berjuang melindungi pemulihan dirimu sendiri." Donghae berbaring dan memelukku dari belakang,melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang berotot ke tubuhku dan mendekapku erat-erat.

Aku meringkuk dalam kasih sayang fisik yang kubutuhkan tanpa sadar. " Dia mungkin mencampakkanku karena masa laluku, bukan masa lalunya."

"Kalau itu benar, baguslah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Tapi kurasa kalian berdua pada akhirnya akan saling menemukan, setidaknya kuharap begitu." Desahannya terasa hangat di leherku. "Aku ingin ada akhir yang bahagia untuk orang-orang yang kacau. Tunjukkan caranya kepadaku, Sungmin sayang. Buatlah aku percaya."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	15. BAB 15

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 15

.

* * *

"Bangunlah, tukang tidur." Donghae bersenandung sementara ia menarik selimut dari tubuhku.

"Ugh. Pergilah !"

"Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk pergi mandi, atau aku yang akan membawa pancurannya ke sini."

Aku membuka sebelah mata dan meliriknya. Donghae bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana panjang longgar yang tergantung di pinggulnya. "Kenapa aku harus bangun?"

"Karena kalau kau berbaring, berarti kau tidak berdiri."

"Wow. Lucu sekali, Lee Donghae."

Donghae bersedekap dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Kita harus pergi berbelanja."

Aku membenamkan wajah ke bantal. "Tidak."

"Ya. Sepertinya aku ingat kau berkata bahwa ini adalah 'pesta kebun di hari Minggu' dan 'perkumpulan para bintang rock' dalam satu kalimat. Apa yang harus kukenakan dalam acara seperti itu?"

"Ah, _well_. Kau benar juga."

"Apa yang akan kau kenakan?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Aku memikirkan penampilan 'acara minum teh dengan topi', tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Donghae mengangguk Singkat. "Benar. Ayo kita pergi ke toko dan mencari sesuatu yang seksi, berkelas, dan keren."

Sambil menggeram memprotes, aku berguling turun dari ranjang dan berderap ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu siang, aku meminjam Zhoumi dan salah satu mobil Kangin untuk mengantar kami ke pesta Shim.

"Apakah kau gugup?" tanya Donghae padaku.

Aku meliriknya. "Tidak juga. Kyuhyun tidak akan ada di sana."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke sana kalau aku tidak yakin. Aku kan punya harga diri." Aku mengamatinya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke lengan kursi di antara kedua kursi kami. Walaupun kami berbelanja dengan heboh kemarin, ia hanya membeli satu macam pakaian.

Aku menggenggam jemarinya yang gelisah. "Apakah kau gugup?"

"Eunhyuk tidak menelepon kemarin malam," gumamnya. "Katanya dia akan menelepon."

Aku meremas tangannya untuk menenangkan. "Dia hanya tidak menelepon satu kali, Donghae. Aku yakin itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Dia bisa menelepon pagi ini," bantah Donghae. "Eunhyuk tidak asal-asalan seperti teman kencanku yang lain. Dia takkan lupa menelepon, dan itu artinya dia hanya tidak ingin menelepon."

"Akan kupastikan aku memotretmu sedang bersenang-senang dan terlihat seksi, berkelas dan keren untuk menyiksanya hari Senin nanti."

Mulut Donghae melengkung. "Ah, otak yeoja yang licik. Sayang sekali Cho tidak akan melihatmu malam ini. Kurasa aku setengah bergairah ketika kau keluar dari kamarmu mengenakan gaun itu."

"Aish, kau ini!" Aku memukul bahunya dan pura-pura membelalak ke arahnya sementara ia tertawa.

Gaun itu sepertinya sempurna bagi kami berdua ketika kami menemukannya. Gaun itu berpotongan klasik untuk pesta kebun—dengan rangka dan rok sepanjang lutut yang mengembang dari bagian pinggang. Gaun ini bahkan berwarna putih dan bermotif bunga-bunga. Tetapi kesan manisnya hanya sampai disana.

Sisi kerennya berasal dari bentuknya yang tanpa tali, lapisan satin hitam dan merah di bawah rok yang memberinya bentuk mengembang, dan bunga-bunga hitam dari kulit yang terlihat seperti roda putar yang jahat. Donghae memilih sepatu _peep-toe_ merah Jimmy Choo dari lemariku dan anting-anting panjang berwarna merah delima sebagai sentuhan akhir. Kami memutuskan membiarkan rambutku tergerai di bahu, untuk berjaga-jaga ketika kami tiba dan menyadari bahwa kami harus mengenakan topi. Secara keseluruhan, aku merasa cantik dan percaya diri.

.

.

Ketika memasuki _mansion _keluarga Shim, kami di sambut hangat oleh keluarga Kyuhyun dalam barisan penyambut tamu—_eomma_nya, _appa_ tirinya, Changmin, dan adik perembuan mereka.

Aku mengamati pemandangan itu, berpikir bahwa keluarga Shim pasti akan terlihat sempurna apabila Kyuhyun ada di sana bersama mereka.

"Sungmin!" _Eomma_ Kyuhyun menarikku ke arahnya, lalu mencium kedua pipiku tanpa benar-benar menyentuh pipiku. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar yeoja yang cantik! Dan gaunmu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Terima kasih."

Tangannya menyapu rambutku, menangkup wajahku, lalu meluncur menuruni lenganku. Aku merasa sulit menerimanya, karena sentuhan terkadang merupakan penyebab kecemasan bagiku apabila orang itu adalah orang asing. "Rambutmu, apakah hitam alami?"

"Ya," sahutku, terkejut dan bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Menakjubkan sekali. _Well_, selamat datang. Kuharap kau bersenang-senang. Kami senang kau bisa datang."

Aku merasa aneh dan gelisah, namun aku lega ketika perhatiannya beralih kepada Donghae dan terpaku di sana.

"Dan kau pastilah Donghae," katanya dengan suara merdu. Tadinya aku yakin kedua anak laki-lakiku adalah yang paling menarik di dunia ini. Aku sadar aku salah dalam hal itu. Kau benar-benar luar biasa, anak muda!"

Donghae menyunggingkan senyum megawatt-nya. "Ah, kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta, Nyonya Shim."

Yeoja itu tertawa serak dan gembira. "Tolong panggil saya aku _ahjumma_. Atau Hanna, kalau kau merasa cukup berani."

Aku memalingkan wajah dan mendapati tanganku di genggam oleh Shim Kwangmin. Ia mengingatkanku pada putranya dalam berbagai hal.

"Sungmin. Boleh kupanggil Sungmin?"

"Silakan."

Kepalanya ditelengkan kesamping sementara ia mengamatiku dari balik kacamatanya yang berbingkai kuningan dan berbentuk unik. "Aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun sangat tertarik padamu. Matamu hitam, sangat jernih dan tajam. Bisa dibilang mata paling indah yang pernah kulihat, selain mata istriku."

"Terima kasih." Wajahku memerah.

"Apakah Kyuhyun akan datang?"

"Setahuku, tidak." Kenapa orangtua Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu?

"Kami selalu berharap. "Ia memberi isyarat kepada seorang pelayan. "Silakan pergi ke kebun belakang dan anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Changmin menyapaku dengan pelukan dan ciuman di pipi, sementara adik perempuan Kyuhyun, Minji, mengamatiku dengan sikap merajuk yang biasanya diperlihatkan oleh anak remaja. "Kau berambut hitam," katanya.

_Astaga_. Apakah kesukaan Kyuhyun pada yeoja-yeoja berambut cokelat cokelat itu sudah menjadi hokum atau semacamnya? "Dan kau adalah yeoja berambut cokelat yang sangat cantik."

Donghae mengulurkan lengannya padaku dan aku menerimanya dengan lega.

Sementara kami berjalan pergi, Donghae bertanya padaku dengan suara lirih, "Apakah mereka sesuai dengan dugaanmu?"

"_Eomma_nya, mungkin. _Appa_ tirinya, tidak." Aku memikirkan beberapa hal yang kuketahui tentang keluarga Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana seorang anak laki-laki bisa tumbuh menjadi pengusaha yang mengambil alih bisnis keluarga _appa_ tirinya?"

"Cho memiliki saham Shim Records?"

"Pemegang saham tertinggi dan yang berkuasa."

"Hmm. Mungkin itu adalah bantuan?" kata Donghae. "Bantuan ketika industry musik menghadapi masa-masa sulit?"

"Kenapa tidak memberi uang saja?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Karena dia pengusaha yang cerdas?"

Sambil mengembuskan napas dengan keras, aku mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku sedang menghadiri pesta ini demi Donghae, bukan Kyuhyun, dan aku akan mementingkan hal itu.

Donghae menepuk bahuku. "Kau santai saja. Aku akan berkeliling dan menemui orang-orang."

.

.

.

Aku baru mulai menikmati waktuku ketika seseorang yang kuharap tidak pernah kulihat lagi melangkah keluar dari rumah ke teras, Jung Jessica, terlihat luar biasa dalam gaun sifon merah mawar yang melayang-layang di sekitar lututnya.

Sebuah tangan memegang bahuku dan meremasnya, membuat jantungku berdebar kencang karena hal itu mengingatkanku pada malam ketika aku dan Donghae pergi ke kelab Kyuhyun. Tetapi orang yang mengitariku dan berdiri di hadapanku kali ini adalah Changmin.

"Hai, Sungmin." Ia duduk di kursi disampingku, mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku. "Apakahkau bersenang-senang? Kau tidak berbaur."

"Aku bersenang-senang." Setidaknya, tadinya begitu. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengundangku."

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang. Orangtuaku sangat senang karena kau datang. Aku juga, tentu saja." Senyumnya membuatku tersenyum. "Beritahu aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan simpan satu dansa untukku." Ia mengerdipkan mata, lalu berjalan pergi.

Band musik mulai memainkan lagu _Come Fly with Me_, dan Donghae mendadak muncul di sampingku. "Saatnya membuat semua orang terkesan, _baby girl_."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Donghae menuntunku ke lantai dansa dayng kosong dan menarikku menarikan dansa yang cepat. Aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menyesuaikan diri, karena tubuhku kaku. Kemudian kami menari di lantai dansa dengan mulus.

Ketika suara si penyanyi menghilang bersama musik, kami berhenti sambil terengah-engah. Kami gembira dan terkejut mendengar tepuk tangan. Donghae membungkuk dengan anggun dan aku memegang tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan sementara aku memberi hormat.

Ketika aku mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan tubuh, aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapanku. Aku terkejut dan terhuyung mundur selangkah. Pakaiannya terlalu santai dalam balutan celana jins dan kemeja putih yang pinggirannya dikeluarkan, terbuka dibagian kerah dan lengannya di gulung, tetapi ia begitu tampan sampai ia bisa membuat namja-namja lain yang hadir merasa malu.

Kerinduan besar yang kurasakan begitu melihatnya menerjang diriku. Samar-samar aku menyadari penyanyi band menarik Donghae pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari Kyuhyun, yang menatapku dengan mata _onyx_ nya yang liar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tukasnya.

Aku mengernyit mendengar nada suaranya yang kasar. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini." Ia mencengkeram sikuku dan mulai menarikku ke arah rumah. "Aku tidak mau kau ada di sini."

Aku menyentakkan lenganku dari cengkeramannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah rumah dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, berharap aku bisa masuk ke mobilku dalam lindungan Zhoumi sebelum air mataku mulai tumpah.

Di belakangku, aku mendengar suara membujuk seseorang yeoja yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun, dan aku berdoa yeoja itu bisa menahan Kyuhyun cukup lama sehingga aku bisa keluar tanpa kehebohan lebih jauh.

Kupikir aku bisa berhasil kabur ketika aku melintasi bagian dalam rumah yang sejuk.

"Sungmin, tunggu."

Aku mengernyit mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan aku menolak menatapnya. "Pergilah. Aku bisa keluar sendiri."

"Aku belum selesai—"

"Aku sudah!" Aku berputar menghadapnya."Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Kaupikir aku datang kesini untukmu? Bahwa aku berharap bisa melihatmu dan kau bisa memberiku sedikit perhatian.. menyadari keberadaanku? Mungkin aku bisa memaksamu meniduriku dengan cepat di sudut rumah dalam usaha menyedihkan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali?"

"Diam, Sungmin." Matanya sangat panas, rahangnya mengeras. "Dengarkan aku—"

"Kau yang dengarkan aku. Aku datang ke sini hanya karena aku diberitahu bahwa kau tidak akan hadir. Aku di sini untuk Donghae dan kariernya. Jadi kau boleh kembali ke pesta itu dan melupakanku. Aku jamin, ketika aku keluar dari pintu itu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama tentang dirimu."

"Tutup mulutmu." Ia menangkap sikuku dan mengguncangku begitu keras. "Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku bicara."

Aku menamparnya, cukup keras sampai membuat wajahnya tersentak. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Sambil menggeram, Kyuhyun menarikku ke tubuhnya dan menciumku dengan keras, membuat bibirku kesakitan. Tangannya di benamkan ke rambutku, mencengkeramnya dengan kasar, menahanku tetap di tempat sehingga aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajah. Aku menggigit lidahnya yang didesakkannya dengan agresif ke mulutku, lalu bibir bawahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti. Aku mendorong bahunya dengan segenap tenaga, tetapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

Kangin sialan! Kalau bukan gara-gara dia dan _eomma_ku yang gila, aku pasti sudah mempelajari beberapa jurus Krav Maga…

Kyuhyun menciumku seolah-olah dia sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipiku, dan pertahanan diriku mulai luluh. Aromanya begitu nikmat, begitu kukenal. Tubuhnya terasa begitu tepat di tubuhku. Puncak payudaraku mengkhianatiku, mengeras, dan gairah pelan dan panas terbit di dalam diriku. Jantungku berdebar keras.

Demi Tuhan, aku menginginkannya.

Ia menggendongku. Terperangkap dalam pelukannya yang erat, aku sulit bernapas dan kepalaku mulai berputar-putar. Ketika ia membawaku melewati pintu dan menutupnya di belakangnya, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara memprotes lemah.

Aku mendapati diriku didesak ke pintu kaca berat di sisi lain perpustakaan. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras dan kuat menahan tubuhku. Lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku meluncur ke bawah, tangannya menyelinap ke balik rokku dan meremas bokongku yang terbuka karena celana dalam berendaku. Ia menarik pinggulku dengan keras tubuhnya, betapa bergairahnya dirinya. Aku gemetar karena menginginkannya, tubuhku terasa sakit dan kosong.

Aku pun berhenti melawan. Lenganku jatuh terkulai ke sisi tubuhku, telapak tanganku menempel di kaca. Aku merasakan ketegangan menguap dari tubuhnya sementara aku melemah menyerah, tekanan mulutnya melembut dan ciumannya berubah menjadi bujukan penuh gairah.

"Sungmin," desahnya serak. "Jangan melawanku. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Mataku terpejam. "Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menempelkan pipinya ke pipiku, napasnya berembus keras dan cepat di telingaku. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu kau merasa jijik dengan apa yang kaulihat malam itu… apa yang kulakukan pada diriku sendiri—"

"Kyuhyun, tidak!" Apakah ia berpikir aku meninggalkannya karena itu? "Bukan itu sebabnya—"

"Aku nyaris gila tanpa dirimu." Bibirnya meluncur menuruni leherku, lidahnya membelai denyut nadiku yang berpacu. Ia mengisap kulitku, dan kenikmatan menjalari tubuhku. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tidak bisa bekerja atau tidur. Tubuhku mendambakanmu. Aku bisa membuatmu menginginkanku lagi. Biarkan aku mencobanya."

Air mataku tumpah dan bergulir di wajahku. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu," bisikku. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Tapi kau menyakitiku, Kyuhyun."

Matanya terlihat bingung ketika ia menatap wajahku. "Aku menyakitimu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau berbohong padaku. Kau menyingkirkanku." Aku menangkup wajahnya, ingin memahami satu hal ini tanpa ragu. "Masa lalumu tidak bisa mendorongku menjauh. Hanya kau yang bisa menjauhkanku, dan kau memang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan waktu itu," katanya serak."Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti itu.."

"Itulah masalahnya, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu siapa dirimu, yang baik dan yang buruk, dan kau ingin menyembunyikannya. Kalau kau tidak membuka diri, kita akan kehilangan satu sama lain dan aku tidak tahan memikirkannya. Aku hampir tidak bisa bertahan saat ini. Aku menjalani empat hari terakhir dalam hidupku dalam penderitaan. Satu minggu lagi.. Aku pasti hancur karena melepaskanmu."

"Aku bisa membiarkanmu masuk, Sungmin. Aku mencoba melakukannya. Tapi respons pertamamu ketika aku membuat masalah adalah melarikan diri. Kau melakukannya setiap kali dan aku selalu merasa bahwa setiap kali aku melakukan atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, kau akan kabur."

Mulutnya kembali lembut ketika ia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku berulang-ulang. Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Bagaimanan bisa, ketika kata-katanya memang benar?

"Kuharap kau akan kembali sendiri," gumam Kyuhyun, "tapi aku tidak bisa menjauh lagi. Aku akan menggendongmu keluar dari sini kalau aku harus melakukannya. Apa pun yang bisa membuatmu berada di ruangan yang sama denganku, membicarakan masalah ini."

Jantungku berdebar. "Kau berharap aku kembali? Kupikir.. Kau mengembalikan kunciku. Kupikir hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Kyuhyun menarik diri, wajahnya terlihat tegas. "Kita tidak akan pernah berakhir, Sungmin."

Aku berjinjit dan mencium bekas merah yang kutinggalkan di pipinya, mencengkeram rambutnya yang halus dan tebal.

Kyuhyun menekuk lutut hingga tubuh kami sejajar, napasnya keras dan pendek-pendek. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan, apa pun yang kau butuhkan. Apa pun. Terimalah aku kembali."

"Kita membutuhkan bantuan, Kyuhyun. Kita benar-benar dua orang yang terganggu mentalnya."

"Aku menemui hari Jumat lalu. Dia akan menerimaku sebagai pasiennya dan—kalau kau setuju—dia akan menerima kita berdua sebagai pasangan. Kurasa apabila kau bisa percaya padanya, aku bisa mencobanya."

" ?" Aku teringat sentakan singkat yang kurasakan ketika melihat Bentley SUV hitam ketika Zhoumi melajukan mobil menjauh dari kantor sang dokter. "Kau menyuruh orang menguntitku?"

Dadanya mengembang karena ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menyangkalnya.

Aku menahan amarah. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikan baginya karena mendapati dirinya begitu bergantung pada sesuatu—seseorang—yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya. "Ini akan membutuhkan usaha keras, Kyuhyun," aku memperingatkannya.

"Aku tidak takut berusaha." Ia menyentuhku dengan gelisah, tangannya meluncur di paha dan bokongku seolah-olah membelai kulitku yang telanjang sama pentingnya baginya seperti bernapas. "Aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu."

Aku menempelkan pipiku ke pipinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Mulutnya menyapu pipiku dan menelusuri leherku. "Aku harus berada di dalam dirimu…"

"Tidak. Jangan di sini." Namun protesku terdengar lemah bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Aku menginginkannya kapan pun, dimana pun, dengan cara apa pun…

"Harus di sini," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok. "Harus sekarang."

Ia merobek celana dalamku yang berenda, lalu ia menarik rokku ke pinggang dan menjilat vaginaku, lidahnya membuak tubuhku yang berdenyut.

Aku terkesiap dan mencoba menarik diri, tetapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Ada pintu di belakangku dan Kyuhyun yang penuh tekad di hadapanku, sebelah tangannya menahanku sementara tangannya yang lain mengangkat kaki kiriku ke bahunya, membuka tubuhku bagi mulutnya.

Kepalaku membentur kaca, rasa panas menjalari darahku dari tempat lidahnya membuatku gila.

Kami sedang berada di rumah keluarga Kyuhyun, di tengah-tengah pesta yang dihadiri lusinan orang terkenal, dan Kyuhyun sedang berlutut, menggeram lapar sementara ia menjilat dan menghisap vaginaku yang lembut dan mendamba.

Tubuhku gemetar, kelopak mataku terasa berat karena kenikmatan. "Kyuhyun.. Kau membuatku mencapai klimaks dengan begitu keras."

"Ya," desisku, merasa orgasmeku mulai terbit. Aku merasa pusing karena wine dan aroma kulit Kyuhyun yang panas, bercampur gairahku sendiri. Payudaraku menegang karena tertahan dalam bra tanpa taliku, tubuhku gemetar karena sangat membutuhkan kenikmatan.

Gerakan di sisi lain ruangan tertangkap mataku dan aku terkesiap, mataku bertemu dengan mata Jessica. Ia berdiri tepat di balik pintu, langkahnya berhenti mendadak, menatap dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut terbuka ke arah kepala Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak.

Tetapi Kyuhyun mungkin tidak menyadarinya atau tidak peduli. Ujung lidahnya tetap bergerak lapar.

Sekujur tubuhku menegang kencang, lalu melepaskan diri dengan semburan kenikmatan yang liar.

Orgasme itu menerjang tubuhkudalam gelombang besar. Aku berteriak, mendesakkan pinggulku tanpa sadar ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahanku sementara lututku melemah, menjilati kulitku yang gemetar sampai getaran terakhir memudar.

Ketika aku kembali membuka mata, penonton kami sudah menghilang.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan cepat, menggendongku dan membawaku ke sofa. Ia menjatuhkanku di sofa, lalu menarik pinggulku ke sandaran lengan, membuat punggungku melengkung.

Aku mengamatinya dari atas perutku. Kenapa ia tidak membungkukkanku, dan bercinta denganku dari belakang?

Namun aku tidak peduli bagaimana cara ia meniduriku, yang penting adalah ia meniduriku. Aku merintih ketika ia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke vaginaku, Kyuhyun menarik pinggulku untuk menerima desakkannya yang kuat, napasnya membuatnya mengerang setiap kali ia mendesak tubuhku.

Erangan gemetar meluncur dari mulutku, desakannya membangkitkan kebutuhan yang tak pernah terpuaskan untuk ditiduri dengan liar oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya olehnya.

Beberapa desakan lagi dan kepalanya terdongak sementara ia menyerukan namaku, pinggulnya mendesak ke dalam tubuhku dengan liar.

Suara serak yang dikeluarkannya terdengar begitu erotis sampai kewanitaanku bergetar lagi."Ahh ya, _angel_… tepat seperti itu."

Matanya menatap mataku. Getaran besar menjalari tubuhnya yang kuat, diikuti suara penuh kenikmatan.

Aku tidak sempat mencapai klimaks lagi, tetapi ini tidak penting. Aku mengamatinya dengan takjub dan dengan penuh kemenangan. Aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

Saat ia mencapai klimaks, aku memilikinya seperti ia memilikiku.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Big Thanks To:

**Heldamagnae** , **Love Kyumin 137** , **RlyCJaekyu** , **abilhikmah** , kyuxmine , Kyuminsimple0713 , Frostbee , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewiktubagus** , **OvaLLea** , **Tika137 ,** **PumpkinEvil** , HaeHar , siganteng , Hana , kyumin sefi , **babyChoi137** , Cywelf , HeeKyuMin91, parkhyun , **Rinda Cho Joyer** , **asdfghjkyu**, **PaboGirl** , pinkKYUMIN , farihadaina , Nuralrasyid , Gyeomindo , **99** , kyumin , **fariny** , bunyming , **BTY** , ChoLeeKyuMin , pinzame , miadevi137 , kyuminJoy137 , **kimjaejoong309** , **steffifebri**, **Lee mingma** , isjkmblue , lee kyurah , BB137 , ai siti Fatimah, danhobak15 , **ncisksj** , **ChoLee** , **Park Heeni**, **Harusuki Ginichi 137411, kyuhestimin, nurichan4, rizkihandayani376, nurganevi, nova137** and Guest. (Yang di cetak tebal adalah reviewer di BAB 7 dan 8 ^^ serta bab 5&amp;6 yang baru masuk).

Thank's for special viewer **Noona-nim **and **Brat ^^**

Buat yang namanya belum tercantum diatas, maaf ya, mungkin review nya belum masuk u.u

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	16. BAB 16

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 16

.

* * *

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuh di atasku. "Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hari-hariku tanpamu. Bahkan jam-jam di kantor pun terasa sangat panjang."

Aku menyisirkan jemariku ke rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Ia menyurukkan wajah ke payudaraku. "Ketika kau tidak ada bersamaku, aku merasa—Argh, jangan melarikan diri lagi, Sungmin. Aku tidak tahan."

Ia menarikku berdiri di hadapannya, menjaga dirinya tetap berada di dalam tubuhku sampai tumit kakiku menyentuh lantai kayu yang keras. "Pulanglah bersamaku sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae."

"Kalau begitu kita akan membawanya pergi dari sini bersama kita. Sstt… Sebelum kau mengeluh, apa pun yang diharapkannya bisa di dapatkannya dari pesta ini, aku akan mewujudkannya. Berada di sini tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak mau kau berada di sini." Tiba-tiba ia terasa jauh, nada suaranya terlalu terkendali.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku ketika kau mengatakannya?" kataku lirih. "Apa yang salah denganku sampai kau tidak ingin aku berada di dekat keluargamu?"

"_Angel, _tidak." Ia memelukku, tangannya membelai punggungku dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Tetapi tempat ini. Aku tidak—aku tidak bisa berada di sini. Kau ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam mimpiku? Rumah ini."

"Oh." Perutku melilit karena cemas dan bingung. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

Dia pun menempelkan ciuman di antara alisku. "Aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu hari ini. Aku minta maaf. Aku tegang dan kesal karena berada di sini, tetapi ini bukan alasan."

Aku menangkup wajahnya dan menatap matanya, melihat berbagai gejolak emosi yang biasa di sembunyikannya. "Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku karena menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersamaku. Itulah yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin menjadi tempat amanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Kau adalah tempat amanku. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar tetapi aku akan mencari cara untuk mengatakannya padamu." Ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku. "Ayo, kita pulang. Aku membeli sesuatu untukmu."

"_Jinjjayo? _Aku suka hadiah." Terutama apabila hadiah itu dari kekasihku yang katanya tidak romantis.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai menarik kejantanannya dari dalam tubuhku. Aku terkejut merasakan betapa basah diriku. Cairannya membasahi paha bagian dalamku. Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa tetes cairan itu jatuh ke lantai kayu di antara kakiku yang terbuka.

"Oh, sialan." Kyuhyun mengerang. "Sangat seksi. Aku kembali bergairah."

Aku menatap kejantanannya yang terpampang dengan berani dan merasa sekujur tubuhku menghangat. "Kau tidak mungkin beraksi lagi."

"Terkutuklah kalau aku tidak bisa." Sambil menangkup kewanitaanku dengan tangannya, Kyuhyun mengusap cairan di sana, menyebarkannya dan memijat-mijatnya.

"Aku memang liat bersamamu," gumam Kyuhyun."Aku ingin menandaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya sampai kita tidak akan berpisah lagi."

Pinggulku mulai bergerak melingkar sementara kata-kata dan sentuhannya mulai membangkitkan gairah yang dipancingnya dengan desakan kejantanannya.

Aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan dengan lembut mengarahkan tangannya mengitari pinggulku ke bokongku. Sambil menggigit rahangnya, aku mengumpulkan keberanian yang ditimbulkannya dalam diriku dan berbisik, "Sentuh aku di sini. Tandai aku di sana."

Kyuhyun membeku, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. "Aku tidak"—suaranya semakin tegas—"aku tidak bermain dari belakang, Sungmin."

Aku menatap matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang gelap dan tidak pasti. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. "Aku juga tidak. Setidaknya, tidak dengan sukarela."

"Kalau begitu… kenapa?" Kebingungan dalam suaranya membuatku sangat tersentuh.

Aku memeluknya, menempelkan pipiku di bahunya dan mendengarkan debar jantungnya yang agak panik. "Karena aku yakin sentuhanmu bisa menghapus sentuhan Kris."

"Oh, Sungmin." Pipinya di tempelkan di puncak kepalaku.

Aku meringkuk mendekat. "Kau membuatku merasa aman."

Kami berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ketika ujung jari tengahnya membelai belahan bokongku dengan sangat lembut , aku bergeming dan menarik diri menatapnya. "Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya lirih, matanya yang indah terlihat gelap dan muram. "Kau tahu aku sangat kacau, Sungmin. Kau melihat apa yang ku… malam itu ketika kau membangunkanku… kau melihatnya. Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Aku mempercayai hatiku dan apa yang dikatakan hatiku." Aku mengelus kerutan di antara alisnya.

Matanya terpejam dan keningnya yang lembap menyentuh keningku. "Apakah kau punya kata aman, Sungmin?"

Terkejut, aku kembali menarik diri dan menatap wajahnya. Beberapa anggota grup terapiku pernah berbicara tentang hubungan Dom/Sub. Bagi orang-orang yang mempraktikan gaya hidup seperti itu, kata aman adalah cara yangtegas untuk berkata '_Berhenti'. _Tetapi aku tidak melihat ada hubungannya denganku dan Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau punya?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Diantara kakiku, belaian lembut tangannya menjadi lebih tegas. Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apakah kau punya kata aman?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan kata aman."

"Syukurlah." Dan ujung jari itu masih membelaiku.

Jam panjang di dekat pintu mulai berdentang.

"Kyuhyun, kita sudah menghilang terlalu lama. Seseorang akan datang mencari kita."

Kyuhyun menekan bagian tubuhku yang sensitif itu, sedikit. "Apakah kau peduli apabila mereka melakukannya?"

Pinggulku melengkung ke arah sentuhan itu. Perasaan antisipasi membuat sekujur tubuhku kembali panas. "Aku tidak peduli pada apa pun selain dirimu ketika kau menyentuhku."

Tangannya yang bebas terangkat ke rambutku dan mencengkeramnya, menahan kepalaku tetap diam. "Apakah kau pernah menikmati permainan dari belakang? DIsengaja atau tidak di sengaja?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau percaya kepadaku dan memintaku melakukannya." Kyuhyun mencium keningku sementara ia menyebarkan cairan tubuhnya sampai ke lubang bokongku.

Aku mencengkeram bagian pinggang celananya. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Ya, harus." Suaranya terdengar tegas dan nakal. "Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, akulah yang akan memberikannya kepadamu. Semua yang kau butuhkan, Sungmin, akan kupenuhi. Apapun risikonya."

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun." Pinggulku bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara ia terus membasahiku dengan lembut. "Aku juga ingin menjadi apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu apa yang kubutuhkan, Sungmin—kendali." Ia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku berulang-ulang. "Pikirkan satu kata—kata amanmu, _angel._ Pilihlah."

"Tekanan satu jari itu semakin keras. Aku mengerang, "Chofire."

"Mmm… Aku suka itu. Sangat cocok." Lidahnya menyelinap ke dalam mulutku, hampir tidak menyentuh lidahku sebelum menarik diri. Jemarinya membelai lubang bokongku berkali-kali.

Ketika ia mendesak ke dalam, aku mendorong tubuhku ke luar dan Kyuhyun menyelipkan ujung jarinya ke dalam tubuhku. Desakan itu terasa mengejutkan.

"_Gwenchana?" _tanya Kyuhyun serak sementara aku bersandar ditubuhnya. "Apakah aku harus berhenti?"

"Tidak… Jangan berhenti."

Kyuhyun mendesak masuk sedikit dan aku meremas bahunya. "Kau begitu ketat dan sangat panas," gumam Kyuhyun. "Dan sangat lembut. Apakah rasanya sakit?"

"Tidak. _Please._ Lagi."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya sampai hanya ujung jarinya yang tersisa, lalu mendesak masuk lagi sampai ke buku jarinya, dengan perlahan dan mudah. Aku gemetar karena nikmat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun serak.

"Nikmat. Semua yang kau lakukan padaku terasa nikmat."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya, lalu mendesak masuk lagi. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mendesakkan pinggulku ke belakang untuk memberikan akses lebih dan menekan payudaraku ke dadanya.

"Kau sangat cantik," gumam Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat lembut. "Aku suka membuatmu merasakan nikmat. Suka melihatmu ketika orgasme menerjang dirimu."

"Kyuhyun." Aku tersesat, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan besar karena dipeluk olehnya, dicintai olehnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tahu." Ia menjilat bibirku. "Aku ada di sini. Tubuhmu gemetar dan menegang. Kau akan mencapai klimaks untukku lagi."

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengulurkan tangan ke antara tubuh kami untuk meraih kejantanannya. Aku mengangkat lapisan-lapisan rok dalamku sehingga ia menyelinap masuk, posisi kami yang berdiri mencegahnya mendesak lebih dalam, tetapi itu saja sudah cukup. Aku merangkul bahunya, membenamkan wajahku ke lehernya sementara lututku melemah. Lengannya merangkul punggungku dan mendekapku erat-erat.

"Sungmin." Irama desakan jarinya semakin cepat. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Pinggulnya mendesak pinggulku, puncak kejantanannya membelai bagian tubuhku yang sensitif. "Kau meremasku dengan remasan-remasan kecil yang serakah itu. Kau akan membuatku mencapai klimaks untukmu. Katika kau mencapai klimaks, aku juga akan mencapai klimaks bersamamu."

Jemarinya berhenti dan aku mengeluarkan suara memprotes. "Ssstt," bisiknya. "Ada yang datang."

"Oh Tuhan! Jessica datang ke sini tadi dan melihat kita. Bagaimana kalau dia memberitahu—"

"Jangan bergerak." Kyuhyun tidak melepaskanku. Ia berdiri di tempat, memenuhi tubuhku dari depan dan belakang, tangannya membelai punggungku dan merapikan gaunku. "Rokmu menyembunyikan segalanya."

Sambil berdiri memunggungi pintu masuk, aku menekankan wajahku yang panas ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Pintu terbuka. Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

_Changmin_. Aku merasa kikuk karena tidak bisa berbalik.

"Tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun mulus, sangat terkendali. "Ada apa?"

Aku terkejut ketika Kyuhyun melanjutkan desakan jarinya. Tidak dengan desakan mendalam seperti sebelumnya, tetapi desakan pelan dan dangkal yang tidak mengusik rokku. Karena sudah bergairah dan nyaris mencapai puncak, aku membenamkan kuku-kukuku ke leher Kyuhyun. Ketegangan yang menyelimuti tubuhku karena Changmin berada dalam ruangan hanya memperbesar sensasi erotisnya.

"Sungmin?" tanya Changmin.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, yang membuat kejantanannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan membenturkan tulang pinggulnya ke tubuhku yang berdenyut.

"Y-ya. Kami hanya sedang… berbicara. Tentang. Makan malam."

"Kami akan segera selesai kalau kau pergi, jadi katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan."

"_Eomma_ mencarimu."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bergerak lagi, mendesak tubuhnya ke dalam diriku dan pada saat yang sama ia mendesakkan jarinya dengan cepat ke dalam bokongku.

Aku pun mencapai klimaks. Takut teriakan kenikmatan meluncur dari mulutku, aku menggigit dada Kyuhyun yang keras. Ia menggeram lirih dan mulai lepas kendali, kejantanannya tersentak sementara ia menyemburkan benihnya yang panas ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar sisa percakapan mereka karena darah menderu di telingaku. Changmin mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun menjawab, lalu pintu kembali tertutup. Aku diangkat duduk di lengan sofa dan Kyuhyun mulai mendesakkan tubuhnya diantara pahaku yang terbuka, menggunakan tubuhku untuk memperpanjang orgasmenya, menggeram dimulutku sementara kami menyelesaikan hubungan seksual paling liar dan paling terbuka dalam hidupku.

.

.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku ke kamar mandi, di sana ia menyabuni sehelai lap dan membersihkan daerah diantara kakiku sebelum ia mengurus tubuhnya sendiri. Caranya mengurus diriku sangat manis dan intim.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi," kataku lirih dari tempat dudukku di atas konter.

Ia melempar lap itu ke tempat pakaian kotor dan mengancingkan celananya. Lalu ia menghampiriku, membelai pipiku dengan ujung jarinya yang dingin. "Kita tidak bertengkar, _angel_. Kita hanya harus belajar tidak saling menakuti."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar sangat mudah," gerutuku."

"Mudah atau sulit, itu tidak penting. Kita akan menghadapinya karena kita harus melakukannya." Kyuhyun menyisirkan jemarinya ke rambutku, merapikannya. "Kita akan membahasnya di rumah nanti. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan inti permasalahan kita."

Ketegasan dan tekadnya meredakan kegelisahan yang sudah kurasakan selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku memejamkan mata, bersantai dan merasakan kegembiraan karena rambutku disentuh. "_Eomma_mu sepertinya terkejut karena aku berambut hitam."

"Benarkah?"

"_Eomma_ku juga. Bukan karena aku yang berambut hitam," koreksiku. "Tetapi karena kau yangtertarik pada _yeoja_ berambut hitam."

"Benarkah?"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Hmm?" Ia mencium ujung hidungku dan membelai lenganku.

"Aku bukanlah tipe _yeoja _yang biasa kau dekati, 'kan?"

Alis Kyuhyun melengkung. "Aku punya satu tipe, Lee Sungmin. Itu saja."

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. "Oke. Terserahlah."

"Kenapa itu penting? Kau adalah _yeoja_ yang bersamaku."

"Memang tidak penting. Aku hanya penasaran. Orang-orang biasanya tidak menjauh dari tipe kesukaan mereka."

Kyuhyun melangkah ke antara kakiku dan merangkul pinggangku. "Beruntunglah aku, karena aku sesuai dengan tipemu."

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak sesuai dengan tipe apapun," kataku. "Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum kita mulai bercinta lagi."

Kyuhyun menempelkan pipinya ke pipiku dan bergumam, "Hanya kau yang bisa mengacaukan otakku. Terima kasih karena telah tepat menjadi apa yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan."

"Oh, Kyuhyun." Aku memeluknya dengan kedua lengan dan kakiku, mendekapnya seerat mungkin. "Kau datang kesini demi aku, bukan? Untuk membawaku dari tempat yang kau benci."

"Aku rela masuk neraka demi dirimu, Sungmin, dan tempat ini nyaris menyerupai neraka bagiku." Ia mengembuskan napas dengan keras.

"Aku baru hendak pergi ke apartemenmu dan menyeretmu pergi bersamaku ketika akutahu kau datang ke sini. Kau harus menjauh dari Changmin."

"Kenapa kau terus berkata seperti itu? Kelihatannya dia sangat baik."

Kyuhyun menarik diri, mengusap rambutku. Matanya tetap terpaku pada mataku dengan tajam. "Dia terlalu ekstrem menghadapi persaingan antarsaudara. Dia mendekatimu karena dia tahu dia bisa menyakitiku melalui dirimu. Kau harus percaya padaku dalam hal ini."

Kenapa Kyuhyun sangat mencurigai motif-motif saudara tirinya? Ia pasti punya alasan yang bagus. "Aku percaya padamu, Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Aku akan menjaga jarak."

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun meraih pinggangku, mengangkatku dari konter, dan menurunkanku ke lantai. "Ayo kita cari Donghae dan keluar dari sini."

Kami kembali keluar sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku baru sadar kami telah pergi cukup lama. Matahari mulai terbenam. Dan aku tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Celana dalamku yang hancur dijejalkan ke saku depan celana jins Kyuhyun.

Ia melirikku ketika kami memasuki tenda. "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak tadi. Kau terlihat cantik, Sungmin. Gaun itu luar biasa di tubuhmu, begitu pula sepatu tumit tinggi yang menyatakan bahwa kau ingin ditiduri."

"_Well_, sepatu ini jelas-jelas berhasil." Aku mendorong bahunya dengan bahuku. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk pujiannya? Atau hubungan seksnya?"

"Sstt," celaku dengan wajah memerah.

Tawanya yang halus dan dalam membuat semua yeoja yang berada di dekat kami berbalik, dan beberapa orang namja. Sambil menempelkan tangan kami yang bertautan ke bagian bawah punggungku, ia menarikku mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman dimulutku.

"Kyuhyun!" _Eomma_nya meluncur ke arah kami dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang cantik. "Aku sangat senang kau datang ke sini."

"_Eomma,_" Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan sangat dingin. "Kau boleh berterima kasih kepada Sungmin atas kedatanganku. Aku datang untuk membawanya pergi."

"Tapi dia bersenang-senang, bukankah begitu, Sungmin? Kau harus tetap di sini demi dirinya." _Eomma_ nya menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jangan membuat Sungmin terdesak," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggungku yang tegang dengan buku-buku jarinya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan—kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Mungkin kalian berdua bisa datang untuk makan malam minggu ini?"

Satu-satunya jawaban Kyuhyun adalah alis yang terangkat. Lalu matanya beralih, membuatku mengikuti arah tatapannya. Aku melihat Donghae muncul, Kyuhyun memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk mendekat.

"Oh, jangan Donghae juga!" _Eomma_ Kyuhyun memprotes. "Dia adalah jantung pesta ini."

Aku sangat lega ketika Donghae menghampiri kami, memecahkan ketegangan dengan sikapnya yang santai.

"Aku sedang mencarimu," katanya kepadaku. "Kuharap kau sudah siap pergi. Aku sudah menerima telepon yang kutunggu-tunggu."

Aku menatap matanya yang berkilat-kilat dan tahu bahwa Eunhyuk telah menghubunginya. "Ya, kami sudah siap."

Aku dan Donghae berkeliling untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyuhyun tetap berada di sampingku seperti bayangan posesif, sikapnya tenang namun menjaga jarak.

Kami semua sedang berjalan ke arah rumah ketika Minji, adik Kyuhyun, berdiri di salah satu sisi dan menatap Kyuhyun. Aku berhenti dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Pangging adikmu supaya kita bisa berpamitan."

"Apa?"

"Dia berdiri di sebelah kirimu." Aku menatap ke sebelah kanan untuk menyembunyikan sikap ikut campurku dari gadis muda yang kurasa memuja kakak sulungnya.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat kepada Minji dengan lambaian tangan yang singkat. Minji mendekat dengan perlahan, wajahnya yang cantik menunjukkan ekspresi bosan.

"Dengar." Aku meremas pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Katakan padanya kau menyesal bahwa kalian berdua tidak sempat mengobrol sementara kau ada di sini dan dia harus meneleponmu lain kali, kalau dia mau."

Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahku. "Mengobrol tentang apa?"

Aku mengusap lengannya dan berkata, "Dia yang akan mengobrol kalau diberi kesempatan."

Kyuhyun memberengut. "Dia masih remaja. Kenapa aku harus memberinya kesempatan untuk berceloteh sampai telingaku panas?"

Aku berjinjit dan berbisik di telinganya, "Karena aku akan berhutang padamu jika kau melakukannya."

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun menatapku dengan was-was sejenak, lalu ia menempelkan ciuman keras ke bibirku dan menggeram. "Jadi kita perjelas saja dan menganggap kau berutang banyak padaku. Kita akan menentukan seberapa banyaknya nanti."

Aku mengangguk. Donghae berayun mundur dan memutar-mutar sebelah jarinya ke jarinya yang lain dalam isyarat yang berarti '_dia sudah berada di bawah kendalimu'._

Itu adil, pikirku, karena Kyuhyun juga sudah mengendalikan hatiku.

.

.

.

Aku terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menerima kunci Bentley SUV dari salah seorang petugas valet. "Kau menyetir? Dimana Shindong."

"Ini hari liburnya." Ia menyurukkan wajah ke pelipisku."Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin."

Aku duduk di kursi depan, dan Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Sementara aku memasang sabuk pengaman, aku melihatnya berhenti di depan mobil, menatap dua orang namja berpakaian hitam yang menunggu di samping sedan hitam yang ada di ujung jalan masuk. Mereka mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Ketika Kyuhyun melajukan mobil keluar dari jalan masuk estat Shim, mereka mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Petugas keamanan?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku datang dengan cepat ketika aku diberitahu kau ada di sini, dan mereka kehilangan jejak selama beberapa saat."

Donghae pulang bersama Zhoumi, sehingga aku dan Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke apartemennya.

Ketika kami tiba di apartemennya, kami langsung pergi ke kamar mandi utama dan melepaskan pakaian untuk mandi. Seakan seolah-olah tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhku, Kyuhyun menyabuniku dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu ia mengeringkanku dengan handuk dan membungkusku dengan kimono sutra baru yang di border. Ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan mengeluarkan celana panjang sutra bertali dari laci dan mengenakannya sendiri.

"Apakah aku tidak mendapatkan celana dalam?" tanyaku sambil memikirkan laciku sendiri yang penuh pakaian dalam seksi.

"Tidak. Ada telepon yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Tekan tombol satu dan katakan pada pria yang menjawabnya bahwa aku ingin dia membeli dua porsi makan malamku yang biasa."

"Baiklah." Aku keluar ke ruang duduk dan menelepon, lalu aku mencari Kyuhyun. Aku menemukannya di ruang kerja, ruangan yang belum pernah kumasuki.

Matanya menatap dinding yang diterangi gambar bercahaya yang juga menarik perhatianku. Aku terkejut ketika aku melihat gambar di sana—kumpulan foto-foto dirinya dan diriku yang diperbesar, foto ciuman kami di jalan di luar _gym_… foto kami dari para pers di jamuan makan malam advokat… foto kami setelah pertengkaran kami di Seoul Park…

Foto utamanya adalah foto di tengah-tengah yang diambil sementara aku tidur di tempat tidurku sendiri, hanya diterangi cahaya lilin yang kubiarkan tetap menyala untuk Kyuhyun. Itu adalah foto yang intim.

Aku sangat tersentuh melihat bukti bahwa Kyuhyun juga jatuh bersamaku.

Kyuhyun menunjuk minuman yang dituangkannya untukku tadi dan diletakkan di tepi meja kerjanya. "Duduklah."

Aku menurut, penasaran. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berbeda, semacam tujuan dan tekad tenang yang diikuti dengan perhatian tajam.

Apa yang menimbulkan suasana hati ini? Dan apa artinya sisa malam kami?

Lalu aku melihat bingkai foto kecil tergeletak di atas meja kerja di samping minumanku, dan kecemasanku memudar. Bingkai itu sangat mirip dengan bingkai yang sudah ada di meja kerjanya, tetapi bingkai ini memuat tiga foto kami berdua.

"Aku ingin kau membawanya ke tempat kerja," katanya lirih.

"Terima kasih." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam berhari-hari, aku merasa gembira. Aku memeluk bingkai itu di dadaku dengan sebelah tangan dan meraih gelasku dengan tangan yang lain.

Matanya berkilat-kilat sementara ia mengamatiku duduk. "Kau meniupkan ciuman untukku sepanjang hari dari fotomu di mejaku. Kupikir adil kalau kau juga teringat padaku. Pada kita."

Aku mengembuskan napas dengan cepat, debar jantungku berpacu. "Aku tidak pernah lupa tentang dirimu atau kita."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu walaupun kau mencobanya." Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, tenggorokannya bergerak sementara ia menelan. "Kupikir aku sudah tahu apa kesalahan kita, kesalahan yang membuat kita tersandung saat ini."

"_Eoh?"_

"Minumlah itu, _angel_. Kurasa kau akan membutuhkannya."

Aku menyesap dengan hati-hati, langsung merasakan sengatan panas, diikuti kesadaran bahwa aku menyukai rasanya. Aku meneguknya lagi.

Sambil menggerakkan gelas di antara kedua telapan tangannya, Kyuhyun meneguk lagi dan mengamatiku dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Katakan padaku mana yang lebih panas, Sungmin. Seks di dalam limusin ketika kau yang memegang kendali, atau seks di hotel ketika aku yang memegang kendali?"

Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah, tidak yakin ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kupikir kau menyukai apa yang terjadi di dalam limosin. Sementara itu terjadi, maksudku. Tentu saja bukan setelahnya."

"Aku sangat menyukainya," kata Kyuhyun lirih dan tegas. "Bayangan dirimu dalam gaun merah itu, mengerang dan memberitahuku betapa nikmatnya rasa diriku dalam dirimu, akan menghantuiku seumur hidup. Kalau kau ingin berada di atasku lagi di masa depan, aku sudah pasti tidak keberatan."

Perutku menegang. Otot-otot bahuku mulai menegang. "Kyuhyun, aku mulai agak panik. Semua pembicaraan tentang kata aman dan berada diatas dirimu… rasanya seolah-olah pembicaraan ini mengaraj ke tempat yang tidak bisa kutuju."

"Kau berpikir tentang ikatan dan rasa sakit. Aku berbicara tentang pertukaran kekuatan atau kesepakatan bersama." Kyuhyun mengamatiku dengan seksama. "Apakah kau mau brendi lagi? Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Aku menurunkan gelasnya. "Kedengarannya kau sedang memberitahuku bahwa kau seorang _Dominan."_

"_Angel,_ kau sudah tahu itu." Mulutnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum lembut dan seksi. "Yang sedang kukatakan padamu adalah kau seorang _Submisif._"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	17. BAB 17

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

.

BAB 17

.

Aku langsung berdiri.

"Jangan," Kyuhyun memperingatkan dengan suaranya yang berat. "Kau tidak boleh melarikan diri. Kita belum selesai."

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau bicarakan." Dikendalikan orang lain—_kehilangan hak untuk menolak!—_tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang pernah ku alami. Aku juga membutuhkan kendali, sama sepertimu."

"Duduklah, Sungmin."

Aku tetap berdiri, hanya untuk membuktikan maksudku.

Senyumnya melebar dan hatiku menghangat, melihat senyumnya. "Apakah kau tahu betapa aku tergila-gila padamu?" gumamnya.

"Kau memang gila, kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku akan diam saja di perintah sembarangan, terutama secara seksual."

"Ayolah, Sungmin. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan memukulmu, menghukummu, menyakitimu, merendahkanmu, atau memerintahmu seperti binatang peliharaan. Kita berdua tidak membutuhkannya."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menopang siku di atas meja. "Kau adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku menghargaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu dan membuatmu merasa aman. Itulah sebabnya kita membicarakan ini."

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu luar biasa dan begitu gila pada saat yang sama?

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah seseorang untuk dipercayai—"

"Aku tidak perlu di dominasi!"

"Tidak. Tutup mulutmu, Sungmin. Kau harus menunggu sampai aku selesai."

Protesku terhenti.

"Kau memintaku untuk menghapus semua sentuhan yang menyakiti dan menakutimu itu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu betapa berartinya kepercayaanmu padaku atau apa yang akan terjadi padaku apabila aku menghancurkan kepercayaan itu. Aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko, Sungmin. Kita harus melakukannya dengan benar."

Aku bersedekap. "Kurasa aku memang bodoh. Kupikir kehidupan seks kita sangat luar biasa."

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya, melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah-olah aku sama sekali tidak berbicara. "Kau memintaku memenuhi kebutuhanmu hari ini dan aku setuju. Sekarang kita harus—"

"Kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau inginkan, katakan saja!" Aku meletakkan bingkai foto dan gelas sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu dengan mereka yang akan kusesali nantinya. "Jangan mencoba memperhalusnya dengan—"

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari meja dan menghampiriku ketika aku baru sempat mundur beberapa langkah. Mulutnya menempel dimulutku, lengannya memelukku. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, ia membawaku ke dinding dan menahanku di sana, tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan mengangkatnya tinggi di atas kepala.

Terperangkap, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sementara ia menekukkan lutut. Lututnya mengusap gairahku. Gigitannya dipuncak payudaraku yangtertutup pakaian mengirimkan getaran menjalari tubuhku, sementara aroma bersih kulitnya membuatku terbius. Sambil terkesiap, aku melesak dalam pelukannya.

"Kau lihat betapa mudahnya kau menyerah ketika aku memegang kendali?" Bibir Kyuhyun mengikuti alisku yang terangkat. "Dan rasanya menyenangkan, bukan? Rasanya tepat."

"Itu tidak adil." Aku menatapnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap aku bereaksi dengan cara yang berbeda?

"Tentu saja adil. Dan benar."

Mataku menatap rambut coklatnya dan garis wajahnya yang tampan. Rasa mendamba yang kurasakan begitu besar sampai terasa menyakitkan. "Aku tidak berdaya ketika kau membuatku bergairah," gerutuku. "Tubuhku secara fisiologis melembut dan berubah santai, sehingga kau bisa menjejalkan kejantananmu itu ke dalam tubuhku."

"Sungmin. Mari kita jujur saja. Kau ingin aku memegang kendali penuh. Penting bagimu untuk percaya bahwa aku akan mengurusmu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Kebalikannya juga benar bagiku—aku ingin kau percaya padaku sehingga kau bisa melepaskan kendali itu."

Aku tidak bisa berpikir apabila iamenempel padaku seperti itu, tubuhku sangat menyadari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. "Aku bukan _submisif!_"

"Kau _submisif _bersamaku. Kalau kau ingat-ingat lagi, kau akan tahu bahwa kau sudah menyerah padaku selama ini."

"Kau ahli di atas ranjang! Dan lebih berpengalaman. Tentu saja aku membiarkanmu melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan padaku." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku agar tidak gemetar. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagimu."

"Omong kosong, Sungmin. Kau tahu aku sangat suka bercinta denganmu. Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan melakukan hal lain. Kita tidak sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatku bergairah."

"Kalau begitu kita sedang membicarakan cara-cara membuatku bergairah? Apakah itu maksudnya?"

"Ya. Tadinya kupikir begitu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kau kesal? Aku tidak bermakdud—sialan. Kupikir membicarakan masalah ini bisa membantu kita."

"Kyuhyun." Mataku terasa perih, lalu dibasahi air mata. Kyuhyun terlihat terluka dan bingung seperti diriku sendiri. "Kau menghancurkan hatiku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, melangkah mundur dan menggendongku, membawaku keluar dari kantornya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor ke arah sebuah pintu tertutup. "Putar kenopnya," katanya lirih.

Kami memasuki ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lilin yang masih berbau cat baru. Selama beberapa detik, aku kebingungan, tidak mampu memahami bagaimana kami bisa melangkah keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun dan masuk ke kamar tidurku sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Itu ucapan yang sangat sepele, tetapi otakku masih mencoba memahami bagaimana aku bisa diteleportasi dari satu rumah ke rumah lain. "Kau… membuatku pindah dan tinggal bersamamu?"

"Tidak juga." Kyuhyun menurunkanku, tetapi tetap merangkulku dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku menciptakan kembali kamarmu berdasarkan foto yang kuambil ketika kau sedang tidur."

"Kenapa?"

Apa-apaan? Siapa yang melakukan sesuatu seperti ini? Apakah semua ini untuk mencegahku menyaksikan mimpi buruknya?

Gagasan itu lebih menghancurkan hatiku. Aku merasa-seolah-olah aku dan Kyuhyun semakin jauh seiring waktu berlalu.

Tangannya mengusap rambutku yang lembap yang hanya memperbesar kekesalanku. Aku ingin menepis tangannya dan menjauh darinya. Sangat jauh.

"Kalau kau merasa ingin melarikan diri," katanya lirih, "kau boleh masuk ke sini dan menutup pintu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu sampai kau siap. Dengan begini, kau punya tempat amanmu sendiri dan aku tahu kau tidak meninggalkanku."

Sejuta pertanyaan dan spekulasi berputar-putar dalam benakku, tetapi satu pertanyaan yang menonjol adalah, "Apakah kita masih akan tetap tidur seranjang?"

"Setiap malam." Bibir Kyuhyun menempel di keningku. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sebaliknya? Bicaralah padaku, Sungmin. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" bentakku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang terjadi padamu selama empat hari setelah hubungan kita berakhir?"

Rahangnya mengeras. "Hubungan kita tidak pernah berakhir, Sungmin."

Telepon berdering di ruangan lain. Aku mengumpat lirih. Aku ingin kami bicara dan aku ingin ia pergi, pada saat yang sama.

Ia meremas bahuku, lalu melepaskanku. "Itu makan malam kita."

Aku tidak mengikutinya ketika ia pergi, merasa terlalu gelisah untuk makan. Sebagai gantinya, aku merangkak ke atas tempat tidur yang persis sama seperti tempat tidurku sendiri dan meringkuk di atas bantal, memejamkan mata. Aku tidak mendengar Kyuhyun kembali tetapi aku merasakannya ketika ia berhenti di tepi ranjang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku makan sendirian," katanya kepada punggungku yang kaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memerintahkanku untuk makan bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu berbaring di atas ranjang dan memelukku dari belakang. Kehangatannya terasa menyenangkan, mengusir rasa dingin yang membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Sungmin." Jemarinya mengelus lenganku yang terbungkus sutra. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu tidak bahagia. Bicaralah padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Kupikir kita akhirnya tiba di tahap di mana segalanya akan berjalan mundur di antara kita." Aku memeluk bantal lebih erat lagi.

"Jangan berubah tegang, Sungmin. Rasanya menyakitkan saat kau menarik diri dariku."

Aku merasa seolah-olah dia yang mendorongku menjauh.

Aku berguling, mendorongnya sampai telantang, lalu aku menindihnya, jubahku terbuka sementara aku duduk mengangkang di atas pinggulnya. Aku membelai dadanya dan mencakar lembut kulitnya yang putuh pucat. Pinggulku bergerak di atas pinggulnya. Dari balik celana panjang sutranya, aku bisa merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dari cara matanya menggelap dan mulutnya yang indah itu terbuka dan napasnya yang cepat, aku tahu ia bisa merasakan bentuk dan kelembapan panas tubuhku.

"Apakah ini sangat mengerikan bagimu?" tanyaku sambil menggerakkan pinggul. "Apakah kau berbaring di sana dan berpikir kau tidak memberiku apa yang kuinginkan karena aku yang memegang kendali?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan di pahaku. Bahkan sentuhan sederhana itu terasa mendominasi.

Kegugupan dan perhatian tajam yang kurasakan beberapa saat yang lalu tiba-tiba masuk akal bagiku—Kyuhyun tidak lagi menahan tekadnya.

Kekuatan besar yang ada dalam dirinya kini dipancarkan ke arahku dengan panas.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya," kata Kyuhyun serak. "Aku akan menerimamu bagaimanapun caranya."

"Terserah. Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu kau memegang kendali dari bawah."

Mulutnya melengkung geli tanpa permintaan maaf.

Aku meluncur turun, menggoda tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun dengan ujung lidahku. Aku menutupi tubuhnya seperti yang pernah dilakukannya padaku dulu, merentangkan tubuhku diatas pinggul dan kakinya, tanganku menyelinap ke bawah bokongnya yang indah untuk meremas kulit kencang di sana dan menahannya di tubuhku.

"Apakah kau akan menghukumku dengan kenikmatan?" tanyanya lirih. "Karena kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut, Sungmin."

Keningku menempel ke dadanya dan mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Kuharap begitu."

"Tolong jangan cemas. Kita akan berhasil mengatasi segalanya."

"Kau begitu yakin kau benar." Mataku menyipit. "Kau sedang mencoba membuktikan sesuatu."

"Dan kau mungkin membuktikan sesuatu." Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan aku menegang melihatnya.

Ada emosi mendalam dalam matanya. Apa pun yang terjadi dalam hubungan kami, tidak diragukan lagi kami sangat tergila-gila satu sama lain.

Dan aku hendak mendemonstrasikannya secara langsung.

Leher Kyuhyun melengkung ketika mulutku bergerak di perutnya. "Ohh, Sungmin."

"Duniamu akan berguncang keras, Tuan Cho."

Dan itu memang benar. Aku memastikannya.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Aku duduk di meja makan Kyuhyun dan mengingat keadaannya beberapa saat yang lalu—basah karena keringat dan terengah-engah, mengutuk sementara aku menikmati tubuhnya lama-lama.

Kyuhyun menelan potongan _steak_-nya, dan berkata dengan tenang, "Kau tidak bisa dipuaskan."

"Eum, tentu saja. Kau tampan, seksi, dan sangat kuat."

"Aku senang kalau kau senang. Dan, aku juga sangat kaya."

Aku mengibaskan sebelah tanganku, menunjuk apartemen yang pasti harganya sangat mahal itu. "Siapa yang peduli?"

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku peduli." Dia tersenyum.

Aku menusuk kentang gorengku dengan garpu. "Aku tertarik pada uangmu, jika itu berarti kau bisa berhenti bekerja dan berkeliaran dalam keadaan telanjang sebagai budak seksku."

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi kau akan bosan dan mencampakkanku, lalu bagaimana denganku?" wajahnya terlihat geli. "Kupikir kau sudah membuktikan maksudmu, bukan?"

Aku mengunyah makananku, lalu berkata, "Apakah aku harus membuktikannya lagi?"

"Kenyataan bahwa kau masih bergairah membuktikan maksudku."

"Hmm." Aku meneguk anggurku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menatapku dan mengunyah santai potongan _steak_ paling lembut yang pernah kumakan.

Merasa resah dan cemas, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bertanya. "Apakah kau akan memberitahu padaku jika kehidupan seks kita tidak membuatmu puas?"

"Jangan konyol, Sungmin."

Apa lagi yang membuatnya mengungkit masalah ini setelah hubungan kami yang putus selama empat hari? "Aku yakin aku bukanlah tipe _yeoja_ yang biasanya kau dekati. Dan kita belum pernah menggunakan mainan-mainan yang kau simpan di hotel—"

"Berhentilah bicara, Sungmin."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mencabik-cabik kepercayaan dirimu."

"Apa? Memangnya hanya kau yang boleh bicara?"

"Kau boleh saja memancing pertengkaran denganku, Sungmin, tapi kau tetap tidak akan mendapatkan seks."

"Siapa bilang—" Aku menutup mulutku ketika ia melotot padaku. Ia benar. Aku masih menginginkannya.

Ia mendorong kursinya dari meja dan berkata singkat. "Tunggu di sini."

Ketika ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian, ia meletakkan kotak cincin dari kulit berwarna hitam di samping piringku dan kembali ke kursinya. Melihat kotak itu membuatku terguncang. Pertama-tama, ketakutan menyerang diriku. Diikuti kerinduan yang sangat panas.

Tanganku gemetar di pangkuan. Aku menautkan jemariku dan sadar tubuhku gemetar. Kebingungan, aku mengangkat mata ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Rasa ujung jarinya yang membelai pipiku meredakan kecemasan yang berdenyut dalam diriku, meninggalkan kerinduan yang mengerikan.

"Bukan cincin itu," gumamnya lembut. "Belum saatnya. Kau belum siap."

Sesuatu dalam diriku melemah. Lalu kelegaan menerjang diriku. Memang terlalu dini. Kami berdua belum siap. Tetapi apabila aku pernah bertanya-tanya seberapa besar aku mencintai Kyuhyun, sekarang aku tahu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bukalah," katanya.

Dengan hati-hati, aku menarik kotak itu mendekat dan membuka tutupnya. "Oh."

Di dalam kulit dan beludru hitam itu terdapat cincin yang sangat unik. Untaian emas seperti tali yang bertautan dan dihiasi dengan deretan tanda 'X' bertabur berlian.

"Ini seperi… ikatan," gumamku, "diamankan dengan tanda-tanda silang."

"Tidak juga. Aku melihat tali-tali itu seperti dirimu yang rumit, bukan ikatan. Tetapi ya, tanda silang itu adalah aku yang mempertahankan dirimu." Ia menghabiskan anggur putihnya dan mengisi kedua gelas kami.

Aku duduk bergeming, tercengang, berusaha mencerna semuanya. Semua yang dilakukannya selama kami berpisah—foto-fotonya, cincinnya, , replica kamar tidurku, dan siapa pun yang menguntitku ke mana-mana—memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak pernah jauh dari pikirannya, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah keluar dari pikirannya sama sekali.

"Kau mengembalikan kunciku," bisikku, masih mengingat rasa sakitnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan menggenggam tanganku. "Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Kau meninggalkanku hanya mengenakan jubah, Sungmin, dan tanpa kuncimu. Aku tidak tahan berpikir apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau Donghae tidak ada di rumah untuk segera membukakan pintu untukmu."

Aku mengangkat tangannya mendekati bibirku, mencium punggung tangannya, lalu melepaskannya dan menutup kotak cincin itu. "Cincinnya indah, Kyuhyun. Terima kasih. Ini sangat berarti bagiku."

"Tapi kau tidak memakainya." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Setelah pembicaraan kita malam ini, rasanya seperti belenggu."

Setelah sesaat, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Aku merasa mengecewakanmu, Kyuhyun. Setelah semua yang kita bicarakan malam ini… Aku merasa ini seperti awal dari akhir."

Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya ke belakang, ia menghadapku dan menyentuh pipiku. "Tidak."

"Kapan kita akan menemui ?"

"Aku akan pergi sendirian setiap hari selasa. Setelah kau bicara dengannya dan menyetujui konseling pasangan, kita bisa pergi bersama setiap hari kamis."

"Dua jam dalam satu minggu, setiap minggu. Tidak termasuk perjalanan pulang-pergi. Itu adalah komitmen besar." Aku mengangkat tangan dan mengusap wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku dan mencium telapak tanganku.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY ! LONG TIME NO SEE ^^

Aku ada pengumuman!  
Aku OPEN PO T-shirt KYUMIN, FREE PC + STICKER KYUMIN &amp; Special gift from 137darkpinku

Penasaran? Contact di

WA: 087871983916

BBM: 7DC548EB

GOMAWO^^

Don't forget RnR ya ^^


	18. BAB 18

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 18

.

* * *

Hari senin pagi bisa menjadi hari yang menakjubkan, kalau hari itu dimulai dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami pergi bekerja dengan punggungku yang disandarkan di sini tubuhnya dan lengannya merangkul bahuku sehingga jemarinya bisa ditautkan dengan jemariku.

Sementara ia memainkan cincin yang diberikannya kepadaku, aku memutuskan untuk memakai cincin itu tadi malam, aku menjulurkan kaki dan menatap sepatu tumit tinggi klasik berwarna kulit yang dibelikannya untukku bersama beberapa pakaian yang bisa kukenakan ketika aku menginap di tempatnya.

Bagian terpenting dari pagiku adalah membantu Kyuhyun mengenakan salah satu setelannya yang sangat seksi. Aku mengancingkan kemejanya, ia menyelipkan ujung kemejanya ke dalam celana. Aku mengancingkan celananya sementara ia memasang dasinya. Ia mengenakan rompi, aku merapikan kemejanya yang berkualitas bagus, takjub menyadari bahwa membantunya berpakaian bisa terasa sama seksinya dengan melepas pakaiannya. Rasanya seperti membungkus hadiahku sendiri.

Mobil itu melonjak ringan saat melewati lubang di jalan dan Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "Apa rencanamu sepulang kerja?"

"Aku akan memulai kelas _Krav Maga_-ku hari ini." Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan nada gembira dalam suaraku.

"Ah, benar." Bibirnya menyapu pelipisku. "Kau tahu aku harus menyaksikanmu berlatih. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergairah."

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa segala hal membuatmu bergairah?" godaku sambil menyikutnya.

"Segala hal tentang dirimu. Dan aku beruntung, karena kau sulit dipuaskan. Kirimkan pesan padaku kalau kau sudah selesai dan aku akan menemuimu di apartemenmu."

Aku merogoh dompet, mengeluarkan ponselku untuk melihat apakah baterainya masih ada, dan melihat pesan dari Donghae. Aku membukanya dan menemukan video yang disertai pesan: "_Apakah X tahu adiknya itu bajingan? Jauhi SC, baby girl."_

Aku menyetel videonya, tetapi butuh sesaat bagiku untuk memahami apa yang sedang kulihat. Ketika sadar, aku pun membeku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir di rambutku. Lalu ia menegang dibelakangku, yang memberitahuku bahwa ia melihat dari balik bahuku.

Donghae merekam video di pesta kebun keluarga Shim. Melihat pagar tanaman setinggi 2,5 meter di latar belakang, Donghae sedang berada di dalam labirin, dan dari dedaunan yang membingkai layar, ia sedang bersembunyi. Di video tersebut terdapat seorang _namja _dan seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Si wanitamenangis, sementara sang pria menciumnya di antara kata-kata si wanita yang panik dan menenagkannya dengan belaian tangannya yang lembut.

Mereka sedang berbicara tentang aku dan Kyuhyun, berbicara tentang bagaimana aku menggunakan tubuhku untuk merampas kekayaan Kyuhyun.

"_Jangan Cemas,"_ Changmin membujuk Jessica yang cemas. "_Kau tahu Kyuhyun cepat sekali bosan."_

"_Dia berbeda dengan wanita itu. Ku-kurasa dia mencintainya."_

Changmin mencium kening Jessica. "_Wanita itu bukan tipenya."_

Jemariku yang bertautan dengan jemari Kyuhyun mengencang.

Sementara kami menonton, sikap Jessica perlahan-lahan berubah. Ketika Jessica merespon godaan Changmin yang ahli, Changmin mengangkat rok Jessica dan berhubungan seks dengannya. Jelas sekali Changmin mengambil keuntungan dari Jessica. Terlihat di wajahnya yang penuh kemenangan dan menjijikan ketika ia menggauli Jessica sampai Jessica lemas.

Aku tidak mengenali Changmin di layar. Wajahnya, sikap tubuhnya… rasanya seperti _namja _yang berbeda.

Aku merasa lega ketika baterai ponselku habis dan layar ponselku tiba-tiba mati. Kyuhyun merangkulku.

Aku meringkuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun. "Benar-benar menakutkan. Aku kasihan pada Jessica."

"Itulah Changmin." Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir kerambutku dan bergumam, "kupikir Jessica akan aman darinya. _Eomma _kami saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. Aku lupa bahwa dia sangat membenciku."

"Kenapa?"

"Changmin berpikir aku mendapatkan seluruh perhatian ketika kami masih kecil."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menyelipkan lenganku ke balik jasnya untuk mendekatkan diri. Ia tidak pernah dicintai. Kenyataannya sesederhana—dan serumit—itu.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hmm?"

Aku menarik diri dan menatapnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke atas dan mengusap alisnya yang melengkung. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat, getaran yang cukup hebat sampai aku juga terguncang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu panik," aku cepat-cepat menenangkannya, mengalihkan wajah untuk memberinya privasi. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari perasaanku. Kau boleh melupakannya sekarang."

Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram tengkukku, tangannya yang lain mencengkeram pinggangku hingga nyaris menyakitkan. Kyuhyun menahanku di sana, bergeming, menahanku di sisinya seolah-olah aku mungkin akan menghilang. Napasnya kasar, jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama sisa perjalanan kami ke kantor, tetapi ia juga tidak melepaskanku. Aku berencana mengatakan hal itu lagi kepadanya suatu hari nanti, tetapi untuk kali pertama ini, kurasa kami berdua berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Pada jam sepuluh tepat, aku memesan dua lusin mawar merah bertangkai panjang untuk diantarkan ke kantor Kyuhyun disertai pesan:

_**Untuk merayakan gaun merah dan perjalan dengan limusin**_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku menerima amplop internal dengan kartu yang bertuliskan:

**MARI KITA LAKUKAN LAGI, SEGERA.**

Jam sebelas, aku memesan rangkaian bunga _calla lily_ berwarna hitam dan putih ke kantornya di sertai pesan:

_**Untuk mengenang gaun-gaun pesta kebun hitam dan putih dan diseret ke perpustakaan.**_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku menerima balasannya:

**AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KE LANTAI SEBENTAR LAGI…**

Siangnya, aku pergi berbelanja. Aku membeli cincin.

Aku menelepon kantor Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan Yesung—asisten Kyuhyun—yang membantuku meluangkan waktu lima belas menit dalam jadwal Kyuhyun sehingga aku bisa mampir.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Yesung."

"_Dengan senang hati. Aku suka melihatnya menerima bunga-bunganmu hari ini. Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu."_

Serbuan perasaan cinta yang hangat menerjang diriku. Aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Aku kembali bekerja sambil tersenyum sendiri. Pada jam dua, aku memesan rangakaian bunga _tiger lily_ ke kantor Kyuhyun disertai pesan pribadi yang dimasukkan dalam amplop internal:

_**Ucapan terima kasih untuk semua seks liarnya.**_

Balasannya:

**BATALKAN **_**KRAV MAGA**_**-NYA. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU BEROLAHRAGA.**

.

.

Ketika jam menunjukkan 15.40—lima belas menit sebelum janjiku dengan Kyuhyun—aku merasa gugup. Aku berdiri dari kursi dengan kaki gemetar dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam lift yang membawaku ke lantainya. Sekarang ketika tiba waktu untuk menyerahkan hadiahku kepadanya, aku khawatir ia tidak menyukai cincin… bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mengenakan cincin.

Aku langsung diserbu aroma bunga-bunga yang harum dan bagaimana bunga-bunga itu menghangatkan kantor bergaya modern itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari monitornya, alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihatku. Ia berdiri dengan anggun. "Sungmin. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja…" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghampirinya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Lagi? Apa aku melupakan hari istimewa?"

Aku meletakkan kotak cincin itu di tengah-tengah mejanya.

Lalu aku berbalik, merasa cemas. Apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk mencegahnya merasa bersalah kalau ia tidak menginginkannya?

Aku mendengar kotak cincinnya dibuka dan Kyuhyun menarik napas dengan tajam. "_Sungmin."_

Suaranya gelap dan berbahaya. Aku berbalik dengan hati-hati, mengernyit melihat raut wajahnya yang keras dan matanya yang tajam.

"Terlalu berlebihan?" tanyaku serak.

"Ya." Ia meletakkan kotak itu dan berjalan mengitari meja. "Terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak bisa duduk diam, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku. Aku gelisah, dan aku tidak pernah gelisah saat bekerja. Aku terlalu sibuk. Tapi kau menyerangku."

Aku tahu benar pekerjaannya sangat menuntut, tetapi aku tidak memikirkannya ketika mendadak merasa ingin memberinya kejutan—berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak berpikir jernih."

Ia menghampiriku. "Jangan meminta maaf. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengamatinya menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis kanannya. "Aku ingin membuatmu senang. Apakah cincin nya cocok? Aku harus menebak-nebak…"

"Sempurna. Kau sempurna." Kyuhyun menangkup tanganku dan mencium cincinku, lalu mengamatiku sementara aku meniru tindakannya. "Perasaan yang kau timbulkan dalam diriku, Sungmin…rasanya menyakitkan."

Denyut nadiku melonjak. "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Tidak. Itu luar biasa baik." Kyuhyun menangkup wajahku, cincinnya terasa dingin dipipiku. Ia menciumku dengan penuh gairah, bibirnya menuntut dibibirku, lidahnya mendesak dengan sangat ahli ke dalam mulutku.

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi apa yang kau katakan di dalam mobil," bisiknya.

"Hmm… Aku tidak ingat." Aku membelai rompinya dengan tanganku yang bebas. Aku takut mengatakan kepadanya sekali lagi bahwa aku mencintainya. Ia menerimanya dengan sulit pertama kalinya, dan aku tidak yakin ia sudah mencerna apa artinya itu bagi kami berdua. "Kau sangat tampan, kau tahu. Pokoknya…aku tidak mau membuatmu lari ketakutan."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. "Kau menyesali kata-katamu, bukan? Semua bunganya, cincinnya—"

"Kau suka?" tanyaku cemas, menarik diri untuk mengamati wajahnya dan melihat apakah ia menghindari kenyataan. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengenakannya untukku kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

Jemarinya membelai telingaku. "Cincinnya sempurna. Itu adalah caramu melihatku. Aku bangga memakainya."

Aku senang ia mengerti. Tentu saja, karena ia juga mengerti diriku.

"Kalau kau ingin menarik kata-katamu—" Kyuhyun memulai, matanya terlihat cemas.

Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan lembut dari matanya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap patah katanya, Kyuhyun."

"Aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya lagi," ancamnya dengan suara menggoda. "Kau akan menjeritkan kata-kata itu ketika aku sudah selesai denganmu."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan melangkah mundur. "Kembalilah bekerja, _Devil_."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jam lima nanti." Ia mengamatiku bergerak ke pintu. "Aku ingin kau telanjang dan basah ketika kau turun ke mobil. Kalau kau menyentuh dirimu untuk mempersiapkan diri, jangan biarkan dirimu mencapai klimaks. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Aku tersenyum. "Apakah kau juga akan keras dan siap?"

Sebuah seringainan tersungging di bibirnya. "Kapan aku tidak siap, bersamamu? Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sungmin. Setiap menitnya."

Aku meniupkan ciuman ke arahnya dan melihat matanya menggelap. Ekspresi wajahnya menghantuiku sepanjang sisa hari itu.

.

KYUMIN

.

Ketika Kyuhyun muncul di apartemenku malam itu, ia menemukanku sedang merendam badanku yang sakit di bak mandi. Setelah melakukan seks yang melelahkan di dalam limusin Kyuhyun, aku berlatih Krav Maga. Hufft… benar-benar melelahkan.

Walaupun aku tahu dia sudah mandi setelah berolahraga dengan pelatih pribadinya, namun ia tetap melepaskan pakaiannyadan masuk ke bak mandi di belakangku, meangkulku dengan lengan dan kakinya. Aku merintih ketika dia menggerakkanku.

"Seenak itu, huh?" godanya sambil menggigit daun telingaku.

"Siapa yang menduga berguling-guling selama satu jam dengan namja seksi bisa begitu melelahkan?" Donghae benar tentang Krav Maga yang bisa menimbulkan memar-memar, aku bisa melihat beberapa memar samar yang mulai muncul dikulitku padahal kami belum sampai di latihan yang berat.

"Aku mungkin cemburu," gumam Kyuhyun sambil meremas payudaraku, "kalau aku tidak tahu Siwon sudah menikah dan punya anak."

Aku mendengus mendengar sedikit pengetahuan yang tidak seharusnya diketahui Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau juga tahu ukuran sepatunya?"

"Belum." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar geraman kesalku dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar suara yang langka itu.

"Ayo, kita memesan masakan China yang murah dan makan langsung dari kotaknya dengan sumpit." Ucapku.

"Ayo, kita memesan masakan China yang enak dan melakukan sisanya."

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.


	19. BAB 19

Elfjoy137 Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 19

.

* * *

Aku tersentak bangun. Beban berat menindihku dan suara kasar mengucapkan kata-kata buruk dan kasar di telingaku. Kepanikan menyerangku, mencengkeram dadaku.

_Tidak lagi. Tidak… Tolong, jangan…_

Tangan kakak tiriku membekap mulutku dan ia menyentakkan kakiku sampai terbuka. Aku merasakan benda keras di antara kakinya mendesak dengan membabi buta, mencoba mendesak masuk ke tubuhku. Jeritanku diredam oleh telapak tangannya yang membekap bibirku dan aku mengernyit, jantungku berdebar begitu keras sampai kupikir jantungku akan meledak. Kris terasa sangat berat. Sangat berat dan kuat. Aku tidak bisa menendangnya. Aku tidak bisa mendorongnya.

_Hentikan ! Menjauhlah dariku. Jangan sentuh aku. Oh, Tuhan… tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku… jangan lagi…_

Dimana _eomma? Eomma !_

Aku menjerit, tetapi tangan Kris membekap mulutku. Tangannya mendorong wajahku ke bantal. Semakin keras aku melawan, ia semakin bersemangat. Sambil terengah-engah, ia mendesakkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku berulang kali, mencoba memasuki tubuhku…

"Kau akan tahu seperti apa rasanya."

Aku membeku, aku mengenali suara itu. Aku tahu itu bukan suara Kris.

Bukan mimpi. Tetapi tetap mimpi buruk.

Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan liar dalam gelap, aku berusaha melihat. Darah bergemuruh di telingaku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar.

Kejantanan Kyuhyun menyerang pahaku. Panik, aku mendorong dengan segenap tenaga. Tangannya yang membekap wajahku terlepas.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menjerit.

Dadanya mengembang sementara ia menggeram. "Tidak terlalu baik kalau kaulah yang ditiduri."

"_Chofire_," aku terkesiap.

Cahaya dari koridor menyilaukan mataku, diikuti berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang dijauhkan dariku. Aku berguling ke samping terisak-isak, mataku mengucurkan air mata yang menghalangi pandanganku sementara Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun ke seberang ruangan ke dinding.

"Sungmin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae menyalakan lampu di nakas, mengumpat ketika ia melihatku meringkuk dan tubuhku berguncang keras.

Ketika Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, Donghae menghadapinya. "Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja sebelum polisi datang ke sini, aku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur!"

Sambil menelan ludah, aku mendorong tubuhku hingga duduk. "Mimpi," kataku dengan suara tercekik, "menangkap lengan Donghae ketika ia hendak meraih telepon. "D-dia bermimpi."

Donghae melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjongkok dalam keadaan telanjang. Lengan Donghae jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Aku turun dari ranjang, berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Lututku melemah dan Donghae menangkapku, menurunkanku ke lantai dan memelukku sementara aku menangis.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menarik ritsleting tasnya ketika aku kembali ke kamar. Ia menatapku dan ketakutan menghujam perutku. Bukan untukku, tetapi untuknya. Aku belum pernah melihat orang seputus asa itu, sehancur itu. Kesuraman dalam matanya yang indah membuatku takut. Tidak ada kehidupan dalam dirinya. Ia pucat pasi dengan baying-bayang gelap di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisikku.

Ia melangkah mundur, seolah-olah ia ingin berada sejauh mungkin dariku. "Aku tidak bisa tetap disini."

Aku cemas karena aku merasa lega karenaaku akan ditinggal sendirian. "Kita sudah sepakat—tidak boleh melarikan diri."

"Itu sebelum aku menyerangmu!" bentaknya. "Kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau tidak akan menjadi korban lagi, Sungmin. Yang nyaris kulakukan padamu, sangat…" ia berbalik memunggungiku.

"Kalau kau pergi, kita kalah dan masa lalu kita yang menang." Aku melihat kata-kataku menerjang dirinya. "Kalau kau menyerah sekarang, kurasa akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menjauh dan bagiku untuk membiarkanmu menjauh. Hubungan kita akan berakhir, Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap disini? Kenapa kau ingin aku tetap disini?" Ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan kerinduan yang begitu besar sampai air mataku terbit kembali. "Aku lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada menyakitimu."

Dan itulah salah satu ketakutanku. Jemariku menarik-narik pinggiran t-shirtku. "Kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku."

"Kau takut padaku," katanya serak. "Aku bisa melihatnya diwajahmu. Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Takut tidur bersamamu dan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan kita berdua."

Ia benar. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Ia menyisirkan tangan ke rambutnya. "Sungmin, aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"Demi Tuhan." Ia menatapku. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya?"

"Karenaitulah kebenarannya," kataku.

"Kau hanya melihat ini—" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kibasan tangan. "Kau tidak melihat kerusakan yang ada di dalamnya."

Aku menarik napas tajam. "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu padaku? Padahal kau tahu aku juga rusak dan hancur?"

"Mungkin kau memiliki kecenderungan mendekati seseorang yang tidak baik bagimu," katanya pahit.

"Hentikan. Aku tahu kau terluka, tepi melampiaskan amarahmu padaku hanya akan membuatmu lebih terluka." Aku melirik jam dan melihat saat itu jam empat pagi. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, ingin menyingkirkan rasa takut untuk menyentuhnya dan disentuh olehnya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan seolah-olah mencegahku. "Aku akan pulang, Sungmin."

"Tidurlah di sofa. Jangan melawanku dalam hal ini, Kyuhyun, tolonglah. Aku akan cemas setengah mati kalau kau pergi."

"Kau akan lebih cemas lagi kalau aku tetap di sini." Ia menatapku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, memeluknya, menyelipkan tanganku kebalik kemejanya untuk menyentuh kulitnya yang telanjang. "Kita tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu menghalangi apa yang kita miliki."

"Sungmin." Pelukannya membuat napasku tersekat. "Maafkan aku. Aku tersiksa. Tolonglah. Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku," mataku terpejam.

"Maafkan aku." Tangannya yang gemetar membelai punggungku. "Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja…"

"Sstt. Aku mencintaimu. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalauaku kehilangan dirimu…"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku ada disini, tidak akan melarikan diri lagi."

Ia berhenti sejenak, napasnya menerpa bibirku dengan keras. Lalu ia memiringkan kepala dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Tubuhku merespon ciumannya yang membujuk. Aku melengkung ke arahnya tanpa ragu, menariknya mendekat.

Ia menangkup payudaraku, meremasnya, membelai puncak payudaraku sampai mengeras. Aku mengerang karena takut bercampur gairah, dan ia gemetar mendengar suaraku.

"Sungmin…?"

"Aku—aku tidak bisa." Kenangan akan diriku yang terbangun masih segar dalam ingatanku. Aku merasa tersiksa karena menolaknya. Tetapi aku belum bisa memberikannya. Belum. Aku merasa terlalu sakit dan rapuh. "Peluk saja aku, Kyuhyun. Tolong."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memelukku.

Aku menariknya ke lantai bersamaku, aku berharap bisa membuatnya tidur. Aku meringkuk disisinya, kakiku kutumpangkan diatas kakinya, lenganku kutumpangkan diperutnya yang keras. Ia memelukku dengan erat, menempelkan bibir di keningku, berulang kali membisikkan kata '_Aku menyesal'._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisikku. "Tetaplah di sini."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tidak menjanjikan apa-apa, tetapi ia juga tidak melepasku.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Aku terbangun beberapa waktu kemudian, mendengar jantung Kyuhyun berdebar teratur di bawah telingaku. Semua lampu masih menyala, dan lantai berkarpet itu terasa keras dan tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun berbaring telentang, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat muda ketika ia tidur, kemejanya terangkat menunjukkan pusarnya dan otot perutnya.

Inilah pria yang kucitai. Inilah pria yang memberiku kenikmatan yang begitu besar. Ia masih ada disini. Dan dari kerutan yang menghiasi daerah di antara alisnya, ia masih terluka.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke balik celana panjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kami bersama, tubuhnya tidak panas dan keras dalam genggamanku, tetapi gairahnya segera bangkit sementara aku membelainya dengan ragu.

Ia bergerak, pelukannya dipunggungku mengencang. "Sungmin…"

Kali ini aku menjawab dengan cara yang tidak bisa kulakukan sebelumnya. "Mari kita lupakan," bisikku di mulutnya. "Buat kita melupakannya."

"Sungmin."

Ia berguling ke atasku, melepaskan pakaianku dengan gerakan hati-hati. Aku juga agak ragu ketika melepaskan pakaiannya. Kami saling mendekat seolah-olah kami bisa hancur dengan mudah.

Bibirnya mengulum puncak payudaraku. Hisapan lembut itu terasa begitu nikmat sampai aku terkesiap dan melengkungkan tubuh ke tangannya.

"Kyuhyun." Hisapan lembut itu dengan ahli membangkitkan gairah dalam benakku yang cemas. Tubuhku sudah tersesat dalam dirinya, dengan rakus mencari-cari kenikmatan dan keindahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut padaku," bisiknya. "Jangan menarik diri."

Ia mencium pusaku, lalu bergerak turun, rambutnya membelai perutku sementara ia memposisikan diri diantara kakiku. Ia membuka diriku dengan tangan gemetar dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke tubuhku yang gemetar.

Punggungku melengkung. Permohonan serak meluncur dari bibirku. Ketegangan menjalari tubuhku, mengencang sampai aku merasa nyaris hancur karena tekanan. Lalu ia mendorongku menuju orgasme dengan desakan ujung lidahnya.

"Kyuhyun…" aku berteriak, rasa panas menyerbu tubuhku yang menggeliat-geliat.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menjulang diatasku sementara aku gemetar karena nikmat. "Aku tidak bisa."

Aku mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya, menatap matanya yang merah. Penderitaannya sangat menyakitkan untuk di lihat, melukai hatiku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, walaupun kau mencobanya."

Ia menyelipkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaanku dengan hati-hati. Kepalaku disandarkan ke lantai, sementara ia mendesak lebih dalam, memenuhi tubuhku.

Ketika kejantanannya sudah masuk seluruhnya, ia mulai bergerak dengan desakan terkendali. Aku memejamkan mata dan memusatkan perhatian pada hubungan diantara kami. Lalu ia menindihku, perutnya menempel di perutku, dan denyut nadiku melonjak panik. Aku mendadak merasa takut, ragu.

"Tatap aku, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun serak dan tidak bisa dikenali.

Aku menatapnya, dan melihat penderitannya.

"Bercintalah denganku," pintanya dengan bisikan serak. "Bercintalah denganku. Sentuh aku, _Angel_. Letakkan tanganmu di tubuhku."

"Ya," telapak tanganku menempel di punggungnya.

Desakan berirama Kyuhyun membuatkenikmatan menjalari tubuhku. Kakiku melingkari pinggulnya yang bergerak-gerak, napasku makin cepat sementara lilitan dingin dalam diriku mulai meleleh. Mata kami bertemu.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pelipisku. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"_Please…"_ matanya terpejam erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ia membawaku menuju kenikmatan dengan goyanganpinggulnya yang ahli, mendesak kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Lepaskan, Sungmin," ia terkesiap di leherku. Ia mengeluarkan suara serak. "Aku ingin kau mencapai puncak, Sungmin…ingin merasakanmu… _Please."_

Ia menangkup bokongku, mengangkat pinggulku, dan menyerang daerah sensitif di dalam tubuhku berulang kali. Ia tak kenal lelah, tekun, mendesakkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dengan keras dan lama sampai otakku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku dan aku mencapai puncak dengan keras. Aku menggigit bahunya untuk meredam teriakanku sementara tubuhku bergetar dibawahnya, otot-otot kecil dalam diriku gemetar penuh kenikmatan. Ia mengerang, suara itu terdengar penuh kenikmatan.

"Lagi," perintahnya, mendesakkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi dan menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit yang nikmat.

Aku kembali mencapai klimaks, dengan hebat, jari-jariku mengerut sampai terasa kram. Aku merasakan ketegangan yang tidak asing menyerang Kyuhyun dan aku mempererat cengkeramanku di bokongnya, mendorongnya, ingin merasakan Kyuhyun menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Tidak!" Ia menarik dir, jatuh telentang, dan menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan. Menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tidak memberikan kenyamanan dan kepuasan yang dirasakan tubuhku kepada tubuhnya sendiri.

Dadanya naik-turun dan diselimuti keringat.

Aku meraih kejantanannya dengan tangan dan mulut, mengabaikan umpatan Kyuhyun yang kasar. Sambil menahan perutnya dengan lengan, aku menyentuhnya dengan keras dengan kepalan tanganku yang lain dan menghisap dengan gemetar, kakinya menendang-nendang resah.

"Sialan, Sungmin…" Ia menegang dan terkesiap, tangannya mencengkeram rambutku, pinggulnya mendesak ke atas. "Ohh, sialan. Ahh… ya ampun!"

Ia meledak dengan begitu keras sampai nyaris membuat tenggorokanku tercekik, memenuhi mulutku. Aku menerima semuanya, kepalan tanganku tetap mencengkeramnya sementara ia terus berdenyut, menelan berulang kali sampai Kyuhyun gemetar dan memohon agaraku berhenti.

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan Kyuhyun bangkit duduk, memelukku. Ia menarikkukembali ke lantai, di sana ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku dan menangis sampai fajar menjelang.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Aku mengenakan blus sutera hitam berlengan panjang dan celana panjang ke kantor pada hari Selasa. Di dapur, Kyuhyun menangkup wajahku dan menyapukan mulutnya ke mulutku dengan sangat lembut. Matanyatetap terlihatsuram.

"Makan siang?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus menghadiri makan siang bisnis."ia menyisirkan tangannya ke rambutku yang tergerai."Kau mau ikut? Akan kupastikan Shindong mengantarmu kembali ke kantor tepat waktu."

"Dengan senang hati."Aku memikirkan jadwal acara malam, rapat, dan pertemuan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun ke _smartphone_ –ku. "Dan besok malam kita harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam untuk acara amal?"

Matanya melembut. Dalam pakaian kerja, ia terlihat serius namun terkendali. Aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanku, bukan?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menunjukkan cincinku kepadanya. "Kau terjerat bersamaku, Kyuhyun. Biasakan dirimu."

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor, ia memelukku di pangkuannya, juga selama perjalanan ke acara makan siang. Aku tidak banyak bicaraselama acaramakan siang itu, Kyuhyun memesan makanan untukku dan aku sangat menikmatinya.

Aku duduk diam di sampingnya, tangan kiriku kuletakkan di pahanya yang keras di bawah taplak meja, penegasan tanpa suara atas komitmenku padanya. Pada kami. Salah satu tangannya menangkup tanganku, hangat dan kuat, sementara ia membahas pembangunan property baru. Kami terus berpegangan seperti itu selama acara makan siang, kami lebih memilih makan dengan sebelah tangan daripada berpisah.

Seiring waktu berlalu, aku merasakan kengerian malam ini menguap di antara kami. Hal itu hanya akan menjadi bekas luka lain di dalam koleksinya, kenangan pahit lain yang akan selalu ada dalam dirinya, kenangan yang juga kumiliki, tetapi kenangan itu tidakakan mengendalikan kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk yang bertanya, cerita ini sampai bab berapa. Jawabannya BAB 22.

Satu informasi, tiga bab terakhir akan menjadi puncak konflik di 'Bared To You'. So, don't miss it guys.

Thank You …..


	20. BAB 20

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

.

BAB 20

.

Kyuhyun tiba tepat ketika makan malam sedang kukeluarkan dari oven. Ia memegang tas kain di satu tangan dan tas laptop di tangan lain. Aku khawatir dia akan pulang sendirian ke rumahnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Dokter Jung dan aku lega ketika ia menelepon dan berkata bahwa ia sedang dalam perjalanan. Tetapi, ketika aku membuka pintu dan melihatnya diambang pintu, getaran cemas menjalari tubuhku.

"Hei," katanya lirih, mengikutiku ke dapur. "Aromanya enak sekali di sini."

"Kuharap kau lapar, ada banyak makanan dan kurasa Donghae tidak akan bergabung dengan kita untuk menghabiskan semuanya."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan bawang-barangnya di meja makan dan menghampiriku dengan hati-hati, matanya mengamati wajahku. "Aku membawa beberapa barangku untuk menginap di sini malam ini, tapi aku akan pergi kalau kau mau. Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja padaku."

Aku mengembuskan napas dengan keras, bertekad tidak membiarkan rasa takut mengendalikan tindakanku. "Aku ingin kau tetap di sini."

"Aku ingin berada di sini." Ia berhenti di sampingku. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. "Silakan."

Kyuhyun pun memelukku. Ia menempelkan pipinya ke pipiku dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" gumamnya.

"Lebih baik karena kau ada di sini."

"Tapi masih gugup," ia menempelkan bibirnya ke keningku. "Aku juga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita bisa tidur berdampingan lagi."

Aku menarik diri sedikit dan menatapnya. "Kita akan mencari tahu," kataku.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. "Apakah Kris pernah menghubungimu?"

"Tidak." Walaupun aku sangat takut aku mungkin bertemu dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti, entah disengaja atau tidak. Ia ada di luar sana, menghirup udara yang sama… "Kenapa?"

"Aku memikirkan hal itu hari ini."

Aku menarik diri dan menatap wajahnya, tenggorokanku tersekat ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang tersiksa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ada banyak masalah di antara kita."

"Apakah menurutmu ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu."

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Karena Donghae sedang tidur, jari aku dan Kyuhyun hanya makan malam berdua di temani lilin di meja makan.

"Aku makan siang dengan Jessica di kantorku kemarin," katanya beberapa saat setelah kami mulai makan.

"Oh." Sementara aku membeli cincin, Jessica menikmati waktu berduaan dengan kekasihku?

"Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu," celanya. "Dia makan dikantor yang di penuhi bunga-bunga darimu. Dengan dirimu yang meniupkan ciuman dari mejaku. Kau juga ada disana, sama seperti dirinya."

"Maaf. Reaksi refleks."

Ia mengangkat tanganku ke mulutnya dan mendaratkan ciuman cepat dan keras di punggung tanganku. "Aku lega kau masih bisa cemburu karena diriku."

"Apakah kau berbicara kepadanya tentang Changmin?"

"Itulah maksud makan siang itu. Aku menunjukkan video itu kepadanya."

"Apa?" aku mengerutkan kening, mengingat ponselku mati di mobilnya. "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Aku membawa ponselmu ke kantorku dan mengambil videonya melalui USB. Apakah kau tidak sadar aku mengembalikannya kemarin malam, dengan baterai penuh?"

"Tidak." Aku meletakkan peralatan makanku. "Kau tidak boleh meretas ponselku begitu saja, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak meretasnya. Kau bahkan belum menetapkan kata sandi."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Itu adalah pelanggaran serius atas privasiku. Demi Tuhan…" Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun dalam hidupku yang mengerti bahwa aku memiliki batasan? "Apakah kau ingin aku mengobrak-abrik barang-barangmu?"

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bagian dalam sweater dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Dan kau juga tidak boleh punya rahasia."

Aku tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang tetapi aku sudah membiarkannya cukup lama.

"Tidak peduli apakah ada yang kusembunyikan atau tidak. Aku berhak memiliki ruang dan privasi, dan kau harus bertanya sebelum kau menggali informasiku dan mengobrak-abrik bawang milikku. Kau harus berhenti mengambil apa pun yang kau inginkan tanpa izin dariku."

"Apa yang bersifat pribadi?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau sendiri yang menunjukkannya kepadaku."

"Jangan bersikap seperti _eomma_-ku, Kyuhyun!" aku berteriak.

Ia tersentak mendengar teriakanku yang meluap-luap. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Aku meneguk minumku, mencoba mengendalikan amarah dan kegelisahanku. "Kau minta maaf karena aku marah? Atau meminta maaf karena kau melakukannya?"

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku minta maaf karena kau marah."

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti betapa aneh semua ini?"

"Sungmin." Ia mendesah dan menyisirkan tangan ke rambut. "Aku menghabiskan hampir setengah hari di 'dalam' dirimu. Ketika kau menetapkan batasan di luar, aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai keputusan dadakan."

"Itu bukan keputusan mendadak, semua itu penting bagiku. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui, kau harus bertanya padaku."

"Baiklah."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," aku memperingatkannya. "Aku tidak berguaru, Kyuhyun."

Rahangnya mengeras. "Oke. Aku mengerti."

"Apa yang dikatakannya ketika dia melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun berubah santai. "Sulit, tentu saja. Bahkan lebih sulit ketika dia tahu aku melihatnya."

"Dia melihat kita di perpustakaan."

"Kami tidak membicarakannya, tetapi apa yang bisa dia katakan? Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena bercinta denan kekasihku di ruangan tertutup." Ia bersandar ke kursi dan mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Melihat wajah Changmin di video—melihat apa yang benar-benar dipikirkannya tentang dirinya—itu membuat Jessica sakit hati."

Untuk menyembunyikan reaksiku sendiri, aku menyibukkan diri mengisi gelasku dan gelasnya. "Bagaimana kau menghadapinya?"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Selama bertahun-tahun aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Changmin. Aku sudah mencoba melemparkan uang kepadanya. Aku sudah mencoba mengancamnya. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat ingin berubah."

"Aku akan membantumu dalam hal itu, karena sekarang aku sudah tahu."

"Bagus." Ia meraih minumnya, menatapku dari pinggiran gelas. "Kau tidak bertanya padaku tentang janji temuku dengan Dokter Jung."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kecuali kau ingin menceritakannya." Aku menatap matanya, memintanya untuk melakukannya. "Aku ada disini untuk mendengar kalau kau membutuhkan pendengar, tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur. Kalau kau sudah siap mengizinkanku masuk, kau akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Sejauh ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia membuatku berbicara berputar-putar. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya."

"Ya. Membuatmu berbicara berputar-putar dan membuatmu memandangnya dari sudut yang berbeda dan membuatmu berpikir, 'Nah, kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu?'"

"Dia menuliskan resep obat untukku supaya aku bisa meminumnya sebelum tidur. Aku menebusnya sebelum aku datang ke sini."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang minum obat?"

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan gelap dan surum. "Kurasa itu harus. Aku harus bersamamu dan aku harus membuatmu aman, apapun risikonya. _Dokter_ Jung mengatakan, obat-obatan dan terapi berhasil untuk '_atypical sexual parasomniac'_ lainnya. Aku harus percaya itu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangannya. "Terima kasih."

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun mengencang. "Ternyata ada banyak orang yang mengidap masalah ini sehingga ada penelitian tentang tidur dalam hal itu. Dia memberitahuku tentang kasus di mana seorang pria menyerang istrinya secara seksual dalam tidurnya selama dua belas tahun sebelum mereka mencari bantuan."

"Dua belas tahun? _Ya Tuhan._"

"Ternyata sebagian alasan mereka menunggu begitu lama adalah karena pria itu lebih ahli ketika dia sedang tidur," kata Kyuhyun datar. "Dan kalau itu bukan serangan mematikan untuk egonya, aku tidak tahu lagi apa itu."

Aku menatapnya. "_Well_, itu kacau."

"Aku tahu." Senyumnya yang masam memudar. "Tapiaku tidak mau kau merasaterpaksa seranjang denganku, Sungmin. Tidak ada obat ajaib. Aku bisa tidur di sofa atau aku bisa pulang, walaupun dari kedua pilihan itu aku lebih memilih sofa. Hariku lebih baik setelah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja bersamamu."

"Aku juga."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam tanganku, dan mengangkatnya ke bibir. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan, aku bisa memiliki ini… Seseorang dalam hidupku yag mengetahui diriku sepertimu. Seseorang yang bisa membicarakan kekacauanku saat makan malam karena mereka menerimaku apa adanya… Aku berterimakasih padamu, Sungmin."

Hatiku melilit sakit. Ia selalu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang indah, kata-kata yang sempurna.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tentang dirimu, _ace_." Mungkin lebih dalam, karena aku mencintainya. Tetapi aku tidak mengatakannya. Ia akan tiba di tahap itu suatu hari nanti. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai ia sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Dengan kakinya yang ditopangkan di meja dan laptop di pangkuannya, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu nyaman dan santai sampai ia terus membuat perhatianku teralih dari televisi.

"Kau menatapku," gumamnya, matanya masih tertuju di layar laptop.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya.

"Apakah itu isyarat seksual, _Nona Lee_?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku sementara kau sedang menatap laptopmu?"

Ia mendongak dan menatap mataku. "Aku selalu melihatmu, _angel_. Sejak kau menemukanku, aku tidak melihat apa pun selain dirimu."

.

.

.

Hari Rabu dimulai dengan Kyuhyun yang mendesak ke dalam tubuhku dari belakang, cara kesukaanku yang baru untuk terbangun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kataku serak, mengusap mataku yang mengantuk sementara lengannya merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku lebih dekat ke dadanya yang hangat dan keras. "Kau sangat bergairah pagi ini."

"Kau sangat seksi dan cantik setiap pagi," gumamnya sambil menggigit bahuku. "Aku sangat suka terbangun bersamamu."

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Sepulang kerja, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ke _gym_-nya. Shindong menurunkan kami di tepi jalan dan kami pun masuk. Tempat itu ramai dan ruang gantinya penuh sesak. Aku berganti pakaian dan menyimpan barang-barangku, lalu menemui Kyuhyun di koridor.

Aku melambai kepada pelatih yang berbicara kepadaku pada kunjungan pertamaku di ChoTrainer, dan bokongku dipukul sebagai akibatnya.

"Hei," aku memprotes sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Hentikan."

Ia menarik rambutku dan dengan lembut mendongakkan kepalaku, mengangkat mulutku sehingga ia bisa menandai wilayahnya dengan ciuman dalam dan menggoda.

.

.

Pada saat kami kembali ke mobil dan mengarah ke rumahnya, aku bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursiku. Mataku terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengundang.

Ia menautkan jemarinya ke jemariku. "Kau harus menunggu untuk itu."

Perkataannya membuatku terkejut. "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku." Ia mencium jemariku dan dengan beraninya tersenyum nakal kepadaku. "Kepuasan yang ditunda, _Angel_."

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya?"

"Bayangkan betapa gilanya kita nanti setelah makan malam."

Aku mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya sehingga Shindong tidak mendengar perkataanku. "Itu sudah pasti, menunggu atau tidak. Menurutku kita tidak perlu menunggu."

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Ia malah menyiksa kami berdua.

Seusai mandi, kami segera berpakaian. Ia mengenakan pakaian resmi namun tidak mengenakan dasi. Kemejanya yang putih tidak dikancingkan di bagian cocktail yang dipilihkannya untukku adalah gaun sutera berwarna sampanye, berkorset dan tanpa tali, punggung terbuka, dan rok berjenjang yang tergerai sampai di atas lutut.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya, tahu bahwa ia pasti akan gila melihatku dalam gaun itu sepanjang malam. Gaun itu indah dan aku menyukainya. Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai menutupi payudaraku, tetapi hal itu tidak membantu apabila raut wajah Kyuhyun bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Demi Tuhan, Sungmin." Ia menyesuaikan tubuhnya di balik celana panjangnya. "Aku berubah pikiran tentang gaun itu. Kau tidak boleh mengenakannya di depan umum."

"Taka da waktu untuk berubah pikiran, Kyuhyun."

"Kupikir bahannya lebih banyak daripada itu."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Kau yang membelinya."

"Aku mulai ragu. Memangnya berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk melepaskannya?"

Sambil menjilat bibir bawahku, aku berkata. "Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu?"

Matanya berubah gelap. "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini."

"Aku tidakakan mengeluh." Ia terlihat begitu seksi dan aku menginginkannya—seperti biasa—sangat menginginkannya.

"Apakah tidak ada jaket atau apapun yang bisa kau kenakan untuk menutupinya?"

Aku tertawa, meraih dompetku dari meja rias, dan menggandeng lengannya. "Jangan khawatir. Semua orang akan terlalu sibuk mengamatimu dan tidak akan repot-repot menyadari keberadaanku."

Ia memberengut ketika aku menariknya keluar dari kamar tidur. "Yang benar saja. Apakah payudaramu bertambah besar? Payudaramu hampir tumpah keluar dari bagian atas gaunmu."

"Umurku dua puluh empat tahun, Kyuhyun," kataku datar. "Aku sudah berhenti tumbuh bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Ya, tapi seharusnya akulah satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya, karena akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapatkannya."

Kami berjalan ke ruang duduk. Selama beberapa saat ketika kami melintasi serambi, aku mengagumi keindahan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kami turun dengan lift pribadi dan Kyuhyun menghadapku ketika pintunya tertutup. Ia langsung mencoba menarik korsetku ke atas.

"Kalau kau tidak berhati-hati," aku memperingatkan, "kau akan membuat selangkanganku terpampang."

"Sialan."

"Kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan ini. Aku bisa memerankan wanita pabo berambut pirang yang mengincar tubuh dan kekayaanmu, dan kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri—_playboy_ multimiliuner bersama mainan terbarunya. Pasang saja tampang bosan dan malas sementara aku menggesek-gesekkan tubuhku ke tubuhmu."

"Itu tidak lucu." Lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Bagaimana dengan selendang?"

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung diserbu begitu kami sampai di dalam ruangan. Aku melangkah menjauh untuk memberi ruang kepada orang-orang yang memperebutkan perhatiannya dan pergi mencari sampanye.

Aku berhasil mengambil gelas dari nampan seorang pelayan yang berjalan lewat ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku berbalik dan melihat keponakan Kangin menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dongwoon!" Aku menyapanya dengan tangan terbuka dan kami berpelukan singkat. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa."

"Aku baru ingin mengatakan hal yang sama." Ia mengamati gaunku dengan tatapan memuji. "Kudengar kau sudah pindah ke Seoul dan aku bermaksud mencarimu. Sudah berapa lama kau pindah ke sini?"

"Belum lama. Beberapa minggu."

"Minumlah sampanyemu," katanya. "Dan ayo kita berdansa."

Anggur masih mengalir dalam system tubuhku ketika kami bergerak ke lantai dansa dan bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu.

"Jadi," ia memulai, "apakah kau bekerja?"

Sementara kami menari, aku bercerita tentang pekerjaanku dan aku bertanya apa yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak terkejut mendengar ia bekerja di perusahaan investasi milik Kangin dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Aku ingin pergi ke pusat kota dan mengajakmu makan siang suatu hari nanti," katanya.

"Itu pasti menyenangkan." Aku melangkah mundur ketika musik berhenti dan menubruk seseorang di belakangku. Tangan-tangan menyentuh pinggangku untuk menahanku, aku menoleh ke balik bahu dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangku.

"Halo," sapanya, matanya menatap Dongwoon dengan dingin. "Perkenalkan kami."

"Kyuhyun, ini Dongwoon. Kami sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. Dia kepoakan ayah tiriku." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan. "Dongwoon, ini pria penting dalam hidupku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Dongwoon tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Balas Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kami sedang keluar dari lantai dansa ketika aku melihat Jessica di satu sisi.

Langkah Kyuhyun goyah, melambat sedikit sebelum kembali seperti biasa. Aku menunduk, berpikir ia menghindari sesuatu di lantai, ketika ia berkata lirih, "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang."

Perhatianku beralih ke tujuan kami. Wanita yang bersama Jessica melihat Kyuhyun dan berbalik menghadapinya. Aku merasakan lengan Kyuhyun menegang di bawah jemariku begitu mata mereka bertemu.

Aku tahu alasannya.

Wanita itu, siapapun dirinya, sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu terlihat dari wajah dan matanya.

"Corrine," Kyuhyun menyapanya, nada serak alami dalam suaraya terdengar jelas. Ia melepaskanku dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Kau tidak memberitahuku kau sudah kembali. Aku pasti menjemputmu."

"Aku meninggalkan beberapa pesan di kotak pesanmu di rumah," katanya, suaranya halus dan berkelas.

"Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ada di rumah." Seolah-olah hal itu mengingatkannya bahwa aku ada di sampingnya, ia melepaskan wanita itu dan menarikku ke sisinya. "Corrine, ini Lee Sungmin. Sungmin, ini Corrine Giroux. Teman lama."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan wanita itu menjabatnya.

"Teman Kyuhyun adalah temanku juga," katanya sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Kuharap itu termasuk kekasih."

Ketika matanya menatap mataku, tatapannya penuh pemahaman. "Terutama kekasih. Kalau kau bisa membiarkannya pergi sebentar, aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepada salah seorang rekan kerjaku."

"Tentu saja," suaraku tenang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tenang.

Kyuhyun menempelkan ciuman sopan di pelipisku sebelum ia menghampiri Corrine dan mengulurkan lengannya kepada wanita itu, meninggalkan Jessica berdiri kikuk di sampingku.

"Potongan rambutmu yang baru sangat bagus, Jessica."

"Terima kasih. Sudah waktunya berubah. Tidak ada alasan meniru orang yang pergi karena sekarang dia sudah kembali."

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku Corrine." Ia mengamati wajahku. "Kau tidak tahu. Dia dan Kyuhyun pernah bertunangan, selama lebih dari satu tahun. Wanita itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka, dia menikahi pria Prancis dan pindah ke Eropa. Tetapi perkawinannya hancur. Sekarang mereka akan bercerai dan dia pindah kembali ke Seoul."

_Bertunangan_. Aku merasa wajhaku memucat, mataku beralih ke tempat di mana pria yang kucintai berdiri bersama wanita yang pastilah dulu dicintainya, tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah punggung wanita itu untuk menahannya ketika wanita itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya sambil tertawa.

Sementara perutku melilit karena cemburu dan takut, aku baru sadar bahwa kupikir Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan romantis yang serius sebelum diriku. Dasar bodoh. Kyuhyun pria yang luar biasa, dan seharusnya aku tahu.

Jessica menyentuh bahuku. "Sebaiknya kau duduk, Sungmin. Wajahmu sangat pucat."

.

.

.

"Di sana kau rupanya."

Aku mendongak ketika Kyuhyun menemukanku. Tentu saja Corrine masih menggandeng lengannya. Mereka benar-benar serasi saat bersama.

Corrine duduk disampingku dan Kyuhyun membelai pipiku dengan ujug jari. "Aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang," katanya. "Apakah kau ingin aku bawakan sesuatu ketika aku kembali?"

"_Stoli and cranberry. Double." _Aku membutuhkan minuman keras. Sangat.

"Baiklah." Tetapi ia mengerutkan kening mendengar permitaanku sebelum pergi.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganku, Sungmin," kata Corrine. "Kyuhyun sudah banyak bercerita kepadaku tentang dirimu."

"Pasti tidak banyak. Kalian tidak pergi selama itu.

"Kami berbicara hampir setiap hari. Ia tersenyum dan tidak ada kesan palsu atau jahat dalam ekspresinya. "Kami sudah berteman sejak lama."

"Lebih dari teman," kata Jessica tajam.

"Ya, itu benar. Walaupun itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Aku berputar di kursiku dan menghadapnya. "Kau masih mencintainya."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku untuk itu. Wanita manapun yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya pasti jatuh cinta padanya. Dia tampan dan tak terjangkau. Itu adalah kombinasi yang menggoda." Senyumnya melembut. "Dia memberitahuku bahwa kau membuatnya ingin membuka diri. Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk itu."

Aku hendak berkata, '_Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu'_. Lalu keraguan mendesak masuk ke otakku, membuatku rapuh.

Aku memutar-mutar bagian bawah gelas sampanye ku. "Dia tadinya akan menikah denganmu."

"Dan aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dengan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Saat itu aku masih muda dan dia membuatku takut dalam beberapa hal. Dia sangat posesif. Setelah aku menikah, aku baru menyadari bahwa sikap posesif lebih baik daripada sikap tak acuh. Setidaknya bagiku."

Aku memalingkan wajah, melawan rasa mual yang terbit di tenggorokanku.

"Kau sangat diam," katanya.

"Apa yang bisa dikatakan?" cetus Jessica.

Kami semua mencintai Kyuhyun. Kami semua ada untuknya. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun harus memilih di antara kami.

"Kau harus tau, Sungmin," kata Corrine sambil menatapku, "dia memberitahuku bahwa kau sangat istimewa baginya. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan kembali ke sini untuk menghadapi kebersamaan kalian. Aku menghubunginya di acara amal di mana dia harus memberikan pidato, pria malang, untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang dalam perjalanan dan meminta bantuannya untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Aku membeku, merasa serapuh kaca retak. Corrine pasti sedang berbicara tentang jamuan makan malam advokat, malam aku dan Kyuhyun berhubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya. Malam ketika ia langsung melarikan diri, lalu meninggalkanku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ketika dia menelponku lagi," lanjut Corrine, "dia berkata padaku bahwa dia telah bertemu dengan seseorang. Bahwa dia ingin aku dan kau bertemu kalau aku datang ke sini. Aku tidak berani. Dia tidak pernah memintaku seorang wanita dalam hidupnya sebelum ini."

_Demi Tuhan_. Aku melirik Jessica. Kyuhyun buru-buru meningglkanku demi _wanita itu_. Demi Corrine.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

* * *

ANNYEONG ^^

aku cuma mau jawab pertanyaan. Kapan FSOC di update? Jawabannya adalah, secepatnya ! mumpung aku lagi libur, hehe ^^

Gomawo.. BTY 2 BAB lagi END ^^

oh iya, aku ganti pen name ya ^^


	21. BAB 21

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 21

.

* * *

"Permisi." Aku mendorong kursiku dari meja dan pergi mencari Kyuhyun. Aku melihatnya di bar dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Ia baru saja berbalik dari si _bartender_ sambil memegang dua gelas ketika aku menghalanginya. Aku mengambil minumanku dan meneguknya.

"Sungmin-" Ada nada mencela halus dalam suaranya.

"Aku mau pergi." Kataku datar, berjalan melewatinya untuk meletakkan gelasku yang kosong di atas bar. "Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai melarikan diri karena aku sudah memberitahumu lebih dulu dan memberimu pilihan untuk ikut bersamaku."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras dan aku tahu ia memahami suasana hatiku. Ia tahu aku sudah tahu. "Aku tidak bisa pergi."

Aku pun berbalik.

Ia menangkap lenganku. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tetap disini kalau kau pergi. Kau kesal tanpa alasan, Sungmin."

"Tanpa alasan?" Aku menatap tanganya yang mencengkeramku. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa aku gampang kesal dan cemburu. Kali ini, kau memberiku alasan yang bagus."

"Apakah memperingatkanku sudah bisa menjadi alasan bagimu untuk bersikap konyol tentang hal itu?" Wajah Kyuhyun tenang, suaranya rendah dan tenang.

"Siapa yang bersikap konyol? Bagaimana dengan Siwon, si pelatih pribadi? Atau Dongwoon, anggota keluarga tiriku?" Aku mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan berbisik, "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan mereka berdua, apalagi setuju menikah dengan mereka! Aku sudah jelas tidak berbicara dengan mereka setiap hari!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya. "Kau harus ditiduri sekarang," desisnya ditelingaku sambil menggigit daun telingaku. "Seharusnya aku tidak membuat kita menunggu."

"Mungkin kau sengaja membuat rencana seperti itu," balasku. "Menyimpannya kalau-kalau ada cinta lama yang muncul kembali dalam hidupmu, orang yang lebih suka kau tiduri sebagai gantinya."

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, lalu menahanku disisinya dengan satu lengan yang melingkari pinggangku, menuntunku melewati kerumunan orang ke arah pintu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan meminta limusinnya di bawa ke depan. Pada saat kami tiba diluar, mobil itu sudah ada disana. Kyuhyun mendorongku memasuki pintu yang di buka oleh Shindong dan berkata padanya, "Kelilingi blok ini sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti."

Lalu ia masuk mengikutiku, begitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya di punggungku yang telanjang. Aku berusaha pindah ke kursi seberang, ingin jauh-jauh darinya...

"Berhenti," tukasnya.

Aku berlutut di lantai berkarpet, bernapas dengan keras. Aku bisa berlari sampai ke ujung dunia dan aku masih tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa Corrine pastilah lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun daripada diriku.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram rambutku yang tergerai, menahanku. Kakinya yang terbuka mengelilingi kakiku, cengkeramannya mengencang sehingga kepalaku tertarik ke belakang dengan lembut sampai menyentuh bahunya. "Aku akan memberimu apa yang kita berdua butuhkan, Sungmin. Kita akan bercinta selama mungkin untuk meredakan ketegangan sehingga kita bisa melanjutkan makan malam. Dan kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Corrine, karena sementara dia ada di ruang pesta, aku berada jauh di dalam dirimu."

"Ya," bisikku sambil membasahi bibirku yang kering.

"Kau lupa siapa yang menyerah, Sungmin." Katanya serak. "Aku sudah melepaskan kendaliku untukmu. Aku sudah menurut dan menyesuaikan diri untukmu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankanmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku tidak akan dijinakkan atau dikalahkan. Jangan menyamakan penyerahan sebagai kelemahan."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, darahku terasa panas untuknya. "Kyuhyun..."

"Angkat kedua tanganmu dan cengkeram pegangan di atas jendela. Jangan lepaskan sampai kusuruh, mengerti?"

Aku menurut, menyelipkan tanganku di lingkaran tali kulit itu.

Kyuhyun mendesakkan tangannya ke balik korsetku, meremas payudaraku. Ketika ia membelai dan menarik puncak payudaraku, kepalaku jatuh ke tubuhnya, ketegangan menguap dari tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun." Kyuhyun menempelkan mulutnya ke pelipisku. "Rasanya sempurna sekali ketika kau menyerahkan dirimu kepadaku seperti itu... sepenuhnya, seolah-olah kau merasa sangat lega."

"Tiduri aku," pintaku, membutuhkan itu. "_Please._"

Kyuhyun melepaskan rambutku, mengulurkan tangan ke balik gaunku, dan menarik celana dalamku turun sampai ke paha. Ia pun melepas jasnya. Lalu tangannya mendesak diantara kakiku dari depan. Ia menggeram ketika menemukan vaginaku basah dan membengkak. "Kau tercipta untukku, Sungmin. Kau tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa diriku didalam tubuhmu."

"Apakah kau menginginkanku, Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku serak, ingin mendesakkan tubuhku ke jarinya yang bergerak, tetapi gerakanku terbatas karena tali yang ku cengkeram.

"Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun." Bibirnya bergerak ke leher dan bagian atas bahuku, lidahnya yang hangat dan halus meluncur menggoda di kulitku. "Aku juga tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa dirimu, Sungmin. Kau adalah candu... obsesiku..."

Tangannya meninggalkan tubuhku dan aku mendengar bunyi erotis ritsletingnya yang diturunkan. "Lepaskan dan berbaring telentang di sofa."

Aku bergerak ke kursi dan berbaring di sana, menawarkan tubuhku untuknya sambil gemetar penuh antisipasi. Matanya menatap mataku, wajahnya sekilas diterangi lampu mobil yang lewat.

"Jangan takut." Ia menghampiriku, menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku terlalu bergairah untuk merasa takut." Aku memeluknya dan menarik tubuhku ke atas untuk merasakan tubuhnya yang keras. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Sambil menggerakkan pinggul, ia pun mendesak masuk, napasnya mendesis seperti napasku ketika kami menyatu. Aku berbaring lemas dikursi, jemariku menempel dipinggangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku, mengamati wajahnya sementara ia mulai bergerak. "Dan aku membutuhkanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Kau memilikiku," bisiknya. "Aku sepenuhnya milikmu."

Aku gemetar dan menegang, pinggulku menyambut desakkannya yang terkendali. Aku mencapai klimaks sambil berteriak, gemetar sementara kenikamatan menjalari kewanitaanku, meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun sampai ia mengerang dan mulai mendesak lebih keras.

"Ahh, Sungmin."

Aku menyambut desakkannya yang liar, mendorongnya tetap bergerak. Ia mencengkeram tubuhku, mendesak dengan keras dan cepat. Kepalaku bergerak-gerak liar dan aku mengerang tanpa kenal malu, suka merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun, sensasi nikmat karena dimiliki dan dipuaskan.

Kami saling tergila-gila, bercinta dengan liar, dan aku begitu bergairah karena nafsu.

"Ahh... Kau sangat ahli, Kyuhyun. Sangat ahli..."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bokongku dan menyentakkanku ke atas untuk menerima desakannya, mendesak begitu dalam. Aku kembali mencapai puncak.

"Ahh. Ya ampun, Sungmin." Sambil mengerang serak, ia pun meledak dengan liar. Sambil menahan tubuhku, ia mendesak tubuhku sedalam mungkin.

Ketika ia selesai, ia menarik nafas keras dan mencengkeram rambutku, mencium sisi leherku yang lembap. "Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kuharap aku bisa mengatakannya kepadamu."

Aku memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku memang bodoh karena dirimu. Ini terlalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun. Ini—"

"—tidak bisa dikendalikan." Ia memulai lagi, mendesak berirama. Dengan santai. Seolah-olah kami punya banyak waktu.

"Dan kau membutuhkan kendali." Napasku tertahan merasakan salah satu desakannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sungmin." Matanya menatap wajahku dengan tajam sementara ia bergerak di dalam tubuhku. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan sisiku, atau membiarkanku meninggalkan sisinya, sepanjang sisa malam ini. Ia terus memegang tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya selama makan malam, sekali lagi memilih makan dengan satu tangan daripada melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Corrine-yang duduk disisi lain Kyuhyun di meja kami—menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Sepertinya aku ingat kau bukan kidal."

"Memang," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kami yang berpegangan dari bawah meja dan mencium ujung-ujung jariku.

Aku merasa bodoh dan tidak nyaman ketika ia melakukannya—dan menyadari tatapan Corrine.

Sayangnya, isyarat romantis itu tidak mencegahnya berbicara dengan Corrine sepanjang malam, bukan denganku—yang membuatku merasa gugup dan tidak bahagia. Aku lebih sering melihat bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun daripada wajahnya.

"Setidaknya ini bukan ayam."

Aku menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di sampingku. Dari tadi aku berusaha keras menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun sampai aku tidak memperhatikan orang-orang lain yang semeja denganku.

"Aku suka ayam," kataku.

"Tentunya bukan ayam yang seperti karet." Ia tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba saja terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada yang ditunjukkan rambutnya yang putih. Aku pun ikut tersenyum "Ah, itu dia senyumnya," gumamnya. "Dan itu senyum yang indah."

"Terima kasih. Lee Sungmin." Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Dokter Terrence Lucas," katanya. "Tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Terry."

"Dokter Terry. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Panggil aku Terry saja, Sungmin."

Selama beberapa menit berbicara, aku yakin umur Dokter Lucas tidak jauh di atasku, rambutnya hanya memutih dengan cepat.

"Kau terlihat bosan seperti yang kurasakan," katanya. "Acara ini memang membosankan. Apakah kau ingin menemaniku ke bar? Aku akan mentraktirmu minum."

Di bawah meja aku menguji pegangan Kyuhyun dengan meregangkan tanganku. Cengkeramannya mengencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya mengamatiku. Lalu aku melihat matanya terangkat ketika Dokter Lucas berdiri di belakangku. Mata Kyuhyun berubah dingin.

"Dia akan menyingkirkan rasa bosannya karena diabaikan, Cho," kata Terry sambil meletakkan tangan di sandaran kursiku, "dengan cara menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati memberikan perhatian kepada wanita secantik ini."

Aku langsung merasa tidak nyaman, menyadari permusukan di antara kedua pria itu. Aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melepaskanku.

"Pergilah, Terry," Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Kau begitu sibuk dengan Nyonya Giroux sampai kau tidak sadar aku duduk di meja yang sama denganmu." Senyum Terry terlihat tajam. "Sungmin, ayo."

"Jangan bergerak, Sungmin."

Aku gemetar mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Kyuhyun, tetapi merasa tersinggung sehingga berkata. "Dia benar, Kyuhyun."

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun mengencang sampai terasa menyakitkan. "Jangan sekarang."

Mata Terry menatap wajahku. "Kau tidak perlu membiarkannya berbicara kepadamu seperti itu. Semua uang di dunia ini tidak membuat siapa pun berhak memerintahmu seperti itu."

Marah dan sangat malu, aku menatap Kyuhyun. "Chofire."

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menggunakan kata aman itu di luar kamar tidur, tetapi ia melepaskanku. Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dan melempar serbet ke atas piring. "Permisi. Kalian berdua."

Dengan dompet di tangan, aku berjalan menjauh dari meja, langkahku ringan dan mulus. Aku langsung menuju pintu keluar karena ingin melarikan diri.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku ketika aku tiba di trotoar dan mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun: _Bukan melarikan diri. Hanya pergi._

Aku berhasil mencegat taksi yang lewat dan pulang ke rumah untuk menghadapi amarahku.

.

.

_**Bared to You**_

.

.

Ketika aku sampai di apartemen. Aku menjerit sekeras mungkin karena melihat hal tidak pantas di dalam apartemen itu. Mereka sedang berpesta seks, dan Donghae ada di antaranya.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan melemparnya ke arah _CD_. Membuat musiknya berhenti dan membuat mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

"Enyah dari rumahku," bentakku. "Sekarang juga."

Pria berambut gelap berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. "Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, manis."

"Mundur." Aku memperbaiki posisi berdiriku, bersiap-siap menghalanginya secara fisik kalau memang perlu.

"Jangan ganggu dia," bentak Donghae sambil berdiri.

Satu menit pria itu berada di dekatku, menit berikutnya ia terbang ke sofa sambil menjerit. Kyuhyun bergerak ke hadapanku, tubuhnya gemetar marah. "Bawa ke kamarmu, Donghae," cetusnya. "Atau bawa ke tempat lain."

Tatapan yang di lemparkan Kyuhyun ke arahku terlihat berbahaya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya semarah itu.

Takut melihat tatapan itu, aku pun mundur selangkah tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun mengutuk keras dan menyisirkan kedua tangannya ke rambut.

Tiba-tiba merasa sangat kecewa dengan pria-pria dalam hidupku, aku berpaling. "Singkirkan kekacauan ini dari rumahku, Donghae."

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, melepaskan sepatuku yang sebelah lagi sepanjang jalan. Aku sudah melepaskan gaunku sebelum aku tiba di kamar mandi dan masuk ke bilik pancuran. Terlalu lelah untuk berdiri, aku jatuh ke lantai dan duduk di bawah pancuran dengan mata terpejam dan lengan memeluk lutut.

"Sungmin."

Aku mengernyit mendengar suara Kyuhyun, dan meringkuk lebih keras lagi.

"Sialan," bentaknya. "Kau membuatku lebih marah daripada orang-orang lain yang kukenal."

Aku menatapnya dari balik rambutku yang basah. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar mandiku. "Pulanglah, Kyuhyun."

Ia berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Donghae sudah gila! Bajingan itu nyaris menyentuhmu ketika aku tiba di sini."

"Donghae tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan kalian di saat yang bersamaan." Aku hanya ingin sendirian.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu berurusan denganku."

Aku menyapu rambut dari wajah dengan tidak sabar. "Eoh? Apakah aku harus membuatmu menjadi prioritasku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit seolah-olah aku memukulnya. "Kita adalah prioritas satu sama lain."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Sampai malam ini."

"Demi Tuhan. Bisakah kau melupakan masalah Corrine itu?" Ia merentangkan tangannya. "Aku ada di sini bersamamu, bukan? Aku hampir tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya karena aku mengejarmu. Lagi."

"Persetan denganmu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku."

Kyuhyun menyerbu ke bilik pancuran dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia menyentakkanku sampai berdiri dan menciumku. Dengan keras.

Tetapi kali ini aku tidak melemah. Aku tidak menyerah. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba membujukku dengan jilatan-jilatan menggoda.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya, bibirnya meluncur menuruni leherku. "Kenapa kau membuatku gila?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Dokter Lucas, dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi dia benar. Kau mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu, Sungmin." Wajahnya keras dan kaku.

"Lucu sekali. Setiap kali aku menatapmu, kau sedang menatapnya."

"Ini konyol." Ia melepaskanku. "Kau tahu perasaanku padamu."

"Benarkah? Kau menginginkanku. Kau membutuhkanku. Tapi kau mencintai Corrine, bukan?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan. Tidak." Ia mematikan air, mengurungku di dinding kaca dengan kedua lengan. "Kau ingin aku berkata padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sungmin? Apakah ini masalahnya?"

Perutku menegang seolah-olah ia memukulku dengan keras. Hatiku terasa sakit. Mataku perih dan aku menunduk menyelinap melewati bagian bawah lengannya. "Pulanglah, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon."

"Aku sudah ada di rumah." Ia menangkapku dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambutku yang basah. "Aku sudah bersamamu."

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi aku terlalu lelah. Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku benci menangis di hadapan siapapun. "Pergilah. Tolong."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Oh Tuhan." Aku mengibaskan tangan dan kaki. Apapun untuk menjauh darinya. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, sialan. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Sungmin, berhentilah. Dengarkan aku."

"Semua yang kau katakan terasa menyakitkan, Kyuhyun."

Bibirnya menempel di telingaku. "Itu bukan kata yang tepat. Itulah sebabnya aku belum mengatakannya. Itu bukan kata yang tepat untukmu dan apa yang kurasakan untukmu."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kalau kau peduli padaku, kau akan tutup mulut dan pergi."

"Aku sudah pernah dicintai sebelumnya. Tapi apa yang mereka tahu tentang diriku? Apa yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta kalau mereka tidak tahu betapa rusaknya diriku? Kalau itu adalah cinta, itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang kurasakan untukmu."

Aku bergeming.

"Kyuhyun—"

Bibirnya menyentuh pelipisku. "Kupikir aku mencintaimu begitu aku melihatmu. Lalu kita bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di dalam limusin dan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih."

"Terserahlah. Kau mengabaikanku dan meninggalkanku untuk mengurus Corrine. Teganya kau, Kyuhyun."

Ia melepaskanku untuk menggendongku dan membawaku ke tempat jubahku tergantung di balik pintu. Ia membungkusku, lalu memaksaku duduk di tepi bak mandi sementara ia berjalan ke westafel dan mengeluarkan kain penghapus rias wajah dari laci. Ia berjongkok di hadapanku dan mengusap pipiku dengan handuk itu.

"Ketika Corrine menelpon saat jamuan makan malam advokat, itu adalah waktu yang sempurna bagiku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Matanya lembut dan hangat saat menatap wajahku yang basah karena air mata. "Kau dan aku bar saja bercinta, dan aku tidak berpikir jernih. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku sibuk dan sedang bersama seseorang, lalu ketika aku mendengarnada terluka dalam suaranya, aku tahu aku harus menghadapinya sehingga aku bisa melangkah maju bersamamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau meniggalkanku demi dia. Bagaimana kita bisa maju seperti itu?"

"Aku mengacaukan keadaan dengan Corrine, Sungmin." Ia mengangkat daguku untuk menghapus bercak hitam di sekitar mataku. "Aku bertemu dengannya pada tahun pertama di Columbia. Aku menyadarinya, tentu saja. Dia cantik dan manis. Ketika dia mendekatiku, aku membiarkan diriku didekati dan dia menjadi pengalaman seksual atas persetujuan bersama yang pertama bagiku."

"Aku membencinya."

Ucapanku membuat mulutnya melengkung samar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyuhyun. Aku sangat cemburu saat ini."

"Hanya seks yang ada diantara kami, _angel_. Kau lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu."

Aku mengembuskan napas. "oke. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik."

Ia menciumku. "Kurasa kau bisa berkata kami berkencan. Tetapi ketika dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku, aku terkejut. Dan tersanjung. Aku peduli padanya. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Ternyata sampai sekarang juga," gerutuku.

"Dengarkan dulu." Ia mencelaku dengan ketukan jarinya di ujung hidungku. "Kupikir aku mungkin bisa mencintainya juga, dengan caraku sendiri… dengan satu-satunya cara yang kuketahui. Aku tidak ingin dia bersama orang lain. Jadi aku setuju ketika dia melamarku."

Aku tersentak ke belakang dan menatapnya. "Dia melamarmu?"

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu," kata Kyuhyun masam. "Kau menyinggung egoku."

Rasa lega membanjiri diriku sampai aku merasa pusing. Aku memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Hei." Pelukannya sama eratnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menarik diri dan menangkup rahangnya. "Lanjutkan."

"Aku setuju karena alasan-alasan yang salah. Setelah dua tahun bersama, kami tidak pernah menghabiskan satu malam penuh bersama. Tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang pernah kubicarakan denganmu. Dia tidak sepenuhnya mengenalku, tetapi aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa dicintai adalah sesuatu yang patut dipertahankan. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya dengan benar kalau bukan dia?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mataku yang satu lagi, membersihkan bekas-bekas hitam di sana. "Kupikir dia berharap pertuanangan akan membawa kami ke tahap yang berbeda. Dan mungkin setelah dia memutuskan pertunangan setelah setahun, dia berharap hal itu akan mengawali sesuatu. Mungkin aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mempertahankannya. Tetapi aku malah merasa lega karena aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku tidak mungkin tinggal serumah dengannya."

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberitahunya?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah menganggap masa laluku adalah masalah."

"Oh astaga." Hidungku berkerut. "Hallo Tuan Nyaman, aku adalah Nona Rumit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tidak pernah ada saat-saat membosankan."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	22. BAB 22 (ENDING)

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Bared To You**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan, ada beberapa tokoh OOC

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

_**Remake**_** Novel karya SYLVIA DAY 'Bared To You'.**

Hak cipta terjemahan Indonesia : Gramedia

This is a mature story. Don't Like? Just Don't Read !

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

.

BAB 22

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melempar kain itu ke tong sampah. Lalu ia meraih handuk dan melemparnya ke arah genangan air yang ditinggalkannya di lantai dan melepaskan sepatunya. Aku senang ketika ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah.

Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama dan berkata. "Kau merasa bersalah karena dia masih mencintaimu."

"Ya, benar. Aku mengenal suaminya. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan dia tergila-gila kepada Corrine, sampai dia tahu Corrine tidak merasakan hal yang sama dan semuanya kacau."

Kyuhyun menatapku sementara ia melepas kemejanya. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Kalau kau mencintai orang lain, Sungmin, aku akan hancur berkeping-keping, setiap hari. Aku pasti merasa tersiksa walaupun kau ada bersamaku buka dengan pria itu. Tetapi berbeda dengan Corrine, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan memiliki keseluruhan dirimu, tapi kau tetap akan menjadi milikku dan aku akan menerima apa yang bisa kudapatkan."

Jemariku bertautan di pangkuan. "Itulah yang membuatku takut, Kyuhyun kau tidak tahu kau adalah orang yang berharga."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu. Dua belas triliun—"

"Diamlah." Kepalaku berputar-putar dan aku menekankan ujung jariku ke mata. "Tidak aneh para wanita jatuh cinta padamu dan tetap mencintaimu. Apakah kau tahu Jessica memanjangkan rambutnya supaya kau teringat pada Corrine?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan celana panjangnya dan mengerutkan kening menatapku. "Kenapa?"

Aku mendesah melihatnya kebingungan. "Karena dia yakin Corrine-lah yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau begitu dia tidak memperhatikan dengan benar."

"Benarkah? Corrine memberitahuku bahwa dia berbicara denganmu setiap hari."

"Tidak juga. Aku sering tidak bisa menerima teleponnya. Kau tahu betapa sibuknya diriku." Tatapannya panas dan aku tidak asing dengan tatapan itu. Aku tahu dia memikirkan saat-saat bersamaku.

"Itu gila, Kyuhyun. Dia menelepon setiap hari. Itu artinya menguntit." Hal itu mengingatkanku pada pernyataan Corrine bahwa Kyuhyun juga posesif padanya seperti padaku. Hal itu membuatku terusik.

Aku menatapnya tanpa malu, mengamatinya sementara ia berdiri telanjang di hadapanku. "Jawab satu pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau menginginkanku, sementara kau bisa memilih wanita yang sempurna?"

Kyuhyun menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamar tidur. "Sungmin, kalau kau tidak berhenti menganggap hubungan ini hanya sementara, aku akan memukul bokongmu dan memastikan kau menyukainya."

Ia mendudukkanku di kursi dan pergi mengobrak-abrik laciku.

Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan pakaian. "Apakah kau lupa aku tidur telajang bersamamu?"

"Kau tidak akan tinggal di sini." Ia berputar menghadapku.

Aku berdiri dan mulai berpakaian. "Dengar…"

Kyuhyun mengenakan jins berpinggang rendah. "Ya?"

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, tapi Corrine tetap akan menjadi masalah bagiku." Aku berhenti sambil memegang kemeja. "Kau harus memutuskan harapannya dengan segera. Singkirkan rasa bersalahmu, mulailah melepaskan dirimu darinya."

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengenakan kaus kakinya. "Dia temanku, Sungmin, dan dia sedang mengalami kesulitan. Rasanya kejam kalau aku mengabaikannya."

"Berpikirlah dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun. Aku juga punya mantan kekasih di masa lalu. Sekarang kau memberikan contoh bagaimana aku akan menghadapi mereka. Aku akan menuruti contoh darimu."

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memberengut. "Kau mengancamku."

"Aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai saran. Kau bukan satu-satunya temannya, dia bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih sesuai untuk dijadikan sandaran di masa-masa sulit."

.

.

.

Shindong sedang menunggu kami ketika kami turun. Aku baru hendak masuk ke kursi belakang limusin ketika Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih, membuatku berhenti.

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Biar kuambilkan kunci." Aku mengulurkan tangan ke arah tas yang di pegang Kyuhyun, karena dompetku ada di dalam sana.

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya kuncinya." Ia tersenyumtanpa perasaan menyesal kepadaku. "Aku membuat seperangkat lagi sebelum aku mengembalikan kunci itu kepadamu."

"Yang benar?"

"Kalau kau memperhatikan"—ia mencium puncak kepalau—"kau mungkin menyadari bahwa kau juga punya kunci rumahku di gantungan kuncimu sejak aku mengembalikannya."

Aku melongo menatapnya sementara ia berlari melewati penjaga pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

Ternyata aku memiliki kunci untuk bersamanya selama ini.

Tidak beberapa kemudian, Kyuhyun muncul kembali. Aku masuk ke limusin. Ketika kami menjauh dari pinggir jalan, Kyuhyun menarikku ke pangkuannya dan memelukku erat-erat. "Kita mengalami malam yang berat, tapi kita berhasil melewatinya."

"Ya. Benar." Aku mendongak, menawarkan mulutku untuk dicium. Ia menurut dan mendaratkan ciuman yang pelan dan manis.

Aku menangkup tengkuknya yang membelai rambutnya yang halus. "Aku tidak sabar ingin membawamu kembali ke tempat tidur."

Ia mengeluarkan geraman lirih dan seksi serta menyerang leherku dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dan ciuman, menyingkirkan hantu-hantu kami dan bayangan-bayangannya.

Setidaknya untuk sementara…

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

WHAT?! END?

Hehe, ini memang END. Tapi END dari buku Bared To You.

Ada yang terlewat? Ya, masa lalu Kyuhyun. Mala lalu Sungmin sudah dibahas di buku Bared To You. Bagaimana dengan masa lalu Kyuhyun? Itu ada di buku ke dua. Jika ada yang mau menyaksikan kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka dan rahasia masa lalu Kyuhyun. Tunggu remake buku keduanya ya ^^

Thank You~


End file.
